New Beginnings
by rayj829
Summary: When the NJBC loses one of their own, Chuck falls deeply off the wagon for the second time in nearly 2 years. After spending 3 months in rehab, he's back and fighting for his marriage, his family, his company, and his sobriety despite major unexpected turns he never saw coming. Takes place roughly 2 years after the 5 year jump.
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon on a perfect summer's day nearing the end of August. The sand was warm, the ocean's waves breaking were cool. The sun would soon be setting in a magnificent painting of various hues of red, orange and yellow... and yet as she sat there on her beach chair, watching from behind her oversized sunglasses her five year old son running back and forth along the beach with his mutt, her best friend tanning on a wicker mat beside her, Blair Waldorf Bass knew a storm was on its way. A storm that while she knew it was inevitable, she still tried to put it out of her mind. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

But a storm is what you get when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

And that's exactly what they had become.

"B, I went to the family day last weekend... he looks good – _really_ good," Serena informed her, drawing her mind back to reality as they sat on the sand together, watching Henry and Monkey run around the beach.

"That's nice," Blair nonchalantly responded as she continued to flip through her copy of the latest issue of Vogue, trying her best not to show any signs of Serena's words having an affect on her.

"B, all I'm saying is... just give him a chance," Serena tried to reason with her.

"He's had plenty."

"Daddy!" they both heard Henry exclaim as he came running back up towards them, disappearing behind them, prompting both women to turn their heads to see for themselves.

Sure enough, strolling down the path from CeCe's Hamptons house was none other than Chuck Bass himself, catching his son nearly mid-air while the boy tightly held onto his father as the two were reunited.

"Daddy, come watch what Auntie Serena and I taught Monkey to do!" the boy anxiously announced as he proceeded to pull his father towards where they had been sitting that afternoon.

"Hey Chuck, glad you made it," Serena stood and greeted her stepbrother with a warm, friendly embrace.

"Thanks, sis," he quietly spoke back, feeling the tension in the air as he noticed Blair remained seated, not bothering to acknowledge him.

"Alright, Hen – got the frisbee?" Serena asked her nephew as she began to follow him and the dog a little ways out, prompting Chuck to take her seat on the wicker mat next to Blair.

"I'm guessing you just got in," Blair finally spoke from behind her oversized sunglasses, after what felt like forever, not bothering to look up from her magazine. "The tan linen suit, even if it is lightweight doesn't exactly say beachwear," she casually remarked causing Chuck to quietly laugh at her wit.

"No, no I guess it doesn't... but yes, I just landed a little bit ago and had the limo bring me straight here," he answered her question.

"And the glasses? Thought you had 20/20 vision..." she couldn't help wondering, again, refusing to look directly at him however she had caught enough of a glimpse of him when he first made his entrance to note the dark frames he was currently sporting as well as the slicked back hair.

"I figured maybe try them out – new me, new look," he simply responded with a shrug. Growing tired of their awkward small talk between them, he decided to just go ahead with it. "Look, Blair... can we talk?"

"We are," she shot back instantly.

"I mean... somewhere a little... private? Just the two of us? Can we go for a walk?" he suggested, hopeful.

"Ugh, fine," she snapped as she sat up in her lounger, tossing her magazine shut and to the ground as she grabbed her wide-brimmed sunhat and stood up. "S, we're going for a walk – keep an eye on Henry, please?" she called out to her best friend.

"Of course!" Serena called back with a smile in between tossing the frisbee with her nephew and the dog. Blair could only roll her concealed eyes as she knew Serena was getting her hopes up that this meant a reconciliation was coming when in fact Blair knew it was likely going to be the exact opposite.

Strolling along the beach together, silently side by side, her sarong flowing in the gentle breeze, Chuck looked around and was suddenly reminded of all the times they had been here together over the years. When they were younger Blair would often stay with Serena at CeCe's house while he would tag-along with Nate at the Van der Bilt vacation home. The four of them would always meet up together, often the girls sneaking over to visit the boys, or vice versa at night to continue the fun they had had throughout the day.

"Do you remember when we used to come here as kids? The four of us?" Chuck eventually asked her after a good minute or so. "We used to come out here in the afternoon – Nate would spend most of his time, "showing off" in the water as he attempted to surf... Serena naively catching the attention of every lifeguard in sight... us sitting up in the sand together, people-watching... providing a running commentary..."

"Ah yes, that game – who could come up with the better backstory for various tourists... until you'd ditch me for whatever pretty little slut in a bikini caught your eye that day," she harshly remarked, turning the memory sour.

"And I'm sorry for that, but if you remember, we were what – fourteen? Fifteen that summer?" he tried to reason with her, reminding her that all that had been before they were together. "Besides, you and Serena are the only females I can actually recall spending any of my time with while here. The flings never meant anything."

"We did have some good times here over the years..." Blair sighed as she too remembered their annual summer getaways to the Hamptons. "And Nate was pretty terrible at surfing," she slightly chuckled at the memory, prompting Chuck to gently laugh with her.

"I miss him..." Chuck finally spoke after the moment had passed.

"We all do, Chuck, but you know what – there's a certain five-year-old who's missed his father – who's actually alive – a whole lot more," Blair snapped, not even attempting to play nice anymore, diving right into it.

"Blair..." Chuck began with an annoyed sigh, pausing to stop and furrow his brow in frustration. He knew she was going to be like this at first – honestly, he fully expected nothing less from her. But knowing and experiencing it... well, he wasn't ready for her to come out swinging quite so fast. "You know that Nate's death-"

"-Hit you hard. Yes, I'm aware," she cut him off, finishing his sentence without skipping a beat. "It hit all of us hard, Chuck – me, Serena, Dan, Eric... Henry... not just you. We all lost a lifelong friend – Serena and I both knew him just as long as you did. Yet you're the only one that fell off the wagon. Again," she harshly reminded him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to raise one child when your partner is acting like another and to keep yourself afloat when everyone else is sinking around you!?"

"And I'm sorry for that – truly, I am," Chuck sincerely attempted to apologize.

"Just like you were after Elizabeth passed," Blair huffed in annoyance, her arms now crossed against her chest, standing her ground. "I still don't fully understand why – after everything thing she did. To you, to us!"

"You know you would have been just as much of a wreck if not worse if your father passed away," he tried to reason with her.

"That's completely different, Chuck! My father didn't abandon me for nearly nineteen years and then scheme with my uncle to con me out of everything I loved and held so dear at the time!" she snapped back.

At that, Chuck let out a deep sigh that had built up in his chest at the remembrance of what had happened, both years ago when his mother resurfaced in his life and the chaos in his life she had caused and then just a few short years ago when he learned she had died of breast cancer, something that had completely taken her by surprise.

"I guess... just like after my dad died... part of me mourned the fact that I would never have an actual relationship of any kind with her. The finality of it... and the fact that she was the only parent I had left at that point... it just... it just hit me, Blair, okay?" Chuck sadly confessed as he tried to convey yet again why he spiraled into old habits so hard after her passing. "I wouldn't expect you to understand – you've always had both your parents in your life, even if your relationship with them wasn't always ideal... and even now, you still have both your parents. And your stepfathers..." his voice trailed.

"But you have Lily! You've had Lily for years, Chuck!" she quickly pointed out to him. "She's been a better parental figure to you than Bart ever was or Elizabeth ever could be! Why can't you just accept that? She may not be blood, but she's your mother nonetheless! Hell, from the way I hear Serena tell it, you're Lily's favorite of the three for whatever reason!"

"Lily's been great and I truly am thankful for her being in my life all these years... but again, like you said – she's not blood," he repeated her words back to her. "You don't feel the same way about Cyrus or Roman as you do about Harold and Eleanor."

"Again, Chuck – that's different. Just like _you_ said – my parents have always been in my life," she threw back at him.

Just then, off in the distance, a figure that had joined Serena and his son on the beach caught his eye.

"I can't believe they're still together," he grumbled as he watched Dan throwing the frisbee around with the trio.

"Yeah, well, people change and grow up, Chuck," Blair spoke a moment later after she realized what he was talking about, her gaze having turned to where Chuck's was. "Something I thought you did years ago."

"Thank you, by the way, for letting Henry come visit," he spoke softly, having returned his attention to his estranged wife. "My doctors think seeing him probably helped speed up my recovery a little bit. A reminder, if you will, as to why I needed to get better..."

* * *

 _Chuck sat alone, flipping through a magazine as he waited to see just who would arrive this month for family weekend._

 _A moment later, he saw Lily step from between the doors that separated the main lobby from the rest of the premises, obviously looking around for him. With a shy smile, Chuck stood and waved at her, getting her attention as she approached him._

" _Charles!" Lily greeted her stepson with a warm embrace as they met each other. "You're looking even better than you were when I visited last month!" she declared as she took in his presence._

" _And you look as young as the day my father married you," Chuck complimented her, causing her to blush._

" _Yes, well... botox and regular trips to the spa has helped," she joked with him. "Speaking of staying young... I did bring someone, or should I say a few someones with me this time," she smiled as she tilted her head behind her._

 _Looking over, Chuck felt a surge of joy at the sight not too far away._

 _There was his step-brother Eric, walking towards him while holding his young nephew's hand and saying something to the boy who was looking everywhere but in front of him, in awe of the building they were in. After Chuck made eye contact with his step-brother, he saw Eric give Henry a little nudge to get his attention, stopping and kneeling down to his level with a smile on his face as he pointed not too far in front of them. Turning his attention in the direction his uncle was insisting, Henry's eyes got big with the widest smile Chuck had only ever seen at certain occasions, such the first time he saw the Christmas tree all lit up at Rockefeller Center._

" _Daddy!" Henry screamed in joy as he let go of his uncle's hand and took of running towards his father with full force. Just as happy to see him, Chuck caught his son in his arms._

" _Hey, Hen," Chuck greeted as he held onto him as tight as he possibly could. God how he had missed him. "How's my smart boy?"_

" _Daddy, I've missed you!" Henry cried as he continued to hug his father, not wanting to let go._

" _I've missed you too," Chuck sighed. "You've gotten so big since I last saw you – I swear you've grown two inches!"_

" _I got new shoes too!" Henry proudly declared as he leaned down and pointed to the objects in question._

" _So I see – looking sharp," Chuck told him with a grin as he continued to hold his son. "Did you pick those out all by yourself or did mommy help?" He questioned as he pictured Blair taking Henry shoe-shopping at Barney's._

" _Mommy helped a little but I made the final choice," Henry beamed._

" _Speaking of your mother..." Chuck's voice trailed as he looked around them and even back towards the door to the main lobby, hopeful, but then quickly changing to heartbroken as he looked around and didn't see anyone else approaching. Looking over Henry's shoulder back to Lily and Eric he started to ask. "Is she..."_

" _No," Lily sadly stated, shaking her head as she knew what he was asking while Eric looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Charles... just give her some more time," she tried to assure him._

" _How is she?" he asked almost immediately, getting right down to it. He had tried calling his estranged wife every chance he got, leaving numerous apologies on her voicemail with no response as of yet._

" _She's... doing as well as can be expected during something like this," Lily informed him with a deep breath. Honestly, she didn't know how either of them was managing without the other. She knew Chuck was lonely here without his family and having limited contact while he went through treatment, meanwhile she knew that while her daughter-in-law acted strong and pretended it didn't bother her, deep down everyone close to her knew she was hurting just as much._

" _Daddy... when are you coming home?" Henry suddenly asked the million dollar question._

" _Soon, Hen – hopefully in a few more weeks," Chuck informed him. "I promise."_

" _And we'll be a family again?" he inquired, curiously._

" _We'll have to talk about that with mommy first," Chuck solemnly confessed, not really sure how else to answer that one. He didn't want to lie and tell the boy first without knowing just how Blair felt about him these days or what she had been doing. If she had moved on..._

 _But then he realized that Henry was there and it dawned on him. She had received his messages. And listened to his voicemails. Perhaps he did still had a chance?_

* * *

"Although if you had come it probably would have helped more..." Chuck added with a sly trademark smirk on his lips.

"Chuck... you know I couldn't," she sadly admitted with a sigh of her own, eyes averted to the ground. "When you hurt yourself like that... it hurts me too..."

"I know," he gently replied, his finger delicately lifting her chin and although she was still hiding behind her sunglasses, he knew she was still looking directly back at him. "And I am so, so sorry for the pain I've caused you... and him..." his voice trailed as he turned to continue watching Henry happily run along the beach with dog in tow.

Absentmindedly and out of habit, Chuck gently reached to take his wife's hands in his own.

At first she shied away, only to be caught off guard when she noticed he was still wearing it. His wedding band.

"You're still wearing it?" she carefully questioned as she fiddled with the object around his finger.

"I couldn't bear to remove it. It's what got me through this summer," he informed her as he looked her in the eye with sincerity. "But I see you did..." he sadly remarked as he took her left hand and noted she wasn't wearing her bridal set anymore.

"How could I? After everything that happened? You let the darkness overcome you, Chuck – you went down a path Henry and I couldn't follow. I couldn't pull you out of it this time – you had to find the way yourself," she harshly reminded him as she dropped her hands out of his.

"Again, I know – and I am so, so sorry, Blair," he tried to apologize once more. "A few of the steps in recovery are apologizing to those you've wronged and attempting to make amends – just tell me what to do, Blair. How can I ever make things right with you again?" he nearly pleaded. "Please, Blair – I just want you to be happy... tell me what I need to do."

"Chuck... it's not that simple," Blair breathed as she tried to hold back a tear. She could tell he was getting desperate yet at the same time, this was nothing new to her. She had heard it all before after the last time he went through rehab. And like a fool, she believed him.

"Yes, it is! You once told me – love makes everything simple," he quickly attempted to remind her.

"And how do I know it's different this time? How do I know you're not just feeding me the same line you fed me two years ago, Chuck?"

"Because I still love you, Blair – I will always love you... and I promise you – I've changed, for good this time. No more drugs, no more alcohol – not even a drop," he vowed to her.

"Until the next person in our lives drops dead... what about if Lily's cancer resurfaces? Or God forbid something happens to Eric? Or Serena? Then what? The cycle starts all over again and Henry and I just have to wait it out and weather the storm til you decide to get your shit together once again?" she challenged him.

"No, Blair – I swear to you, next time I'll be stronger. I know I can," he reassured her.

"And why is that?"

"Because no matter what – no matter how dark I think things get... there's still your light, no matter how tiny or bright it seems at the time, keeping me afloat," he explained. "Why do you think I checked myself into rehab this time?"

* * *

" _Charles Bass..." his new psychiatrist read his name from his file before glancing at the patient lying rather comfortably on the couch across from him_

" _Please, call me Chuck," Chuck corrected him almost immediately._

" _Okay... Chuck. I see here in your file that you finished your detox the other day... how are you feeling?" the doctor began to question, getting their first session underway._

" _Alright, I guess..." Chuck casually admitted as he focused on the tiles in the ceiling above him. "I never realized just how dependent I had become on having a regular scotch though..."_

" _And how often would you say you've been dependent on the substance?"_

" _Oh god, I don't know... I started drinking when I was in middle school... scotch became my usual by freshman year of high school... aside from when I was out all night partying, living the life back in the day, I honestly can't remember the last time I didn't have a nightcap of it or at least a glass a day," Chuck shamefully confessed._

 _He really did have a drinking problem, he realized. How it went undiagnosed for so long was beyond him. Everyone knew his penchant for drinking back in high school, the fact that no one sent him to rehab involuntarily - aside from when Blair had done it almost two years ago - was a bit a surprise._

" _It says here also that you were admitted to a rehabilitation facility in upstate New York almost two years ago... for a month?"_

" _Yes, that's correct," Chuck confirmed._

" _And why was that?"_

" _My... my wife... she admitted me involuntarily," Chuck began with a swallow as his mind drifted back to that horrible period in his life. "I had found out recently that my birth-mother passed away – breast cancer that was caught too late. I felt... guilty? I guess you could say, as had we had a closer relationship I may have been able to help her – provided her with the best doctors and care, giving her a better chance at beating it, even at that late stage... yet at the same time I mourned her loss deeply. My father had passed away already – for good, as I'm sure you may have recalled reading about The Great Bart Bass rising from the dead some time ago – and while we weren't close... she was the last remaining birth parent I had. I guess part of me regretted and mourned never getting to have some kind of... real relationship with her..."_

" _That's understandable," the doctor conferred._

" _Yes, well... I took it pretty hard... resorting to old behaviors, spiraling out of control... my son had just turned three so he still needed a lot of help... my wife got fed up and after an intervention with our closest friends she insisted I be treated."_

" _And just to make sure - you do realize our program here is three months, yes?"_

" _I'm aware and I fully intend on making the most of it," Chuck expressed, letting the doctor know that he had his full cooperation._

" _Good – now if you'll tell me, why are you here now, Chuck?"_

" _Because I want to get better," he simply answered. "No, I mean... I need to get better," he stressed. "For my family."_

" _What happened this last time?"_

" _My best friend of nearly two decades died in a tragic car accident. We had been best friends since kindergarten. And just like before, when my mother passed, I spiraled out of control again. This time my wife had had enough – I came home one night to find all the locks had been changed. She kicked me out and requested a separation. I knew then that I needed help."_

" _This spiraling out of control... is that something that's happened regularly throughout your life?"_

" _Well..." Chuck began, pausing to think back over his life and the many times he had gone on various benders and the reasons as to why._

 _There were all the times his father would show up, home between business trips, and come down on him for something he did or didn't do. That would promptly cause him to smoke and drink up almost immediately._

 _And then there was the first time he experienced the slightest bit of heartbreak – at Cotillion, when he had screwed things up so badly with Blair that she ended up going to bed with Nate that night, catching them on the staircase together as they quietly snuck away for the evening. He had caught the Bass Jet on the next flight out of town, going on quite a bender to try and get over that one. He never would have admitted at the time that he loved her._

 _Next was when Nate had found out that Blair had slept with him, their friendship in a riff for months because of it. He had spent long hours at The Palace bar dealing with that blow._

 _And then after his father's wedding to Lily... oh how he had screwed that one up. Too afraid to make a commitment to Blair, he threw himself back into his old lifestyle just to prove a point to his father, causing himself even more pain in the process. And when he couldn't say those three words, eight letters to her after The White Party that now came so easily to him... those were long nights as well._

 _And of course after his father died. The first time. Everyone remembers just how much he had spiraled out of control after that. As if the initial few days after his father's passing wasn't enough, he then ran away for nearly a month, being found in an opium den by none other than his sleazy uncle. While he had some clarity here and there in the days to follow his return – mostly due to Blair's nurturing and influence – he didn't fully sober up until he had something new to focus on: finding a way to regain his inheritance from Jack._

 _Things had been good for a while there until Blair had her own downward spiral and wound up back in the arms of Nate – it was then Chuck regularly turned to the bottle at night to numb the pain... and then of course after graduation when he found out that Blair had slept with Jack..._

 _But then he realized none of it mattered – he loved her and finally found the courage to tell her._

 _Things had been great for awhile. She kept him focused and out of the darkness. Even when he started to relapse on the one year milestone of his father's passing, she was there to pull him out of it._

 _It wasn't until his mother reemerged into his life that it all went to hell again. He started to become distant with Blair as he dealt with his mother's rejection all over again... only finding some calmness when he quit making the effort and Elizabeth made the choice to know him herself. But then the storm hit. And it hit hard._

 _And in the aftermath he had lost Blair._

 _And his old lifestyle of drinking, drugs and womanizing returned._

 _He tried to fight it, tried to make things right with Blair once more and win her back._

 _Yet Jenny Humphrey happened. A mistake he regretted as soon as it happened._

 _He had been a fool to think she wouldn't find out about it. And an even bigger fool to think she wouldn't hate him for it._

 _And so his downward spiral continued, ultimately causing him to get shot in an alley of a seedy district in Prague._

 _Eva saved him and brought him back to life, pulling him out of the darkness but only temporarily. He could never love her the way he loved Blair. And Blair fought back. As much he claimed to hate her for what she did to Eva, he knew it was really a lie. He could never hate her. She was his Light. And he was willing to take whatever little bit of it she was willing to give him._

 _Things were once again okay – instead of turning to the bottle for comfort, he instead turned to scheming and manipulation... and copious amounts of hate-sex-turned-something-much-more-real. He had a glimmer of hope at that Saints and Sinners ball... only for it to be ripped away due to Anne Archibald's rejection of Blair for her foundation, all because she had chosen to go public once again with him._

 _He turned to the bottle once more... eventually taking a short break during the time when he hooked up with Raina. But then Blair rejected him after his attack on Dan for kissing her backfired, the ensuing war for Bass Industries against Raina's father occurred and then Blair's sudden engagement to Louis... the bottle was destined to be his friend for life._

 _That summer abroad with Nate was a blur – almost every night was a different party, different girl... returning to New York had been a mistake. While he had gone numb emotionally - resorting to self-inflicted abuse to try and feel anything - when she told him she was pregnant with another man's child... it unlocked everything in him all at once. The bottle was back on his nightstand. At least now though he also had Monkey for comfort._

 _He tried to get clean, for no one other than himself, once he realized he had lost her for good and the best thing was to just let her go. But then she called him that afternoon, practically begging him in not so many words to love her and her child... he reluctantly told her it was foolish to break up her family, a selfless move on his part, but thanks to some unprompted insight from Lily, Chuck realized he had it all wrong. Together, they went to tell Louis the engagement was off, they were going to be together instead... but then the accident happened. And Blair disappeared to Monaco for over a month, acting like it never happened, refusing to give him an explanation._

 _And so after several months, the bottle returned._

 _He was resigned to stay away from her wedding, holing up in his penthouse with vices to numb the pain and make himself forget what day it was... but then her mother showed up, convincing him to try and stop her, that she was making a huge mistake, marrying the wrong man. And he had tried to stop her. Serena had tried... even Gossip Girl tried! And yet she still went through with it, forgetting all about the dowry – he even tried to help her escape to get a quick annulment... but at the last minute she told him no. He even offered to pay her dowry (which he did eventually do anyway), but it wasn't enough._

 _He tried to be okay with it, telling himself it was only a year... but then she started seeing Humphrey... and he lost it yet again. While he only ever wanted her to be happy, he knew he wouldn't be, having to see them together. And so he drank some more._

 _After his father rose from the dead, things with Blair had started to rekindle... and while he temporarily lost his way yet again after his father took everything from him, Blair came through this time – pulling him out of the darkness before he got lost in it, assuring him that this time she was all in. Aside from the occasional drink here and there at social gatherings and of course his usual nightcap, he had remained clean for many months._

 _It wasn't until things went south in his war against his father, feeling defeated and unable to hold up his end of the pact he had made with her did he turn to the bottle again. True to her word though, Blair never gave up on them, pushing herself back in even when he tried to shut her out. Once they were back together, happily married and his father gone for good, did he feel like his life was back on track. He had no reason to spiral. He had the love of his life. She was all he needed._

 _Until his mother's passing five years later was brought to his attention._

 _But even then, when he thought he was lost in the darkness, against his will, Blair still pulled him out of it, forcing him to get better._

 _He went through the program, did well enough to get out on time. Yet while he knew he wasn't supposed to touch the stuff... he figured a nightcap here and the occasional social drink there while out wouldn't hurt._

 _But then when Nate tragically died... he lost it – practically jumping off the wagon head first. It was too much. Nate was his brother, despite everything they had gone through, and one his oldest friends aside from Blair and Serena. Losing Nate permanently from their initial foursome was a huge blow. It felt like a part of him had vanished._

 _He couldn't remember how long it had been when he came home one evening to find the locks had been changed, the help refusing to give him access codes. Blair had sent all his things to the penthouse at The Palace (which he was thankful that she hadn't chosen The Empire – perhaps she knew staying there would be far too overwhelming for him). And then days later her lawyer had served him papers demanding a trial separation with an outline of demands regarding Henry's custody arrangement. Reluctantly he signed the papers, giving in to all her demands – after all, he just wanted her to be happy and it was obvious he had failed her as a husband. The next day though he was on the jet, bright and early, flying here, to one of the finest and most exclusive rehabilitation centers in Europe that money could buy._

 _He wanted to get better. He needed to get better._

 _And now here he was. One-hundred percent sober for nearly a week and finally meeting with his assigned psychiatrist._

 _He knew he could this. He knew he would do this._

 _He knew he had to do this for himself. His family deserved better._

* * *

"Last time... I did it for you, because you wanted me to. But this time... in order to really make a change, I needed to do it for myself, Blair," he calmly explained, once again taking her smaller hands in his. "Blair... it's alright, please don't cry..." he tried to comfort her as he carefully took her into his arms. "I promise, things are going to be different this time. I'm not going to relapse..."

Only Blair wasn't crying for the reasons he thought she was.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant!" she tearfully blurted out, causing him to pull back just enough to get a glimpse of her exposed abdomen.

He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. Sure there wasn't much of a bump there – the untrained eye wouldn't have even noticed it - but having seen her naked pregnant figure before... he knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Blair, that's great! Don't you see? This can be a fresh start for us – a new stage in our lives, Henry's too..." Chuck began, thrilled at the idea. Excited for their expanding family, as he eagerly placed a hand on her small, but growing abdomen.

Yet Blair feared that what she was about to tell him next would undo everything he had worked so hard for these past three months, crushing all the hopes he had in regards to any future they might possibly still have together. She was sure it was going to break him all over again.

"I don't know if it's yours," she hesitantly revealed, averting her eyes away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him right now, the pain she knew would soon be seen in his eyes momentarily. She nervously bit her bottom lower lip, anticipating his anger.

But to her surprise, it didn't come right away.

"Wha... what?" he managed to speak a moment later as the realization of what she just said finally hit him. "What do you mean? Who else could it belong to?" he nervously questioned as his gaze bounced back and forth to her own eyes, to her abdomen, to her eyes and then back down.

"It... it was an ex... you weren't the only one affected by Nate's death, Chuck! I grieved also! And on top of that, I had Henry to look after, trying to explain to him why he was never going to see his Uncle Nate again... and you had been gone every night, spiraling more and more out of control... and then you signed the papers and suddenly disappeared... I just... I just needed someone to talk to, to be there... and he was. And we may have gotten to talking one night, wine may have been drunk... old feelings were momentarily rekindled... one thing led to another..." her voice trailed as she quietly sobbed. Chuck may have ruined them, but she hammered the final nail in the coffin as she knew he would never betray her in the way she had betrayed him. "I swear though, it was a one-time thing... and it wasn't in our bed-"

"Which ex was it? Considering Nate was out of the running at the time... that only leaves-"

"Does it really matter, Chuck?! I slept with someone else!" she nearly screamed at him, driving the point home. " _This_ may be another man's child!" she added, motioning to her stomach. She knew this was it. He was going to lash out in the way that only he could. She fully expected it and honestly couldn't blame him – she would have felt the same way if the tables were reversed.

"To me, no – it doesn't matter. And let me remind you why," he started as he held her hands once more, trying to calm her down. If she really was pregnant, he knew her being all worked up wasn't good for her or the baby. "One, you're right – I had signed the separation papers. When you made your choice to sleep with... with him..." Chuck winced as he tried not to think about it. Having to witness her publicly being with him once was bad enough without having to envision it again. "We weren't together. So while I admit it does hurt and I'm disappointed, I understand and I'm not going to be upset with you. And second – like I told you years ago, when you wanted to be together but were pregnant with Louis' child... if you really want us to stay together, as a family... I'm going to love your baby as much as I love you. Regardless of who the father is," he promised her once more.

"Chuck..." Blair cried, letting the tears fall freely as she threw herself into his arms, her tears soaking the shoulder of his suit jacket.

"Does he know?" Chuck questioned as he glanced over in the direction where his son was now sitting in the sand, building a sandcastle he presumed, with his aunt and uncle. The sight of Dan with his son now made his blood boil. He didn't fault Blair entirely – she was vulnerable at the time, largely in part of him, yet for him to do that to Serena... he would have to be dealt with in due time. In typical Bass-fashion.

"No," Blair quietly muttered as she shook her head in response against him.

"Good, because to me, regardless, it's your child and that's all that matters – we don't have to find out if you don't want to," Chuck calmly told her as he held her to him, the scent of her hair intoxicating. God how he had missed that smell all these months! "Plus you know it would devastate Serena if she were to find out... somehow I doubt she'll be too forgiving of either of you," he pointed out to her.

Like him, Serena had been pretty broken up over the first time Dan and Blair had briefly dated, Dan nearly flaunting the relationship in their faces. Yet unlike him, he knew Serena wouldn't be nearly as forgiving this time around. Secretly, part of him wanted to exile Dan from their lives for good after this – it was bad enough thing for him to take advantage of Blair like he did, it was another to cheat on his sister.

"Hey, she slept with Nate while he and I were committed," Blair was quick to remind him.

"I thought you had gotten over that years ago," Chuck sighed in disbelief. He could have sworn they were past that. "And besides... marriage and dating are a tad bit different," he pointed out.

"Chuck, where did you tell the doctors you were staying after you've completed recovery?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"I'm an alcoholic, Blair – I have been for a long time... it's something I'll always be. I'm always still going to be in recovery – just because I did three months in rehab doesn't mean I'm cured. But to start with, I plan on flying back there one weekend a month, just to check in – I figure if I can stay clean with an ocean between me and my doctors, then I should have a better chance at overcoming it..." he lingered, skirting around her question.

"Chuck... where did you tell them you were staying?" she demanded to know once more.

"I... had hoped maybe I could come home?" he sheepishly responded, knowing she wasn't going to be too happy with his assumption that she would allow it.

"Chuck!"

"Blair, please – tear up the papers, be my wife again!" he nearly begged her. "I promise you, I'll be better! For myself, for you... Henry... this little one..." he added as he gently caressed her stomach.

"Chuck... it's not that simple..."

"Please, Blair – just let me come home! I _need_ my family – you and Henry... you said you'd always be my family, Blair... I hope that hasn't changed," he pleaded as he fell to his knees, his forehead pressed against her middle as he clung to her. He couldn't lose her again. "I love you..." he spoke quietly, just barely above a whisper as he felt his own tears silently trickling down his cheeks.

His behavior had completely caught her off guard. Chuck Bass never got down on his knees and begged for anything in his life.

Something was different, she decided.

He hadn't reacted the way she anticipated when she told him she was pregnant, maybe even with another man's child. He had admitted – out loud – that he was an alcoholic and that it was something he was always going to have to face daily. And now here he was, begging her to take him back. Just wanting his family. Their family.

She could feel the walls she had let build up in anticipation for this meeting starting to crumble. Her resolve failing. Her mind kept telling her not to give in, not to go down this path with him again, that it would just be another endless cycle... but her heart said otherwise. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They always would be, no matter how much she tried to fight it.

As they stayed there for a moment, silhouetted against the setting yellow sun, the sky bright with red and orange painted across it, Blair let out a sigh of relief as she eventually brought her hand to rest against his head, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Get up," she commanded him, helping pull him to his feet. "I... suppose you could move back in... staying in one of the guest rooms for now and we'll see how things go...?"

She had no sooner spoken the words and his lips were upon hers.

"Thank you! Thank you, Blair!" he told her excitedly between kisses. Kisses that he noticed she wasn't pulling away from. It was all the assurance he needed. The gift of another chance.

* * *

 _AN: Don't hate me! I know there's a lot of angst and heartbreak in this one... originally, it was an idea that I dreamed up and wrote the bulk of it out the next morning. I had originally intended it to be this beautiful and tragic yet hopeful one-shot... but when I sent it off to Mary (Scarlett2u) for beta-ing (thank you again, M! You know I appreciate it!), she had asked what happens next, if there was going to be an epilogue... so... as soon as she mentioned that I got a whole bunch of ideas flowing in my head on how to take this and hammered out the bulk of it: Chuck going through recovery now that he's back with his family (and eventually society) and fighting the temptation to drink, Blair dealing with her "Who's the baby daddy" drama... keeping the big secret from Serena... and let's just say Jack and Georgina won't be taking it very well once Chuck returns to work._

 _While there is going to be some angst to this story, I promise it won't be nearly as heartbreaking as my short fic "Broken" was. This chapter had the bulk of it when it comes to gut-wrenching and heartbreaking, however that's not to say the rest of this story is all sunshine and roses - there will be drama and some more angst._

 _Feel free to follow/favorite if you want to read more and find out what happens next and as always, reviews are much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Eww! Mommy, daddy! You're always kissing!" Chuck and Blair heard their small son exclaim as he approached them, interrupting their moment, with the dog yapping at his heels. "Does this mean you guys aren't fighting anymore?" Henry asked hopefully. The boy had been anxious for his father to return.

"Sorry, you guys," Serena appeared behind him, quickly apologizing before they even had a chance to answer Henry's question. "He saw you two kissing and got a little excited, rushing over here," she tried to explain. "And to be honest... I got a little excited too! Are you guys really back together now?!" she excitedly asked, anxious to hear the good news from them directly.

"It's... complicated," Blair finally spoke up after having a silent exchange with Chuck only for Serena to begin frowning. "Baby steps, S. Baby steps," she informed her. "Hey, what time is it? It's almost sundown which means Lily ought to be back from her afternoon shopping and dinner will be ready soon," she reminded everyone as Dan had now joined them too. "C'mon Hen, we need to go get changed," she instructed the boy as she began to lead him towards the house, Chuck walking right behind them.

"So wait, Blair's actually considering giving him yet another chance?" Chuck couldn't help overhearing Dan question his step-sister a few steps back, prompting him to listen in on the exchange.

"I hope so! Those two can't function without each other – I hate seeing them both miserable when the solution to their happiness is always so obvious," Serena casually stated.

"Yeah but do you really think he's changed? I mean... it's Chuck," Dan protested.

"He's changed before for her – remember his reputation BW?" Serena tried to remind him.

"BW?" Dan wondered, confused.

"Before Waldorf," Chuck finally spoke, turning around and addressing his brother-in-law himself, causing both Dan and Serena to stop in their tracks. "You do you know I'm not deaf, right? I can hear everything you're saying literally right behind my back."

"I... I..." Dan tried to speak only he was suffering a lack of words, not really knowing just how to respond to that.

"Sorry, Chuck – Dan's just being cautious," Serena attempted to smooth things over. She knew her husband and step-brother had almost never been fond of each other, aside from a very brief period of time years and years ago, and her and her mother both hated when things weren't civil between them. "You know we all care about Blair and just don't want to see her get hurt again."

"And I don't ever intend on hurting her again, _sis_ ," Chuck sneered, tired of everyone being so skeptical of him right off the bat. He hadn't even been back for an hour.

"Just like I'm sure you never intended on hurting her all those times before," Dan started only to pause when he realized that both Chuck AND Serena were now giving him death glares.

"Dan, just stop," Serena demanded. "Chuck, again – I'm sorry, just ignore him... you know he's just being defensive. We're all family, remember?" she attempted to remind them both, now standing right in the middle.

"Sure," Chuck growled, not really meaning it. He had never recognized Daniel Humphrey as part of his family. Nor would he ever.

"Fine, whatever," Dan agreed for Serena's sake. There was no point in trying to argue. He knew his mother-in-law considered her adoptive son to be just as much her son as Serena was her daughter.

They walked the rest of the way up to the Rhodes' Hamptons estate in silence and broke off in different directions. Chuck made himself at home in the front sitting room, Dan retreated to his and Serena's room to get changed while Serena followed after Blair to the room she had been staying in, dying to get all the gossip.

* * *

"So... B... tell me – what did he have to say?" Serena anxiously inquired as she sat on the edge of the bed while Blair tried to decide on what to change into for dinner. She had patiently waited while her best friend went into mother-mode, first making sure that Henry got cleaned up and dressed before tending to herself.

"Just the usual, S," Blair nonchalantly told her, not wanting to divulge too much information to her just yet. No one aside from Chuck knew yet that she was pregnant and for now she preferred to keep it that way if they could help it. "That he's serious about it this time, that he's really changed..."

"Did my eyes deceive me or did I actually see him on his knees out there, begging?" Serena couldn't help wondering. "I thought Chuck Bass begged for no one."

"No one but me," Blair grinned like the Cheshire Cat, confirming her best friend's suspicions.

"I don't even want to know when or for what else you've gotten him to beg you for," Serena quickly informed her before she learned more than she ever wanted to know about Chuck and Blair's sex life. True, it had been over ten years since they first got together and it wasn't a surprise to anyone that they had a very active sex life, yet it wasn't something she ever cared to know any details about. Blair was her best friend and well... Chuck was Chuck and her brother. "What changed your mind though? You seemed pretty set on not taking him back before your little romantic stroll on the beach with him," she continued to pry.

"I don't know, S... just... something about him – like you said, Chuck Bass begs for no one, yet there he was, on his knees, desperate just to have his family back, near tears... you know he almost never cries and I can't help myself when he does," Blair confessed as she slipped into a maxi sundress. "He also admitted he's an alcoholic."

"Really?" Serena asked, shocked. They all knew Chuck's biggest vices over the years were sex, drugs and alcohol and while he gave up the drugs years ago on his own accord and Blair was more than capable and willing to satisfy his every sexual need, the alcohol had been the one bad habit he had never been able to completely kick. Not even after his first stint in rehab. For Chuck Bass to actually realize he had a problem and accept it... it was a big deal.

"Yup," Blair nodded. "And he acknowledged that it's a struggle he has to face daily if he's to ever overcome it."

"Wow..." Serena spoke, completely surprised to hear that. "That's... that's really good for him!"

"It's a start. Something I haven't heard before," Blair shrugged as she had to give him that much at least.

"Be proud of him – I am. And I know mom will be too. It sounds like he's really trying this time," Serena pointed out to her.

"We'll see," Blair said as she checked her makeup once more.

"I saw you two kissing, B - I know you still love him-"

"I'll _always_ love him, S – he's the father of my child. And love was never the problem," Blair interrupted her.

"Just please don't write him off completely yet," Serena pleaded.

"I... might have agreed to him moving back in with us," Blair hesitantly announced to her sister-in-law.

"Yay! That's a start, B!"

"But! Under the condition that he stay in one of the guest rooms for now – I'm not ready to "be" with him again just yet," Blair further explained.

"Still, B – that's a start towards rebuilding," Serena reminded her.

"Although I don't know... maybe he should stay here for a little while, over at our house... enjoy the peace and quiet before re-entering Manhattan Society..." Blair's voice trailed as she thought about what people would say if they were seen all together so soon back in NYC. Chuck's absence these last few months hadn't gone unnoticed and while the rumor had been floating around all summer that he had entered rehab at some undisclosed location, most people in their circles took it as truth.

"Well B, I can't tell you what to do as I know you have to do what you feel is best for you and Henry but I don't think it would hurt Hen too much to have his father back in his life regularly," Serena suggested. "There's still one more week before you two have to head back to the city..."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see how it goes between now and then," Blair agreed, taking one final look at her appearance in the mirror. "C'mon, S – let's go check in on our males," she decided as she stood, heading towards the doorway. As much as she'd like to just stay upstairs and delay having to face him again, she knew it was pointless to avoid the inevitable, which is what they were.

* * *

"It's really good to have you back," Eric spoke in awe as he sat on the couch beside his stepbrother while they watched the help finish setting the table for dinner. Blair, Serena, Dan and Henry had all retreated to their respective rooms to change and Lily was running late from her afternoon of shopping as usual.

"It's good to be back," Chuck said in relief, truly meaning it. While he knew he made the right decision to leave and to go so far as Europe to seek treatment, and he knew they all would have been supportive, leaving everyone behind to get help on his own was by far one of the toughest choices he ever made.

"While I know suicide and substance abuse are very different things to deal with... if you ever wanna talk about what it was like... how you felt going through treatment... I can relate on some level – I'm here for you, Chuck," Eric offered up.

"Thanks," Chuck simply responded, warmed by the offer. He made a note that Eric was available if he needed someone who could understand what the experience was like. "How's... Kent is it?" he questioned, trying to remember the name of the guy his step-brother had recently started seeing before he left. "Are you two still a thing?" he continued once Eric confirmed he had the name right.

"Yep – coming up on five months," Eric proudly announced with a smile. "He'll be up here for The White Party on Thursday."

"Sounds like things have gotten pretty serious," Chuck lightly teased him. "Do I need to sit down and have a talk with him?"

"Ha, no!" Eric chuckled at the idea of Chuck playing Big Brother. "Actually... Serena already did that..."

"Perhaps I'll have my PI do a little digging, just in case," Chuck winked over at him. God how he missed everyone, the little moments like this. He hated that his past behavior had cost him so much time he could have been enjoying times like these.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of paws and a dog collar bell rushing towards him with the patter of little feet soon racing behind.

"Hi, daddy!" Henry greeted as he climbed up onto the couch in the space between his father and uncle, settling himself against Chuck as he patted the bench on his empty side, urging Monkey to join him.

"Hi, Hen," Chuck spoke in return as he casually pulled his son close to him. "I'd be careful if I were you – better make sure Grandma Lily doesn't catch him up on the furniture," he playfully warned with a raised eyebrow.

"He knows," Henry confidently assured him as he played with the dog's fur. "Wanna know a secret, daddy?"

"What's that?"

"I've been sneaking him into my room every night we've been here – he sleeps in bed with me," the boy happily boasted. "He knows to hide though whenever the doorknob starts to turn."

At that, Eric lost it in a fit of laughter – he could only imagine his mom's horror at finding all that dog hair in the bed.

"I'd say you've trained him well, son," Chuck stifled a laugh at the thought.

"What? You and mom let him sleep with me at our houses..." Henry continued, confused as to why they were both laughing. "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem... is that this isn't one of our houses," Chuck tried to explain, still fighting back his own laughter. "This house and the furniture belongs to Grandma Lily and before that it belonged to your Great-Grandmother CeCe – it's been in the family for years and years."

"So?" Henry questioned, not quite following.

"So different people have different rules for their houses – when we're a guest in someone else's home we need to try and abide by their rules, Hen," Chuck continued, shaking his head in disbelief. He knew Henry knew better. Him and Blair had raised him well with manners.

"But Monkey gets lonely down here and the dog bed isn't nearly as comfy as my bed," Henry continued to protest. "And besides, I'm Henry Bass!" he proudly declared as Eric nearly choked on his water.

"That you are, kid. That you are..." Chuck said as he shook his head again in disbelief. His son really was something – he could only imagine the handful he was going to be for them as he grew older. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he managed to tell him as he pulled him close enough to gently kiss him on the top of his head.

"I missed you too, daddy," Henry replied as he leaned into his father. "Are you coming home with us after the party or do you have to leave again?" he questioned as he turned to look at Chuck, sadness in his eyes as he was feared the answer he was going to get.

"I'm coming home, Hen," Chuck tried to assure him, causing the boy's face to light up like it was Christmas. "For good this time – I promise."

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed in excitement as he threw his little arms around his father's neck, holding on tightly. Chuck happily took him in his arms. "Can you take me to the first day of school?"

"Of course," Chuck answered without any hesitation. Aside from staying clean and sober, his family was now his top priority. He would always make the time to be there for them.

"What is all the excitement about?" Chuck turned his head and saw his wife making her way down the stairs, approaching.

"Daddy's coming home with us and he said he's going to take me to the first day of school!" Henry happily informed his mother.

She could merely smile _that_ smile in return. Chuck knew the smile. It was fake and meant she wasn't too thrilled at what she was hearing.

"I meant I would be joining you in taking him to school," Chuck quickly clarified, hoping that would solve the problem.

"Alright," she simply spoke as she looked into the next room to see how the dinner preparations were coming along. "Has Lily not returned yet? I swear, Van der Woodsen's have no sense of time – no offense Eric, you're the exception."

"None taken," Eric assured her. "I know how my mom and sister can be... and well... my dad took how long before coming home?" he snarked. He had to admit, while Serena had been willing to make amends with their father over the years, Eric still hadn't fully warmed up to the idea of his mother remarrying him after everything that had happened. "Speaking of mom..." Eric tilted his head towards the foyer where familiar voices had gathered. Monkey quickly hopped down off the couch, Henry trailing not too far behind him.

"Grandma!" they all heard Henry exclaim from the other part of the house. "Did you pick me up any candy?" he wondered as he peered into the bags Lily was carrying as they walked into the room, joining the others.

"I believe I may have gotten a little something for my favorite grandson," Lily chuckled at the child's eagerness.

"You don't need any more sugar, Hen!" Blair called out in response, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Chuck, tell him to at least wait til after dinner," she hissed. While she loved that Henry was close with his state-side grandparents, she hated how they all seemed to undermine her wishes when it came to spoiling her son.

Sensing her frustration, Chuck obliged.

"Hen, listen to your mother," he spoke up sternly. "Wait til after dinner."

"Okay, daddy..." Henry reluctantly agreed as he let go of one of the bags.

"Charles! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to be here yet!" Lily exclaimed in surprise as Chuck stood to greet her. "It's so good to see you," she continued as she pulled her stepson into a warm embrace, kissing him on the cheek as Chuck did likewise.

"It's good to see you too," he sighed in comfort. While she wasn't blood, Blair was right. Lily had been more of a mother to him than Elizabeth ever could have been. It was foolish of him to think or even want otherwise.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the last family day – I had a little emergency here at home and was unable to-"

"It's alright, I understand," Chuck assured her, not wanting her to stress about it now as it was already done and over with. "Serena came actually," he informed her as they parted their embrace.

 _Chuck sat in the waiting area on the plush white couch, fiddling his thumbs while absentmindedly looking around the silvery-grey painted room with big picturesque windows, one with a calming view of Lake Zurich not too far off, another of the peaceful greenery just outside the main facility. It was the third Saturday of the month, and while this time next week he would be checking out to go home, he was a bit anxious to see who had come to visit him for family day. While Lily had come both previous times, the last time with both his brother and son in tow, he hoped that perhaps he was lucky enough that she had talked her into coming this time._

" _Chuck?" he heard a familiar voice nervously call over to him from the door that connected the waiting area to the visitor's lobby. Turning to see for himself, he stood with an awkward smile to see that it was Serena, by herself._

" _Sis," he greeted her as she approached, accepting the sisterly hug from her that he had grown accustomed to over the years. "Just you?" he couldn't help wondering._

" _Just me," she confirmed with a forced smile, trying to hide her own disappointment that no one else could make it._

" _Is everything alright at home?" he had to ask, growing slightly concerned over Lily's apparent absence._

" _Yeah, everything's fine – Eric had some prior engagement with his boyfriend that he had to attend, and mom sends her apologies as she really wanted to be here but something she couldn't give me any details about came up... and Blair..." she paused, looking into Chuck's eyes which were searching for answers, not sure if she even needed to continue. As much as it pained Serena to see her best friend just as distraught as her stepbrother clearly was over everything that had happened, they all knew why she refused to come._

" _I know," Chuck spoke with a sad deep sigh, he didn't even realize he had been holding, he had unwillingly gotten his hopes up._

" _I'm sorry, Chuck... she's just not ready..." she tried to comfort him, gently rubbing his upper arm. "But hey, you get out of here next week, right? We're all out at the Hampton's house – you are going to be joining us, right?" she thought, changing the subject somewhat._

" _Finishing out the summer with my family at in the Hamptons? I couldn't think of anything better," he spoke with a slight smile, thinking it would be the perfect place to try and reconcile with his estranged love._

" _Great! I'll let mom know! She'll be so excited!" Serena squealed with glee at the prospect – her mother loved hosting big family gatherings and her step-brother's arrival would definitely be reason enough for one. "This place is definitely different from Ostroff or any of the places I've been in," she couldn't help pointing out as they walked along the hall out onto a side patio._

" _Considering it's one of the best in the world, I would hope so," he remarked with a slight chuckle. "It's similar in some ways I imagine – group therapy several times a week, daily meetings with either my doctor or a counselor... they encourage activities whether it be arts, crafts... something physical... meditation... but of course the facilities are much more luxerious..."_

" _Oh?" she questioned, curious._

" _You get the option of having your own private villa," he informed her with a grin, much to her shock and amazement. "Just along the edge of the property, overlooking the water... it's a beautiful view, spacious place actually too... but it gets lonely," he admitted with a sigh._

" _I can imagine," she agreed, remembering her brief stints in rehab, as well as Eric's. "But! One more week!" she smiled as she tried to stay positive. "And might I just add, you look really good, Chuck! Better than you have in awhile," she complimented him, only to receive a suspicious look and a raised eyebrow from him._

" _Why Serena... you do remember I am still married... as are you..." he couldn't help grinning at her accidental innuendo and taking full advantage of the moment. "I don't think Dan, Eric or Lily would approve and I'm pretty sure Blair would kill both of us," he laughed, only for her to playfully smack him in the arm in return._

" _Oh c'mon! You know I didn't mean you look good in an incestuous way! I meant it... from a concerned sister to a troubled brother," she attempted to clarify, despite knowing he knew exactly how she had meant it._

" _Thank you," he graciously accepted after having composed himself. "And for what it's worth... you look a lot better too," he carefully added, not wanting to stir up anything she may have locked away._

 _While she may not have gotten as messed up as he did in the aftermath of Nate's death, he did know she had been hurting almost as much him. Not wanting to worry Blair anymore than she already was, they had secretly met up regularly out at the bars, getting loaded like old times and reminiscing about Nate. While it may not have been best for Chuck, he knew it helped her as Dan just couldn't relate._

" _Thanks... I've been... managing," her voice trailed. "Honestly, I try not to think about it and just keep myself busy... focusing on things with Dan... Blair... Henry..." Clearly she didn't want to talk about it._

" _Come, it's almost time for my regular check-in with my doctor and he likes to meet his patient's visitors," Chuck told her with smirk._

 _The visit had been going fine, his doctor asking all the usual questions he asked his patient's family members and giving his usual spiel about the treatment Chuck had been receiving and the progress he had been making. Things began to take an unusual turn though when the doctor mentioned Nate's passing and how it was the cause of Chuck's unraveling this past time. He couldn't helping noticing how quiet Serena had gotten, the tears beginning to well in her eyes, despite her trying to look elsewhere._

" _Hey," Chuck delicately spoke to her, carefully reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you okay?"_

" _I... I..." Serena tried to speak, only for the tears to begin falling down her cheeks as she no sooner began to break into sobs._

" _Chuck, I know this is a bit unorthodox, but would you mind stepping just outside for a moment while I speak with your sister?" his doctor questioned, his voice both curious as well as concerned. He knew from previous conversations with Chuck that his stepsister had struggled some also with the passing of their lifelong friend._

" _Of course," Chuck complied, knowing it was probably for the best. While him and Serena had grown closer as siblings over the years, unless she came directly to him with her problems – like she had in the past with Georgina and more recently with Nate – he knew it was usually better not to pry. Prying into Serena's problems was more Blair's area of expertise, her being able to determine which of Serena's problems were really nothing and which ones needed their intervening, like in the past with Gabriel and Poppy and later with Juliet._

 _She had emerged from the office a short time later, drying her eyes as she thanked Chuck's doctor for his time, saying she would definitely keep certain things in mind._

" _Everything alright?" he couldn't help wondering as he carefully watched her, trying to determine her current state of mind._

" _I'll be okay," she confidently stated as she dropped her tissue into her purse. "You really have a good doctor," she commented as they began to walk along the hall._

" _Yeah, he's not too bad of a shrink," Chuck nonchalantly agreed, his hands in his pockets as he walked with her._

" _You're allowed off the grounds, right? Wanna go get something to eat?" she suggested, her mood returning to normal._

" _I've heard there's an excellent, authentic Swiss cafe not too far down the road," he informed her as he led them back towards the waiting area. "As long as you agree to sign me out as my chaperone and have me back by eight,"he added with a playful smirk._

 _Despite it only being her that came to visit him this time, he had to admit, it had been quite the sibling bonding that they both needed._

"I'm glad to hear that," Lily proudly stated before looking around the room. "Speaking of my daughter... where is she? Dinner should be just about ready..."

"I'm coming, mom," Serena announced as she suddenly descended the stairs, Dan right behind her.

"Good – now, let's eat! After a hard day's shopping I am famish!" Lily decided at once as she began to usher everyone into the dining room.

* * *

Dinner had started out a little bit awkward, as while conversation had continued like normal, Chuck knew all eyes were carefully on him as he politely refused the wine the cater-waiter had started to pour for him. Deciding it best to just get it all out, Chuck stood at the next break in conversation to address the elephant in the room.

"I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone here for all their support these past few months... I know this year has been hard for all of us but I do sincerely apologize for the way I behaved and my actions that followed," he began, pausing as everyone at the table nodded in appreciation at his words. "That being said... you all know I just returned from spending the last three months at one of the top rehabilitation centers in the world – again, I want to thank those of you that took the time to fly out and visit me on family days... I can't possibly stress how much that meant to me," he went on. "But the truth is... and I think we all knew it but never fully acknowledged it... I'm an alcoholic. Probably always have been... and I always will be."

Chuck glanced around the table to take in everyone's reactions. No one seemed too surprised by what he had said. They all had to admit though, it took a lot of courage to do what he was doing.

"I am three months sober today and I fully intend on staying clean this time," he informed them all. "That being said, if any of you here catch me starting to falter... I give you full permission to challenge me on it," he concluded as he retook his seat.

The room was silent for a moment as they all took in what he had just said, Blair reaching under the table and giving his knee a comforting squeeze. She had to admit, she was proud of him for saying all that. She was curious though as to whether or not he would go off on anyone who tried to question him drinking like he had the last time he got out of rehab and insisted one drink here and there was okay.

"So... how's this work? Are we allowed to drink in your presence or would you prefer it if we didn't...?" Dan spoke up first, a haughty tone in his voice. He didn't think it was fair for everyone else to have to alter their lifestyles just to appease the likes of Chuck Bass.

"Dan!" Serena quietly snapped at him in disbelief, lightly smacking him in the arm.

"What? It's a legitimate question! I've read some addicts have trouble being anywhere near their substance of choice-" Dan continued.

"It's so rude of you though!" Serena went on.

"No, sis – it's alright," Chuck interrupted their spat. "It's actually a good question and the answer is yes, you can – I'm fine being near it so you all don't need to worry about sneaking it behind my back or enjoying the glass sitting in front of you. I can handle it," he assured them all as a collective breath was heard being released by most everyone.

"Daddy?" Henry's small voice spoke up from his other side.

"Yes, son?" Chuck answered him, wondering as to what was on his mind.

"What's an... an al-co-hall-ic?" Henry questioned him, curious.

"That means... that means daddy shouldn't have certain beverages, Hen," he responded, not quite sure the best way to explain it to a five year old.

"Why is that?" Henry pressed for more information. "You're Chuck Bass – you can have anything."

"That I am, Hen... however just because you can have everything, it doesn't mean that you should. Some things aren't good for some people. Alcohol is something we've learned isn't good for daddy," Chuck tried to explain, glancing over at Blair for help on this one.

"Henry, remember that lotion Grandmere bought mommy in Paris? The one that smelled like roses?" Blair asked him, quickly thinking of a way that he could relate. Henry nodded as he recalled the item in question. "And remember how when you got into it, your skin turned all red and itchy?" she continued, jogging his memory as once again he nodded in recollection. "Okay – just like how that particular lotion is bad for you, alcohol is bad for daddy. Some people can drink alcohol or use the lotion just fine with no problems, but for others – like daddy and yourself – they have a bad reaction to it so it's best not to use it."

"Oh..." Henry simply responded as he proceeded to push his vegetables around his plate. "Daddy, does it make your skin turn red and itchy too?" he wondered as he continued to play around with his food.

"Not quite, Hen," Chuck lightly chuckled as did others at the table. He had to give it to Blair though, she knew what she was doing and handled that situation perfectly.

The rest of dinner seemed to go smoothly enough. At least, as much as one could expect from a Van der Woodsen/Bass/Waldorf/Humphrey dinner. Sure, the tension was there somewhat, however Serena seemed to have gotten Dan under control while Chuck did his best not to give into his ever-growing desire to egg his nemesis on, largely in part because of Blair. If only Serena knew the truth...

* * *

It was late evening now and Chuck had happily helped tuck an overly excited Henry into bed for the night before he decided to make his way out to the pool for a late night swim.

Diving right in, he didn't know why but for whatever reason swimming laps seemed to help him. It had been something he came to realize during his time in rehab as he attempted to find ways to cope and calm himself without a drink. Something about focusing straight ahead on where he was going, the water splashing against him as he went, challenging him to press onward.

It had been an eventful day, being reunited with his family most of all. Then of course the bombshell Blair had laid upon him of being pregnant but then revealing that it might not be his.

He had to admit, he had taken it quite well all things considered. The old Chuck would have lashed out verbally rather harshly before retreating to lick his wounds in private, however he loved her and needed her too much to let a momentarily lapse in judgment while intoxicated during their legal separation ruin everything. He had been willing to still love her and her child with another man once before, years ago, so of course he would still do the same. Especially when there was still the possibility that it really was his child anyways.

And sure, he had felt his heart sink when she told him, but he knew it wasn't entirely her fault. He was partially to blame. Had he not spiraled so badly after Nate's death they would have never been separated and she never would have sought solace elsewhere. He would have been there for her instead of... instead of _him_.

God, how he hated him so much right now.

While he had admired the man briefly for how he had managed to pull off being Gossip Girl undetected all those years, having all the power that went along with something of that feat and ultimately getting what he wanted – inclusion and some acceptance into the world of the Upper East Side - Chuck and Blair had never fully embraced him as one of their own. No matter how much Dan would try – even going so far as to finally marry Serena (again, something Chuck and Blair would never fully understand as they both believed she was destined for Nate) – Chuck refused to acknowledge him as family. They merely tolerated him for Serena's sake much like they had for years. Nate was the only one of their foursome who genuinely didn't mind him.

Nate... oh how he missed having Nate around... all the summers they'd spend here in the Hamptons together, getting into mischief as kids...

 _Don't think about it_ , he warned himself, pushing off against the wall of the pool as he went for another lap. _You don't want to go there..._

But it was too late.

His mind already started to think of the fact that there would be no more summers spent here with his best friend. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club was now reduced to a threesome and not the kind Chuck had once enjoyed. No matter how much he knew his sister would try, Dan would never be part of their group and there was no replacing Nate.

 _You still have her though..._ he reminded himself as he fought his way against the water. _She's giving you another chance._

As he finished up, calming down enough for a cool down, he had no idea that he was being watched

* * *

Blair was making her way through the upstairs hallway, retreating to her room for the night from the kitchen downstairs with a cup of warm tea in tow when she heard a splash from outside. Curious, she wandered down to the end of the hall where the second floor balcony overlooked the patio and spied none other than her husband swimming laps.

"Interesting..." she muttered to herself as she stood back, just out of sight near one of the pillars, and watched. She wasn't aware of this new found activity Chuck must have recently taken up. Most likely at rehab, she figured, as she knew full well the main kind of physical activity her husband preferred.

As she watched him go back and forth across the pool, the soft patio lighting and the moonlight glistening off his wet skin, she couldn't helping agreeing with what Serena had stated earlier – he did look good. Very good. She absentmindedly found herself running her tongue along her lips as she stood there, watching him, wanting him.

 _Bad Blair!_ she reprimanded herself in her mind as she realized what was happening. She hated how he didn't even have to do anything for her to be suddenly turned on by him, just like that. _Oh who are you kidding, your husband's hot!_ She found herself waring against her better judgment as she once again caught herself watching him, his somehow fit physique all wet and somewhat tanned...

"You have got to be kidding me!" she heard a familiar voice snap at her as she was quickly dragged from her thoughts and pulled out of sight around the corner. "You're seriously taking him back!?" Dan quietly exclaimed, anger in his voice. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"It's a little bit more complicated than I would expect the likes of you to realize," she hissed as she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Complicated? After everything he's put you through over the years I would have thought-"

"You're one to speak – what about everything you've put Serena through over the years?!" she interrupted him immediately. He could be such a hypocrite.

"Things with Serena and I can be complicated, true – I realize that, but we come from different backgrounds..."

"Excuses, excuses," she called him out. "Quit holding Chuck to a different standard. It takes two to make a relationship work and sometimes you have to know when to let go of something and let a person be who they are – I've forgiven him of everything that's happened in the past and would rather move forward than beat character flaws over and over like a dead horse!"

"That's it? You're going to just excuse his behavior because that's just who he is?" Dan asked in amazement.

"Chuck is an alcoholic and probably always has been," she started to explain.

"I think we all knew that back in high school and again just wrote it off as Chuck being Chuck," Dan quipped.

"Exactly – it's who he is. And I've accepted that. It's not his fault and without him realizing that fact and accepting it it's no wonder he used to drink so much and rely on the scotch like he used to," she went on. "Now that he's aware of it and wants to get better he stands a chance at not falling into old habits."

"Somewhere I think I've heard that line before... him wanting to get better... didn't this happen like a year and a half ago?" Dan mocked surprise.

"Screw you," she retorted. She didn't know what Serena saw in him, let alone what she ever saw in him.

"You already did," he responded, only to hear the crack of a slap as her hand connected with his cheek almost immediately after he said it.

Before he could respond though Blair was nearly doubled over the nearest potted plant, hurling as the memory of her night with him mixed with the combination of "morning" sickness suddenly made her sick.

"Shit, Blair... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you relapse!" he exclaimed as he quickly rushed to her side, pulling her hair back.

"I'm not relapsing, you idiot!" she snapped as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Fortunately she had mostly dry-heaved. "And lower your voice!" she quietly demanded, afraid of who might see or overhear them.

"Then... then what is it?" he nervously wondered, confused.

"I'm pregnant," she reluctantly admitted with a sigh as Dan helped her to her feet.

"What?! Seriously?" he questioned, surprised by the news. "He just got out of rehab and you're having a baby with him?! That's gotta be one of the dumbest-"

"Nobody asked for your opinion and it's not like I planned for this to happen!" she quipped. "Besides, I may be having a baby... but I didn't necessarily say it was his," she hissed as she yanked her arm out of his grasp once more.

"What!? No!" Dan gasped, surprised by the news. "No! Don't you dare even try and say that it's mine. That's not possible!"

"Clearly it _is_ possible, Dan... I know you're from Brooklyn but you received the same education as I did – you know these things can happen when one engages in sexual activity with another..."

"It can't be mine!"

"And just why is that? I'm roughly three months pregnant and I slept with you both during that cycle!"

"Because... because... haven't you wondered why Serena and I don't have any kids of our own yet?" he questioned her, trying to make her realize. "Believe me, it's not for a lack of trying!"

"You two can't have kids?" Blair gasped, surprised at the revelation.

"We don't know what the problem is but we've been trying for awhile... we've both taken the tests, the doctors say it is still possible but Serena has an inhospitable environment and I apparently have a low sperm count," Dan admitted to her.

"And here I am... Fertile Myrtle," Blair sadly spoke. "Why didn't Serena tell me?"

"Because of everything with Chuck and then Nate earlier... she didn't want to worry you when you already had your hands full," Dan informed her. "Maybe it's a sign though... that it's not our time..." his voice trailed as he thought about it all. His marriage with Serena hadn't exactly been as ideal as either of them would have wanted. "But seriously – you're really taking Chuck back? Again?! After everything you've told me?"

"For reasons I can't explain... I love him, okay? Chuck and I... it's complicated," Blair tried to explain but not really knowing how. Or why. She didn't owe Dan anything.

"You and Henry deserve better. I expected more from you, Blair," Dan spoke with disappointment.

"Of course you did! You still continue to put me on a goddamn pedestal, Dan! I am not, nor will I ever be Clair! The sooner you realize that, the better!" she snapped.

"But you still could be," Dan quietly spoke as he got a little too close for Blair's comfort. " _We_ still could be..." he added as reached to caress the swell of her belly.

"Don't!" she furiously warned as she swatted his hand away. "This child is going to be Chuck's regardless – he's promised me that already."

"Of course he did," Dan muttered, not too surprised. "Wait, what?"

"And _we_ will never be! Not _ever_ again. That night was a mistake just like our entire short-lived relationship was years ago. It was one night, Dan, and it was clearly a mistake," she continued.

"No, wait... back up – Chuck knows it might not be his?" Dan frantically asked. "You... you didn't tell him about that night, did... did you?"

"Of course I did!" Blair spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Why would you tell him that?! And why wouldn't you tell me that sooner?! God, should I be sleeping with a knife or a gun under the pillow in case he sends someone to murder me in my sleep?!"

"Relax, he wouldn't do that. At least not here..." she stated as a slight smirk formed on her lips. "And of course I told him! I mean, okay originally I had told him as a means to try and hurt him back - a weird sort of defense mechanism to prevent myself from getting hurt by him again, if you will - but regardless... unlike you, Chuck and I don't keep secrets of the non-gift-giving nature from each other. It's how our marriage works. No wonder you and S have so many problems..." she murmured as her voice trailed.

"Oh my god... he's going to kill me," Dan muttered, still fixated on the fact that Chuck knew.

"No, he's not, although being an ass at dinner probably didn't win you any points," Blair rolled her eyes, trying to get Dan to calm down.

"Yeah well, some of us aren't convinced he's actually changed and don't see the point in being supportive when he's just likely going to relapse again sooner or later..."

"Believe whatever you want about him – it's not like your opinion matters to either of us anyway – but he understands what happened, we were legally separated at the time so he doesn't fault me completely," she pointed out. "But then there is the fact that it did happen at a time when I was pretty vulnerable... one of my oldest friends had recently passed away, my alcoholic husband was never around and suddenly disappeared after signing the legal documents..."

"Don't."

"My young son driving me nuts, asking for his father when I had no answer to give him..."

"Don't you dare try and blame this all on me! You were just as drunk as I was that night. Don't you dare even try and imply that I took advantage of you! You know that's not what happened! We were both upset that night!" Dan warned.

"You need to either forget that night ever happened, like I have, and work on your own marriage or be honest with Serena and tell her the truth," Blair informed him. "If you can't get over what we once never had and accept that it's over and move on then she needs to know. It's not fair to her. Not when she chose you for whatever reason I'll never understand."

"Blair-"

"Don't – those are are your only options. Goodnight, Dan," she spoke as she turned and walked away from him, refusing to let him see the tears that had started to well up in her eyes as she recalled that night in particular.

That night had been a mistake and she knew it.

At the time it happened she had been so distraught over everything that happened in the last few months... Henry had been more difficult than usual that night, crying and screaming for Chuck to tuck him in despite her having kicked him out over a week ago and then having up and disappeared without a word of where he was going. She had finally gotten him to bed, her resolve weakened, when she found herself full on sobbing and seeking an old friend she hadn't visited in years.

The cool tile floor of her ensuite and the porcelain of the toilet almost felt welcoming as she knelt down to its level.

She grew tired of Chuck constantly drunk – after the embarrassment he had caused her at the most recent charity gala she was hosting with Lily he assured her he was done, that he could stop. She believed him of course – blinded by her unconditional love for him and the desperate desire for things to return to some normalcy even though they never would be with Nate forever gone from their lives. The make-up sex had been wonderful as it usually was, however the next morning Chuck left for work and never returned home that night.

She had tracked him to Victrola, drunk as a skunk, citing work had been difficult that day and he merely lost track of time. Giving him the ultimatum to come home with her now or reap the consequences, Chuck chose the latter, never being one to do as he was told, and so she had the locksmith arrive first thing in the morning. While she reveled in amusement as she watched from their third story window the next night – him drunk and demanding to be let inside - it also pained her to acknowledge that things had come to this.

It couldn't continue.

At least not for her and definitely not for Henry. If this was how Chuck was going to choose to be, then she needed to let him know she wouldn't stand for it.

Tearfully, she sent Dorota to deal with Chuck while she distracted Henry with his nightly bath, messaging her lawyer to draw up separation papers immediately. Even though her heart ached beyond belief to do it, he needed more help than she could give him and now it was time for some tough love. She was putting the ball in his court – do something about yourself now or else the separation papers would be made into divorce papers in due time.

Kicking Chuck out had been a small victory in her battle for control, however she hadn't anticipated to be losing the war to her son who still championed for his father. She knew he didn't fully understand everything that was going on – despite his faults, Chuck tried to be a good father to Henry as he usually stuck around in the mornings to have breakfast with him and most of the time he waited til after Henry was in bed to hideaway in his office, spending some quality time with his favorite decanter of scotch or heading out to one of the many hotel bars they owned. Dealing with their son and his longing for his father had been harder than she expected though.

And right now, she needed some control, even if it was just a little.

She was just about to purge the contents of dinner into the bowl when a familiar voice stopped her.

Dan had stopped by to drop off a PR blurb Serena had written for Waldorf Designs' upcoming fall collection, citing Serena wasn't feeling well that evening yet the deadline for the blurb to be submitted was the next morning so it was imperative for Blair to sign off on it that night. He had known from having read Blair's diaries years ago as Gossip Girl about her past struggle yet he had never witnessed it first hand.

As he talked her out of it, she quickly revealed everything she had been feeling the past few months over a bottle of wine he had found in the kitchen to calm her nerves.

It had felt good unloading all the pent up emotions and frustrations she had been dealing with – Nate's death and how she felt she never fully got to grieve the way she needed to due to having to take care of both Chuck and Serena. Chuck falling – no, nearly running – off the wagon when it happened with no sign of him slowing down. The news that she had served him separation papers as a last resort and kicked him out. The feeling of hopelessness, abandonment and frustration when he had just disappeared from the face of the earth soon after...

Dan revealed that Serena hadn't been doing so well either lately. Nate's death hit her just as hard and he suspected that secretly, she had never fully gotten over her feelings for him, settling for himself as he was the safe choice instead. Blair couldn't help smiling at that though as she remembered always thinking that Nate was the safe choice and Chuck was the risk.

Hearing him say that though did spark memories in her from long ago that she had buried away, dead and gone. Dan had also been safe, right after everything that happened with Louis... it was a peaceful time in her life, pretending to be someone she wasn't, even if she knew deep down it was all wrong.

Curious... she began to wonder and toy with the idea of what it would have been like to have lived out the rest of her life as Clair instead of Blair had she not been brave enough to take the risk, ultimately choosing Chuck and instead stayed with Dan.

She couldn't recall at this point who kissed whom first that night as they both had had far too much to drink, but one thing did lead to another and she awoke the next morning, beside him in the second floor guest room, scrambling to sneak him out before Henry discovered them.

She regretted it almost instantly, no idea just what she had been thinking the night before. And what made the blow even worse was when she received a call from the credit card company later that morning, confirming a large charge on Chuck's black card for a down payment recently made to a rehabilitation center in Switzerland. Looking into it, it was confirmed that Chuck had indeed checked himself into rehab for a three month program starting earlier that week – a day or so after she knew he had been served the papers and signed them.

Her heart instantly sank.

He really was making an effort and this time he had checked himself in on his own accord.

And here she had just cheated on him.

Aside from when he had cornered her just now, she had only spoken to Dan in private once since that night, while thanking him for stopping her from relapsing, she made it clear that what transpired later that night had been a mistake – a huge one – and that it would never, ever happen again. She remembered how broken she had been after she found out Serena had slept with Nate while they were dating... fortunately she had Chuck to fall back on in the end, moving past it eventually – they had only been dating after all. She could only hope that if Serena ever did find out that she could convince her it was all just a drunken mistake, like Serena's affair with Nate had been. Yet she knew if Serena had ever slept with Chuck while they were together... she would never be able to forgive her.

Their best bet, she decided, was for them to just keep their distance and never speak of that night ever again. And after tonight, she was done with Dan Humphrey for good.

* * *

Blair had just finished applying her nightly face moisturizer, a movie playing on her laptop in the background, when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she called as she pulled the sash of her satin robe a little tighter. She could only hope Dan was smart enough to keep his distance after their earlier encounter.

"Hey," Chuck gently spoke as he opened the door and stood just inside the room. Blair quietly sighed in relief as she noted that it was him and not _someone else_. Watching him from the mirror in front of her, she noted that he was wearing a pair of his usual silk pajamas yet his hair was wet – a clear indication that he had just showered. "I just wanted to stop by and say goodnight before I went to bed... and thank you," he stated as he watched her watching him in the mirror.

"For what?" she curiously wondered as she turned around in her seat to face him directly.

"For giving me another chance," he sheepishly admitted as he leaned against the door frame, intensely watching his wife go through her familiar nighttime regime. He realized even little things like that he greatly missed this summer.

"Well you always said... I never give up on the ones I love," she sadly reminded him as she recalled his words from years ago. "Did you tell Henry goodnight?" she questioned, quickly changing the subject as she continued to brush through her thick curls, fully aware that Chuck was carefully watching her every move, almost as if he were studying her..

"I did – he's out like a light right now, but I stopped by earlier," Chuck proudly informed her, his gaze never wandering. "Can you believe the way he has that dog trained to scurry so Lily doesn't catch him on the furniture?" he couldn't help laughing, having witnessed it for himself tonight.

"He's really missed you, Chuck," Blair spoke after a brief silence had passed between them.

"I know..." he somberly confessed, averting his eyes momentarily as he was a little ashamed.

"We've _all_ missed you," she added without thinking.

"I've missed everyone too," he responded as she sat the brush down and began making her way towards the bed. "What's this?" he questioned as he watched her climb into bed and noted the movie she had playing on her laptop.

"Penny Serenade... although I'm not really watching it, it's more just background noise," she told him as she pulled at the pillow, fluffing it just enough to her liking.

"I'm surprised - no Audrey?" he asked as he began to approach the bed as well.

"I've been trying to change things up a little," Blair stated as she laid comfortably on her side.

"Which one was this again?" he curiously wondered as he began to climb into his usual side of the bed, not recalling if he had seen this one with her before or not.

"The one with Cary Grant and Irene Dunne... about the married couple on the verge of divorce after being struck by tragedy after tragedy," she informed him only to suddenly prop herself up as she noticed him sitting beside her.

"Sounds like a documentary," he couldn't help remarking under his breath.

"What are you doing, Chuck?" she quickly gasped as he had no sooner gotten comfortable.

"What?" he questioned, confused as to what exactly she was referring to.

"You! Making yourself comfortable in _my_ bed!" she exclaimed, a bit surprised by how bold he was being despite knowing she should know better.

"Well technically it's Lily's bed as this is _her_ house now and I thought I'd try and get some sleep... beside my wife," he stated as if it were obvious.

"I'm not ready to be with you, Chuck..." she reminded him again. "I know I said you could come home and that I'd give you another chance... but this... I'm just not ready for yet," she confessed as honestly she wasn't completely one hundred percent sure she was at ease with letting him sleep beside her just yet.

"Sorry... habit," he quietly spoke as he got back to his feet, looking at the TV as if he were actually interested in it while secretly he was a little hurt by her reaction, given that his intentions had been purely innocent. He couldn't blame her though. Not with the way he had acted the last few times they saw each other before he left.

Truth was, sleeping alone, he couldn't recall the last time he slept well without her beside him. The rehabilitation center had been a bit lonely. Sure, there were others there for the same reasons as him, however he refused to let himself get too close to them – Chuck Bass didn't just open up to anyone and considering how not everyone is successful in overcoming their addictions once out of rehab, Chuck didn't want to risk getting close to anyone new only for them to be forever gone from his life.

While Lily made it to two of the family days – Henry tagging along for the second with Eric – and Serena showing up for the third and final family day, it had stung that Blair refused to show, especially when he knew she had been in France for part of the summer. Again, he couldn't blame her, however there were nights he really just needed to hear her voice. Of course she wouldn't answer his calls, but even just listening to her voicemail greeting was enough to get him through it. To remind him it was all for something.

"It's just... being alone this summer... it's been really-" he started to try and explain only for her to quickly cut him off.

"Chuck, I swear to God, you better choose your next words carefully because if you're about to say what I think you're going to say... you better damn well remember that you weren't the only one alone this summer," she snapped, as she held her brow in frustration, refusing to hear him make his usual excuse about how hard everything had been for him when in truth things had been just as hard if not harder for her and Henry.

"Fine," he grumbled as he carefully leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before starting to retreat towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh and another thing, Chuck, school starts up again in a week or so... I was thinking of taking Henry back to the city soon after The White Party, give him a day or so to settle back and adjust to being home... why don't you stay here a little longer, over at our house - I've kept the staff on standby all summer... it'll be peaceful, quiet... you could finish out the summer here..." Blair suggested, having changed the subject. She knew it was a bitchy move to make, however she needed to make him understand that she had the upper hand here.

"I thought we agreed earlier today that I was coming home with you both... we told Henry I'd be there on his first day of school," he reminded her with narrowed eyes. There was no way he was going to let her win this one. "I _need_ to be with my family, Blair. I really don't want to be alone anymore than I have to be..."

"I thought you said you were better?" she quickly began to question him.

"And I am doing better, but I've been away from everyone all summer... I just don't want to be alone right now, Blair," he bit back. There was no way she could change her mind about this now.

"Why? Are you suicidal now too?" she pressed him further.

"There might be days where I really don't like myself - actually hating myself, which is another thing I started to work on in recovery - for everything I put us through, put you through... but I would never – _never!_ \- do that to you. Or Henry," he firmly stated. He needed her to know that one hundred percent.

"Let's give it a couple days, okay, Chuck?" she suggested, trying to get him to at least agree to a compromise. "See how things go after The White Party?"

"We can see all you want, but I _am_ coming home with you guys – we already discussed this," he reminded her once more, standing his ground. "Besides, Henry would be upset if I didn't."

"Always using the kid as an excuse," Blair playfully muttered under her breath as she watched Chuck slowly make his way towards the door.

"Goodnight, Blair," he solemnly stated as he reached the threshold, his back turned as he refused to look back, too hurt by the thought of her not allowing him to return home with them next weekend.

"Chuck, wait," she soon called to him, quickly jumping out of the bed after him, realizing that perhaps she was being a bit too harsh on him suddenly.

"What?" he impatiently asked, curious as he stopped and slowly turned around to see why she was calling him back this time.

"I'm sorry if I'm... if I'm being too harsh with you, okay?" she began to apologize as she now stood in front of him. He had simply come to her room to tell her goodnight and here she was, playing the Queen Bitch in order to keep her walls up, determined not to let him easily penetrate them. Noting how heartbroken and defeated he appeared before her now, she realized that he really hadn't come to her room tonight with an agenda. "You know after everything that happened after the last time... even if I am giving you another chance, you can't blame me for guarding myself and Henry."

"I know," he sadly acknowledged, fully aware that it was all his fault that she was acting this way.

"I love you, Chuck – I really do – but I just can't jump right back into things with you like I did before..." she quietly breathed as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"Because you're afraid that by letting me in too soon - before you know for sure that it's going to work this time – that you'll just end up getting hurt again in the end," he sighed regretfully, his eyes closed while he held her close, as he knew exactly what she meant. Her gentle nod against his chest only confirmed it. "I really don't deserve you," he softly stated, feeling horrible that yet again, he had caused her pain.

"Whether you do or don't... it doesn't matter as I still chose you regardless," she reminded him anyway.

"No matter what happens, Blair, just remember that I love you. Always," he confessed to her as he carefully kissed the top of her curls. Truth was, he couldn't make anymore promises. As determined as he was this time to do otherwise, he was just as scared as she was that he would fail again. "Goodnight, Blair," he told her once more as he gently reached up to unlock her arms around his neck, kissing the back of her hands as he held them in his own.

"Goodnight, Chuck," she spoke as well as they separated and Chuck turned once more to leave, closing the door behind him.

She slowly sunk to the floor, her back against the door as she tried to fight off the tears from falling. Every part of her – mind, soul, and body – wanted him desperately, yet she knew she had to remain strong and distance herself. At least for now.

Chuck closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against her closed door, clenching his fist as he fought his own inner battle with himself. He knew it was all his fault, yet he had no idea how long it would take for her to see that he really was determined to do right by her this time and allow him back in.

* * *

 _AN: For those wondering, the place Chuck went to rehab is a fictional version of Kusnacht Practice in Switzerland, just near Lake Zurich. Visiting the website and seeing pictures of the place, you do have the option of staying in your own private villa while there and the place appears to be right on the lake, pictures showing it in the background. It appears to be very expensive but it also one of the top private rehabilitation centers in the world so it's no surprise that someone of Chuck's stature would go there for treatment._

 _Thank you to everyone for all the feedback on this one! I know it's a bit different from some of my other works, but I hope you still continue to enjoy it! Also, shoutout to M (scarlett2u) for Beta'ing and her suggestions - if you haven't, be sure to check out her most recent works as well - The Gilded Cage and One Secret I'll Never Tell - if you need your Chair fix =D_


	3. Chapter 3

"B! You look amazing!" Serena squealed as she came down the stairs and spotted her best friend patiently waiting as she wore a long flowing white chiffon toga-style dress.

"Yeah, almost as if no could tell you were pregnant," Dan muttered as he followed behind her.

"That's kind of the point," Blair quietly quipped back as she glared at him with hostility before turning her attention to Serena. "Thanks, S," she spoke a moment later. "As do you!"

"Are we all riding together or...?" Lily wondered as she appeared from around the corner adjusting her jewelry last minute.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for Chuck and Henry," Blair spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She had no idea just what could possibly be taking them so long.

She waited until after everyone else had cleared out before calling upstairs.

"Chuck? Everyone else left – are you two just about ready?" she couldn't help asking after having waited several more minutes alone.

"Coming," she heard him bellow from somewhere upstairs.

She tapped her strappy wedge sandal impatiently as she continued to wait, noting that the time to arrive fashionably late was soon coming to a close and they were just going to be straight out late at this point if they didn't leave now.

"There's my boy," Blair declared as Henry came bouncing down the stairs in a dashing white tux with black stitching, much like a mini replica of one his father wore years ago. "Where's your father?" she questioned as she looked around and noticed Chuck was still nowhere to be seen.

"He's coming," Henry remarked casually as he made his way outside to the front porch, sitting on the swing to wait.

"Chuck!" Blair yelled up the stairs once again, now more irritated than anything. "Are you coming with or not?"

"Sorry," he quickly apologized as he hurried down the stairs, his hand combing through his hair once more. "Henry was nervous," he stated as he reached the ground floor. Blair looked at him in disbelief. "You know, about wearing all white," he added as if to make it sound more believable.

"Sure he was..." Blair spoke as she tried not to roll her eyes. "Are you sure he was the one nervous and not someone else?" she attempted to call him out as she reached towards him, adjusting his ascot. "You know you don't have to go if you don't want-"

"I'm fine," Chuck firmly replied as he slid on his white linen jacket and proceeded towards the door a moment later, stopping by a nearby mirror to check himself over one last time. "Let's go," he ordered as he held the door for her. "You look ravishing as always," he softly whispered into her ear as she walked past him, his breath brushing against her skin, causing her to blush and shudder in a natural response. This whole week had been full of unspoken sexual tension between them, yet Blair wasn't quite ready to give into him.

* * *

"Henry! Come on! Michael found a toad!" a young boy Blair recognized from Henry's preschool class called to him enthusiastically the moment they stepped out into the main yard where the annual White Party was being hosted.

"Coming!" Henry yelled back as he quickly began to run after them.

"Henry Charles Bass you be on your best behavior and stay out of trouble!" Blair shouted after him, knowing it was most likely useless but at least she tried. She was glad he had made a few friends in pre-k last year that would also be attending kindergarten with him this school year.

As the youngest member of the Bass family took off to join his friends, Blair couldn't help but notice that the other member of their family seemed to be holding back, leaning against the backdoor door frame of the house of the host family.

She could only imagine how nervous Chuck actually was.

People expected him to be a certain way. It was as if they often forgot that the man behind the myth and legend of Chuck Bass was deep down still just that – a man.

This was unofficially Chuck's first time back amongst New York society since everything went downhill last spring. Anyone who was anyone that was from the city and regularly visited the Hamptons was present. She knew Chuck almost always used to ignore the whispers of people all around him, not giving a shit what they thought of him – he is Chuck Bass after all – and truthfully, she hadn't paid them any mind in years either, however she knew he had to be feeling a little bit vulnerable right now. His last spiral had been pretty bad.

"Chuck?" she gently called to him as she turned to see him still a few paces behind her, taking it all in, observing the party in full swing, their peers and everyone else present. "Are you ready?"

As if she had just brought him out of his thoughts, he took a step forward, now standing beside her. "I am now," he spoke softly with a shy smile on his lips as he took her hand in his.

* * *

Blair looked around as she sipped on her sparkling vitamin water. Chuck had gotten pulled away momentarily by a man who had obviously come to the party solely to pitch his business prospect. In a matter of days, a rumor had spread throughout the Hamptons that Bass was back, although it wasn't like they were exactly hiding his return as they had regularly spent most of their mornings in town, their afternoons on the beach and had ventured out for dinner twice.

She couldn't help a small smile as she watched him in his element, talking business. It was good for him, she decided. She also couldn't help smiling at the thought of all the family time they had been spending together. This week had been pretty great so far, having him back, both physically and mentally.

They had yet to consummate their reunion though, as she still wasn't fully ready to give herself to him in that way again just yet. Physically, it had been hard not to - she had to admit, he looked a lot better these days than he had in months. Perhaps it was the lack of alcohol and drugs? There had been several times it took nearly every fiber in her being to resist the urge to assault him, knowing he'd fully welcome the pleasant surprise. And then watching him play along the beach with Henry and Monkey... he really was an excellent father when he wasn't self-loathing... and even that turned her on. Damn pregnancy hormones! There was almost nothing Chuck didn't do that didn't turn her on these days. She had missed her husband more than she cared to admit, yet she appreciated him respecting her space on the issue like she had requested, not pushing her to advance any further than she wanted right now.

She also appreciated that Henry was behaving a little better now that his father was back in the picture – not that he had ever been a bad kid or no more spoiled than one would expect the son of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf to be, it's just that without Chuck around, Henry would often argue more to get his way or run to one of his grandmothers or his aunt who always gave in to his wants. For whatever reason, Henry always seemed to view Chuck as the final authority and if Chuck said no or reminded him that his mother already told him no, then that was usually the end of it. She wasn't thrilled with this being the way of things, yet with Chuck around, she could still control the situation without Henry realizing it as she could almost always count on Chuck to back her up.

Realizing that Chuck still might be awhile – clearly engrossed by whatever the man was proposing as he casually leaned against the top of one of the tall tables scattered around the yard – Blair looked to see who else was around.

Serena had disappeared into the house with Lily who had requested her assistance with some "pressing matter" - Lily's words, not hers, as every little thing seemed to be a pressing matter for Lily these days, Blair thought as she rolled her eyes. Eric was busy introducing his partner Kent to a few friends of his that he only ever saw at events such as these. And... there was Dan, chatting up a small group of older men she recognized from The New Yorker. She had no sooner laid eyes on him when he looked over and made eye contact with her.

 _Shit!_ She thought to herself as she quickly turned her attention away from him, scanning the yard for a group she could engross herself in. Truth be told, ever since their drunken encounter months ago and then their brief run-in the other night in the hallway, she had avoided Dan as much as she could.

But now there they were, at the White Party, both without their spouses nearby and Blair had stupidly made eye contact with him. Quickly continuing to look around, she found a group of mothers from the PTA at Henry's school and decided to join in their conversation before Humphrey could approach her.

"Ladies," Blair greeted as she jumped right into their circle. "Everyone ready for the new school year?"

"Blair... how are we doing?" one of them asked her, acknowledging her presence.

"Quite well, actually," Blair answered right away, looking over her shoulder, noticing that Dan had retreated back to the circle from whence he was before.

"And how is Chuck?" Another questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Matthew was quite surprised to see him out and about already, given the rumors he was in rehab all summer...?" she implored.

"Yes, well..." Blair replied, debating whether or not to confirm it. Chuck was quite pleased with himself for being three months clean, even if he was in rehab the entire time. "He's doing much better, thank you."

"So is it true, you took him back? Again?"

"You poor thing... I know how hard it is to have a husband with an addiction problem... eventually though... you need to just cut the cord and move on. I was so much happier once I did and look at me now - Matthew is so much better for me and little Tegan..."

Blair did everything she could to bite her tongue and not put them in their places.

These women were nothing but bitches, yet Henry was friends with their kids. Going off on their mothers would only alienate him as they would make sure to keep their distance from the Basses.

While Blair ruled the PTA , they let her have that control as no one could organize, plan and pull off an event like her, however Blair knew just how easily these mothers could use their children to get back at her if she were to ever make things personal. She couldn't understand nor help noticing that many of these women had no problem using their children as weapons - pawns if you will - in their little games. Perhaps it was her maternal side she had always had, yet Blair couldn't bear to use her own children like that. And these women seemed to know that, using her weakness as a way to keep the Head BIC in check. And with kindergarten starting so soon - the year that lifelong friends were often formed – Blair knew that now was not the time to risk that for him.

"Yes, well... sometimes it doesn't hurt to give people another chance," Blair quipped back as she tightly held onto her glass.

Looking around, she spotted Chuck now alone, obviously looking for her, and decided that this – coming here, together – may have been a bad idea. She would give him some excuse that she needed to go lie down – tired from pregnancy, she decided – and return back to the house, informing him to keep an eye on Henry. She needed to get away.

"Hey, beautiful," she had no sooner heard his voice softly speak near her ear as his lips placed a kiss to her cheek. It was as if he had a sixth sense, knowing she needed an excuse to leave. "Ladies," he greeted, acknowledging the other mothers.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear," one of the women remarked. "Do tell us, Chuck – are the rumors true? Were you really in rehab all summer?" she asked the question they all were wondering.

"As true as the rumors are about Will and his secretary, Joan," Chuck bit back with slight chuckle. Joan's eyes widened in horror as the rest of the PTA mothers gasped in disbelief. Everyone knew the rumor about Joan's husband was true, however no one ever spoke of it.

"Excuse us, ladies," Blair excused them as she quickly attempted to usher herself and Chuck away from the group.

"See you all at drop-off next week!" Chuck called out to them as Blair dragged him along.

"Chuck! Why would you say that to her? And in front of everyone?!" she demanded to know once they were alone.

"What? You were clearly upset over something they said and someone obviously needed to put them in their place – Joan was out of line," he retorted. "Honestly, I don't understand why you didn't."

"Because, Chuck – your son is friends with many of their kids and I wouldn't put it past those women to use their children as weapons, banning them from playing with Hen just get back at me," Blair tried to explain. "As much as I would love to put Joan Frankfurt and all those other stuck-up wannabes in their places... it's no longer just about us, Chuck. What we say and do trickles down and affects Henry."

"I still don't think it would hurt to remind them every once in awhile who's in charge..." his voice trailed. He could see the logic in her thinking, but even still... no one messed with The Basses.

"How was the man's proposal?" Blair inquired, changing the subject.

"It was interesting, I'll give him that," Chuck responded as he recalled the impromptu business meeting he just had. "The guy's got this idea to put book rental kiosks all over the place – kind of like Redbox."

"A Redbox for actual books?" Blair questioned with a raised eyebrow, wanting to make sure she was hearing correctly. "Most people these days have a Kindle or just download an app to their phone or tablet... and besides, isn't that already the purpose of libraries?" she couldn't help pointing out.

"I kind of thought the same thing," Chuck told her as it was true. "He did seem passionate about it though... I took his name and number, thinking just in case I ever have a project that might suit him – I really did enjoy his enthusiasm for the product, even if it was pointless..." he paused as he noticed his wife staring off in the distance, still eying the group of mothers from Henry's school. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she quickly responded. A little too quickly.

"We've known each other since we were Henry's age – I know when you're not being honest with me. Your eyes are doing that thing again where they don't match your mouth," he called her out.

"Ugh, alright fine, if you must know... all the other mothers have decided I'm a naïve fool for taking you back again, okay?" she finally snapped. "And if that wasn't humiliating enough... look, I know you're proud of being three months sober – and believe me, I am too – but for the love of God, do you have to make it known to everyone that you just spent the last three months in rehab, Chuck? It's embarrassing!"

"What do you want me to say, Blair?" he retorted, unsure of just what exactly to tell her. "People noticed I've been gone all summer... I'm just being honest when they ask!"

"Well don't be! Make something up! Tell them... I don't know, that you were away on business! Just because Gossip Girl is no longer around doesn't mean all of New York society needs to know our private matters!" she snapped, clearly irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry they made you feel that way, but diagnosis or no diagnosis you knew full well how I was and what you were getting into when you married me," he made a point to remind her.

He could tell his words hadn't done anything to make her feel better about the situation though. "I... suppose maybe when catching up with people I can downplay why I'm no longer drinking and just let them draw their own conclusions as to why I was in Europe all summer..." his voice trailed as her eyes finally met his once more.

"Thank you," she sharply responded, a little relieved that he was at least taking her feelings into consideration.

"And listen to me, Blair, those women – they say things like that because they're miserable and jealous," he began to tell her as he maneuvered behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin over her shoulder. "Joan over there, I know for a fact her husband has been carrying on an affair with his secretary for at least the last five years if not longer. And Martha... the reason they can't keep a nanny is because her husband Roger continues to hook up with every single one of them she hires. And Kimberly... her husbands just keep getting older and older... she's nothing but a gold digging whore who marries up so that when her husband dies every few years she gets all the money."

Blair couldn't helping smiling as she realized that every single thing he had just told her was in fact true.

"You see, Blair – their husbands are all liars and cheaters or too old to be able to fully satisfy them. They're just jealous of you because your biggest marital issue is that you married an alcoholic. They've all seen how happy we can be together which is why they're so quick to doubt me and plant ideas in your head that we won't work when we know that we can. Remember, misery loves company... I would know," he reminded her.

"Except there is one other marital issue we have..." Blair softly spoke up a moment later.

"Which is...?" Chuck pressed her to clarify.

"That I had an affair while you were in rehab and may be carrying another man's child," she quietly hissed so no one would hear.

"Which is something no one else has to know, Blair," he tried to assure her. "I've accepted that what happened happened and I told you, if you'll let me, this child will be raised as mine regardless. No one has to be none the wiser," he pointed out as he carefully ran his hand along her barely there baby bump.

"I suppose you're right..."

"I know I'm right," he corrected her with a smirk. "What were you drinking? Regular water or Vitamin water?" he asked her as he noticed her glass was now empty.

"I was drinking sparkling raspberry, but please just get me a regular?" she requested hopeful.

"Of course," he spoke as he took her glass from her. "I'll be right back," he told her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before he left.

She sighed in relief. He really was too good to her in times like these.

She no sooner thought the thought though when she spied Dan heading straight towards her. Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk away before he reached her only to pause when she heard her phone notification suddenly going off among a chorus of others throughout the yard.

Nervous albeit curious as well, Blair retrieved the item from her clutch and slowly clicked on the new message icon to see for herself just what it could possibly be.

 _Hey there, Upper East Siders, while I know most of you are attending the annual White Party right this moment, here's a little icebreaker for you all._

 _It seems Bass is back after being MIA all summer... but just where exactly has he been? And what's this in his hand but a water instead of liquor? I think we can all connect the dots... who wants to join the pool on how long C can stay sober this time? Get your bets in now, my darlings!_

 _And just how exactly did our Queen manage while her King was away? They say a picture can say a thousand words – anyone care to caption this recent late-night rendezvous for me? Looks like Lonely Boy is far from lonely these days. I wonder if S knows..._

 _Have you missed me all these years? Well with gossip this juicy, this bitch is back! Send me your tips!_

 _XoXo_

Blair's jaw dropped momentarily as she read the blast and scrolled down to see the attached photos – the first of Chuck just moments ago, with a glass of water in hand, and then the other, clearly taken from out in CeCe's yard, displaying her and Dan just inside the doors of the upstairs balcony days ago, talking in secret, her in her silk robe with Dan holding her by the arm. It had been just after she vomited and he had helped her to her feet, acting with genuine concern before she had angrily pulled away from him.

Looking back up towards where she had last seen him, she felt a sudden rage building up inside her as they locked eyes once more. Wanting to nip this in the bud immediately, she stormed off towards him, marching right up to him, snatching whatever drink she could from a passing tray on her way.

"Blair! Wait..." Dan tried to talk her down, holding his hands up in protest as he could clearly tell she was furious. "Before you-" he spoke only to pause and attempt to dodge the liquid she had aimed right at him. Fortunately for his ensemble this year, he managed to miss most of it. "Blair..."

"How dare you!" she snapped, smacking his arm hard enough to let him know she meant business. "Is that your plan?! Ruin both our marriages by resurrecting Gossip Girl, hoping I'll just come running back to you? That's not how this works, Dan!"

"Blair, I swear! It wasn't me!" he quickly tried to explain, not just to her but to the small group of wandering eyes whom he could feel watching them at that very moment. "You know I shut that site down years ago! Hell, I let you all take part in destroying the laptop and server I had everything stored on!" he reminded her.

"You could have had a backup! Or remade the site – I may not be tech savvy in that way, but I can imagine it wouldn't be too hard to do!" she accused him, not believing him for a second.

"You know I wouldn't do that to Serena – you know we have enough problems as it is, I wouldn't purposely post something like that to put any more shreds of doubt about our marriage in her mind," he spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting everyone to know just how bad things had gotten between him and Serena, especially in the months since Nate's passing.

"Well _someone_ took the picture, purposely making it look like we're sneaking around and _someone_ is posting as Gossip Girl," she pointed out to him. "If it's not you trying to drive a wedge between Chuck and I then who else could it be?"

"I don't know but there's plenty of people here this week who would all love to see Chuck fail-"

"You being one of them," she quipped, interrupting him.

"While it's true that I refuse to believe he can change his ways just like that and I honestly don't see it lasting, I never said I _wanted_ to see him fail..." Dan admitted. It was partially the truth.

"Look, Chuck and I trust each other enough that I'm positive he won't think twice about the photo but Serena on the other hand... you better go do some collateral damage _now_ before this gets any further out of hand. I do _not_ need my best friend thinking I am sneaking around with her lowly pauper of a husband when there is nothing nor there ever will be anything between us ever again – get that through your head, Humphrey!" Blair snapped at him once more, commanding him to take action immediately.

"Pauper? Really Blair? You do know I'm a pretty well received and might I add published author these days-"

"Go! Last I saw her she was inside with Lily," she ordered, ushering Dan off in the direction that she had last seen her best friend, not caring to hear him try and defend his status among their social circle.

Blair watched across the patio as an old classmate of theirs from Constance and St. Jude's struck up a conversation with Chuck at the bar. While it seemed like things were going alright, she couldn't help but notice the sudden pained look on his face that Chuck was clearly trying to hide as their former classmate continued talking. Seeing him glancing around and even eying the bartender at the other end of the make-shift bar, Blair took that as her cue to step in and rescue him this time.

* * *

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Chuck Bass," Chuck turned away from the bar, two waters in hand, as he looked to see just who it was addressing him.

"Teddy Williams... long time, no see," Chuck casually greeted his former classmate. "How are you these days?"

"Doing well I suppose... traveling the world as a consultant for my father's firm... living the life," Teddy informed him as he flagged down the bartender. "What about you? Running Big Bad Bart's company all on your own, I've heard?"

"That and I have my own businesses I attend to as well," Chuck corrected him, not particularly fond of the reference to his deceased father. He had worked hard in his own right to lay claim to Bass Industries and keeping it to his father's standards all while being successful on his own.

"Ah, right... I forgot, you have a few of your own hotels... that burlesque club... and what's this I hear about some fashion house?" Teddy further inquired.

"Waldorf Designs?" Chuck questioned with a raised eyebrow, a bit surprised as Blair had been adamant over the years about keeping Bass separate from her mother's company. Teddy quickly nodded that that was indeed the company he was referring to. "That one's all Blair's and her mother's – her and I prefer not to mix business with pleasure," he smirked, hoping that would get the man off his back.

"I'll drink to that," Teddy replied with a grin as the bartender finally approached. "A gin and tonic please and... Chuck, what'll you have?"

"I'm good, thank you," Chuck spoke up, politely declining the offer as he motioned to the drinks in his hand.

"Is that... water?" Teddy looked on in awe, glancing back and forth between Chuck and the glass in question. "Chuck Bass without a scotch in hand... that's unheard of!" he laughed in amusement.

"What can I say... I'm not really into that much these days," Chuck stated, refraining from saying too much due to his previous conversation with Blair about toning it down.

"Wait a second..." Teddy paused as something suddenly clicked in his mind. "I recall hearing a rumor that you were recently in rehab," he announced as he tried to think where he had heard that. "Let me guess, the wife insisted on it?"

"Actually no, this time it was my choice," Chuck was quick to clarify. "And I've been doing pretty well – I just completed three months sobriety this past week," he proudly declared as the truth was already out.

"Wow... good for you, Chuck," Teddy spoke as he gave Chuck a hard pat on the back. "Good for you... being all grown up... who would have thought ten years ago that you would have settled down, sober and married with a family – with the Frigid Ice Queen no less - while Archibald's the one being named New York's Most Eligible Bachelor year after year?" he joked at the irony as Chuck tried not to choke on his drink at the sudden mention of Nate. "Speaking of Archibald... where is he? I'm a little surprised I haven't seen him here. I must say, he did make quite the impressive bid for mayor, considering he has little to no background in politics... perhaps he'll do better next time," Teddy laughed, having no idea just what his clueless words were doing to Chuck.

"Perhaps..." Chuck sighed as he tried to hide the pain he was starting to feel for his best friend as he stared at the glass of flavored water in his hand, beginning to wish that it was something much, much stronger to help him get through this evening, let alone this conversation. He was half tempted to signal the bartender over again. "I... take it you haven't been around the city much these past six months or so?" Chuck had to ask, curious as to how it was possible Teddy didn't know about Nate's passing.

"Like I said, I travel a lot all over the world doing consulting work for my father – it's been years since I've stayed in one spot for longer than a few weeks," he explained as he finished his drink in hand and signaled the bartender for another. "You sure you don't want a drink? Maybe do a shot for old times sake?" Teddy offered as he couldn't help noticing Chuck intensely watching his exchange with the bartender. "I promise, I won't tell the Missus," he whispered with a wink.

"There you are," Blair spoke up suddenly, as if on cue with a fake smile, clearly knowing something was wrong, as she slid an arm around Chuck's shoulders, causing him to lift his head and turn towards her, a look of relief on his face. "I was starting to wonder where you had disappeared to with my drink," she sweetly spoke as she took the fuller glass of water from his hand.

"Why if it isn't Blair Waldorf!" Teddy exclaimed with a smile as he greeted her. "The only woman to ever tame The Great Chuck Bass!" he couldn't help snickering.

"Yes, well... I wouldn't exactly say 'tamed'," she spoke sharply, knowing Chuck hated it when anyone outside their family referred to him having been tamed by her. "More like he met his match."

"Blair, you remember Teddy Williams from St. Jude's," Chuck introduced her to his current annoyance.

"I do," she replied without hesitating. "I recall you were briefly at one of my old minion's disposal for awhile there... Hazel I believe it was..." she jogged his memory, making it clear to him that she was still in charge now just like she had been back then and that he better watch his step less she destroy his precious playboy reputation with information Hazel had once shared with the girls regarding his size.

"Ah yes... Hazel... how is she these day? You girls keep in touch at all?" Teddy couldn't help prying, curious as to whatever had become of one his past flings. While Teddy's reputation had been nowhere near Chuck's back in the day, he did still have quite the reputation of his own.

"No, actually... I have better, more reliable minions these days," she boasted.

"Too bad... I do often wonder about her... just like I do all you Constance girls and might I say, you look good, Blair," he complimented her with a nod of approval, as if she needed it.

"Thank you, Teddy... and you're still... the same as you were in high school," she spoke in return, before turning her attention back to Chuck. "But if you'll excuse us, please, Teddy... Chuck, dear... there's something I need to draw your attention to..." she spoke urgently as she knew it would be best to get him away from his former classmate as soon as possible. The guy had been toxic in high school and clearly he hadn't changed. She could tell something he had said had greatly affected Chuck's mood. "Business matters," she clarified as she looked straight at Teddy who had a questioning look on his face. "Being in charge of a large business, he doesn't ever truly get a break - work always seems to follow, even on vacation... people to meet with... someone always wanting an introduction... although I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that," she added with a fake sweet smile, driving her point home to their former classmate

"Lead the way," Chuck responded as he allowed Blair to take him by the arm, thankful that she had showed up when she did. Teddy was left standing there speechless.

"Are you okay?" she quietly questioned him, her eyes quickly darting around his face, trying to get some read as to what had happened once they were off to the side of the main party, away from the large crowd gathered about.

"I'll be fine, but thank you for stepping in and getting me out of there," he admitted with a sigh, disappointed that he hadn't been stronger on his own. "It... was starting to get a little difficult... apparently Teddy doesn't know about Nate..."

"Bullshit – anyone with ties to Manhattan knows about Nate," she declared with an eyeroll as she realized what must have happened. Teddy had tried to play Chuck just to test his new-found sobriety. "Chuck, listen to me – Teddy Williams is a jerk and a nobody. We all know the only reason he has any money and any place in our world is because his grandfather got lucky with some invention years ago and his father invested that wealth into his own company. Don't let him affect you – you're better than him," she assured him, looking him directly in the eyes as she firmly held him by the shoulders with both hands. "He's nothing but a lowly consultant, working for his daddy with hopes of maybe someday – and I do mean maybe – taking over. _You_ are everything he's not and he's merely jealous of that fact, resorting to childish tactics to try and get you to fail."

Really looking at him though, she could tell he was feeling a bit defeated and that tonight had turned out to be too much for him. And on top of it, she had no idea if he had even seen the Gossip Girl blast yet.

As much as she hated retreating instead of retaliating when she or someone she actually cared about had been hurt, she decided it would be in both their best interests to just count their losses for the night and retire.

"You are Chuck Bass and I am Blair Waldorf. People used to beg and compete for us to grace their events with our presence," she attempted to remind him. "I think we've both graced them with our presence enough for one night," she told him with a smirk. "You go have the car pull around, I'll find Henry."

"Are you sure, Blair? I know you - you're not one to just leave a party early," he called her out, curious as to her motives. "Look, if this is about what just happened with Teddy... I don't want you to pity me – I'll be fine."

"I'm not, Chuck... it's just... truth is, I think this party has been tiring for both of us and I'd really rather just get out of here," she confessed. "The house is currently empty with everyone else here – we can spend some time just the three of us."

"You mean the four of us," he corrected her with a slight smirk as he glanced down at her concealed barely there bump and carefully ran a hand along it.

Blair couldn't help the butterflies within swarming like crazy at his words and simple gesture. Despite his promise earlier in the week, it was the first time he had actually acknowledged that her unborn child was part of their family.

"The four of us," she smiled warmly in return.

"And I think... that idea sounds wonderful," Chuck sighed with a whisper as he leaned in and delicately kissed her on the cheek, relieved to be getting out of there. He had to admit, things had been going well up until he was carelessly reminded of Nate. After that though... he didn't think he could manage his best friend being brought up again in one night.

"Get the car, I'll find Henry," she reminded him once more as she turned to head off in the direction where they could heard the voices of children playing nearby.

As Chuck made his way through the host's home on his way to the front drive, he paused as he glimpsed his reflection in a mirror.

Blair had been right. They were the Basses, they called the shots, controlling the situation – not the other way around. These people should be grateful that they came out their party. He may have settled down in his twenties, having a family of his own, and willingly given up his vices, however he was still Chuck Bass, damnit! He owned a sizeable chunk of the city and people knew his name alone meant they should still be on their toes.

Sliding off the dark frames he had been sporting the majority of the week, Chuck placed them on the thin table under the mirror, leaving them as he walked off to alert the valet that they would be leaving. He had thought maybe reinventing himself, giving himself a fresh start with a fresh look would help his recovery, but the truth was, while he could grow up, there was no changing who he really was: a force to be reckoned with that commanded both power and respect.

He may be sober now, however he was back and determined as ever to reclaim his title as King of Manhattan with Blair as his queen.

* * *

"Hey," Chuck gently spoke as he took a step into her room. "Just wanted to let you know, Henry's in bed," he informed her as he casually stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his hands in the pockets of his white linen suit pants. "Casablanca?" he couldn't help asking as he noted the movie she had just started up.

"It was either that or Audrey – I know you much prefer Bogart to Peppard," she merely smirked with a shrug. She knew when it came to her collection of classics, it was one of Chuck's favorites, her theory being that he secretly identified with Rick Blaine on some level. "Did he go down alright after all that sugar?" she wondered as she stood from the vanity and began walking towards the bed, motioning for him to come sit beside her on top of it.

As compensation for making Henry leave his friends at The White Party early, they had agreed to let him have his fill of ice cream once they returned, it having turned into a sweet family moment just the three of them. The type of moment they both had missed over the past six months.

"Let's just say I promised I'd take him seashell hunting tomorrow if he calmed down and at least closed his eyes," Chuck confessed as he cautiously made his way towards her on the bed.

"Good luck with that – he's on a mission to find the biggest one to take back to school with him," Blair retorted with a slight chuckle, knowing full well just what Chuck had gotten suckered into.

"So I've been informed," he simply remarked as he laid down beside her on top of the duvet. She came to rest her head on his chest prompting him to slide his arm up around her, holding her to him as the movie played on. He couldn't help the soft sigh of relief and comfort he felt, just being there with her, together.

"Chuck... did you happen to see the-" her voice spoke up a moment later, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Gossip Girl blast?" he finished for her, having wondered since he first glanced at it in the car if she was going to bring it to his attention or if he was going to have to be the one to address it with her.

"Yeah," she sadly sighed as she nodded her head against his chest.

"I did," he replied, his tone void of emotion, making it hard for her to tell if he had been bothered by it or not.

"Are you... okay?" she couldn't help asking him as not only had it alluded that she was still sneaking around with Dan, but it had also encouraged their peers to take bets on how long it would be until he failed again.

"With which part exactly?" he wondered absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on the movie before them.

"All of it," Blair sighed as she moved in a little closer to him, if it was even possible, looking up at him, her chin now resting on his chest.

"Blair, I knew coming back that people were going to expect and wait for me to fuck up again, not believing that I really am serious about staying sober this time," he began to explain, looking down and over at her as he casually ran his fingers through her curls. "Which gives me all the more determination to prove them wrong."

"You do enjoy sticking it the naysayers," she couldn't help the slight smile form on her lips, pleased to know that he was accepting the new Gossip Girl's jab as more of a challenge to win.

"And I hate to lose," he reminded her as well. "As for the rest of the blast..."

"Chuck, you have nothing to worry about – the photo was taken the other night... he cornered me in the hallway, berating me for choosing you again and we had a brief chat. I put him in his place and told him there was never going to be anything between us ever again," she quickly stated, desperate to erase any sliver of doubt he may have had. "I swear to you – there's nothing going on between Dan and I – aside from when I confronted him about the blast at the party tonight, I have had absolutely nothing to do with him, nor do I want to-"

"Blair, stop," he interrupted her plea, bringing a finger to her lips to refrain her from speaking about it further. "I believe you," he delicately spoke, causing her to emit a sigh of relief. "Clearly Humphrey's just jealous and resorting to meddling where he shouldn't."

"He swears it wasn't him," she informed him as she rolled back onto her back, resting her head on his chest once again as she snuggled into him, turning her attention back to the movie.

"Well obviously it was someone," he pointed out as he pulled her close once more, his arm lazily draped across her as her fingers eventually found his, intertwining them together.

Together they laid like that, watching the old film play on her laptop, each quoting the classic lines out of habit like they always often did and not discussing the matter of the Gossip Girl blast anymore for the night.

"Thanks again," Chuck spoke up some time later causing her to roll onto her side and look up at him with a confused look on her face. "For getting me out of there earlier," he specified.

"You rescued me from those snotty PTA moms earlier, it was only natural for me to rescue you from that inconsiderate ass," she spoke nonchalantly. "Saving each other... it's what we do, Chuck. It's what we always do," her voice trailed, her finger absentmindedly drawing circles in his chest as her mind took a trip down memory lane to all the times they had literally saved each other over the years and come to the other's defense.

"Yeah... I guess it is," Chuck calmly spoke as he captured her hand in his again, bringing it to his lips for a kiss before resting them both back on his chest, his mind also taking the same trip down memory lane.

* * *

"I should probably let you get to sleep," he declared as the movie ended and the main menu on the dvd began to loop. "Heaven knows I'm going to need mine if I'm going on a seashell hunt first thing in the morning," he joked as he made a move to sit up.

"I... suppose if you wanted... you could stay... just for tonight... to sleep, that is..." Blair suggested as the thought occurred to her. Truth was, she did long for him all summer too and had far too many sleepless nights for her own liking. Plus she was already so comfy, wrapped up together in each other's arms.

"Really?" he questioned her with a raised eyebrow, hopeful but at the same time a little bit surprised given her reaction towards him earlier in the week.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you this summer..." Blair playfully teased as she shifted to pull the duvet out from under her and lifted it for him, giving him the go ahead. She'd also be lying if she said she hadn't missed his extra warmth beside her at night. "No funny business though, Bass," she sternly warned as Chuck slid underneath the covers beside her. "I mean it!"

"I promise – I'll behave," he tried to assure her. As she snuggled up into his side, Chuck wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him close.

"I love you, Chuck. I really do," Blair quietly spoke as she settled into his embrace from behind her. "No matter how hard I try not to or how hard you make it... I'll always love you," her voice began to trail.

"I'll always love you too, Blair... and you know I can't apologize enough for the past-"

"Then don't," she interrupted him, rolling over just enough to place a finger to his lips to get him to stop. "Let's just focus on what's ahead," she decided for them before shifting once more, pulling his arms tightly around her as she could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight, Chuck," she nearly yawned as she no sooner said it.

"Goodnight, Blair," he uttered as well as he relaxed, gently kissing the top of her shoulder before resting his chin over it. Closing his eyes as he let out another sigh of relief, he knew full well that he was going to sleep tonight with a smile on his lips and would be getting his first peaceful slumber in months.

* * *

 _AN: Happy Monday everyone!_

 _As always, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, commented and followed/favorited this story thus far - it means a lot and I do appreciate the feedback and enjoy hearing your thoughts! Also thanks to M (scarlett2u) for Beta'ing and making some wonderful suggestions as well as bringing up points I had forgotten about (such as Chuck and the glasses from chapter 1 - which if you're having trouble imagining C sporting such an accessory, I'd like to point you towards Ed Westwick in the recent short-lived period crime drama Wicked City. He made them look quite attractive if I do say so!)._

 _So... B's starting to warm up to Chuck being back and starting to allow him back in. Chuck has his first encounter with UES society since being back and his sobriety being tested. And Gossip Girl has returned... after a long, long hiatus! And just who do you think is pulling the strings behind the scenes this time? Could it still be Dan? Or is it someone else? Tell me what you think in the comments!_

 _Until next time,_  
 _XoXo_


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck sat in his usual seat on the back bench of their beloved limo, the side of his head casually resting against the window pane as he watched all the once familiar city lights go by in a blur as it was already after dark by the time they made their way back to the island which was bustling with activity on a Friday night.

He could hear his son going on about something, his wife beside him giving their son her full attention as Chuck was simply lost in thought.

It had been months since he last set foot in the city they called home, having had the jet land in Teterboro last weekend and the car scheduled to take him from there straight out to the Hamptons. While the drive through the city to their townhouse in the historic district just around the corner from Central Park West was all too familiar, he couldn't help the tiny bit of... was that fear he was feeling?... as they got closer and closer to their home. The Hamptons and the White Party had been merely a test, he decided – a trial run if you will - as he slowly reemerged himself into society. One that in some ways he felt he had failed as it was all too easy for Teddy Williams to make him start questioning if he could go without a drink. Now that they were back, in the city... this was the real deal, he told himself. The real test. And he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey," her voice softly spoke to him, drawing him out of his thoughts as he felt her dainty hand suddenly cover his own on the empty bench space between them. "You can do this," Blair assured him with a gentle squeeze, as if she knew all the doubts and worries that were currently flooding his mind.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other's for a moment more, a silent exchange between them while their young son's voice carried on throughout the back of the vehicle. Knowing she was confident and believed in him was all the assurance he needed. Lifting her hand to his lips, he gave her a delicate kiss in gratitude, their eyes never leaving the others.

That is, until a moment later when Henry excitedly announced they were home, causing Monkey to start barking in joy, his tail wagging as he ran back and forth throughout the vehicle, periodically jumping up onto the side bench facing the house to bark at it as well.

Arthur had no sooner opened the door when both boy and dog piled out, running up the sidewalk to the front door. Rolling her eyes at her son's behavior, Blair quickly exited after them to make sure no one got hurt.

Chuck waited for a moment, taking a deep breath and then exhaling before he too climbed out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk.

"Welcome home, sir," Arthur announced with a knowing smile as he closed the door to the back of the limo behind Chuck.

"Thank you, Arthur," Chuck addressed him before the faithful driver made his way to the trunk to retrieve their luggage.

Standing there, watching the scene unfold before him – Blair attempting to calm an impatient Henry who was anxiously waiting to be let in all while Monkey leapt up and down on his young master, just as eager to go inside – he remembered the last time he stood there on that exact sidewalk, looking up at those front stairs.

* * *

 _It was a weekday for all he knew as he had been to the office earlier that day, however Serena had messaged him, requesting he meet her downstairs at the bar for a drink. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to indulge her, given the standoff he had had with Blair the night before when it had gotten late, he had lost track of time and she had tracked him down at Victrola, demanding he come home with her "or else." He knew he should have just given in and listened to her – she always did have his best interest in mind – yet something about the way she demanded it and given the fact that he was already pretty drunk... he wasn't about to be told what to do. So rather than going home with her he opted instead to check into one of his hotels for the night, sleeping it off and going into the office the next day._

 _Catching a drink with Serena in the middle of the afternoon was starting to become a habit though... one he knew Blair wouldn't be thrilled to learn about, yet at the same time, he knew Serena was going through the exact same thing he was and if he could help his step-sister cope just a little bit... well, it would all be worth, he thought, telling himself he was saving Blair the trouble. He knew he was enough of a mess for her to deal with at the moment, she didn't need the mess that was currently Serena added to her plate as well. But of course having a drink with Serena meant reminiscing about Nate yet again... a topic he was trying not to think about but obviously failing. When she left after getting a call from Dan wondering where the hell she was and why she hadn't come home yet, Chuck decided once more to stop by Victrola in yet another sad attempt to again try and escape all the feelings he was feeling._

 _Knowing he couldn't shut her out two nights in a row, he dragged himself home that night... only to find his key didn't work._

 _He rang the doorbell several times, knowing full well that Henry wasn't in bed yet and that Blair was definitely home, given the lights in the upstairs hallways could be seen from the street below._

" _Blair! I know you're home!" he eventually began to yell at the door as he pounded his fist against the wood. "Let me in!"_

 _This went on for several minutes, Monkey barking wildly at the door from the other side at all the commotion, before Chuck resorted to another method: stepping back down to the sidewalk and tossing several small pebbles from the gravel beneath the bushes planted along the front of the house up at the windows above. He swore he saw her shadow in the third story window._

" _I know you're there, Blair!" he bellowed up at the windows from down below. By now several of the neighbors had turned their porch lights on, having heard the ruckus outside. He noticed several watching from just inside their front windows while another brave few stood on their front doorsteps. He didn't care though. He was going to make her open that door one way or another._

" _Mister Chuck, stop it!" Dorota demanded a moment later as she quickly opened the door only to promptly shut it behind her as she stepped outside to face him on Blair's behalf. "You cause scene – wake up entire block!"_

" _Sorry, Dorota however it seems my key wouldn't work in the door," he sneered in annoyance as it was obvious he was purposely being kept from entering his house. "And woken up my ass – it's only eight o'clock!"_

" _Still – all neighborhood is watching," Dorota pointed out, causing Chuck to look up and down their block, noting that she was indeed correct._

" _Sorry, folks – nothing to see! Just got locked out!" he quickly announced, hoping that would quell their curious eyes. It seemed to have worked as curtains were closed and doors were soon shut. "Well thank you, Dorota, for answering... now if you'll excuse me," he stated as he attempted to push past her to head inside._

" _No, Mister Chuck – Ms Blair say no," Dorota hurriedly told him, continuing to stand her ground between him and the door._

" _Ms Blair say no?" Chuck questioned in a mock tone. "Ms Blair say no to what? This is my home, I paid for it, I'm going inside!"_

" _No!" Dorota snapped at him, still refusing him entry. "Ms Blair say you not welcome here, not after last night! She have things sent to penthouse of Palace, where you are to stay the night," she informed him._

" _You've got to be kidding me," he stated as he stood there in disbelief._

" _No kidding," Dorota clarified as she stood guard, hands on her hips. "You go there and think of what you done... how to be Better Mister Chuck for Ms Blair and Mister Henry."_

" _Did she say that or is that all you?" he couldn't help wondering._

" _It doesn't matter – it still true," the help told him. "Mister Chuck... you need help. You not in good place right now..."_

" _I'd be in a better place if I wasn't being denied entry into my house right now," he snarled, getting fed up with both Dorota and her unsolicited advice. "Let me through or you're fired," he threatened after a brief stare down. He knew it was a long shot, as the maid was ultimately loyal to Blair, however he figured it wouldn't hurt to try._

" _Ms Blair say you try that tactic and assure me I have nothing to worry," she confirmed what he already figured. "You don't scare me, Mister Chuck – as I tell you before, KGB can't get me to budge, neither can you."_

" _Fine," he huffed in annoyance, realizing it was a lost cause. At least for tonight. "She wins this time, but tell her this isn't over. It's not over, Blair!" he suddenly yelled upward, having had a feeling she was still upstairs, watching. "I'll be back!" he declared as he nearly stumbled down the steps, glaring up at Dorota who still stood watch in front of the door, her arms crossed as she stared him down._

 _He staggered on down the street, to the end of the block towards Central Park West where he attempted to hail a cab, cursing under his breath the entire time as how dare she deny him entry into their home – his home._

* * *

Their home, he reminded himself as he continued to stand there, lost in the memory.

"Chuck?" Blair called to him from the front steps, curious as to what was taking him so long. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand out here all night?"

Shaking his head free from his thoughts, drawing himself back to the present, he began to ascend the stairs to the front porch, joining her at the front door.

"Mister Chuck! Welcome home!" he heard Dorota excitedly greet him as he no sooner set foot into their townhouse.

"Thank you, Dorota," he kindly returned her greeting, showing no sign of animosity over their last exchange, as she embraced him in a warm, friendly hug.

"Here, I take your bags and put away," she quickly tasked herself as she reached for the luggage that Arthur had unloaded and sat behind them in the hallway.

"Of course... the third floor guest room is fine," Chuck informed her.

While last night had been wonderful, both of them getting their first solid night of sleep in months, Chuck didn't dare overstep things with Blair and press his luck just yet.

"That won't be necessary – take them to the master suite, please, Dorota," Blair ordered, at once.

"Are you sure?" Chuck couldn't help questioning as he looked at her, confused. "I thought you weren't-"

"Last night was fine, Chuck," she informed him. "I trust you – you were a perfect gentleman and besides – I'd rather not have to hunt you down in the middle of the night if and when I decide to finally give in," she playfully added with a devilish grin as she walked past him, quickly following after Dorota.

"Did you do as I asked?" she promptly questioned the help once she caught up with her on the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Blair – all liquor and alcohol has been removed from the premises. Mister Arthur had car searched as well."

"And the hidden stashes in both the bedroom and the study?"

"Exactly where you say they be," Dorota confirmed. "All have been discarded."

"Good," Blair decided, pausing on the second floor landing to think if there was possibly anywhere else that may have been missed. Satisfied that it seemed Dorota had gotten it all, she turned to head back downstairs, where she spied her husband helping their son hang up his jacket in the front hall closet.

"Henry, dear... it's very late – you need to get ready for bed," she stated, much to her son's dismay.

It had been a long day for all of them.

While she had gotten the best sleep she had had in months, nestled up beside her husband, as things should be, Henry had burst into the room early that morning, first to ask his mother where his father was only to be happily surprised to have already found him and then insisting he get up to take him on a seashell hunt – as promised the night before. Having spent all morning and most of the afternoon on the beach, in the sun, Chuck and Blair had decided to pack it in for the summer and return to the city after dinner, allowing the three of them to adjust to being home for the weekend before the hustle and bustle of their daily lives resumed on Monday, what with school starting for Henry and Blair's attention being needed at the atelier for Fashion Week which was fast approaching.

"Can daddy help me?" Henry wondered, his eyes big with concern as he was afraid his father might leave again the second he was out of his sight.

"Of course, Hen," Chuck assured him, picking him up as he moved to carry him up the stairs. "And your mother can help tuck you in," he added, so as to make sure she didn't feel left out. While Henry had always been a mama's boy most of the time, there was no doubt that he was suddenly glued to his father now and the last thing Chuck wanted was for Blair to resent him moving back in and monopolizing their son's attention. "It's only because I've been gone," he whispered as they passed her, trying to reassure her that this behavior was only temporary.

"I know," she sighed as she admitted it to herself. Henry had missed Chuck greatly these last few months. It was normal for him to want to spend as much time with his father as possible until he realized Chuck wasn't going anywhere again, she reminded herself. Kicking him out had been both a curse and a blessing in disguise.

* * *

"I thought I might find you up here," Blair sighed in relief as she had no sooner stepped up onto their rooftop patio and discovered her husband leaning against the brick half wall, overlooking the city. She had stood in the doorway watching him tuck their son in and read him a story when she noticed an abrupt shift in Chuck's mood. He had been relaxed - comfortable almost - reading the familiar tale from Henry's storybook when all of a sudden he seemed to tense up, struggling to finish. As soon as the story was over, he quickly kissed Henry goodnight, assured him he would see him in the morning and then rushed out of the room, leaving her to step in and finish the routine. To say it was odd was an understatement.

"Everything okay?" she pried.

Chuck turned his head slightly from where he stood, noting that it was in fact her, before turning his attention back to the whirl of city lights across the landscape.

"Yeah... I just-" he started only to stop. "I really missed this view," he told her. While it wasn't exactly why he came up there in the first place, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"I can imagine," she stated as she approached him, leaning her back against the railing so to face him. "I recall this roof and the view was what finally sold you on the house," she reminisced at the struggle they had gone through to find the perfect home they both liked. While she had been quite picky, Chuck's requests were rather simple with a private rooftop with a view being at the top of his short list. "But I also recall when you're not telling me everything," she went on, pressing him to open up to her.

He sighed in defeat. It was pointless to try and deny something was wrong. She knew him too well and if he didn't offer it up himself she'd just pry it out of him anyway.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she questioned him again.

* * *

 _The doorbell had no sooner rang and while they both knew Dorota would get the door, Blair still insisted he rush down the stairs to greet their guest's arrival._

" _Hey, man! Merry Christmas!" Nate exclaimed in greeting as Chuck met him in the foyer. They quickly shared a familiar, brotherly embrace with a pat on the back. Chuck couldn't help noticing Dorota already putting Nate's coat in the closet as she began to walk past them towards the living room, Nate's presents in tow along with a giant... giraffe?_

" _Merry Christmas to you too... and just what is... that...?" his voice trailed as he watched their trusty maid set the giant stuffed animal in the corner of the room, near the tree._

" _Hm?" Nate questioned before looking to see just where his best friend was looking. "Oh! That! Found it at FAO Schwartz. Figured Hen would love it!" he beamed with pride at his gift._

" _I'm sure he would..." Chuck no sooner mumbled when the boy in question came dashing down the stairs, Monkey right behind him._

" _Whoa! What's that?!" a two year old Henry gasped in awe as he instantly laid eyes on it._

" _That, is your Christmas present," Nate proudly informed him as he crouched down to his nephew's level._

" _Wow! It's just like the one at the zoo!" Henry was quick to point out as he began to approach where Dorota had placed it, his eyes wide in awe._

" _You know Blair's going to kill you, right?" Chuck leaned over and whispered to his lifelong best friend with a chuckle. He couldn't wait to witness her reaction to it._

" _Yeah, I know... but I figure it's something he'll grow up with and besides – I couldn't just let Aunt Serena win best gift two years in a row," he said with a laugh._

" _It's not a competition, Nathaniel..."_

" _I thought everything was a competition for the Basses," Nate reminded Chuck._

" _Hi, Nate," Blair greeted as she made her way down the stairs, pausing just before the last two as she laid eyes on the giant animal in her living room, clashing with her holiday décor. "What is that?" she immediately demanded to know._

" _Henry's gift, from his Uncle Nate," Chuck answered, a slight edge to his voice letting Blair know he was just as thrilled about it as she was._

" _Okay, well... Dorota!" she called out suddenly. "We'll have her take it upstairs to Henry's room," she decided at once._

" _You can take it up later – I can't wait for Serena to see it," Nate grinned._

" _Yeah, mommy! Gerald can't go upstairs already," Henry protested. "I just got him!"_

" _Gerald?" Blair questioned, slightly confused._

" _Yeah, like in the book," he reminded his mother, as if it were obvious. "He has to meet Auntie S and Grandmere... and Poppo Cyrus... and Grandma Lily..." Henry rattled on._

" _I... um..." Blair stumbled on her words, not quite sure what to say, looking towards Chuck to intervene. "Chuck?"_

" _I already tried," Chuck simply answered as he too was at a loss for what to do. Nate was pleased with his outrageous gift and neither of them had the heart to crush his pride right then and well, Henry had made quite the case as to why Gerald needed to stay put for now._

" _Fine," Blair huffed, annoyed as she thought of how tacky the toy would appear in all the Christmas photos, given its prominent placement in the room near the tree. "But it's not staying down here," she muttered under her breath as all three of them watched Henry happily run back into the room, investigating the rest of his wrapped presents under the tree._

 _Little did Blair know then, that giraffe she had loathed Nate giving her son would take up permanent residence in her living room for nearly two years. She had become convinced that Nate had been feeding Henry excuses as to why it couldn't possibly be moved elsewhere in the house._

* * *

"I noticed you finally got him to move Gerald to his room," he confessed.

"Ah, yes... Gerald..." Blair remarked as she began to piece together what had happened.

"I admit, I'm quite surprised he agreed," Chuck uttered.

"Between you and me, I wish Monkey had gotten ahold of it like he does my Jimmy Choos..."

"Blair..."

"What?! It's true! You know how much I despised Nate bringing that thing into our house..." she sharply reminded him before taking a moment to breathe and collect herself. "It's amazing... the memories a simple toy can conjure up, just like that... You know, I'm allowed to grieve too, Chuck. While you're my first, last and forever in every way that truly matters... he was still my childhood sweetheart and a good friend even after," she finally said it, getting it out in the open.

Serena and Chuck both had gotten to air their grievances, often a bit too publicly – Chuck because Nate was practically his brother and Serena... well, it seemed everyone but her knew Nate was her true love. But for Blair... she quietly sat on the sidelines, keeping her grief over her childhood love inside while struggling to keep her husband and best friend from drowning in their own sorrows.

Chuck closed his eyes as he fought back the pain, realizing that she was right. She had just as much a reason to be broken over Nate as him and Serena. The four of them had been friends for years, inseparable at times. He sometimes wondered that if it hadn't been for Nate, if him and Blair would have ever been friends originally.

He recalled the first time they met.

Bart and the Captain had recently become business acquaintances and well, being old money, the Waldorf's, Archibald's and Lily and the Rhodes' already knew each other. It was at some society gathering, Chuck had been tagging along with Nate as he didn't know anyone else there and the new school year hadn't started yet. When Nate introduced them all, Chuck couldn't help thinking how pretty the smaller brunette was. And what really captured his young attention back then was the purple bow headband she was wearing. It was his favorite color. He should have known then that it was a sign.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage. Unlike him and Serena, she never got the chance to even try and get it all out, she had been too focused on taking care of them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I believe my theory was correct," she sadly informed him as she stared out across the brightly lit skyline.

"Oh?" Chuck wondered, wanting her to elaborate.

"The last time I suggested we move Gerald to his room... he had only paused for a moment to think it over before agreeing to it. No protesting or counter argument... no random excuse... I almost felt guilty for having finally won," she confessed, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"He loves that thing... because his Uncle Nate gave it to him," Chuck quietly spoke as he came to the conclusion. "And naturally, he probably just wants to keep him close because of that."

"Chuck, I'm sorry... I know... it's difficult for you to be reminded that he's not here with us..."

"It's fine," he shortly spoke, preferring her not to continue.

"You know it's okay to talk about it, about him..."

"I don't want to," he quickly spoke back because really, he didn't. "What would you think to installing a pool up here?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject completely.

"I... don't see why we couldn't," Blair responded, caught by surprise at his request. "Henry and Monkey would love it during warmer breaks..." her voice trailed as she began to think. "At the Hamptons... I couldn't help noticing you would swim a few laps after tucking Henry in on several occasions," she finally confronted him about his newest activity. While it wasn't like he was keeping it a secret, as far as she knew, no one had asked him about it.

"I... it's... it's nothing," Chuck stumbled, not really sure how to respond. "Just something I had tried out in rehab from time to time... I've found it helps me clear my head, regain my focus..."

"But you didn't do it every night," Blair pointed out, curious to get to the bottom of it.

"It's a coping mechanism, okay, Blair?" he bit back, going on the defensive. Even though he knew he could tell her anything, when it came to something as sensitive as dealing with his condition he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. "When I get stressed and need to clear my mind... I know it's stupid..."

"Chuck, I don't think it's stupid-"

"But it's also calming and seems to help..."

"Well if you think it would help then I don't see why we couldn't install a pool up here, but Chuck... eight months out of the year it's usually a little too cold for an outdoor swim," she reminded him, being practical. "What are you planning on doing for the other eight months?" she carefully pried.

"I... I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet," he regretfully confessed as it occurred to him that he hadn't fully thought his coping method through completely.

"Serena's mentioned Dan sometimes smokes when he starts stressing over a deadline or whatnot," she informed him as the idea came to her. "I recall you used to smoke on occasion..."

"I'm not taking up smoking again, Blair," he interrupted her train of thought.

"Well it was just a suggestion... I know some people say it helps," she rationalized.

"True, however it's not exactly healthy to replace one vice with another, which is essentially what I would be doing," he explained. "Instead of a glass of scotch, I'd just have a cigarette for a crutch instead."

"I guess you're right," she decided as she understood what he was saying. "I just didn't realize you were quitting everything all at once."

"I told you – I'm taking it serious this time. I went through a total detox my first week there just to get clean and sober - I'm determined to stay that way," he reminded her once more. "Besides, detoxes are a lot of work and not fun at all... I'd rather not have to go through another anytime in the foreseeable future..." he paused, turning around to lean against the rail once more as well to face her. "Look, Blair... I know I really screwed up – big time – and I truly am sorry for that. You didn't deserve any of it. But I really am trying this time. Please, don't give up on me yet," he nearly pleaded.

At hearing his words, Blair looked up from her post to note the sincerity in his eyes. What she saw was a broken, desperate man, trying to piece himself back together. Of course she couldn't turn away from him.

Leaning over, she lightly brushed her lips against his in a chaste, lingering kiss.

"I won't," she softly promised, resting her forehead against his.

Breathing deeply, she nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as she debated her next move. She still wasn't ready to be with him completely just yet... however... she still wanted him.

Going for it, she reached upward once more, capturing his lips against hers with more passion this time. Naturally he reciprocated her kiss with a searing one of his own. Not wanting to be separated from him ever again, Blair locked her arms around his neck, her fingers running through the hair at the back of his neck as she felt his fingers instinctively trailing carefully along her back.

Back and forth, they traded slow, passionate, hungry kisses for a moment before Chuck forced himself to turn away, stopping things from going even further, her lips landing on his cheek.

"Please, don't tempt me right now if you're not ready for where this is headed," he breathlessly pleaded with her, fighting back the tears he could feel forming behind his eyelids at her inevitable rejection. He wanted so badly to be with her in every way, yet he knew she wasn't ready.

 _Damnit!_ Blair cursed in her head as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. It was as if he had read her mind, knowing the war she was waging within herself.

"Fine, you're right..." she sighed, a bit frustrated but mainly with herself. "I'm going to get ready for bed, don't stay up too late," she spoke in his ear before delicately placing one more lingering kiss to his cheek, gently stroking it before she turned to walk away.

Chuck deeply exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he opened his eyes and watched her make her way down the staircase, back into the house. He was definitely going to need a cold shower before bed tonight.

* * *

 _AN: So originally this chapter and the next 2 were all going to be chapter 4, however the last third grew into a monster of chapter we've been referring to as Smutfest (which considering some of you have requested smut, I know you'll be eagerly anticipating that chapter! =D ), and then as I started fleshing out the first half, this part grew into its own chapter and combining it with the next set of events and eventually Smutfest... well, it got to be really, really long so we (my wonderful, wonderful friend and beta Mary aka scarlett2u and I) agreed it would be best to break it up into several smaller chapters._

 _So, here we see Chuck return home after being gone for just over three months and dealing with memories of what happened last time he was there. The next chapter deals with his return to Bass Industries and him and Blair's confrontations with certain... relatives who are less than thrilled to see Chuck return and what that means for them... (yeah, I'm sure you know to whom I'm referring! ;-) )_

 _And the infamous giraffe made its appearance! For those not aware, in the five year flash forward, you see Henry playing and picking up his toys and in the corner is the giraffe, a toy that many in the fandom have come to believe was a present from his Uncle Nate, so yeah, we're going with that!_

 _As always, thanks for all the comments/reviews as well as follows/favorites/reads! It means a lot to me to see those little numbers rise and to hear your feedback and requests for more!_

 _Until next time!_  
 _XoXo_


	5. Chapter 5

"Chuck... Chuck, wake up," he heard her voice gently call to him as he continued to lie on his back, perfectly at peace with one arm still comfortably wrapped around her next to him. Not ready to wake just yet, he kept his eyes close, wanting just a few more minutes of sweet sleep.

"Chuck..." she quietly sung his name as he felt her shift beside him. A moment later her soft lips delicately brushed against his, prompting him to finally open his eyes, looking up at her just above him. Seeing the smile of satisfaction on her face at achieving her goal, he couldn't help but smile back at her as he placed a stray curl behind her ear, his fingers lingering.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled, leaning upward just enough to capture her lips to return her greeting.

"We need to get up," she declared after several more sweet, innocent kisses were exchanged.

Being home, the three of them, this past weekend had been nothing short of great.

In two days they had successfully gotten Henry back into their usual routine of breakfast with Chuck in the morning and getting to bed on time at night, spending time at home as a family all day Saturday and then spending all of Sunday afternoon at the park.

It had been perfect.

Not to mention for the fourth night in a row both Chuck and Blair had gotten the best sleep either of them had had in months and she truly believed it had everything to do with them both sleeping wrapped up together. Blair knew she had been lonely sleeping alone and in the past she always had a hard time sleeping through the night without him, even when he was away briefly for business; she knew the same was true for him.

And she'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed the early morning kisses and cuddles they regularly shared in the quiet time between when the alarm first went off and when Henry would eventually come bouncing in to make sure they were both awake. Sometimes, like today, she would wake up first, other times Chuck would be up before her. Regardless, she would revel in the fact that no matter what, when they first locked eyes on each other in the morning, he always gave her that look full of love, as if she were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she loved it. Whether it was intentional on his behalf or not, the way just that simple look from him made her feel... it always did wonders for her self-esteem.

"Just a few more minutes," he muttered as he pulled her down against his chest once more, arms wrapped tightly around her as he took in the faint familiar smell of Chanel No. 5 still lingering on her skin.

"It's after seven-thirty, Chuck – you've already had several more minutes," she playfully informed him as she nestled against him, her breathing in sync with his and his relaxed heartbeat.

Truth was, she had woken up at least ten minutes ago, however as she watched him, he looked so peaceful and handsome in his sleep that she didn't have the heart to wake him just yet.

"Henry's starting kindergarten today... I'll help him get ready while you get dressed and you can meet him downstairs for breakfast while I get myself together and we'll take him to school," she told him as she went over the plans she had decided in her mind. School started at nine, giving them plenty of time to all get ready, and while she would head over to the atelier to check on the plans for the upcoming fall fashion week, she wasn't quite sure just what Chuck had planned for himself for the day.

"I suppose," he sighed, knowing she was right and that this morning was all about their son. That didn't mean he had to let go immediately though, he thought to himself as he continued to hold her to him, not ready to get up and face the world just yet.

As if their son's ears were on fire, they both lifted their heads – her from his chest and him from the pillows – as they were startled by the doorknob beginning to turn, knowing that only meant one thing...

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Henry exclaimed as he came running into the room, nearly bouncing into bed with them, Monkey following right on his heels.

"That it is," Blair confirmed as she rolled onto her back, sitting up against the pillows, her body warmth following, much to Chuck's displeasure. "Did Dorota leave your school uniform out?"

"She did," he answered as he climbed into the small space between his parents, making himself at home.

"Well, why don't I help you get ready while daddy showers and you two can have breakfast together while I get ready?" she suggested. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um... pancakes!" he declared after thinking it over for a moment.

"Mmm... with berries," Chuck murmured as he dramatically rolled over to his stomach, nestling into one of the pillows, much to Henry's amusement as the bed shifted.

"And whipped cream," Henry added, pleased at his father's suggestion.

"Well then, I'll go inform Renee," Blair stated as she made her way out of the bed, throwing on her robe before walking towards the door. "Henry, go get dressed. Chuck – get in the shower," she instructed them both before disappearing to give orders to their cook. As a courtesy to Dorota, during the school year the longtime maid typically had the mornings free so as to see her own children off to school.

Chuck had thought to make a pervy remark to her, suggesting she join him in the shower, but he knew now was probably not the right time to resort to old habits, especially since they still had yet to have the type of reunion that typically occurred when they showered together.

"Well, you heard her," Chuck spoke a moment later after neither of them had made any attempt to move. He knew Blair would be annoyed if she returned upstairs to find them both still relaxing in bed, having completely ignored her orders. "Go get dressed," he reminded Henry as he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to stretch and wake himself up.

"See you downstairs?" he heard his son question as he climbed over the duvet to join his father's side.

Looking over at the kid, Chuck could see sadness in his eyes, fearful of the answer he may get.

"Of course, Hen," he calmly spoke, trying to assure the boy that he had nothing to worry about. "Get dressed," he ordered as he reached over and playfully ruffled his son's dark hair, causing the boy to laugh as he tried to shake his father's hand away and quickly fix his bedhead. "I'll be down in about twenty," he told him as he leaned over and quickly kissed the top of his head before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Chuck sadly had no idea what they were going to do about Henry and his new-found abandonment issues and what it was going to take to get him to realize that he really wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Blair questioned Henry as the three of them rode along in the limo heading towards Constance and St. Jude's lower campus for elementary students. A campus which held many memorable childhood memories for both the Non-Judging Breakfast Club before middle school and puberty happened, temporarily complicating their childhood friendship as Chuck, Serena and to some degree Nate had all began experimenting with risky behavior at around that age.

"Yup! Tegan's in my class... and so is Michael!" he informed her as he anxiously watched out the window while the car rolled to a stop in front of the school. Arthur soon opened the door as Henry quickly climbed out, followed by Blair who was followed by Chuck.

"Let me fix your bowtie," Blair commanded as she motioned for him to stop and stay put for a moment. While most of the boys on the sidewalk were wearing ties, Henry had insisted on wearing a navy plaid bowtie. She couldn't say she was too surprised though – he was his father's son when it came to dress attire. "There, now you're looking sharp," she spoke with a smile. "I love you," she told him as she held him close, feeling bittersweet to see her firstborn embarking on this journey in his academic career.

"I love you too, mommy," Henry quickly told her, eager to go join his friends. He knew exactly where to go thanks to orientation just a few weeks prior.

"Hen, wait," Chuck spoke up before Henry ran off, having spotted Michael. "Here, I have something for you," he announced as he reached into his jacket and produced an all too familiar navy, white and red patchwork scarf.

"Chuck?" Blair quietly whispered with a raised eyebrow, surprised.

"A scarf?" Henry questioned, quizzically, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Not just any scarf," Chuck began as he crouched down to his son's level. "Call it vintage, perhaps... but as your mother can attest, I used to wear it when I went to St. Jude's."

"Really?" Henry's eyes lit up at that revelation.

"Yup," Chuck confirmed as he handed the infamous J. Press scarf over to his son.

"But you don't want it anymore?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nah, you see, Hen, it's a signature piece – everyone who's anyone should have something they're known for and _you_ are most definitely someone," Chuck explained as he began to expertly wrap the fabric around his son, much like how he used to wear it. "Mommy was known for her headbands, daddy... had this scarf... and now it's yours," he smiled, pleased with his work.

"Wow..." Henry gasped in awe as he noticed his reflection in the car window, pleased with how he looked. "Thanks daddy!" he exclaimed as he suddenly threw his arms around his father for a hug.

"You're welcome, Hen," Chuck said as he held him in return. "Promise me you'll take good care of it?" he spoke a moment later after they soon broke apart.

"I will," Henry assured him.

"Henry! Come on!" the boy Chuck and Blair assumed to be Michael called in their direction, motioning for their son to join him and a few other boys.

"Coming!" Henry hollered back as he quickly picked up his lunchbox. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy! Love you!" he called over his shoulder as he began to rush off towards the other boys.

"Bye Hen," Chuck and Blair both called out to him as Chuck stood once more.

""Have a good first day!" Chuck attempted to yell out to him.

"See you after school," Blair added as she craned her neck to watch their son run up the stairs and around a corner into the building out of sight. Unlike some of the kids who insisted their parents walk them to their classroom, Henry was bold and fearless.

"You gave him the scarf?" she spoke, meaning to say it as a question but it came out more as a statement as she continued to watch where Henry had disappeared to. Silently blaming it on pregnancy hormones, she couldn't help but feel a little sentimental over the item.

"I came across it in the closet this morning while getting ready... I figured finding it on today of all days... it was time," Chuck told her nonchalantly. While they had gotten creative with it from time to time, he hadn't actually worn it since they graduated all those years ago. "Here, why don't you take the car?" he offered a moment later after it was clear Henry knew where he was going and wouldn't be turning around, scared like some of the other kids who attempted to enter on their own.

"Where are you going?" she curiously wondered as she turned her attention to him.

"I think I'm going to swing by office at The Palace and officially let Jack know I'm back," Chuck announced as he guided her back to their awaiting limo.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Going back to work already?" Blair clarified as they walked.

"My doctor said it's important for me to get back into routines as that will help keep me focused," Chuck explained as he opened the door for her.

"Do you want me to come with? We both know how Jack can be..." Blair reminded him as she stopped.

"I know. And thanks, but I'll be fine – I can handle him," he assured her with a wink as he helped her in.

"Okay, well... if he proves difficult and you need my help coming up with a scheme you know how to reach me," she stated as she leaned out of the window, meeting him halfway for a tender kiss goodbye.

"You'll be the first one I call," he assured her with a smile as he pulled away. "Love you," he spoke as he carefully banged twice on the roof, signaling to Arthur that they were good to go.

"Love you too – and good luck!" Blair called out to him as the car began to pull into traffic.

Blaming it on pregnancy hormones again, Blair couldn't help but wipe away a stray tear as she recalled how her husband and son interacted. Opening the camera on her phone, she couldn't help the smile as she looked at the photo she had captured just a few minutes ago. Henry, dressed in the traditional St. Jude's uniform of khaki pants, yellow woven buttoned down shirt, and navy blazer with his plaid bowtie, now wearing Chuck's signature scarf... with his dark hair and brown eyes he looked exactly like a mini replica of his father. If preschool had only been just a sample of things to come, she knew their son would have his entire kindergarten class in the palm of his hand by the end of the week.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Chuck announced as he knocked on the wooden door frame to his office at The Palace. His office that had once belonged to his father.

Jack looked up from a pile of paperwork to see his nephew strolling on in, walking towards him.

"Chuckie! I thought I read you were back in town," Jack declared as he stood and leaned forward to shake Chuck's hand, motioning for him to have a seat. "How was rehab? Switzerland I believe I heard?"

"That's correct... and it was really good, actually," Chuck told him as he made himself comfortable. "I think I learned a lot this time to be honest..."

"Being there for three months... I would hope so!" Jack remarked with a chuckle as he sat back in his seat. Or rather Chuck's seat. "The first couple times... the whole process takes a little getting used to, but by your third... fourth... fifth trip... you get the system down pat and know exactly how to manipulate everyone to get yourself out of there quicker," he proudly went on.

"Yeah, well... hopefully this was the last time," Chuck commented as he adjusted his tie. "I'm really trying to take it serious this time around, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah... that's what everyone says when they first get out – didn't you even say that last time?" Jack wondered as he tried to remember.

"How's the company doing?" Chuck immediately asked him, switching gears and getting straight down to business. It was obvious Jack never took his own trips to rehab seriously so of course he would have little faith in his own nephew doing any different.

"Business is... business, I guess you could say," Jack casually stated as he grabbed a stress ball from the desk and began tossing it in the air.

"I've been following the stock numbers, Jack – they've dipped significantly during my absence," Chuck informed him as he leaned forward and snatched the ball from landing once more in Jack's hands, letting his uncle know he was serious. "That's not good."

"Everything is still up and running, is it not?" Jack rhetorically pointed out. "It could be worse," he shrugged it off.

"What the hell happened, Jack?! We've been over everything before – it's not that hard to maintain the standards Bart set for the company and then expand upon them!" Chuck snapped. It was clear Jack enjoyed being the head honcho but really didn't care to learn the full extent of running the entire company. "Did I not tell you after the last time to just let Hollanburg run things, only signing off on decisions that required executive approval?"

"Where's the fun in that? Hollanburg's a bore and old fashioned – I had my own ideas," Jack announced.

"Hollanburg's been head of the Bass board for twenty years, Jack! He worked with Bart long enough to know how to run this company. The only reason you get to act as Interim CEO in my absence is because of the stupid agreement we made after dad died that you would be number two in the company for name's sake only, reaping the benefits of the title with little to no actual work – these past few months being your little work for the year. We both know after the last two times you tried to run the company that for whatever reason you are incapable of doing so successfully!" Chuck reminded him.

"Hey, kid! I ran Bass Australia successfully for how many years while you were growing up, this company being the furthest thing from your mind while you drank and whored yourself around? Or did you forget?" Jack shot back. While Chuck technically was his boss, there was no way he was going to let his kid nephew reprimand him like that.

"Running Bass Australia – a small sector within the entire company - and running the entire company itself are two completely different things, Jack," Chuck calmly spoke. He knew that if they both got heated that no good would come of it. "And while you're right – you did successfully run Bass Australia for years. When it comes to the smaller branches of the company, you have previously shown that you've done a great job in that regard, I'll give you that-"

"Thank you," Jack interrupted as he sat a little straighter, pleased to see his nephew finally showing some respect and gratitude.

"But! Like I said, when it comes to the whole entire company... Jack, you're simply not cut out for it," Chuck finished.

"So now what? Are you back for good or is this just a short break from rehab?" Jack wondered as he narrowed his eyes. They had made an agreement years ago that whenever circumstances made it so Chuck was not able to be in charge, Jack was to act in his nephew's place. There's no Bass Industries without a Bass in charge.

"No, I'm back for good, Jack," Chuck informed him. "So if you don't mind... thank you for keeping my chair warm but I'd like it back now," he requested as he stood, waiting for Jack to get the message. "You are relived of your duties," he added as Jack still hadn't moved.

"Until the next time you fall off the wagon..." Chuck heard Jack mutter under his breath as he finally stood and shuffled past his nephew.

"Actually..." Chuck began as he reclaimed his beloved office chair. "I was thinking that if there is a next time – and I do mean if, as I'm really making an effort this time around, Jack – I would just go ahead and reinstate Hollanburg as number two like Bart would have..."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed as he turned back around to face Chuck.

"Or Lily," Chuck added with a shrug. "She's overseen the company in the past while I was away and managed to keep the numbers steady. Plus she's someone many in this town love and trust... at least I'd know the main part of this company would be in good hands," he added for good measure.

Everyone knew Jack had a reputation of being a slimeball. No one in New York ever took him seriously when it came to business. Despite him having settled down somewhat with Georgina these last seven years – something none of them still believed – unlike Chuck, Jack had never been able to shake his past reputation in order to be taken seriously. Chuck honestly believed that the only reason people didn't do the same to him was simply because he had gotten it out of his system while still young and had settled down quite easily with Blair – someone the community had always respected – before his past problems started to resurface. Jack on the other hand... well, he kept up the playboy act well into his thirties. By the time he wanted to be taken seriously, it was too late. His arrangement with the infamous Georgina Sparks who was nearly fifteen years his junior not helping matters any.

"We have an agreement, Chuck!" Jack snarled as he began to move in closer, prompting Chuck to press the button for security. "An agreement!" he yelled as the door suddenly opened and two security guards arrived.

"You rang, sir?" One of them asked immediately.

"Yes, Tony – please escort my Uncle Jack out of my office," Chuck ordered with a smug grin. Jack needed to cool down, perhaps after stepping away from it for a bit, he would be able to see clearly that Chuck was right. He wasn't cut out for running the entire company.

"Of course, sir," the man named Tony complied. "Also, it's good to see you back, sir."

"Thank you," Chuck responded as he sat back, arms behind his head and watched them do their job with a smirk on his face.

"There's no Bass Industries without a Bass!" Jack yelled as the guards moved in and each grabbed him by an arm, leading him towards the door.

"Three strikes, Jack – this was your third. You're out," Chuck sternly spoke, calling out just loud enough for Jack to hear him as he was dragged out the door. "Don't worry – I'll make sure you'll still get your check every week!" Pressing the intercom button, Chuck make another quick decision.

"Yes, Mr. Bass?" his faithful secretary's voice chimed from the speaker.

"Diane, please send out a company-wide memo – and by company-wide I mean the entire company – that I am back in charge and that until further notice Jack Bass no longer has any authority within the company and is to be barred from the offices. He's more than welcome to stay in any property as a guest, but only as a guest," Chuck ordered.

"Will do, Mr. Bass," Diane responded immediately. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Diane, that will be enough for now," Chuck assured her.

"Alright," she agreed. "It's good to have you back, Chuck," she added before hanging up. Chuck couldn't help smiling as that seemed to be the same sentiment he heard from everyone these days.

Now that it was quiet, Chuck sat back and sighed in relief, turning his chair to look out at the courtyard below. It _was_ good to be back, he decided.

* * *

Blair was standing outside the school along the sidewalk with many other parents, nannies and au pairs while she waited for Henry's class to be dismissed when she heard several phones all chime at once, her own included. Reaching into her bag to retrieve her phone and view the notification, she rolled her eyes when she noticed it was another Gossip Girl blast with an image of Jack leaving The Palace, clearly pissed off.

 _With C away, his uncle will play... but it appears this town may only be big enough for one Bass as a disgruntled Jack Bass was seen leaving The Palace soon after C arrived. Hold onto your seats, darlings – knowing these two we just might be in for a showdown of epic proportions! And perhaps this will speed up our little pool regarding C's sobriety – remember, it's never too late to send me your prediction!_

 _XoXo_

"You bitch!" she heard a familiar voice yelling in her direction as she had no sooner finished reading the blast. Looking around, she rolled her eyes again as she witnessed Georgina Sparks storming towards her. "Make your husband reinstate Jack!" she continued to scream as she got closer.

Blair knew it was best to keep her cool rather than provoke the beast in public. Georgina being the one screaming and making a scene while she remained perfectly calm only worked in her favor, making all the other parents see that Georgina was in fact the crazy one.

"Mom?" a much younger voice spoke up from the school gates, concerned. "What's going on?" Nine year old Milo Sparks asked as he approached his mother.

"What's going on is that your cousin Chuck cut Jack out of the family business!" Georgina snarled as she pulled her son to her.

"First of all," Blair interrupted, ready to stand her ground and put Georgina in her place. "When are you going to get it? You and Jack are NOT married and odds are you never will be! You are not, nor will you will EVER be Chuck's aunt – you are not related to us!" she snapped back, growing tired of this conversation for the umpteenth time.

It was bad enough that Georgie showed up to every family holiday on Jack's arm and while Milo had somehow turned out to be as sweet as any nine year old with Georgina for a mom and Jack as a surrogate father could be, she could not stress enough to him that Chuck was not his cousin and that his mother was simply crazy.

"And secondly, I cannot simply make my husband do anything," Blair continued.

"Liar - you made him go to rehab!" Georgina shot back in front of everyone. "Twice!" she added for emphasis.

"I meant when it comes to business," Blair corrected her previous statement with a sigh as Chuck having been in rehab was clearly out of the bag now for any of the parents, nannies, and au pairs standing there on the sidewalk who didn't already know. "And besides, if Chuck cut Jack out of the company I'm sure he had a good reason for doing so."

"It doesn't matter why he did it – Jack's still family and Bass Industries is to be run by a Bass, whether that's Chuck or not!" Georgina continued to rant."Make him do it or I'll see to it that you pay," she leaned in and whispered.

"Idle threats mean nothing, Georgie – you have nothing on me nor anything that could possibly pique my interest enough to even make me reconsider," Blair reminded her as she turned away.

"Mom, let's go... please?" Milo began to plead, taking his mother by the hand and starting to lead her away, embarrassed by the audience they had garnered.

Blair and Chuck had always felt bad for the boy, they really did. And especially ever since Jack became a frequent staple in his life. They had even gone so far as to talk Georgina into naming them as Milo's godparents should god-forbid anything happen to her and Jack.

"We'll see about that," Georgie quipped as she allowed Milo to lead them through the crowd, disappearing down the sidewalk.

Blair let out a deep breath a moment later after the other adults went back to gossiping about whatever else they had been gossiping about before Georgina's outburst. She was thankful that Henry's class hadn't yet been dismissed.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" she heard Chuck's voice from over her shoulder. Looking behind her, there was her husband, having recently appeared.

"Oh nothing too much... just Satan's girlfriend causing her usual scene," Blair informed him as she turned around to give him a quick kiss in greeting. "I take it things at the office with Jack went as expected?"

"Something like that," Chuck grinned. It didn't surprise him to hear that Georgie had instantly taken matters into her own hands, showing up at school pickup just to cause a scene. He wasn't afraid though – he knew Blair could easily handle herself in public around Georgina, coming out of the battle unscathed and using little effort in further cementing to all the other parents that Georgina was indeed crazy.

"How much of a bang-up job did Jack do while in your absence?" she questioned her husband as they now stood side-by-side against the limo waiting for Henry to appear as a few more classes were released.

"Let's just say... I've been poring through the paperwork all afternoon, attempting to sort through the numbers and decided I needed to take a break," he informed her with a frustrated sigh. "It's pretty bad."

"I'm sorry," Blair sadly spoke as she gently rubbed her hand along his shoulder. "Anything I can help with?"

"I just need to take a little break from it for now – I figured I'll pore through the rest of it at home tonight," he stated as he rubbed his brow between two fingers.

"Mommy, daddy!" they heard a little voice cry out, carrying towards them, prompting them both to look up.

Henry ran full force right into his parents, clutching onto them both at the same time in a hug.

"How was your first day, Hen?" Chuck eagerly questioned as he crouched down to his son's level. "Everything go okay?"

"Daddy, it was great! James is in my class too! And Tegan and I share a table!" he excitedly announced as Chuck stood and moved to open the door of the limo for them all. He couldn't help noticing Blair cringe at Henry's mention of Tegan. While the boys became best friends last year in preschool, their mothers certainly were not fond of each other.

"How about... we stop at Serendipity on the way home to celebrate?" Chuck suggested as he motioned for Henry to climb into the car.

"Yes!" Henry cheered as he nearly bounced the whole way into the vehicle. "With extra toppings?"

"Sure, Hen," Chuck assured him as he helped Blair in next.

"He really is spoiled," Blair sighed with an eyeroll.

"He's a Waldorf and a Bass – were you really expecting anything different?" Chuck jokingly reminded her as he climbed into the car with them. "Besides, this trip is more for me than him," he whispered to her as they sat back in their usual seats.

Knowing he normally would have had several drinks by now while sorting out Jack's mess, Blair reached over and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze in acknowledgment. If he felt he needed ice cream with his family as a midday pick-me-up instead of a scotch then she wouldn't bother trying to tell him otherwise.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for all the response so far on this story - I really do appreciate it! And as always, shoutout to my wonderful friend and Beta M - be sure to check out her fic "One Secret I'll Never Tell" as it's been updated quite a bit lately and definitely worth the read!_

 _I am currently on vacation this week with little to no time to write (I'm honestly surprised I found the time to edit this one!), so as much as I love hearing your reviews and comments, please don't expect an update until later next week at the earliest as part of the next chapter (Smutfest!) is still being tweaked! Also, we briefly see the return of yet another character! Any guesses who? Thoughts on Jack and Georgie? Now that summer is over, the drama is definitely starting to heat up!_

 _Until next time!_  
 _XoXo_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey so, I ran everything by Laurel and it should be doable-" a familiar voice spoke, entering the open door of Chuck's study, prompting him to look up from his mess of paperwork with a raised eyebrow in question. "Oh, Chuck! Sorry! I... I saw the door was open and just assumed Blair was in here... I didn't realize you were back!" Jenny spoke as she stopped in her tracks just inside the room and glancing up from the samples draped over her arms long enough to realize that Blair wasn't in the room.

"I've been back for almost two weeks now," he casually informed her as he sat back in his seat. "I take it you didn't see the New Gossip Girl blast?"

"No, I unsubscribed to all that years ago back when I left the city for good," she stated. "You being back... that's good though, right? Henry must be thrilled..." she spoke, not quite sure what the right answer was. While she knew there had been complications between Chuck and Blair ever since Nate's passing and had heard rumors that Chuck had been away at rehab this past summer, last she knew, Blair was still upset with him.

"It is," Chuck spoke matter-of-factly. "And he is."

Blair had been able to resolve her issues with Jenny Humphrey and bury the hatchet years ago, even going so far as to admit that Jenny was the person she needed most as Head Designer for Waldorf Designs, but there had always remained a bit of never-mentioned awkwardness between her and Chuck. While he knew talking about that night and clearing the air probably would have been the best thing for them, the truth was, it was a night he definitely wasn't proud of and would much rather forget ever happened and well, Little J knew better than to ever bring it up again. They had silently agreed to just avoid each other as much as possible, however the fact that he now had to occasionally run into her from time to time made completely moving on and forgetting much more difficult.

"If you're looking for Blair, last I knew she was upstairs," he told her, turning his attention back to his work laid out before him.

"Right, thanks," Jenny uttered as she began to back out of the room, knowing full well Chuck had nothing more to say to her. He never did. "Chuck?" she questioned him once more, pausing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" he looked up, curious as to what more she could possibly say as they never spoke anything more than pleasantries in passing to each other.

"I'm glad you're doing better," she sincerely added before turning away. Having known and witnessed first hand just how destructive Chuck could get when he was depressed, she knew it had have taken a lot for him to admit he needed help to get better.

"Thanks," he softly spoke as he watched her retreat to the hallway, making her way up the stairs to find Blair.

* * *

"Jenny! There you are – did you bring me the samples and the portfolio?" Blair eagerly questioned as she saw the tall skinny blonde now standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Yep, got them both here," Jenny showed her, holding up the prototype dresses draped over one arm and a totebag with the book in her other.

"Come in, come in – have a seat," Blair motioned for her to follow her over to the bench at the end of the bed and have a seat. "I was just sorting through my closet, making sure I have enough space for all the new Fall collections," she spoke with a smile as she reached for the book Jenny was handing her.

"I ran it all by Laurel – you'll see right there the proposed changes we make to these two dresses..." Jenny's voice trailed as she pointed at the page in question. "It will definitely be doable to make the changes and have them ready to go for Fashion Week if we act fast," she explained.

With Fashion Week beginning in ten days, Blair, Jenny and the whole Waldorf Designs team had to move quickly, having been tipped off just days ago that a competing designer's collection was almost identical down to the same fabric patterns as the collection they had been working on for months. To say their scramble to come up with something new and fresh on such short notice was stressful was an understatement.

"Looks good to me," Blair confirmed as she flipped through the pages. "You know, I have to admit, hiring you as my Head Designer I do believe was the best decision I've made for my mother's company, Little J," she spoke with a proud smile. "You've come a long way."

"Thanks, Blair," Jenny shyly replied as she accepted the compliment. "Speaking of coming a long way... I ran into Chuck downstairs – you didn't mention he was home."

"Yes well, he's still... in transition, getting back into the groove and routine of things now that summer's over and we're back in the city. I didn't want everyone hassling him," Blair tried to explain. Truthfully, she didn't know what difference it made to her business whether or not her workers at the atelier knew her husband was home or not. They had purposely tried their best to keep Waldorf Designs and Bass Industries as two separate entities.

"Good luck with that tomorrow," Jenny remarked as she stood to leave, knowing she'd have to get back to the atelier so the seamstresses could get back to work.

"Tomorrow?" Blair questioned, confused as to what Jenny was inferring.

"The annual Conservancy Gala," Jenny clarified. "The Basses are going, aren't you?"

"I..." Blair stumbled, not really sure how to answer her.

True, they had received the invitation to the exclusive event just as they had every year, however she didn't bother mentioning it to Chuck as while she knew he would insist they go for appearances sake, after The White Party she had a feeling Chuck wasn't quite ready to face their high society peers just yet. Not to mention the stress with work that they had both been under all week...

"We have decided to forgo the event this year," she simply announced, getting straight to the point. "With everything that's been going on at the atelier all week and Chuck's been so busy with Bass this week as well... getting back into the swing of things..."

"He did seem a bit stressed," Jenny chimed in.

"Exactly! And having to deal with everyone, hounding him about his whereabouts these past few months... you can see how it wouldn't help," Blair pointed out to her, realizing for herself that perhaps Chuck did need a break from work if it was obvious to someone such as Jenny Humphrey that he was stressing too much. "Now, run along – there are dresses to be fixed! Tell Laurel I give my approval for the changes and to go on ahead with them immediately," she ordered, shooing Jenny along with a wave of her hand.

"See you later, Blair," Jenny spoke as she went on her way, leaving Blair to contemplate the best, most effective way to de-stress a Bass.

Alone once again, she paused to think of the best solution.

It was after eight o'clock and Henry was already in bed for the night so they pretty much had the house to themselves.

But how to get Chuck to relax...

Her mind suddenly recalled a conversation she had once had long ago with Serena.

" _B, what's it gonna take to get you to relax?" Serena had calmly questioned her, seeing just how stressed she had become talking about needing to sit in the jumpset of the helicopter that would be taking her to Teterboro to catch the Bass jet._

 _Without missing a beat or even needing to think about it, she immediately purred out his name, knowing there was no denying it – only he could completely distract her and put her at ease for any period of time._

She then realized that was the perfect and most obvious solution, not just for him but for her as well. As much as she had initially been holding out since his return, hesitant to fully take him back, he had definitely been proving to them all these past few weeks that he really was serious about things this time.

Sex was a guaranteed way to take both their minds off everything, however given that Chuck had been cutting their makeout sessions short all week - her craving and want to be with him again was becoming annoyingly constant and heightened more so when she'd wake in the morning or middle of the night and spy him sleeping beside her so peacefully, so handsome - at this point she was starting to theorize that as much as she knew he was awaiting their physical reunion, perhaps he was scared to push it, stopping things from going too far for fear that it was too soon? Or fear that she would end up regretting it? She knew she just had to come up with some way to convince him she was ready and to finally give in to her.

Looking around the room, she spotted her bridal set sitting at the bottom of the point in her small jewelry ring dish on her dresser. Swiftly walking over to it, Blair let out a reluctant sigh with a shake of her head and knowing grin on her face as she removed the rest of her rings to get them.

It was such a simple gesture yet she knew how much it would mean to him. She couldn't help wondering why it hadn't occurred to her sooner to put them on. While she had taken them off months ago in a spur-of-the-moment decision to make a point mainly to herself after the separation papers had promptly been returned – signed no less - she knew deep down that she most likely would never leave him for good. They were two souls forever linked, no matter how much they may hate each other at times.

As she slid the set back onto her finger, the idea of how to get Chuck Bass into the perfect position to give in to her occurred.

Quickly undressing, Blair raced to her closet to retrieve her nude, silky satin robe. Stopping by the mirror only for a second to check her appearance, she pulled the pins from her hair, allowing the curls from her updo to fall, tousling them as she then proceeded to find her prey, determined to get exactly what they both had been wanting.

* * *

"Hey," Blair's voice gently called to Chuck from the doorway as he looked up and saw her standing there in her robe, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," he murmured in return, his focus back on his work as he shifted papers around in front of him while he sat at his desk in his study.

As she entered further into the room, Blair couldn't help noticing the entire top of the desk was covered. She began to feel some remorse as had she not been so busy at the atelier this week, she would have realized how bad things had been for him at BI and attempted taking his mind off things much sooner. It appeared she wasn't the only one hiding work problems while at home this week as she had done her best not to let on to Chuck just how crazy things actually were at the atelier. He already had enough on his plate sorting through Jack's mess to come up with a solution that wouldn't hurt Bass Industries even more than it already was.

"It's seriously taken me all week to get through this mess!" he huffed. "How he managed to screw up so bad in a few short months is beyond me! It's like he was purposely trying to sabotage everything I've worked so hard for the last few years!"

"Didn't you tell him just to let Hollanburg do all the actual work?" Blair couldn't help wondering as she came around the desk to stand beside him, glancing around at the mess of paperwork.

"Of course, I did! But we all know Jack..." he snarked in annoyance. "Can't do a damn thing he's told..."

"You made the right choice, cutting him out," Blair spoke up as she carefully took a seat on the arm of the chair, snaking an arm behind his shoulders.

"If only I had done it sooner... I don't know why I gave him another chance," he sighed in frustration.

"For the same reason I gave you another chance," she calmly began to explain. "Jack may be an ass, but he's still family. And although I know you'd never actually admit it, you do love him to some extent, being that he is your uncle... it's hard to turn away someone you love."

Chuck snorted at the thought. Despite knowing she was right – Jack was family and that was the only reason he had given him as many chances as he had – he would never verbally admit any feelings of love towards the man.

"Blair, I really can't think of any easy solution to fix this mess though," he worried, somewhat changing the subject as he continued staring at the mess of papers in front of him. "I'm probably going to have to either delay or cut funding on a few of the projects already underway in order to make up for these losses... I honestly don't understand – it wasn't that hard!"

"You have to remember though, Jack's used to only running one branch of the company and not the whole thing – he's not used to multi-managing an entire Fortune 50 company like you have been," she reminded him. "I can imagine it would be a lot for someone to take on who's not used to doing it on a regular basis..."

"I know, I know... and I keep trying to remind myself that..." he hissed out of habit only to quickly apologize. "Sorry... I know you're just trying to help."

"It's alright, I know you're just stressed about this," she assured him as she leaned a bit closer, her head resting against his as she now had both arms wrapped around him.

"God, I could really use a drink right now..." he lamented as he shut his eyes and rested the back of his head against the cool leather of the office chair.

"Chuck..." Blair sternly warned.

"Relax, I'm not going to," he shot back with a snarl. "I'm just saying... I'm being honest here, okay? I really could use a drink... just one..."

"Just one is what messed up your recovery after the last time you came home from rehab," she quickly reminded him. "Just one drink, I can handle having just one... every once in awhile... and a few at social events... and family gatherings... oh and a nightcap..." she continued on, attempting to mimic his voice.

"Alright, enough – I get it," he quietly growled, exhaling a deep breath a moment later. "It's just... times like this... it's hard, Blair, okay? It's really hard..." he softly spoke as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm frustrated, I don't know what to do and I haven't figured out another way yet to cope with this kind of stress!" he stated as he felt wetness starting to prick at his eyes. "It's barely been two weeks since I've been back and I feel like I'm already starting to fail..." he admitted as he held his face in his hand.

"Chuck..." Blair gently called to him as she now pulled him into her arms, rocking him in comfort as she sweetly kissed his cheek. It wasn't often that Chuck was frustrated to the point of tears.

"Who am I kidding, Blair? Even Teddy Williams said it last week at the White Party – a sober Chuck Bass is unheard of. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Chuck, I think... that Teddy Williams is a jerk who just wants to see you fall, and I also think that you have been trying so hard these past few weeks to prove to everyone that you can do this. You've been trying so hard... especially to prove to me, to prove to Henry... and while I appreciate the fact that you really are determined this time... you don't need to do everything all at once. You can't be everything to everyone all the time. I know you said they told you to get back into a routine, but I don't think they meant to make yourself so busy that you get overwhelmed-"

"I'm not overwhel-"

"Yes, you are," she insisted, speaking over him as she continuing what she was saying. "You know that I know what that's like, feeling stuck, like things are out of your control and you don't know what to do – I get that, believe me. But sometimes... you just need to take a step back from everything and breathe," she tried to explain. "I love you, Chuck – I really do. And that's why I gave you another chance despite the belief everyone outside our family has that I'm a fool for doing so again-"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine - I know their opinions don't matter in the grand scheme of things. We own this city, they'll just have to deal with it," she told him, feeling a small victory as she could hear a tiny noise that sounded like a laugh escaping from him at those words. "But Chuck... I love you and Henry loves you. No matter what happens, you'll always have us. And right now, it's the weekend. I think you should put this all away, take the weekend off and just focus on taking things one day at a time. Here. With me. Okay?" she paused as she waited for Chuck to give a little nod in agreement. "The company will still be there on Monday and perhaps you should take all this to Hollanburg and the board and the analysts and see what they suggest, alright?" she advised as he once again nodded in agreement. "Now... why don't we go upstairs and see if we can't find a way to take your mind off of all this?" she suggested with a smirk of her own.

"And just what exactly did you have in mind?" Chuck questioned as he lifted his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow only to see her giving him that look that she clearly had something in mind. He couldn't possibly believe she was suggesting what he had been secretly desiring and longing for ever since he saw her for the first time in months.

"Follow me upstairs, Bass, and you'll see," she grinned at him devilishly as she removed herself from his lap, leaning over just enough to display some of her cleavage her satin robe had been hiding from him as she passionately kissed him, pulling away before he had a chance to react. "I promise, alcohol and Jack will be the furthest thing from your mind," she teased as she began to make her way to the door.

"I don't want a pity fuck, Blair," Chuck sighed in frustration, having a feeling that was exactly what she had in mind. While they both knew it would take his mind off things, at the same time, he didn't want their sexual reunion to happen simply out of pity.

"Pity fuck?" she scoffed in amusement. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Well I'm not in the mood to curl up and watch a classic right now either..." he quipped back. While he had enjoyed snuggling together and watching old films in bed last weekend, he had far too much on his mind right now to be able to actually focus on anything entertaining.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass you will put that paperwork down until Monday and meet me upstairs in five minutes or less if you know what's good for you. Don't make me ask twice," she warned, taking the reigns and rendering him speechless as she walked out the door. He knew that tone and he knew it meant he better do as she demanded without further question.

Curious just as to what she was up to, he didn't need to be told twice. Quickly setting his work aside, he rose to his feet to follow after her.

* * *

Chuck wasn't sure what to expect as he made his way into their bedroom, pausing in the doorway as he looked around and didn't see her. But then he heard the water beginning to run in their ensuite and slowly made his way there.

"What's this?" he asked as he watched her test the water temperature in their jacuzzi bathtub with her finger.

"I thought maybe you could use a relaxing soak in the tub," she simply responded without looking at him, her focus on the bath she was currently drawing. "Lavender or warm vanilla?"

"Lavender is fine," he told her as he tried to mask his disappointment. While he appreciated the sentiment, a bath was definitely not what he was expecting when he made the decision to follow her upstairs.

"Go get undressed," she ordered as she noticed he continued to stand there in the doorway, watching. "I'll have it ready in just a minute."

Chuck reluctantly did as he was told, removing his clothing in the bedroom.

"Guess it can't hurt," he decided as he resigned himself to the fact that tonight wasn't going to be the night he was so anticipating. He agreed to give her all the space and time she needed before she felt ready to be with him again beyond a doubt, not bothering to bring the topic up again since he first arrived in the Hamptons. He had to admit though, not allowing things to escalate too quickly was starting to become excruciating.

All that changed when he walked back into the ensuite to see her sitting there in the tub among the jets quietly churning bubbles, a bobby pin between her teeth as she finished pulling her hair up, the top her breasts and bare shoulders on full display. Several candles had also been lit, their light reflecting off the mirrored tile around the back walls of the tub. Confirming his eyes weren't deceiving him, he quickly glanced around and noticed her satin robe was now in a pile on the floor, her matching slip and panties having joined it.

"Blair, are you sure about this?" he asked her as he continued to stand there, hesitant as he wasn't sure if this was some sort of game or if she was just being a tease. Regardless, he really wasn't up for either tonight. "I'm really not in the mood for-"

"Just get in, Bass – the water's extra warm, just the way I know you like it," she informed him as she reached out a hand towards him, signaling for him to come join her.

Unsure as to what she was playing at, Chuck carefully stepped in, taking a seat near her but leaving just enough space between them in case she wasn't fully comfortable with the possibility of what could end up happening.

"Seriously, Chuck?" Blair wondered in annoyance as she noticed what he was doing. "Come over here and let me massage your shoulders," she demanded at once.

"But I thought you wanted to take it-"

"It's fine, Chuck," she firmly assured him. "Just trust me, I'm not an idiot, I know what could happen... just come here."

At her command, Chuck once again did what he was told, coming over to her and sitting right between her legs, his back to her. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out as he felt her nipples lightly brush against his back. Being this close to her, like this... it was torture. He had to give it to her though, at that moment alcohol and Jack were the furthest things from his mind as he fought the urge to turn around and reclaim her right then and there.

Suddenly he felt her rubbing a loofa along his back, neck and shoulders, making his skin slippery and wet. A moment later her small hands began to work the muscles along his shoulders, kneading them as if they were clay.

"You're really tense, Chuck," she quietly spoke as she noted several knots right off the bat. "You haven't seen your masseuse yet since you've been back?" she further questioned.

"No, it must have slipped my mind," he responded as he continued focusing on just breathing. He made the mistake of opening his eyes though and looking towards the mirrored tile on the wall across from them. He almost forgot to breathe, he was so taken by the candlelit sight of how beautiful she was despite her focus on working out a knot between his neck and shoulder.

"Chuck, relax," she urged him as she noticed his breathing had suddenly stilled. Looking up herself to see what was the matter, she couldn't help smiling as she made eye contact with him in the mirror. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, giving him a tight, loving squeeze, she pulled him further back towards her. "Just relax," she spoke again, this time practically whispering in his ear as her lips softly brushed against it.

At that, Chuck finally exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and allowed himself to relax, resting his arms on top of her thighs. Her silky smooth thighs, he couldn't help noticing. If alcohol wouldn't eventually kill him someday, surely she would be the death of him, he decided as he finally let himself become putty in her hands.

He had no sooner gotten accustomed to the administrations she had been performing on his neck, upper back and shoulders when he began to feel her lips against his skin, slowly trailing kisses from his shoulder up along his neck... His breathing once again began to get heavy as he closed his eyes and carefully cocked his head to the right, gently reaching his left hand up behind him, his fingers entangling themselves in her loose tendrils she had pulled up earlier. Her hair was so soft.

As he felt her teeth beginning to nibble along his ear and one of her hands gently stroking the hairs on his chest he could only hope she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Blair..." he managed to finally breath out. "Mmm... What are you doing?" he had to ask as his right hand gripped that silky smooth thigh of hers as her teeth nipped a spot on his neck that she knew drove him crazy. If this was a game or just a tease she could kill him right now and he wouldn't even mind.

"I'm making you forget," she breathed along his neck, continuing to drive him crazy.

"Forget what?" he wondered out loud as he attempted to think, however his mind had suddenly become so cloudy that all he could think about right now was her. And her amazing naked body currently wrapped around him from behind. And that wicked mouth of hers, teasing him to oblivion. And just how badly he wanted to fuck her.

"Exactly," she grinned against his shoulder, knowing she was accomplishing her goal for the night.

He then felt her arm reaching across the front of his neck, her hand pulling his face towards her. He had no sooner opened his eyes and met hers over his shoulder when felt her lips crashing against his in a searing, passionate kiss he immediately returned with one of his own. Their tongues darted in and out of each others mouths, fully exploring. God it had been so long.

And then she pulled away.

But just for a moment as she pushed him forward enough to squeeze out from behind him, moving so she was now straddling him as she pushed him back against the back of the tub where she had been a moment before.

They stayed like that for just a second, eyes locked on each other as Chuck silently questioned if she was sure.

With a tiny nod of her head, Blair gave him the okay.

Never wanting anything more in his life, Chuck quickly sat forward, pulling her to him as his lips rushed to hers. Simultaneously, he felt her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms clung around him. His lips trailed along her wet skin, from her exposed neck down to her breasts, kissing and nipping as he went, causing her to whimper and moan in want. As if he weren't already hard, he definitely could feel himself between them now.

"Chuuuck..." she couldn't help purring his name as her head hung backwards in absolute bliss. "Chuck, take me now," she begged as she felt his teeth pulling at her nipple, her other one hardening at the sensation. "Please... I'm ready – I want to feel my husband inside me."

At that, Chuck freed the nipple he had been toying with as a sigh of relief escaped him at hearing her words.

"Please..." she begged once more, her left hand brushing against his cheek as her fingers ran through his hair, her eyes desperately pleading with his. It was then that he had noticed she was wearing her bridal set once again.

It was all the confirmation he needed. She finally decided she wanted to be with him again. And who was he to deny his wife of that?

Capturing her mouth once more with his, he leaned backwards against the tub, drawing her with him as he adjusted them, positioning himself right at her center. Pausing to take in the sight of her hovering above him, her eyes closed as she waited to feel him fill her, one hand holding onto the side of the tub for leverage while her other held tightly to his shoulder, he gently ran a finger on his left hand down her side while his right hand held onto her thigh. Ready to finally consummate their reunion, his left hand then grabbed onto her waist and slowly began guiding her down onto him as he arched his hips forward to meet her, slowly filling her to the hilt.

Aside from the faint sound of the tub's jets churning the water, the only other sound in the room was their slow, steady breathing, completely in sync together, as inch by inch they became one.

In and out he slowly guided her, both his hands now on her waist as they found their old familiar rhythm. Her hands were now each pressed against his shoulders as she leaned into him even more, her nipples grazing against his chest hairs as they rocked back and forth, his lips desperate to capture hers.

It felt good for both of them. Oh so good as they moaned and purred and whimpered each other's names.

Blair couldn't believe how she ever thought anyone else could satisfy her like he could – the man knew exactly how to worship her and make her feel like the Queen that she was. And for Chuck... the reality of their reunion was far, far better than he had ever anticipated.

It was slow and agonizing at first as he helped her ride him, slowly building things up as much as possible. They both knew that if they took it too fast, it would be over much much quicker than either of them wanted.

At first one of his hands held her by the back of the neck, holding her to him as their mouths took turns assaulting each other, while his other hand ran its way down along her wet back, the other trailing behind, following down to the curves of her ass. She gasped in pleasure as he gave it a hard squeeze with both hands. It was no secret, Chuck was a total ass-man and he had always found hers to be perfection.

Gripping onto her ass with both hands, Chuck moved her back and forth, starting to go faster and faster. Eventually she pressed herself fully against him, her arms clinging around him as she felt her release starting to build up. Her breath hitched between whimpers in his ear. She could feel moisture starting to well up in her eyes as she tightly clenched them shut while he grinded her faster and faster, up and down his length. The feeling was so amazing.

"Chuck..." she purred breathlessly as their wet skin slid against each other. "Oh god... yes... yes, Chuck... yes..." She could feel herself closer and closer to release with every stroke.

Hearing her say his name like that for the first time in what felt like forever along with feeling her walls tightly contracting around him, that was all it took to send him over the edge.

"Blair..." he panted as he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, cheeks flushed, stray tendrils of curls having fallen and a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she achieved orgasm... she was breathtakingly beautiful. Wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could, pulling her to him, releasing a few short breaths he came just a moment later.

After they both had their release, Blair nearly collapsed on top of him in his arms as he laid back against the tub, his chest slowly rising and falling as hers did the same against him, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was incredible," Blair gasped a moment later, her head now resting against his shoulder. "I could stay passed out like this for the rest of the night," she mumbled from her spot as Chuck finally lifted a hand to run his fingers through her tousled hair, having fallen out of the hair pins she had originally tucked it up into earlier.

"Me too," he sighed in contentment as he stayed there with her, neither one of them wanting to move. "But we both know the timer on the jets is going to stop soon and then the water will get cold... I couldn't bear to have you freeze in cold water and catch pneumonia," he playfully joked.

"Just a few more minutes then... until the jets turn off?" she pleaded against his shoulder.

"Fine, I suppose that would be alright," Chuck mocked sarcastically as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. He couldn't help noticing that the water level had oddly sunk.

"I'm comfortable... and you wore me out," she was quick to declare.

"Hey! Not my fault – you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into," he reminded her with a laugh.

She couldn't help smiling at that. It had been quite awhile since she had last seen him happy and at ease like this. Come to think of it, it was the first time in awhile she too had truly felt happy.

Tilting her head upward, she stretched her neck just enough to get his attention with her lips lightly brushing his. Looking downward at her, Chuck tenderly kissed her back. As she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, keeping his mouth to hers for some time, he felt his limp cock start to harden again as she was still straddling his lap.

"Come on, let's get out of the tub," she announced a moment later as they both heard the jets kick off and she attempted to stand only to wobble.

"And go where?" he couldn't help wondering as he quickly reached up and helped her balance.

"I could go for a shower..." Blair innocently answered with a wicked grin after a second of pretending to think of her options.

"Sounds perfect," Chuck replied as he followed her out of the tub.

They had no sooner both gotten into the shower and turned the water on when Chuck lifted Blair up onto him, gently pushing her back up against the wet tile wall for leverage as he drove himself into her over and over with abandon. Animal instinct taking over, they hardly noticed the hot water from the shower head raining down on them. Her hands pulled through his hair, her head thrown back in ecstasy. His lips hungrily trailed kisses along her neck to the top of her breasts which were smashed between them as his hands behind her held tightly to her shoulders.

All Chuck could think about was her and just how long he had wanted her.

God how he loved and missed her.

So much.

After they both came again and finally got around to washing each other, they had decided to resign their activities to their bed for the rest of the night. It was getting late after all and Henry wasn't one to sleep in on a Saturday morning.

They slept off and on all throughout the night, however sleeping together naked they soon learned had been a bad idea.

"Mmm... what do you think you're doing?" Chuck sleepily moaned, his eyes still closed as he reached down and tangled his fingers in her thick curls. "Not that I'm complaining... you definitely know the best way to wake me up..." he sighed deeply as he felt her hand expertly working his length, making him hard.

"What can I say? I missed you," Blair paused, moving further down his body. He soon felt her tongue brush along him just before her mouth fully engulfed his head and began it's proficient ministrations. Lifting his head from the pillow just enough to look down at her, she paused again as they briefly made eye contact before she turned her attention back to pleasuring him, her lips wrapping around his head once more.

Chuck was completely powerless in that moment, only able to watch for a second more before the pleasure became too much, forcing him to rest his head back and close his eyes in ecstasy as she went to work, taking him in deeper.

"God, that was amazing..." he sighed happily once he was spent while she climbed back up to the top of the bed, snuggling in beside him. "You're amazing," he breathed as he glanced over at his wife, fully in awe of her. Reaching for her with one hand, he leaned up just enough to capture her lips. "I don't deserve you," he couldn't help remarking as their kiss broke.

"I know," she casually responded with a smirk as she rolled back over onto her side, her back to him, prompting him to roll over and wrap himself around her.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered in her ear as he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, holding her tightly to him.

"I love you too, Chuck," she spoke with a slight smile. "Goodnight," she yawned, still wiped out from earlier.

"Goodnight," he uttered back to her, however feeling her silky smooth bare skin just under his hand... needless to say, he was tempted to return her little favor.

First he delicately trailed a finger just under the curve of one of her breasts to the end of her sternum, Then he traced a line down to her belly button, carefully circling it before resting his hand just over where her baby was growing to the untrained eye, gently cradling it as his lips brushed along the curve of her neck. He watched as a shy smile formed on her lips while her eyes remained closed. Next he slowly worked his hand down below her waistline, gradually cupping her sex, his thumb lingering just at her clit. As he slipped a finger past the slit of her folds, he heard a quiet purr escape from her lips.

With a wicked grin, Chuck slipped his other arm around her, reaching up to cup one of her breasts, eventually teasing her nipple as he ran his lips along the exposed nape of her neck, his fingers working up her natural wetness. He could feel her pulse racing against him as her breathing became heavier. Her breath hitched and eyes flew open the moment he slid one finger and then another fully inside her.

Soon she wrapped her leg around his, opening herself up to him further as her toes dug into his calf. As he worked his fingers in and out of her, feeling her walls clenching around them, aside from the sound of skin on skin, her moans and pants were the only other noise in the room. However he wasn't quite ready to let her come just yet.

Sliding his arm out from underneath her, maneuvering her onto her back as he leaned over and captured her mouth with his, he gave her a lingering kiss as he momentarily pulled away from her.

"Chuck?" she gasped, her breasts rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, suddenly confused as to why he stopped. Why he wasn't letting her finish.

"God, I've missed your taste," he spoke as he wrapped his two fingers in his mouth, tasting them clean. Without further delay, he had positioned himself between her legs, his tongue running along her folds before lapping at her wetness. Wetness that was all because of him and no one else.

Blair titled her pelvis towards him, her back slightly arched off the bed as her head shook back and forth in pure pleasure. His hands grasped around her thighs as his thumb teased her clit from the top, his talented tongue now darting in and out of her. With her eyes closed, she gripped the pillows around her as she felt her release building.

But again, her eyes flew open as she felt him suddenly stop and pull away once more.

"Chuck! What the hell?!" she breathed in a panic, her body suddenly frustrated. "I need you..." she whimpered, desperate for release.

"And you'll have me," he responded with a devilish grin as he climbed back up towards her, his mouth reaching hers for another kiss. She no sooner wrapped both her arms and legs around him, holding him to her so he couldn't leave again. She soon grew confused though as he continued to resist even when she leaned herself towards him and dug her heels into his buttocks, attempting to push him into her.

"Chuck? What's wrong?" she questioned, her breath short.

"You're mine," he lowly spoke, his eyes suddenly filled with a fiery look she hadn't seen since the first time they had hate sex years and years ago.

"Yes," she breathed, desperate to resume their activity as she once again attempted to pull him to her. "As you are mine."

"No one else's, just mine," he harshly spoke again.

"Jesus, Chuck! Really?" she exclaimed in annoyance as she loosened her grip around the back of his neck, sliding her hands down to his shoulders now. "I thought I made it clear," she snipped. "You _know_ that!"

"Then say it," he snarled as they continued to stare each other down.

"Just yours, Chuck" she sighed as she sunk into the bed, frustrated. She thought they had made headway tonight. She hadn't expected him to bring up her one indiscretion now, after everything that had already happened tonight. But clearly she was wrong and he still needed the assurance. "I only want you."

They started each other down for yet another moment, as if he were studying her, trying to read into her mind that there was no doubt whatsoever, before she suddenly felt him plunge deep within her. With no control over her body, she found herself clinging to him in every possible way. Quickly finding their familiar rhythm once again, they were a tangled mess of limbs, groping and gasping for the other before Chuck had an idea and suddenly pulled out.

"Chuck!" she cried in protest, having grown tired of him prolonging their climax yet again.

"Turn around," he uttered between breaths, something having caught his eye.

"What? Why?" she gasped as she rolled over and tried to make sense of why he was torturing her so.

"Just... I want you to see," he attempted to tell her as he watched her assume the position in the mirror above their dresser on the adjacent wall. "Look," he instructed as he whispered over her shoulder, his hand holding her just under the chin as he pointed her view to where he was looking. "You're so fucking beautiful, I'm so lucky... I don't deserve you," he murmured into her ear as he ran several fingers down along her neck, along her front, between her cleavage and then down to her once flatten stomach which now was sporting a hardly noticeable baby bump, allowing her to catch a glimpse of them in the mirror, before thrusting himself into her from behind, completely catching her by surprise as she dropped to her hands.

She had to admit, watching him fuck her like that... it was definitely a turn on and satisfied the exhibitionist side of her that only Chuck knew about. She secretly loved the thrill of the risk of someone catching them in the act.

Seeing her subtly smirk as she watched them in the mirror only made him even harder as he gripped her thighs, his thumbs tracing the curves of her ass that he loved so much. Curious, he gently yet forcefully placed a thumb to her anus, rubbing just along the outside.

"Mmm," she moaned ever so sensually. Watching, he noticed her eyes close as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Oh god... Chuck..." she purred as he rubbed along the rim a little more, his cock still buried deep inside her. "Mmm, yes..." she went on, rocking her derriere against him, encouraging him to continue. "Don't stop," she nearly begged. "It feels so fucking good..." she cried in ecstasy as their bodies grinded against each other, faster and faster. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed as she began to ride out the longest orgasm she could remember having in what felt like ages.

"Almost there, baby, almost..." Chuck growled, thrusting as fast as he could, his climax just on the brink. He had no sooner come with her when her knees gave out as she collapsed on the bed with him right behind her. "That was-"

"Unbelievable!" Blair sighed in amazement as Chuck rolled off her and onto his back, both gasping for air.

"That it was," he remarked as he stretched his arm out, wrapping it around her as she scooted right up beside him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "Let's promise we won't ever go that long without sex again," he stated as he held her close.

"Agreed," she responded as she closed her eyes, having been thoroughly fucked and exhausted.

Spent but still wanting to be close, Chuck rolled over onto his side a moment later, facing her as he buried his face against the top of her breasts, one arm snaked underneath her, holding her as he gently stroked his other hand along her side and thigh and then onto her leg that was now wrapped around him. He couldn't help deeply sighing in contentment against her as he felt her lips brush against his forehead and her fingers combing through his hair.

"What are you thinking?" she delicately asked a moment later, breaking the peaceful silence of only their steady breaths in the room.

"How much I missed this... you..." his voice trailed as he nestled himself beside her, comfortable in their entwined position. "Feels like home... which feels like Heaven..."

Blair couldn't help smiling at his words. It had felt like Heaven to her too. And she had missed it as well.

"I am so, so sorry," he apologized a moment later, prompting her to pause her ministrations against his scalp.

"For what?" she quizzically wondered as she cocked her head slightly to glance down at him.

"I took you, took this – what we have – for granted," he clarified as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"It was a rough time for you – I know he was like a brother to you... if it had been S I'm sure I would have had just as difficult a time," she tried to comfort him as she pulled him closer to her.

"No, you'd be freakishly calm after the initial shock wore off and then you'd dive headfirst into work as a distraction, picking fights with everyone over petty things to avoid dealing with your feelings," he stated, knowing he was right.

"You know me well," she remarked with a slight smile. He really did know her better than anyone.

"Admit it, I know you best... just as you do me," he declared as he held her tight, settling into her embrace one last time before he felt himself starting to drift off to sleep again, too worn out to move after their last round.

"You know me best, Bass," she uttered as she felt him falling asleep.

* * *

By the time morning rolled around and the sun had rose neither of them had gotten nearly enough sleep.

"Did you have anything planned for this weekend?" Blair couldn't help asking him as she laid curled up in his embrace, now under the covers, her head resting on his chest. At some point in the night Chuck had woken up and carefully carried her back to the top of the bed with him.

"Other than rechristening the whole townhouse with you? Nope," he responded as he leaned down and kissed the top of her curls while giving her a loving squeeze.

"I'll let Dorota know to stock us up on supplies and see if Henry can spend the night with Leo since Lily will be at the Conservancy gala tonight. Can you ask her to take Henry on Sunday? See if she can't convince him that it was her idea and not ours?" she suggested as she rolled over to retrieve her phone from the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"Already on it," Chuck confirmed as he too reached over to his nightstand for his phone and promptly began tapping out a text to his stepmother.

"She said that's fine," Blair announced a moment later, sitting her phone back down on the table as Dorota was quick to respond.

"As did Lily," Chuck informed her as he went to do the same.

"Now that that's taken care of..." Blair's voice trailed as she plopped back down on top of the pillows, reaching across Chuck, pulling him towards her. "Mr. Bass..." she seductively called to him, gaining his full attention.

"Mrs. Bass..." he curiously replied as he rolled onto his side, leaning down to face her.

"Make love to me?" she earnestly requested, leaning forward just enough for their foreheads to meet.

"Always," he breathlessly answered before his lips passionately took to hers, her hand working through his hair as he tightly held her to him.

* * *

Henry had just approached his parent's door and was about to turn the knob when he heard his mother say his father's name with a giggle, causing him to pause.

While he didn't know and was too young to understand exactly what they could be up to, he knew well enough that whenever his father made his mother laughed like that it usually meant she would be in a good mood for the rest of the day and that he should just let them be.

With a big smile, he tiptoed away, skipping back to his room, excited and hopeful at the prospect that maybe if his daddy could once again make his mommy happy like that then maybe - just maybe - he wouldn't leave again.

* * *

 _AN: So... Smutfest... =D_

 _Hope I didn't disappoint! And hey, look! It's Little J in a likeable/tolerable form (if you've read some of my other works you know Rufus is the only Humphrey I don't mind, lol)._

 _As always, thanks for all the comments/reviews and follows/favorites as well as being understanding about the wait between updates (my vacation was quite enjoyable, although tiring - it's almost like you need a vacation from your vacation! LOL). And thank you to M (scarlett2u) for continuing to beta on this one despite knowing how busy she can be (you know I love ya! ;-) ). And don't worry, OblongCreamPuff (love the name btw - it cracks me up! =D ) - there are some conflicts/arguments planned/written that come up between C and B later on, so nope, it won't be all daisies and sunshine between them the whole fic =D_

 _Can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up as the bulk of it needs typed (in it's current state it's just scene fragments/dialogue and a page and a half full of notes I quickly scribbled down while at work one day last month lol...) and we're coming up on one of our busy times of year at work (I work retail management and it's almost time for our annual Back to School floorset - yay! Not.) so give me a couple of weeks to get it in order. In the meantime, don't be too surprised to see the conclusion of A Royal Affair sometime soon as I'm hoping to wrap that one up if the mood strikes me, however lately I've just been writing what pops into my head (hence the long-awaited delay on Chairytale) so we shall see ;-)_

 _Until next time... #Edfest is currently going on right now with #Westweek starting up next week in honor of Ed's birthday on the 27th!_


	7. Chapter 7

It was just after noon on Monday as Chuck strolled into Waldorf Designs with the intent of surprising his wife. He had had a long, tiring morning, meeting with the board for most of it and despite everything going as well as he could have hoped, honestly, he just wanted to get out of there. He had suggested they meet for lunch, yet Blair regretfully declined, citing she was just too swamped at the atelier to leave anytime soon. Not wanting to be alone yet knowing she would kill him if she learned he pulled Henry out of school for some afternoon fun, he decided he'd bring lunch to her.

He quickly passed through the downstairs gallery and boutique, greeting the clerk on his way. As soon as he set foot in the atelier upstairs though, he paused, feeling like he had entered an entirely different world. To his shock and surprise the atelier was a complete madhouse, in all his visits he couldn't recall ever seeing things this crazy. Blair wasn't kidding about the place being busy! He could barely stay on his own two feet as there were workers and seamstresses bustling all over the place, coming and going from all directions. Looking around, it was impossible to find Blair so he decided to take up residence in the one spot he knew she would eventually stop by – her office.

Sitting back in his wife's chair, he made himself at home. True, their businesses were separate, however she regularly used his study at home for her own purposes and the fact that Jenny Humphrey had so casually walked right in last Friday without even looking led him to believe that Blair had made herself quite at home in there over the summer while he was away. Not that he minded – they kept nothing from each other aside from gifts and even then... the need they both had to know everything would occasionally get the best of them.

Looking around, he noticed the photos all around the office.

There was one on the wall of Eleanor in her youth, proudly on display for all to remember who they were really there to please. Then there was the set of Blair and Serena playfully modeling some of Waldorf Designs' clothing from years ago. Chuck vaguely recalled it being from the shoot that Eleanor had originally asked Blair to star in only to end up picking Serena for the part. Blair had called him during the lost weekend he was hosting, tearfully and unsuccessfully trying to get hold of Nate...

Not wanting his mind to wander there, he glanced at the photos on the desk.

There was one of Blair standing between her mother and Cyrus and her father and Roman during one of their many, regular trips to France. Chuck recalled this one in particular as it was from their first summer in France as a married couple. Under the guise of visiting her parents, he had surprised her with their own French villa, located exactly between her mother's apartment in Paris and her father's vineyard in Lyon. He couldn't help smiling at the memory, she had been beyond thrilled.

In a sterling silver dual-frame one half was filled with a photo of Henry and Monkey they had taken earlier last spring. Again, he smiled as he remembered the day exactly - getting the perfect shot of the two had become seemingly impossible, neither wanting to sit for a serious pose. Normally Henry was fine sitting for a portrait but having his best furry friend join him... that proved to be overly difficult for both boy and canine. Having given up in frustration, Blair told the photographer to just shoot whatever he could get. Surprisingly, the shots turned out better than they had anticipated, having perfectly captured the personality and innocence of a boy and his dog.

In the other side of the frame was a selfie of the two of them that Blair had insisted he take one fall day when they were out and about in the city. She had decided to take the day off from classes at NYU and in an attempt to cheer her up, knowing just how much she hated school at the time and that she and Serena weren't in a good place, he had suggested they go decorative shopping for the penthouse at The Empire which he was soon moving into with Nate...

Again, not wanting to go there, he looked around on the desk... only for his eyes to land on a photo of the four of them, taken during the fall of their sophomore year of high school, before Serena had run off to boarding school for the last half of the year.

It was the weekend – a Saturday he recalled - which back then, Chuck was hardly ever sober, especially not on the weekends and if it was, he was usually nursing a hangover. Yet on this particular day he remembered Serena and Blair had burst into his suite, forcing him and Nate on some shopping excursion with them. Serena had insisted they needed some quality bonding time, all four of them, but he knew that the truth was by that point Blair had been growing suspicious of Nate having a wandering eye and didn't want him out of her sight. Nate really didn't want to go shopping with just the girls though so he practically begged Chuck to come with. It had actually turned out to be a fun afternoon. On a whim, Serena spotted a tourist snapping photos and upon learning the man was a professional photographer, she insisted he take one of the four of them.

While Blair was with Nate at the time, making it known she had him on a tight leash by the way she clung to his scarf in the photo, Chuck couldn't help squeezing himself in between the two female best friends at the last second. Oh how so much changed within just a few short years after that photo was taken – while Blair and Serena had been a bit surprised by him sliding in between them at the time, anyone looking at it now wouldn't have given a second thought to his placement in the photo as a year and a half later he and Serena became siblings and everyone knew he and Blair were involved.

Chuck smirked as he noticed himself in the photo, resting his chin on Blair's shoulder. It was one of the few times back then that he had gotten to smell the sweet, intoxicating mix of her shampoo and perfume, making up that signature scent of hers that he loved so dearly.

God how he missed those days, just the four of them, goofing around...

Before he could let his mind wander too far down into territory he didn't want to visit, he was broken out of his reverie by her voice trailing into the room.

"I have Jean-Pierre finalizing the plans for the actual show... you and Laurel have everything under control here, yes?" Blair spoke as she walked with her clipboard, making notes and crossing things off as Jenny attempted to keep up beside her.

"Yes, Blair..." Jenny's voice began to trail the moment she saw Chuck sitting there behind Blair's desk.

"What?" Blair questioned, looking over at her protege as she heard the sudden change in Jenny's voice. Noticing her looking straight ahead, Blair turned her attention to see just what had caught Jenny off guard. "Chuck!" she spoke gleefully with smile at seeing her husband there.

"Hey," he warmly greeted her as he stood and walked around the desk, giving her a lovingly kiss to the temple once he reached her.

"What are you doing here?" she curiously wondered, confused why he wasn't at the office and in meetings. "As much as you know I love you, Chuck, I told you – I just don't have the time to go out for lunch this week... there's just too much to get done around here before Fashion Week starts."

"Which is why I thought I'd bring lunch to you," he spoke with a grin. "I requested Choi to have some of Chef Woo Kim's best offerings delivered for everyone. There should be plenty of Bulgogi and Bibimbap waiting downstairs for everyone," he announced.

"Well, that sounds like quite the feast," Blair decided a moment later, pleased once she realized what he had done. "Jenny, why don't you let everyone know that lunch is ready for them whenever they decide to take a break."

"Right... I mean, sure," Jenny spoke up, having remained silent the entire time.

She never knew what to say or do around Chuck these days. As much as she enjoyed working for Blair and loved the amount of control that she had been given within the company, encounters like these with just the three of them... she never knew how to act. She didn't want to be too friendly towards Chuck and make Blair suspect there was something going on between them again when there most definitely wasn't nor would there ever be – Chuck was forever hopelessly in love with Blair and they all knew it - however she didn't want to be too cold towards him either or completely ignore him as he was her employer's husband after all.

"Um... bye, Chuck," she said before retreating out of Blair's office, having decided to at least acknowledge his presence.

"That will never not be awkward," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around Blair, kissing the top of her curls while he watched Jenny go back to work, stopping to address pockets of workers throughout the next room of the atelier.

"Yes, well, it's your own fault," Blair reminded him as she stepped out of his embrace and further into the room, sitting her clipboard down on the conference table. "I suggested when I hired her that you two should just clear the air and get it all out, but of course you chose to just ignore it instead and now things are even more awkward between you two."

"Remind me again why we can't just banish the Humphreys?" he wondered as he sat back down in her desk chair.

"Because believe it or not, Little J is actually pretty talented and I need her as my Head Designer. Having been a fellow Constance Queen and a former minion who aspired to be me, she knows exactly what I mean when I use the words "powerful" and "vicious" and knows how to translate that to Laurel and the rest of the staff. She's the perfect middleman, er, woman, for the job and besides as much as I would love to banish Dan, at this point it would be a little tough to do so what with Serena currently married to him and all..." she pointed out to him.

"She'd get over him," Chuck declared. "She would just need a distraction," he added with a smirk as Blair came to sit in his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he placed an arm around her waist, preventing her from slipping.

"Like we didn't try that with Nate several times over the years," she reminded him, as it was true. On multiple occasions throughout the years they had purposely manipulated Serena post-breakup with Dan to seek out Nate. Sadly though, Humphrey always managed to somehow worm his way back into her heart.

"Trust me, she regrets not listening to us now," Chuck spoke without thinking, only realizing his mistake after Blair looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't have to trust you to know that as S often confides in me," she stated as she continued to stare him down. "What I don't understand is when exactly she started confiding in you. What else has she told you, Bass? Anything she hasn't told me?"

"Blair... it's not like that," Chuck sighed, knowing he was eventually going to have to tell her about their regular sibling outings last spring. "After... after Nate... you had your hands full with Henry and then trying to save me from my own mess... I just... I thought that by helping Serena cope I'd be helping you in the long run," he admitted.

"Well... as thoughtful and as noble as I know you thought you were being..." she spoke a moment later after allowing his explanation to sink in. "Two alcoholics helping each other... you know that isn't exactly a great idea."

"I realize that now," he huffed as he rolled his eyes at her stating the obvious.

"Chuck, why are you here?" she questioned after a brief silence had passed, neither of them having anything more to say on the previous subject.

"I told you, I brought lunch to you," he stated as he continued to stare ahead, lost in his thoughts momentarily.

"Yes, I know, but... shouldn't you be at the office? Or in meetings? I thought you were going to tackle this mess Jack caused head-on, with the board and your analysts and whoever else over there?" she wondered.

"I already did," he simply spoke.

"Oh? And how did that go?" she curiously pried, sitting a little straighter in his lap.

"Well," Chuck started, also regaining his posture as he sat up, his attention now back to her, happy to be onto a different subject and her interest piqued. "I met with the board first thing this morning. We will be having to cut some projects in order to recoup our losses, the biggest of which is the building we've already started on in Brooklyn - that one was halted immediately and we'll be selling the space it's on."

"Really?" Blair asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, really," he nodded along. "Just another failed attempt at making a mark across the bridge... Blair, next time I ever even hint at the idea of building in Brooklyn, please – do whatever you need to in order to stop me. Clearly, Bass is not supposed to be there – this is what? The fourth? Fifth attempt at it? I honestly don't know why I keep bothering," he slightly laughed.

"No Bass in Brooklyn. Ever," Blair spoke in agreement. "I'd be tempted to say no Waldorf in Brooklyn either but unlike real estate I can't exactly control who wears my designs..." she added with a grin for good measure. "But Chuck, why aren't you at work if you have all that going on?" she inquired once more.

"We're making the announcement on Friday, right before the market closes," he confessed after glancing around and making sure no one else was listening in. "Studies show it's best to make big announcements like that on a Friday, just before the weekend, for multiple reasons – gives the employees that are affected a chance to go home to their families, not to mention if we wait til just before the stock market closes our stock won't completely plummet before the weekend and come Monday morning it shouldn't have taken too much of a hit," he further explained to her. "Plus it gives me all week to find an acceptable buyer so when we do make the announcement... it won't be a total loss."

"I see," Blair stated as she thought it all over. She had just leaned in to give him a kiss, physically expressing how proud she was of him at going to the board with all this when there was a rapt against the door frame.

"Blair? Uh, hello, Chuck," Laurel addressed them both as she popped her head in. "Sorry to interrupt..."

"Yes, Laurel?" Blair questioned her mother's former assistant as she quickly slid off Chuck's lap and stood, walking towards her valued staff member.

"I need those pictures that were leaked from the competitor's collection – Stacy is going on an accessory run and we want to make sure we don't duplicate anything remotely close to what they were using," Laurel informed her.

"Oh of course!" Blair exclaimed, realizing she had a point. "Chuck – do you mind? They're in the bottom right drawer... should be right on top..." she requested as she pointed in the direction of where she needed him to look.

He pushed the desk chair back just enough to access the drawer, pulling it open and sure enough there were the photos in question. As he picked them up, something else in the drawer, sitting just under said photos, caught his eye. Slowly but without closing the drawer just yet, he sat back up and handed her the images. As she went to take them to Laurel, he leaned back down, looking back inside and carefully opening the file he thought he recognized. Looking inside, sure enough, it was exactly what he thought it was.

Their separation papers.

* * *

" _Just tell me already, is she divorcing me or not?" Chuck demanded to know as he sat opposite his lawyer in his office at The Palace after several minutes had passed and the man had had a chance to look the documents in question over. Chuck was clearly agitated as he sat leaning with his elbows on the desk, his hands in his hair, pulling as he focused on just breathing, in and out._

 _When his secretary announced he had an unexpected visitor anxiously awaiting him, being quickly served by someone from his wife's lawyers was not what he was expecting when he agreed to meet with the visitor in question. Furious, Chuck immediately had one of his own lawyers summoned._

 _He knew she was upset with him once again the night before when she had his things sent to The Palace penthouse and had Dorota deny him entry into his own home, however he never expected her to actually divorce him._

 _How could she? Especially now, after everything that had happened these past few months? Couldn't she see that right now he needed her more than ever?_

 _He could only imagine the media circus that would ensue if and when it went public that she was divorcing him. The rumors and speculation over the splitting of their estate would be the talk of the town as it was public knowledge neither of them had opted for a prenup – they had gotten married so quickly on the cusp of Bart's death that a prenup was the last thing either of them thought about, however, despite his father's disappointment even in death, Chuck would never have bothered asking her for one anyway. He honestly never thought they'd need it – he was in it with her for the long haul and even if things were to come to this there was nothing within reason he would ever deny her. He would give up everything for her if he knew it would make her happy in the end. He could care less about the splitting of their estate – what concerned him the most was that he no longer knew how to live, let alone function without her. And truth be told, he hadn't in years. Ever since their first night together so many years ago, it was as if she cast a spell on him. Those damn butterflies hit him full on and refused to leave no matter what. Along with their son, she was the most important thing in his life. And he was losing her._

" _Not necessarily, Mr. Bass..." his lawyer's voice trailed as he continued reading through the papers._

" _Then what is it?" Chuck seethed, irritated but glad that he was paying this man by the hour and not by the minute._

" _It's a request for a trial separation," his lawyer announced._

" _Meaning what exactly?" Chuck pressed him further as he finally sat back in his chair, relieved a little at least to learn it wasn't a divorce she wanted._

" _Meaning that you and the missus will be living separate, as if you are no longer married," he stated the obvious._

" _For how long?" Chuck grumbled as he rolled his eyes. He didn't need a lawyer to tell him all that._

" _That's up to you and the missus to work out, sir," he answered as he adjusted his glasses._

" _If she doesn't want to be with me, wants to act like we're not even married, then why doesn't she just divorce me?!" Chuck exclaimed, frustrated as it didn't make any sense._

" _Again, that's between you and her – I honestly couldn't tell you," his lawyer regretfully informed him. "Perhaps there's some undisclosed stipulation she purposely left out?" he suggested. "Something she wants you to do...? To change...?"_

" _Change... pfft," Chuck huffed as he took a sip of the scotch he had previously poured for himself. "She knows how I am... she's always accepted me for me..."_

" _That may be so, sir, but clearly there's some reason why she's only asking for a trial separation right now and not a full on divorce," his lawyer reminded him. "Now, with this separation, she's also requesting for several other things..."_

" _Go on," Chuck insisted as he reclined in his chair, curious to hear Blair's demands._

" _She of course is claiming the townhouse as hers, as well as the villa in France. The house in the Hamptons is up for negotiation," his lawyer began to read._

" _Fine," Chuck muttered as he took another sip of his drink._

 _She had already changed the locks on the townhouse and moved him into The Palace so that was already decided as he didn't expect her to move out as well and as for the villa... she always spent a month in France during the summer both for business reasons and to visit with her parents so he had expected that one as well. But the house in the Hamptons... when they weren't vacationing in France or home doing business the rest of the summer was spent in the Hamptons... perhaps something could be arranged as she couldn't expect him to stay in the city the entire summer if she was trying to avoid him and him staying at the Rhodes Estate with Lily and Serena wouldn't help her achieve that goal either._

" _She requests you stay away from Fashion Week in Europe and keep your distance from the events here in the US, obviously for business reasons," the lawyer went on._

" _What? Is she afraid I'm going to distract her models?" he sarcastically remarked as he reached for the decanter on the desk and poured himself another glass._

" _And she requests you give her notice if you are planning on attending any society functions outside of the Bass Industries events," the lawyer continued, pausing for a reaction from Chuck who simply dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "And then there is the matter of your son."_

 _At that Chuck straightened in his seat, giving his full attention._

" _Go on," he ordered, curious as to just what she was requesting when it came to Henry._

" _She requests majority custody of your son, offering two hours chaperoned on weekday afternoons and then every other Saturday," the lawyer read._

" _You've got to be fucking kidding!" Chuck exclaimed, outraged. "Chaperoned visits with my son?! Why?! What have I ever done to warrant that?!"_

" _It appears she's citing your lack of sobriety these days, sir," the lawyer quickly tried to explain._

" _She's making it sound like I'm a drunken father and an unfit parent! I have NEVER harmed my son nor put him in danger! The fact that she's even suggesting that's a possibility... this is ridiculous!" Chuck barked as he began pacing back and forth across the room, another full glass of scotch in hand._

" _Sir, please, if I may-"_

" _My drinking has nothing to do with the kind of father I am to my son!" Chuck went on, ignoring the man. "I have given that boy everything. EVERYTHING! Things I never had growing up – a family for starters, a real actual home... toys... a dog... Up until she kicked me out I had been there to put him to bed most nights, up most mornings to have breakfast with him and see him off to school... I've made sure to attend every school event... I love that boy as much as I love her! How dare she accuse me otherwise! I have gone above and beyond what I ever thought I was capable of when it comes to him!"_

" _Mr. Bass... I understand that it is upsetting, however please try and calm down," his lawyer tried to quell him. "Perhaps you should try talking to her? See if she'll agree to a revised custody agreement, one you can both agree to?" he suggested. "It might work, given you're not contesting any of her other demands."_

" _That is if she'll even speak to me..." Chuck muttered as he picked up the phone on the desk and dialed her number at the atelier, knowing she'd be there, putting it on speakerphone so his lawyer could listen and speak as well. He hadn't actually spoken to her in days and their last encounter wasn't pretty._

" _This is Blair," she spoke a moment later after her receptionist connected the call._

" _Hello Mrs. Bass, this is Michael Peters, your husband's personal attorney here at Bass Industries," Mr. Peters spoke._

" _Yes, Mr. Peters, I know who you are. What can I help you with?" she innocently questioned. Chuck brewed in his seat as he listened in, knowing full well it was all an act. She knew exactly why he was calling._

" _I'm sitting here with your husband, reading over the trial separation papers you had sent over this morning..." his lawyer continued._

" _Ah, yes... that was rather quick," she stated with genuine surprise. She had discussed the papers over the phone with her father after the scene outside their home last night and he had faxed them over for her approval earlier that morning, passing them off to one of her lawyers state-side._

" _Yes, well, we were wondering, in regards to your list of requests surrounding the trial separation, if it would be possible to make a revision to one item in particular – specifically the one regarding custody of your son," his lawyer explained._

" _Oh?" Blair innocently wondered, curious as to what they had in mind._

" _Cut the act, Blair," Chuck finally spoke up, tired of the game. Her feigning innocence on the matter was only pissing him off even more._

" _Whatever do you mean?" she questioned further, keeping up the act simply just to spite him._

" _Chaperoned visits with him?! And for ten hours total a week plus every other weekend?! Have you gone mad? It's bad enough you kicked me out so that I can't even tuck him in or continue having breakfast with him but this... this is low even for you!" he growled._

" _Well if you don't like the current arrangement then perhaps we should change it so I have sole custody instead," she spoke without missing a beat._

" _What?!" Chuck raged, unable to believe what she was suggesting. "You wouldn't! You know you can't do that to him! Or to me! That's not fair!"_

" _Fair... like you've given any consideration about what's fair these past few months, Chuck! You decide now, after being served separation papers, that you want to be part of this family again?! That's not how this works – you don't just get to decide that! Either you're there for us or you're not – I can't take the questioning anymore on whether or not you're coming home tonight to read a bedtime story or if daddy's going to be around for breakfast in the morning! I get things happened, however life still goes on, Chuck! I can't wait around any longer while you pick and choose which days you want to be part of this family and which days you choose to stay out all night, going from bar to bar and I refuse to continue lying to Henry, telling him you're working late or going in early. He's a smart kid – he knows something's not right!" she laid into him. "Ask yourself , Chuck – when was the last time you were sober for more than twelve hours?! Or better yet – how many drinks have you had so far today?" she paused for just a moment, giving him a chance to think before continuing. "It's not fair to me nor is it fair to him! Either you're part of this family or you're not."_

" _You can't just take him away from me like that!" Chuck cried out, desperate for her to understand. Growing up, his father was never there for him – following in his own father's footsteps, not being there for his son... it was the last thing he wanted for Henry and it broke his heart just to think about it now possibly becoming a reality._

 _Perhaps maybe it was true that he wasn't there one hundred percent of the time in the months since Nate's death, however he felt it was understandable... he was still grieving the loss of his best friend. Anyone could understand that, or so he thought and told himself._

" _I will if you don't sign the papers the way they're currently written – the documents are non-negotiable. Sign the papers, Chuck," she urged him before hanging up, ending their lack of a discussion._

 _Realizing the line had gone dead, Chuck picked up the phone's receiver, turning off the speakerphone and slamming it back down in a fit of anger._

" _Sir, if I may... as your longtime council... may I advise you seek some help?" the lawyer meekly suggested, knowing perhaps it wasn't his place to say so, however he felt it needed to be said._

 _Breathing deeply as he now stood at the window behind the desk, with frustrated tears now welling in his eyes, threatening to fall any second, Chuck glanced over at his trusted counsel, seeing the sincerity in the older man's eyes._

 _Slumping back down in his chair as he tightly closed his eyes, willing the tears not to fall, Chuck anxiously ran a hand through his hair once more._

 _He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all._

 _Keeping his distance, staying at The Palace indefinitely, letting her have the villa and all the fashion weeks and events she wanted he could easily do. But this... agreeing to walk away from her and giving up the majority of his rights to their son... it was definitely the hardest thing she had ever asked of him._

" _In my profession and in this city, I've seen my fair share of dissolution of marriages," his lawyer started to speak. "This however is only a trial separation, it's not permanent. I urge you, Chuck – give her what she wants for now and in the meantime, work on yourself – if she really doesn't want to leave you, she will be looking for a change and she will notice your efforts or lack thereof," the man calmly spoke to him._

 _Mulling over his words, Chuck began to feel two things he hadn't felt in a long, long time: defeat and total loneliness._

" _Are you sure this will make her happy?" he murmured behind clenched teeth, vacantly gazing across the room to one of the bookshelves which displayed a photo of the three of them as he painfully tried to his picture life going forward without them._

 _Perhaps his lawyer was right, maybe he really did need help... was he really out at the bars most nights? And when was the last time he had gone more than twelve hours without a handful of drinks? By his count, he had just finished off three in the brief amount of his time his lawyer had shown up... and then there were at least two between the time he had been served the papers and when his lawyer had finally shown up..._

 _He glanced upward at the man before him only to see him quietly nodding in response._

" _Then where do I sign?"_

* * *

All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy.

Time and time again over the years he had sacrificed his own happiness just so she could have hers, however one thing they continued to learn every time was that while in the short-term she would find happiness on her own, without each other for the long-haul, both of them were completely miserable.

Which is why he didn't understand.

If they both knew that, then why did she still have the separation papers?

She had said she was taking him back and physically showed him many times over the weekend but was it possible she was still hanging onto them, just in case? Was she not happy?

"Chuck..." he suddenly heard her voice gently calling to him. "Chuck?" she tried again as Laurel had left and shut the door behind her, however Chuck was clearly still lost in thought and confusion. "Chuck, what are you looking at?" she continued to pry as she now approached her husband, crouching down next to the drawer he was leaning over and across from him.

"Why..." he started, only to stop as he didn't quite know how to vocalize everything that was running through his head at the moment. "These... these papers... why? Why are they are _here_? And why do you still have them if we're not..." His voice trailed as he was unable to say or speak the word.

"What are you talking about..." she began to wonder as she reached for the now opened manila folder that was in his hands, immediately stopping as she realized what he had found. "Oh! Honestly, Chuck, I had forgotten these were in here," she explained with an eyeroll to his typical overreaction as she took them from him and sat on the edge of the desk, facing him.

"But why are they here... and not in a safe or safe deposit box somewhere? Or better yet – destroyed?" he lowly growled as he leaned back in her seat, arms crossed and his eyes intense as he stared her down. A combination of hurt, anger and confusion washed over him all at once.

"I brought them here, hiding them away in my desk for safekeeping, knowing it would be the last place anyone nosy would think to look for such a thing," she explained in annoyance as she failed to understand why it mattered as clearly they were back together in every way.

"And?" he simply replied, expecting her to continue.

"And what, Chuck?" she shot back, growing irritated.

"Why do you still even have them?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, Chuck! I just told you – I forgot about them, okay?"

"Do you still.. feel that way?" he had to ask. He needed to know for sure and he needed to hear it from her.

"Chuck..." she sighed, frustrated that they were even having this conversation. "What do you want me to say? What do you honestly want me to tell you?"

"I just want to know the truth," he calmly spoke. Looking into his eyes once more, she saw the fear and desperation once more. "Just tell me – are you happy?"

"Of course I am!"

"And is this – me, us – really what you want?"

"Chuck... do you honestly believe I would have spent all weekend locked up in our home, making love with you over and over, reminding and showing you just how much I love you only to eventually leave you?" It was her turn to question him now.

"It wouldn't be the first time..." he mumbled, almost immediately regretting having said it the second he saw the look of shock on her face that he would have brought _that_ up again.

"Oh no!" she huffed indignantly knowing exactly what instance he was recalling. "No, you don't get to bring that up! You insisted I go with him. Don't you even dare try to say that-"

"You're right and I'm sorry, you know that was me just going on the defensive," he quickly interrupted her tirade, trying to excuse his remark. "Look, I just want to make sure that you're happy, okay? Signing these," he snatched the folder with the papers in question out of her hand, dropping them on the desk beside where she was sitting. "Signing away the majority of my rights to Henry, agreeing to walk away from you... it was the hardest thing you have ever – _ever_ -asked me to do. But I did it. Because I believed it was what you wanted, what you needed from me to be happy again," he explained.

Blair sat there, dumbfounded, as she realized what he had done. When she had her father draw up the agreement she was so hurt and upset at the time by his negligence and blatant disregard towards her and her feelings that in that moment she didn't care how he felt anymore. To be honest, now, she couldn't even recall what she asked him to agree to in those documents as they had been long forgotten in her mind when she saw him again for the first time a few weeks ago.

Curiously and nervously picking the folder back up, flipping through the pages, she stopped as she saw it. The article regarding Henry's custody. Skimming through it, she realized that even though it had worked, she had gone too far in her last-ditch attempt to push him to get help.

Chuck sat there, intensely watching as he noticed her breathing deeply and as her eyes began to clench shut. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Blair," he softly spoke to her as he leaned forward, carefully taking the folder with the separation papers out of her hands, placing them aside before slipping her hands into his own as he gently stroked them with his thumbs. "Baby, please don't cry..." he whispered, blinking back his own tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," she choked out as she opened her eyes once more to look at him, tears slowly starting to stream down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry... it was too much of me to ask, I shouldn't have done that to you," she began to sob as she reached out towards him. He immediately caught her, holding her to him as they sat there in her office.

"It's okay," he quietly assured her as he rocked them back and forth. "As long as this is what you want... it's okay."

They stayed together like that, her face buried against his chest as she clung to his shirt, his arms lovingly holding her tightly to him almost in silence aside from a few muffled sobs Blair couldn't help emitting before she eventually sat up, beginning to right herself.

"Chuck," she addressed him as she wiped her cheeks dry, her voice starting to return to normal again. "If I were going to leave you for good, I would have done so by now," she reminded him in a playful manner as she reached for a tissue from the box on her desk to blow her nose. "You do realize that, yes?"

"I do now," he sighed in relief.

"Good, because you're stuck with me," she grinned as she sat back on the desk, picking up the folder and immediately shredding the separation papers into multiple pieces.

"You're sure?" he asked her one last time as she sat there with several half torn pages in each hand.

"I'm positive," she confirmed as she then dramatically tossed the remains into the waste basket under her desk.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips as he leaned forward and captured hers with his, her hands reaching up and locking behind his neck as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"Whatever it takes to get it through your head, Bass – I love you and I'm not giving up on you," she assured him again for what seemed like the millionth time, however she knew she would always tell him no matter how many times he needed to hear it.

They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

Whatever one of them was going through, the other would be there. The worst thing one could ever do, the darkest thought either of them ever had... the other would stand right there, through anything, by their side.

It's just what they always did.

No matter what.

* * *

 _AN: So the photos... in season 6, we get several glimpses around the Waldorf Designs atelier and yup - there's an old, classic glamour portrait of Eleanor as well as a set of four photos from the pictures Blair and Serena took together in 1x4 Bad News Blair (which in my own head canon, after B learns her mother replaced her with Serena but before Dan finds her alone in a hallway I can picture her desperately and unsuccessfully trying to reach Nate who had put his phone away at Carter's reminder of no phones during poker). The selfie one is actually the picture of the two of them taken during season 3 as a promotion for the Nikon Coolpix s60 camera. And then there's the infamous early promotional shot of the NJBC underneath a bus lane sign. I can easily picture Blair surrounding herself at work with photos of her loved ones on her desk._

 _The restaurant C gets lunch from is Don's Bogam in New York and the dishes mentioned are 2 of Chef Woo Kim's most popular cuisines._

 _The instance in which C accidentally brings up without thinking is the end of 4x22, where after the events that occurred at the bar mizvah and B had chosen to be with him and end things with Louis, in the end, C pushes her towards keeping her engagement having misunderstood what she meant earlier when she stated that things with Louis were lighter and simplier compared to what they had together and believing that he couldn't make her happy in the same way that Louis did._

 _Thank you to everyone that's still reading and while I do apologize if I may have scarred some of you with Smutfest in the previous chapter however I hope you are still reading! Always, I appreciate the feedback regardless and each and every review, view, follow and favorite! Special shoutout to M (scarlett2u) for continuing to beta and once again, giving me ideas for things I hadn't fully thought of or developed yet - if you haven't, be sure to read her historical Chair AU The Gilded Cage as she just recently posted **2** pivotal chapters in that story (and even if historical AUs aren't your thing, still give it a whirl - they're not normally my cup of tea either but I just so happen to LOVE this one, it's *that* good!)._

 _I notice that in my stories I tend to write more from Chuck's way of thinking (not entirely sure why, it just always happens) but the next chapter gets very Blair heavy in that regard and we also are reintroduced to another character from the UES we have yet to encounter in this story - any guesses?_

 _Until next time!_  
 _XoXo_


	8. Chapter 8

It was late Thursday afternoon when Chuck Bass entered the townhouse he shared with his wife and son. It had been a grueling day at the office, having personally met with multiple buyer prospects the previous two day, today was spent mostly with the Bass Industries board, weighing the pros and cons of each and finally narrowing down the list. The offers were being made tomorrow as was the announcement that they were having to sell. They could only hope, come Monday morning, for a successful bidding war amongst the buyers selected for the purchase and that the stock market numbers wouldn't dip too much.

Needless to say, Chuck was exhausted as he walked into his study, placing his briefcase on the coffee table near the plush leather sofa as he plopped down, resting the back of his head against one of the arms. Releasing a deep sigh as he massaged his temples, he was glad to be home for the evening. Normally on days like today he would have poured himself a scotch without a second though, but he knew he couldn't do that.

He had just closed his eyes and began to wonder why it was so quiet at four o'clock on a Thursday afternoon when he heard a pair of familiar footsteps in heels clacking across the tile in the foyer with a familiar sounding bell ringing just behind them.

"Chuck? You're home early – I didn't even hear you come in," Blair remarked as she stepped into the room, a cup and saucer in one hand with a teapot in another, Monkey following right behind her, his tail wagging.

"Yeah, got everything wrapped up with the board. The offers are being made first thing in the morning... now it's just a waiting game, see who accepts what and who can offer the better deal," he explained, as he watched her place the cup, saucer and teapot down on the coffee table before them while he sat up and scratched the beloved dog behind the ears.

"Well hopefully they bite," she smiled as she sat down beside him, pleased to hear that despite everything, Chuck and the board were able to come to an agreement on whom to sell to. Knowing he was tired after a long day, she lovingly pulled him backwards against her, helping him to relax in her embrace.

"What have you been up to today? I must say, with Fashion Week starting on Sunday, I am a bit surprised to see you home. And calm," he wondered as he reclined against her, gently entwining the fingers on one hand with the fingers of one of hers draped around him.

"I'm calm because everything is going swimmingly," she spoke with a light laugh. "And Dorota's tea helps too," she added with a grin as she motioned to the teapot on the table. "Want some?"

"Maybe in a bit," he uttered as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the calming ministrations of her fingers carefully working against his scalp. "Where's Henry?"

"He went home with Tegan for a bit after school."

While Chuck couldn't see her face at the moment, he slightly chuckled at the annoyed infliction in her voice. He could imagine she was rolling her eyes too. He knew she really couldn't stand the mother of their son's best friend.

"Although I guess it's for the best as it's been quiet this afternoon, allowing me plenty of peace to finish up my seating chart for the show..." her voice began to trail. She paused for a moment as they both heard heels moving across the foyer, heading towards the study. "Jenny! Good, you're here!" she exclaimed only for Chuck to quickly open his eyes to see for himself.

Sure enough, there was Jenny Humphrey stepping into the room.

"Hey, sorry... I can uh... come back later if you want..." Jenny's voice trailed now as she spied Chuck and Blair comfortably sitting together on the couch.

"Nonsense," Blair remarked as she gently pushed Chuck upward, making it known to him that she needed to get up. "I need you to look over my seating chart, offer any suggestions," she stated as she now stood, carrying her cup and saucer with her as she led Jenny over towards the desk in the room which Chuck now noticed was covered with said seating chart. "So...tell me," she insisted, as she waited for Jenny to say something.

"Well, let me see..." Jenny began as she eyed the chart over. Blair noticed out of the corner of her eye that Chuck was making his way to leave.

"Blech! This tea is room temperature!" Blair declared, lying as an idea occurred to her, interrupting Jenny in the process. "I'll just be a minute," she spoke with a smile as she carried her beverage and collected the teapot from the table near Chuck. "Make yourselves at home," she said as she turned on her heel to leave with a small smirk on her lips. A smirk that Chuck most definitely caught. "Oh Dorota!" he heard her call out as her heels sounded against the tile floor. And was that a skip in her step?!

Dumbfounded, Chuck watched her leave, his mouth slightly open as he couldn't believe she was forcing him into this. He was willing to bet that her tea was just fine. Looking over towards Jenny at the desk, he noted she too was just as shocked. They briefly made eye contact as a silent "Did she just do that?" exchange was made between them before Jenny quickly looked away, averting her attention back to Blair's seating chart. Not one for small talk, he didn't really know what to say or do around her anymore.

He picked up a magazine from the coffee table and sat back in his seat, pretending to read through it despite having already done so cover-to-cover, as he carefully observed her. It was obvious she was nervous and uncomfortable, being left alone in the room just the two of them. The awkwardness was driving him insane. He hated it.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thought to himself as he tossed the magazine down. Both of them walking on eggshells around the other and for what? One stupid night and lapse in judgment nearly ten years ago? Blair had obviously forgiven them both and moved past it, why couldn't they? One of the infamous twelve steps to recovery was to make amends with those you had harmed – had he been of sober mind that night, things most likely would have been different. This had to end, he decided.

"Jenny, a word?" he abruptly requested. Curious, she nodded in response and with a raised eyebrow in suspicion she allowed him to indulge her. "That's quite the seating chart you two have put together – very impressive," he started in an attempt to put off their long overdue confrontation and make casual conversation even though he hadn't actually looked at the seating chart.

"Thanks...?" Jenny replied, unsure of what else to say. "Chuck, just get to the point – things are uncomfortable enough as it is between us and I'd like to get back to work if you don't mind. I know you hate small talk, especially to me seeing as how you've hardly said anything more than pleasantries out of courtesy to me in the last ten years and you know full-well that the seating chart has always been Blair's pet project."

"Alright, fine. You're right – I have no desire to make small talk with you," he confirmed her suspicions.

"Then what?"

"Look, when Blair announced several years back that she was hiring you on... she had suggested we... clear the air, so to speak," he attempted to explain.

"Chuck, you don't have to say anything," Jenny interjected, having some idea what he was getting at. "Really, you don't."

"Just... hear me out, okay?" he almost pleaded. "One of the steps they teach in recovery is making amends with those you've harmed-"

"Chuck, you didn't-"

"We have to cross paths on occasion, such as right now - just let me get this over with. I know you hate the awkwardness as much as I do," he went on. "If I hadn't been drinking away my pain like I always did back then... we were both in a bad place at that moment, both dealing with presumed rejections... but if I was in a sober mindset... I wouldn't have taken advantage of your pain, using you as a distraction to escape my own pain and rejection like I did. And for that I'm sorry. Your first time should have been special, with someone who actually gave a damn about it..." his voice trailed as he reluctantly recalled that night in more detail that he cared to."

"Wow..." Jenny uttered, completely shocked as she stood still, leaning over the seating chart, letting his words sink in. "I... appreciate what you're trying to do, Chuck – I really do," she confessed as she slowly began to approach him, taking a seat on the opposite end of the plush leather sofa he was sitting on. "And I accept your apology. Truth is, I got over it years ago – and yeah, you may have been my first but there's been countless others since then, some that actually did mean something to me, others... just drunken mistakes and I've also since learned that almost no one's first time is ever how they imagined it to be. I'm sure yours wasn't... Serena's wasn't... I highly doubt Blair imagined losing it to you in the back of your limo," she reminded him with a nervous laugh. "But you can't take all the blame for that night – you didn't pressure me into anything, you may not have been of a sober mindset but I had had maybe two sips of your drink, you even gave me a chance to leave... plus, you didn't know at the time as I made everyone think I gave it to Damien. I was upset at myself - not you – for just throwing it away like I did. Like you said, it should have been special with someone who meant something to me."

"At the time we were legally siblings," he pointed out as he looked off in the distance. "I should have acted more like an older brother, someone you could have felt comfortable talking to, someone you could trust... instead I only took advantage of my little stepsister."

"But I _did_ trust you, and I did feel comfortable being there – if I didn't I wouldn't have stayed when you first told me Nate wasn't home," she reminded him only to pause as at the mention of Nate Chuck immediately looked over and made eye contact, almost staring her down. "Sorry, I... I forgot you're still sensitive to the mention of him," she quickly apologized, realizing her error.

"It's fine," he dismissed it as he shook his head of the memory of living with Nate at The Empire before he got lost in it once again. "It's not even something I can control – anything that suddenly reminds me of him... I just... I can't help it. Supposedly it gets better and less frequent over time..."

"I'm sure I'd be experiencing something similar if I lost Dan," she sincerely admitted, unable to fully understand the depth of the pain Chuck had been dealing with when it came to losing Nate.

Sure, she missed him too, having once been close to him and even possibly being in love with him for a time, however she knew it wasn't to the same degree as Chuck felt. He and Nate had been best friends for over twenty years, since they were like five. Having grown up together, living together after high school and Nate even had his own set of keys to the Bass townhouse, everyone knew they were brothers in every way except by blood.

"And hey, in some ways you did look after me like a big brother during that time in my life," she tried to remember. "With Damien and the drugs? Granted, I made my own choices after, but you at least tried... and that day when everyone including my own father and brother turned their backs on me you at least didn't kick me out... and oh! You got me my Parsons interview, even if it was just to spite Blair as part of your little war games with her..."

"And again, one more thing I'm sorry for," Chuck muttered in lament as the thought occurred to him.

"Don't be - I still got to meet Tim Gunn and make quite the impression on him," she chuckled at the memory. She had been devastated at the time when Blair had her interview dresses ruined and learned she had just been a pawn in one of Chuck and Blair's power struggles however they had come so far over the years that she could laugh about it now as she was completely over everything that had happened back then. "So thank you, actually," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome...?" he questioned, not entirely sure if that was the correct response. "So we're good?" he wondered, not knowing what else to say.

"We're good," she confirmed with a nod.

"Good," Chuck remarked in agreement.

"No more speaking of or ever thinking of that night ever again. No guilt, we've said our apologies, it's done and over with and we can finally move on," she firmly announced.

"Fine by me," Chuck sighed in relief, glad to have gotten that conversation finally done and over with.

"So... three months in rehab?" she asked, changing the subject as he nodded. "And I thought a year exiled in Hudson was rough," she joked. "So nothing at all? No more drugs, no more alcohol?" she curiously wondered.

"Nothing," he stated. "Not even cigarettes," he added for good measure.

"Wow... that's some real dedication, especially for you," she spoke in awe. "Before this summer... when was the last time you were completely clean? I always remember seeing you with something at school, whether it was a flask or a joint or a cigarette..."

"Don't forget the coke," he playfully confessed as she gasped in surprise.

"Really?! At St. Judes?!"

"My reputation did precede me – they didn't call me a 'bad boy' for nothing," he smirked. "But to answer your question... fifth grade maybe? I started having sips here and there at various events my father would host or we would attend... and then there was The Captain's decanter..." he recalled only to pause as he started to get lost in the memory.

"And just what are you two talking about?" Blair's voice suddenly chimed, drawing him back to reality

as she returned. She couldn't help a pleased smile on her lips as for several minutes she had quietly watched Jenny and Chuck sitting opposite each other on the sofa, actually engaging in conversation together like normal people. It was refreshing to say the least.

She and Chuck had made peace with what happened that night years ago, deciding that everything that had happened, preventing them from being together at that time, was merely fate and beyond their control. When she realized years ago she needed to hire Jenny on for the sake of the company the two women had had a lovely talk, forgiving each other for things that were said and done to each other at that time in their lives. Blair had made amends with them both years ago, putting it all behind her. It was long past time that Chuck did the same.

"Oh you know... just the past," Jenny casually responded as she stood and began walking back to the desk. "So, about the seating chart..."

"I was thinking, what if we sat Marc Jacobs over here..." Blair suggested as she moved the name plate around on her infamous seating chart which had taken over the entire top of the desk in Chuck's study.

"Do you really want him that close to Nicolas Ghesquière though? He _was_ Marc's replacement at Louis Vuitton... don't you think that might be a little awkward?" Jenny pointed out as she noticed the two nameplates almost next to each other.

"Ugh, good point!" Blair huffed in frustration as she picked up the name plate once more. As she did so, the sound of a notification sounded on Jenny's phone.

"On second thought... I don't think finding a seat for Marc is going to be a problem now," Jenny announced, her eyes glued to her phone screen in a look of shock.

"What? Why?" Blair demanded as she frantically located her own phone which had been left carelessly on the desk. "What?! He can't do that!" she exclaimed a moment later, having read the alert that had been forwarded to the Waldorf Designs email account. "I purposely scheduled my show after he and the other bigger competing names had theirs scheduled just to avoid this problem!"

"Yeah, well... .he's Marc Jacobs. And I guess he changed his mind," Jenny stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to go run out and get some coffee, maybe check in with the atelier, see if we can't come up with something last minute to draw more attention? Want anything while I'm out?" she asked, knowing that on top of all the last minute preparations for Fashion Week, now they were going to be focusing extra hard on getting press coverage. She hoped that maybe they could come up with something to prevent losing the bulk of their audience.

"No thanks," Blair muttered as she stood there in total disbelief over what had just happened.

"Okay, I'll try to hurry back," Jenny assured her as she gathered up her bag and proceeded past her boss. "Sorry, Blair," she sincerely spoke before heading out the door of the office.

"Goddamnit!" Blair snapped in frustration as she carelessly tossed the Marc Jacobs nameplate she realized she was still holding across the room, not bothering to see where it went.

"Blair?" Chuck spoke up, glancing away from the closing stock numbers on his phone as he sat up straight on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"It's Marc Jacobs! That ruthless bastard... he just announced his show is on the same day as ours! The same time to be exact!" she informed him.

"Oh really?" Chuck wondered as he sat his phone down and rose to his feet, carefully strolling across the room towards his wife who was now leaning over her seating chart, clearly studying all the names that were on it.

"Yeah and that means all the socialites and major media are now going to be at his show!" she angrily declared as she began picking off nameplates one by one. "He and Kors and Dior and Spade and Klein... they're all household names, we're not. People of all stature flock to them."

"Is that so?" Chuck inquired further as he sauntered around the desk, calculating how easy it would be to kill two birds with one stone. Clearly Blair was stressed out, in need of relief and a temporary distraction and well... subtly watching her at her work, being the powerful force he knew her to be... it had been quite the turn on.

"Waldorf just doesn't generate the same amount of buzz, Chuck..." she sighed once more as she closed her eyes in defeat.

"But... what if it did," Chuck suggestively whispered in her ear, now completely behind her.

"What are you thinking, Bass?" Blair questioned, her eyes flying open almost immediately as she sensed his presence and cocked her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"I'm thinking... if I recall correctly, Little Jenny made quite the buzz about her... talent years ago, crashing one of Lily and Bart's parties with a guerrilla fashion show," he continued to speak in her ear as he inhaled her signature scent mixed with the comforting smell of her shampoo as he gently moved her loose curls over to one side, fully exposing one side of her neck to him.

"Ah yes, the pop-up show..." Blair recalled as she allowed her eyes to roll to the back of her head, his breath having been hot against the skin on her neck.

"She had calls and offers for days, yes?"

"She did..." Blair moaned as she tilted her head just slightly, granting him full access to the nape of her neck. "Are you suggesting we do a pop-up show?"

"Exactly – give them a little preview... a taste if you will," he spoke as he delicately trailed kisses down her exposed neck. "Make them salivate for more," he added with a slight nip, causing her to give a startled yip in surprise. He grinned in delight at her response before his lips continued.

"It's not entirely a bad idea..." Blair admitted as she once more allowed herself to get caught in the moment, reaching behind as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jacobs has been a bit predictable over the years... entice them with something they're not expecting from you and their curiosity will force them to seek out your show instead of his," he told her, as he ran a hand along the front of her white silk blouse, toying with the buttons.

"But when?" she questioned with a gasp as he had undone one of the buttons and suddenly slid a hand inside, cupping her breast through her lacy bra, his thumb delicately stroking the skin on top of it. "Our show is scheduled for Tuesday evening – Fashion Week starts Sunday night," she reminded him, her arm dropping to her side as she abruptly remembered the schedule for the week.

"So do it Monday night. Surely there's some event or after party going on you ladies can takeover. It'll give less than 24 hours notice which is plenty of time for people to change their plans yet not nearly enough time to make Jacobs come up with something to win back his audience," he pointed out, his voice grown husky as he gave her breast a playful squeeze. She quickly turned around and noticed the devilish smirk now on his lips.

"You, Chuck Bass, are a genius," she declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

"Well I most certainly try, that's for sure," he smirked once more between kisses.

"I should let Jenny know," she breathed out a moment later, reaching with one hand for her phone on the desk, quickly tapping out a text, informing her to assemble the minions and fetch a list of all the events going on Monday evening.

By this time Chuck had managed to completely undo the rest of the buttons on her blouse, his lips having worked their way down to her now exposed collarbone. "Now... where were we?" she grinned with a smirk of her own after having set her phone back down, her hand pulling his chin up, forcing him to lock eyes with hers as they got on the same wavelength once more.

Suddenly she felt him tightly clutching the fabric at her lower back, pulling her into him as their lips mashed against each other, devouring one another hungrily. Pushing her backwards a step with him attached to her, her bottom cheeks were now pressed against the edge of the desk, she had nowhere else to go. She gasped in surprise against his mouth as the next thing she knew he was lifting her up onto the desk. She reached between them and started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as one of his hands trailed along her stocking-clad thigh, pushing her pencil skirt upward giving her the mobility to spread her legs enough to accommodate him between them. She breathlessly gasped once more as she felt his hardened covered self pressing against her clothed center.

While they had spent the majority of the previous weekend making love all over their townhouse, the one place they had yet to re-christen was the study as Blair had declared work to be off-limits for the weekend and Chuck had left the majority of his paperwork still on the desk.

She began to lean backwards onto the desk, pulling him with her by his necktie, her seating chart completely forgotten and now in disarray beneath them. They were so consumed and caught up in each other that Blair didn't even flinch when Chuck tore her panties off nor did either of them notice Jenny briefly standing in the doorway in such complete shock and horror at the sight she had walked in on that she almost dropped her coffee before quickly retreating around the corner and back down the hallway, knowing it would be best to come back later rather than interrupt a Chuck and Blair coupling.

They stayed connected together on the desk like that, Blair's legs now wrapped around Chuck's waist as he pumped in and out of her.

"God, Blair..." he breathed. "Why stress about Jacobs... or Kors... or Dior... when you already have Chuck Bass who worships you?" he quickly uttered between breaths.

"I love it when you talk couture," she purred as she arched herself into him.

"I love you," he firmly declared, pausing and pulling back for just a moment as he looked into her eyes, wanting her to know how much he meant it.

She responded by suddenly sitting up, throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble backwards into the desk chair, bringing her with him as her lips passionately met with his once more.

"You always know exactly how to calm me, don't you, Bass?" Blair playfully spoke with a grin as she straddled him.

"I'd say it's a mutual effort, _Bass_ ," he hissed in return between his teeth as he ran his hands all over her, along her thighs and up her back, holding tightly to the back of her shoulders, his breath short as she rode him with great pleasure.

Nuzzling the exposed flesh of her cleavage, he shuttered as he inhaled the scent that he loved and had missed so much. Reaching up with one hand, only using his thumb and index finger, he flawlessly undid the front clasp of her bra, pushing the cups out of the way making her breasts now fully exposed to him. "God, you're perfect..." he breathed against her right nipple, teasing it with his tongue before playfully taking the harden bud between his teeth, his right hand firmly squeezing her left breast as his thumb made sure to pay mind to that quickly hardening bud as well. If the little mews of pleasure she was now emitting hadn't turned him on enough, the additional wetness her body was producing in response to his stimulation had most definitely done the trick.

"Oh... Chuck..." she managed to breathlessly moan, her walls tightly clenching him. The way he worked her body, knowing just where to touch, kiss, grip, nip... no matter how much time had passed and they had been apart, he always knew just how to get her to unwind. It felt so good she felt tears beginning to form behind her clenched shut eyes as she bit her lower lip.

"The things you do to me, Blair..." he groaned as he now gripped her ass tightly with both hands, feeling himself on the brink of release. "The things you do... You're absolutely amazing," he breathed as he arched up into her, coming as she moaned as well, throwing her head back in pleasure. "One hell of a woman..." he panted as they finished together.

"You know exactly what to say," she breathed as she collapsed on top of him a moment later, her head resting on his shoulder as they stayed in each other's arms, their chests rising and falling against the other's.

"It's easy when it's all true," Chuck spoke as he turned his face ever so slightly, kissing her temple. "Monday night, you give em hell. Come Tuesday... Jacobs'll never know what hit him."

"Well I do hope you're right," she playfully stated as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, grinning.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They were both broken out of their blissfulness, now exchanging looks of horror as they heard the front door burst open and realized they only had a matter of seconds to make themselves appropriate before their five-year-old son found them.

"Shit!" Blair quietly exclaimed as Chuck quickly helped her out of his lap and to her feet her, rushing to pull his pants up as she pulled her skirt back down. Chuck had just finished buckling his belt while Blair leaned back against the edge of the desk, frantically attempting to button her blouse when a small voice spoke up behind her in the door way. She was glad at that moment that her back was turned.

"What are you two doing?" Henry questioned, confused as he noticed his father's shirt was completely unbuttoned and untucked. Monkey, who had of course followed on the heels of his youngest and favorite master, even cocked his head in a questioning stance. "Daddy, you have bedhead!" the boy began to laugh as he took in his father's disheveled, post-coital appearance.

"Sorry! I tried to stop him outside," Jenny quickly explained as she came following in behind Henry.

"It's alright," Blair tried to assure her, having now turned around, her appearance put back together enough that Henry most likely wouldn't notice. "Chuck, you should go fix your bedhead before dinner," she smirked at him only to receive a playful glare in return while Henry continued to giggle.

"Fine," he muttered as he leaned forward and gave her one more kiss on the forehead before bending down and passing off a small scrap of lace fabric to her while their son was still distracted. "But only if you take care of that," he smirked back.

He shook his head in amusement as he rounded the desk and noticed the embarrassed look on her face once it dawned on both her and Jenny just what it was he had given her.

"C'mon, Hen – let's get cleaned up before dinner," he announced to his son as he ushered the boy out of the room with him and towards the stairs in the hallway.

"So... about that seating chart..." Jenny awkwardly spoke, her eyes now trailing to the mess of nameplates scattered all over the floor around the desk and the board that previously displayed them now a crumpled mess. Blair sheepishly stood there and shrugged, not having any comment on the matter nor feeling the need to explain.

* * *

 _AN: Originally this chapter was about 24 pages long, having combined this whole scene plus the upcoming Fashion Week, however... I decided to split it up =)_

 _So, C and Jenny have come to terms with what happened years ago and are on normal speaking terms again. Next chapter is Fashion Week and another familiar face from the series makes an appearance and of course has to offer their 2 cents - any guesses? B's pregnancy is also discovered by someone else as well!_

 _Thank you to all the reviews, comments, favorites and follows on this story thus far! I do appreciate it so much! Also, shoutout to my wonderful friend and Beta Scarlett2u - before sure to check her works as well (she posted an update to her One Secret I'll Never Tell fic)!_

 _Since the next chapter was originally part of this one, I'll be sure to get it posted much sooner than this one was (I went out of town for a weekend - anyone else attend Chicago Open Air? - and then had a bunch of other stuff IRL that took precedence to writing - sorry!)._

 _Until next time,_  
 _XoXo_


	9. Chapter 9

"Jenny? Jenny!" Blair called out backstage as she rushed around the model's prep area seeking out her blonde protege. It was Tuesday night already and after a very successful pop-up show, Blair couldn't have been more pleased with the eager crowd they had drawn. It was rumored that the entrance was swamped with people still waiting to get in despite the show scheduled to start soon.

"Blair, look," Jenny motioned for her to join her as she peeked out from behind the curtain, surveying the audience. "Kendall and Kylie came," she pointed out, a bit excited.

Blair merely rolled her eyes.

"Probably for your collection... or the lingerie line," she declared in annoyance. As much as she wasn't a fan of people who were only famous for social-climbing, Blair knew it was important for her business that the faux-celebrities like the Jenner/Kardashians be there and approve. Having Jenny's edgier designs draw in the younger crowd definitely helped. "I checked with Laurel and everything is all set for the main collection and the lingerie line – is everything ready on your end?" she checked before declaring everything a go. "J by Waldorf is the first to go, getting the crowd's interest and pumping them up, segueing into lingerie – naughty, followed by nice - and then closing out with the main collection, so whenever your girls are ready we can begin."

"My models were just finishing hair and make-up last I checked. They should be just about set," Jenny confirmed as she continued to people watch. "I thought you said Chuck was home with Henry?" she suddenly asked.

"He is," Blair spoke without looking up from her clipboard as she checked off a few more items from her preparation list.

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm almost positive that's him," Jenny stated, causing Blair to peek out the curtain with her.

"Where?" she demanded to know, now curious and confused.

"Over there, talking with the head designer of Turnbull and Asser," Jenny pointed out to her.

Blair furrowed her brow in confusion as sure enough, there was her husband in a suit by said brand, warmly conversing with Dean Gomilsek-Cole, the man who most likely designed it. From the looks of it she guessed they were probably discussing how Chuck had chosen to accessorize it. She'd be shocked if he didn't come away from tonight with some type of gift from them in the days to come as it was well known that Turnbull and Asser was his go-to for casual suits, whereas he much preferred Armani for more formal occasions.

As if he could sense her eyes boring into him from across the way, Chuck looked over and sheepishly smiled at her, giving a small wave in greeting.

Annoyed, Blair quickly motioned for him to come to her. She needed to know just what was going on and where their son was. Slipping off the side of the stage, she quickly met him.

"I thought you were home with Henry," she immediately grilled him, getting straight to the point.

"Hello to you too," he greeted her first.

"Hi," she spoke, annoyed that he was clearly stalling when they both knew she was short on time right now. "Now, where is our son and why aren't you home with him?"

"Because I know how important this show is to you and if it's important to you, then it's important to me," he calmly explained as he ran a finger down the length of her arm, capturing her hand in his when he reached it. "I wanted to be here for you, and besides, our son is busy spending the night with Ana, Leo and Christopher. Did you know... I think he might have a little crush on Ana. He insisted on taking a small bouquet of pink peonies with him tonight," Chuck laughed as he recalled the encounter with his son earlier that evening when they had stopped by the florist.

"Already pimping your son out at the age of five, are we, Chuck?" Blair playfully toyed with him.

"Vanya was more than happy to watch him for the night – it's not like he already had any other plans than spending the night with the kids seeing as how I can hear Dorota barking out orders backstage there," he pointed out as he attempted to peek around the side of the stage for a glimpse of the familiar housekeeper.

"But how did you get in? I didn't put your name on the list as I figured you weren't coming and no one came back to ask me..." she started only to stop herself. "Wait, nevermind – let me guess... 'I'm Chuck Bass'?" she questioned, attempting to do her best impersonation of her husband delivering his signature line only to receive a slight chuckle from him in response.

"As tempting as it was to use it and knowing full well it would have worked... No, I didn't," he admitted.

"Then how...?"

"I'm Lily's Plus-One," he answered non-nonchalantly. "William was on call-on tonight and had to take off so she asked me if I wanted to join her instead."

"I see," Blair simply replied as she watched him fidget with his hands.

"But you know..." Chuck spoke a moment later, leaning towards her, carefully whispering. "I'm sure I could probably ditch my date afterwards... that is, if you wanted to get out of here with me... say maybe we go back to my place?" he slyly suggested. "My son is gone for the night and I hear my wife might not be back til late..." he added with a smirk.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped in mock surprise as she playfully smacked him in the arm with her clipboard. They both quietly shared a laugh before they were soon interrupted.

"Ms. Blair! Ms. Laurel say it almost time – you still need to change, yes?" Dorota declared as she poked her head out from backstage.

"I'll be right there, Dorota!" Blair called back with a roll of her eyes. "You know, I think she enjoys being in charge more than I do at times..."

"Somehow I don't think that's possible," Chuck laughed before lowering his voice. "I happen to know for a fact that you relish at being in control," he whispered in her ear.

"True, but you also know that on occasion I am more than willing to hand over that control to a certain someone... under certain _special_ circumstances," she seductively whispered back, her breath hot on his ear as her scent invaded his senses.

"I wasn't joking earlier," he slowly responded as he resisted the urge to take her right then and there, fashion show be damned. "My place. Later tonight."

"I'll see you after the show, Chuck," she declared a second later, giving him a peck on the cheek, patting it quickly before turning and rushing back stage, leaving him standing there, perplexed.

She couldn't help the happy smile that had spread across her face as she headed straight for one of the changing rooms, hurrying to slip into one of Waldorf Design's latest.

She had almost made it when she heard an unexpected voice speak up.

"I must say, the pop-up show last night to win back press from Jacobs was a stroke of genius – just whose idea was that?" Blair heard her mother question as she spied her speaking to Laurel and Jenny.

"It was a joint effort," she spoke up as she approached the trio. "Excuse us, ladies." Blair then carefully led her mother aside, curious as to how and why she was there. "Mother? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris."

"I was, however after hearing all the buzz about the pop-up last night, I took the Red-eye and came to check on you," Eleanor declared as they walked along together.

"I think I've proven I'm quite capable of running a show during fashion week..." Blair pointed out to her. She had been running the company for nearly the last seven years and had watched her mother's fashion shows from backstage ever since she was a child. This definitely wasn't her first rodeo.

"It's not the show I'm worried about darling, it's you," her mother clarified as they both halted.

"Mother?" Blair wondered, confused as to just what she could possibly be worried about.

"I heard that a certain Bass is back, yes?" Eleanor got straight to the point.

"He is," Blair shortly confirmed, not wanting to get into this discussion with her mother right now.

"And? It's one thing for him to be back in town but allowing Charles to move back in so soon after everything that's happened? Do you really think that's best for Henry?"

"What's best for Henry is to know his father isn't going anywhere again," Blair snapped suddenly, annoyed that her mother was sticking her nose in her marriage.

"And what of the separation papers you had your father draw up last spring? He did sign them, no?"

"He did, mother, but it's not what either of us actually wanted. It was merely a test I needed to put him through... some 'tough love'-"

"You two and your tests and games... and manipulations! In order for a marriage to work and be happy and healthy... Blair, you've both got to stop!" her mother declared as she threw her hands in the air. "You're not children anymore! When will it finally end between you two? When it's the end of you both?"

"Mother-"

"Your fathers and I all love you dearly and we can all see you both clearly love each other, but these games and tests you play on each other... it's not good, Blair! One of these days one of your little 'tests' as you call them is going to backfire and both of you are going to end up hurt as well as anyone else who gets caught in your crossfire! What if it's Henry? Is that what you want for him? Because I surely don't want that for my grandson, or you for that matter! God, Blair, I know you spent a lot of time around Lily growing up, but you don't need to follow in her footsteps and be divorced multiple times before you're thirty! Thank god you only have one child right now instead of two..." Her voice trailed as she finished her rant.

Thankfully she didn't notice Blair carefully wrapping her arms around her mid-section, holding to her unborn child who fortunately was still a secret to most.

"Mother, Chuck and I have talked and... things are different now. Very different," she eventually spoke after taking several deep breaths to calm herself, stopping from saying something too harsh that she knew she couldn't take back.

"They better be, at the very least for your sake... or have you completely forgotten last summer? I don't ever want to see my daughter that heartbroken again! You were so distraught..."

"I was not!"

"Of course you were! You spent almost the entire time you were in Paris at the atelier!"

"Working, because I was there for business... running _your_ namesake..."

"Sure, but obviously you were doing it to distract yourself from everything that was happening – you hardly went out anywhere while there, I had to practically twist your arm numerous times to join us for dinner in the city... and not once do I recall you visiting that little cafe I know you enjoy oh so much... what was the name of it again?"

"Café de Flore," Blair spoke matter of factly.

"That's it! Café de Flore… and my grandson told Cyrus how little time you both actually stayed at that lovely villa you own while you were in the country, choosing to spend the majority of your time at your father's vineyard when you weren't in Paris..." Eleanor continued to pry.

"Traitor," Blair muttered under her breath, however she knew full well Henry had only told Cyrus what he did while expressing his excitement over all the things he got to do with his grandfather he only ever saw during summer and sparingly the rest of the year. Unlike her mother and Cyrus, Henry didn't see his Grandpère all that much.

"Well I must admit, he does look a lot better these days... better than he has in months, actually," Eleanor remarked as she peeked out into the audience at her son-in-law now seated beside his stepmother and stepsister.

"Chuck is doing so much better than he was when you saw him last spring, mother. He's in a much better place now. _We're_ in a much better place," she firmly assured her. "You'll see."

"Well I do hope so," Eleanor quipped back.

"Ms. Blair! Dress is waiting! Show must start soon! You must get changed before show begin!" Dorota urged her as she fast approached, ushering her charge off to a nearby fitting room.

Furious at her mother, Blair nearly tore off the ensemble she was currently wearing in a fit of rage.

 _How dare she say such things_ , Blair thought to herself as she quickly slid into the strapless cocktail dress that served as a surprise secondary finale dress to be debuted when she stepped out onto the runway, joining the models and crew to take her bow in front of everyone. In her haste however, she struggled to make to pull the zipper over her lower back.

"Suck it in," she commanded herself, nearly holding her breath as she attempted to work the zipper some more, slowly pulling it up. Without thinking, she quickly and almost violently pulled it up the rest of the way, only for it to suddenly break at the top.

"Shit!" she quietly shrieked, realizing what had happened, that she had failed to notice that her bust must have grown an inch or so since they last measured her. "Shit, shit, shit!" she frantically swore as she tried to look in the mirror behind her, attempting to survey the damage and how it could possibly be repaired.

"Jenny!" she called out in a panic, desperate for help. "Jenny! Come quick, I need your help!"

"What is it, Blair?" Jenny quickly asked as she dashed into the changing room. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed once Blair turned around and showed her the damage. "Um... okay, I can make this work... let me just pull out my emergency kit..." she announced as she crouched down and opened up the small black bag she had been toting around back stage with her all night. "Okay, hold still... how did this happen? We just fitted you last week!"

"I don't know... I was distracted by something my mother had said... the zipper got stuck and I pulled," Blair simply explained, not wanting to go into too many details. Jenny didn't need to know the specifics right now she decided.

"Right..." Jenny skeptically muttered as she held a pin between her teeth. "I take it Chuck's excited?" she questioned a moment later as she focused on sewing Blair into the dress.

"Excited about what?" Blair quickly shot back. She couldn't know, could she?

"He does know, right?"

"Know what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?" Blair instantly shot back.

"Blair, I've been fitting you for these designs for years now. I remember where you filled out when you were pregnant with Henry," Jenny reminded her. "Right here," she stated as she gently pressed a hand to where her baby bump was just barely starting to show. Only those that knew could tell. "And in your boobs... which apparently have grown just over an inch in the last week – no wonder the zipper broke!"

"Jenny, you can't tell anyone!" Blair nearly cried, fearful of what everyone might think should the news get out right now.

"Chuck doesn't know?"

"He does... but he's one of only a few. We're not exactly telling everyone just yet," Blair informed her as she tried to keep her voice down, unsure of just who may be standing nearby.

"Why?" Jenny questioned, confused as to the secrecy.

"Well for starters, not everyone – my mother apparently being one of them – doesn't exactly think it's wise that I've taken Chuck back so soon already... can you imagine what they'd say if they knew we were having a baby so soon after him getting out of rehab?" Blair attempted to explain.

"Since when do you two care what other people think of you both?" Jenny challenged her as she continued to focus.

"Well there's... other complications surrounding this pregnancy as well..." Blair's voice trailed. She wasn't about to tell the girl that there was the possibility that she just might be an aunt.

"I see," Jenny replied, realizing Blair wasn't going to tell her anymore than that. "So I take it by select few... Chuck knows, Lily knows, Serena knows... does Dan know?" she wondered, curious as to who she could at least gossip with since clearly for whatever reason Blair didn't want it becoming public knowledge just yet.

"Serena doesn't know yet," Blair quickly interrupted, wanting to make it clear so that Jenny wouldn't accidentally say something in front of her anytime soon. "At least... not that I know of... although I think she might suspect... and my mother doesn't know and I don't know about Lily... Chuck and I haven't really told anyone yet... Oh! Dorota knows too, but that's only because she's Dorota," she rambled, however she refused to tell her that Dan did indeed know for fear that if she were to congratulate him, he might let their little secret and her one indiscretion slip and she couldn't have that. No one else could know.

"Why haven't you told Serena?" Jenny questioned, curiously.

"I... well you know her and Dan have been trying... unsuccessfully," she reminded her, hoping to use their common knowledge as a viable excuse. Jenny nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, I don't want her to get upset – here she is, trying with no luck and then here's me, my husband fresh out of rehab and we're having another baby which we weren't even trying for. You can see how that might upset her," Blair stated at once.

"Alright, alright. So you, me, Chuck and Dorota know. Got it, B – you're secret is safe with me," Jenny assured her as she patted her on the back where the zipper was. "And you're all set!"

"Thank you, Jenny! Thank you so much!" Blair expressed her gratitude, quickly turning around and giving her a friendly hug. "And please! Against my better judgment, given things that happened long ago in the past... I'm trusting you. Don't disappoint me, Little J," she added as she went to make her way out of the fitting room to take her place just off to the side of the runway.

"I promise, B – I won't!" Jenny called after her as she was left to clean up her supplies.

* * *

Blair couldn't have been happier with the way the show went.

The audience loved Jenny's new collection, the reporters all diligently scribbling down notes faster than Blair could ever recall.

The lingerie line took everyone by awe – it was sensual and sexy yet still classy and tasteful. She had Chuck to thank for his input on that one and was anticipating several of the buyers contacting her for it in the days to come.

And then there was the main collection, filled with a fun tropical print made of purple, green, gold with a hint of orange against white and similar pieces in colors to contrast. It worked for pieces both for spring as well as summer and was much more pleasing than the floral print they were originally going to use.

By the time Blair took the runway for her bow the audience was already on their feet, giving a thunderous response.

Chuck couldn't help the smile on his face while clapping as he watched his wife revel in her glory and success. She was glowing and he refused to pass it off as just an effect of her being pregnant. As she looked over towards him, he gave her a nod of his approval, his love for her obvious in his eyes. She returned his look with a radiant smile of her own.

As soon as she could slip away, she carefully stepped off the runway and headed directly towards her husband who was chatting it up with a man standing behind him while Serena and Lily had struck up a conversation with Anna Wintour who was seated beside them.

"Hey," Blair interrupted Chuck as she slid a hand along his shoulder, making her presence known.

"And here is the woman of the hour," Chuck announced as he turned and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her to him while giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Blair, this is Pedro Lourenco. He's the creative director of a brand we're both more than familiar with-"

"La Perla!" she exclaimed, eager to shake the man's hand as she knew she recognized the name. "Pleasure to meet you, Pedro."

"And you as well Ms...?"

"Bass. Waldorf-Bass if we're being professional though," she clarified as legally her last name was hyphenated for business purposes, however normally she just went by Bass.

"Well Ms. Waldorf-Bass, as I was just telling your husband, your ideas for the new lingerie collection... I apologize that I can't stay and discuss much with you right now but you can be sure to hear from us soon as I am very interested in several of those pieces. I'm thinking maybe a collaboration for a small collection?" he informed her.

"Of course! And thank you!" Blair responded, trying her best not to come off as too excited despite the fact she could hardly contain herself. "The contact information is all there on the program sheet – I look forward to hearing from you," she told him earnestly, shaking the man's hand once more before he went to leave.

"That went well," Blair remarked, almost starstruck. "Chuck, you do realize what this means, don't you?" she questioned as she just made a realization.

"That I'll be gifting you your own lingerie collection from La Perla come spring?" Chuck spoke as he turned towards her.

"No... not that... you've survived your first Upper East Side event since being back!" she announced, beaming. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine actually... although I'd be pressed to say this doesn't exactly count as all anyone wants to talk about are clothes," he pointed out.

"Oh my god! B!" Serena squealed as she took notice of her best friend. Blair momentarily stepped away from Chuck just as Serena pulled her in for a hug. "The show was amazing! I can't wait to get my hands on several pieces from both yours and Jenny's lines and the lingerie collection... B, that's all everyone is talking about! You really blew them away!"

"Thanks S, although I do owe part of it's success to my muse," she jokingly teased as she glanced over in Chuck's direction. "Being with a certain reformed playboy for over a decade, I've learned plenty from experience about what works and what doesn't when it comes to lingerie..." she informed her best friend with a smirk. "Not to mention finding that perfect balance between what features men enjoy and prefer and what women are willing and happy to wear on a regular basis... Really I just took pieces here and there from my own collection and made it my own," she explained.

"Well I was planning on investing in several of those pieces but now after hearing they were somewhat inspired by my step-brother's preferences... perhaps I'll pass...," Serena uncomfortably teased.

"Oh, S," Blair laughed, amused. She still found it funny just how uncomfortable Serena was when it came to any discussion of her sex-life with Chuck, despite how many years it's been.

"Blair, darling – wonderful, wonderful show," Lily spoke, joining them once she finished her conversation with Anna Wintour. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of buyers to choose from. Jenny, dear, your pieces were fabulous as well! Eleanor, you must be so proud!"

At hearing that, Blair quickly turned around to see her mother standing there behind them on the runway, Jenny beside her.

"I must say, I am quite impressed," Eleanor happily beamed as she moved to step down and join them. Chuck reached out to assist her. "Why thank you, Charles. Surprised to see you, by the way," she remarked, a bit surprised by her son-in-law's chivalry despite the obvious tension between them, however she knew she shouldn't be as Bart Bass had at least raised his son to be a perfect gentleman in public.

"Likewise," he said in turn, having helped his mother-in-law to steady herself.

"While we've been approached to do lingerie in the past for Victoria's Secret, a whole collection and including it in the show is something I had never dared to do... but as usual, you continue to surprise me, my dear," she praised her daughter. Blair couldn't hide her smile at her mother's approval.

"Hey, Blair – a bunch of us are heading back to the atelier for an after party, you in?" Jenny asked as she continued to stand nearby on the runway.

"I suppose I could make an appearance..." she decided after looking to Chuck for an answer, but he simply nodded in response, not seeing why she shouldn't go. It was her victory party after all.

"Chuck, are you coming too? I can have someone pick up something non-alcoholic..." Jenny suggested, not wanting there to be any cause for problems between her boss and her husband for the evening as Blair could be a real bitch at work when she and Chuck were at odds with each other.

"Sure," he agreed, knowing Blair would most likely want him there anyway.

"Well hey, B, as much as I would love to join in your victory celebration, I need to get going – Dan's waiting at home," Serena announced to them all.

"Tell him I said to drag his ass out for the night!" Jenny declared, annoyed that Serena was missing out all because her brother decided to be a lame shut-in.

"That's alright, Jenny... Dan doesn't need to go anywhere he doesn't want," Blair added without even looking over her shoulder at the girl. She had successfully managed to avoid Dan since The White Party and wasn't ready to break her streak just yet.

"Besides... I'm ovulating!" Serena quietly squealed just loud enough for Blair, Lily, Chuck and Jenny to hear. Jenny clapped her hands in delight, having been waiting forever to become an aunt, while Chuck merely rolled his eyes as Blair secretly prayed that maybe this was the month for Serena so Dan could finally move on and leave her alone.

"That's wonderful, dear!" Lily exclaimed, thrilled at the prospect of becoming a grandma again.

"Well good luck with that tonight," Jenny declared with a smile before she turned to leave. "Blair, I'll see you back at the atelier!" she called over her shoulder, retreating backstage.

"Shall we?" Blair turned to her husband with a smile.

"Of course," he smiled back as he offered her his arm.

The two of them strolled together towards the coat check room. While Blair was momentarily distracted as she put on her coat, Chuck had just enough time to collect his own jacket in addition to a surprise he had for her.

"Before I forget, these are for you," he announced, garnering her attention to present her with a modest bouquet of her favorite – pink peonies.

"Chuck, you shouldn't have," she gasped in mock surprise as she gratefully accepted them. Honestly, she was thrilled and as much as he spoiled her, she never grew tired of it.

"You're right, I should have gone with the bigger bouquet like I wanted, however it wouldn't have been easy to hide during the show," he stated as he led them along towards an exit, grinning as he imagined the struggle he would have had had he gone with the larger option.

"Well they are beautiful," she spoke as she inhaled the wonderful scent of her favorite flowers.

"As are you," he uttered, holding open a back door for her where Arthur was waiting with their beloved vehicle. "After you," he instructed, holding the door open for her and helping her in as the driver stepped aside momentarily, closing the door behind them both.

"Chuck, you don't have to go to the after party," she began to speak once they were settled inside.

"Do you not want me to go?" he questioned, curious as to whether it was a matter of her not wanting him there or just her being protective.

"It's not that I don't want you there it's just... there's going to be alcohol and while I doubt it'll get too wild, you never know who might bring what..." she tried to explain without going into too much detail. "I don't want you to feel tempted or pressured or anything..."

"Blair, I'll be fine," he was quick to quell her fears.

"You say that, but remember last time? You allowed yourself to have just one drink at whatever that charity benefit was we attended and that one drink led to a chain of over confidence which eventually led you back into old habits..." her voice trailed.

"Blair," Chuck spoke more firmly this time, taking her hand in his. "I'll be fine – I promise," he stated with a gentle kiss to her hand as if to seal his promise. "By now everyone that will be there knows I'm not doing that stuff anymore and besides, Jenny said she'd send for a non-alcoholic alternative which you'll be needing as well," he reminded her as he eyed the slight curve in the midsection of her runway dress.

"I guess you're right..." she sighed in relief, knowing he was right. There would be other options there aside from just alcohol. "We don't even have to stay for that long, just enough for me to give a toast and congratulate everyone on a job well done..."

"If that's what you want," Chuck remarked, a bit surprised she didn't want to stay out longer and bask in the full glory of her success and the praise of her minions – both personal and professional.

"To be honest, I'm a bit exhausted... these last few weeks - especially this past week – would be tiring for anyone. Add on to being... what? Four months pregnant? I just want to get some rest before the onslaught of meetings with buyers happens," she admitted as she snuggled into his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as he slid an arm around her, drawing her close. "I'm convinced that burst of energy you're supposed to get during the second trimester is a myth – I never got it with Henry and I sure don't feel it this time around either," she yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Oh I remember the last time," he commented with a slight chuckle, remembering how exhausted she was from the beginning. At one point he and Dorota both feared that she was taking up permanent residence in Club Bed. Fortunately her doctor was able to recommend some natural remedies to help give her some energy.

He could soon feel her starting to doze off against him. Kissing the top of her curls, he decided their appearance at the after party would be very brief as he started thinking up excuses to make to everyone as to why they couldn't stay long.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered the second Blair set foot in the upstairs of Waldorf Designs with Chuck right behind her.

"Thank you, thank you," Blair greeted them all as Chuck helped her slide out of her coat, handing it with his own off to one of her helpers nearby. "I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone here," she added for good measure as she stepped further into the atelier.

"A toast!" They heard Eleanor announce just ahead of them, motioning for someone to hand her daughter a drink. Jenny quickly rushed up, two glasses of clear sparkling water in her hands as she passed one off to Chuck and handed the other to Blair. "Charles I understand, but give Blair the good stuff!" Eleanor quipped as she noted the drink in her daughter's hand, acting almost insulted. Jenny stood there like a deer in headlights, not entirely sure what to do.

"Mother," Blair gasped, shocked at the scene her mother was about to make.

"It's your celebration, I get the modesty, but there's no reason you shouldn't enjoy a toast at your own party," her mother declared as she motioned for another drink to be brought.

"Mother, it's fine," Blair quietly hissed, trying to avoid the scene.

"Oh?" Eleanor questioned, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Here, Blair," Jenny spoke up, having quickly returned with a new glass in hand so fast Blair hadn't even noticed she was gone. "It's sparkling white grape," she whispered to her as she handed her the new drink. With an understanding nod, Blair accepted it all while continuing to glare at her mother.

Noting the exchange, Chuck rolled his eyes. As embarrassed as he knew she was over the circumstances surrounding this pregnancy, she was going to have to start telling people - her mother especially - and soon, before she definitely started to show.

"To my daughter! And all you fine, fine people here for sticking beside her, helping to keep the Waldorf Legacy alive and thrive!" Eleanor spoke. "I couldn't be more proud of the success you've continued to have with this company," she added as she tipped her glass.

"Thank you, mother," Blair acknowledged despite being a little miffed that her mother had taken her toast. "And might I add - to Jenny as well," she announced, turning around to face the girl that was definitely more than just her head designer. "As much as I hate to admit it, without her assistance over the years, I fear we may not have continued our success after my mother stepped down, so thank you as well... Little J," she said with a smile, tipping her glass to the girl in question.

"Thanks," Jenny shyly accepted, not wanting to take too much credit for the company's success, despite knowing that she was in fact a large part of why it was still thriving all these years. Being granted her own line under the Waldorf Designs label several years ago was huge for her career as a designer and just the fresh, edgy addition that the company needed to make a comeback as at the time it was starting to become known solely for Blair's teen uniform line, much to Eleanor's dismay.

* * *

As the after party started to pick up, Eleanor quietly approached her daughter, pulling her aside, leaving Chuck to his lonesome.

"Where's Blair?" Jenny questioned a moment later as she spied him standing off to the side, sipping on his flute of sparkling water.

"Her mother wanted a word," he muttered as he tilted his head in the direction his wife and mother-in-law had gone. Jenny looked over and noted them conversing quietly off to the side. "Congrats by the way," he added as he took another sip.

"Thanks, although you know it was all Blair," she was quick to point out.

"Don't demean yourself – while Blair knows business and what's fashionable, everyone here knows that when it comes to pulling out the visions in her head and making them a reality, you're the real talent there," he informed her. "Even Blair knows that – she sings your praise often."

"Well thank you," Jenny beamed, shyly smiling at the fact that her talent was indeed recognized and valued and by Blair and Chuck no less. "And I guess congratulations are in order for you as well."

"Oh?" Chuck curiously wondered, unsure of just what she was referring. "I guess you're right... nearly four months sober and my first public after party..."

"Well that too, but I meant about... the baby," she whispered the last part just in case anyone was eavesdropping.

"I suspected you knew something," he confessed, curious as to how she knew. She in turn cocked her head, also wondering how he knew she knew. "That was a nice save with the sparkling white grape," he added, informing her that he was onto her.

"Oh, right," she responded, realizing that of course it had been obvious to him what she had done.

"She confides in you?" he couldn't help asking. While he knew Blair was close to Jenny in a professional manner, he hadn't realized they had grown close personally as well.

"It's not like that," Jenny assured him. "She didn't even tell me you were back, remember?" she reminded him as he recalled their awkward encounter almost two weeks ago. "She had a fashion emergency and I-"

"Not to be rude, but... I should probably go check on her," he interrupted, his mother-in-law huffing away from his wife having suddenly caught his eye. He had a feeling something had just happened between the two. Jenny nodded in agreement as she too noticed Eleanor, clearly frustrated, walking away from Blair. Chuck quickly took off in Blair's direction.

* * *

"Blair... if I didn't know better I would think you're hiding something," her mother called her out as she led Blair away from Chuck and several others she had been conversing with.

"Whatever are you talking about, mother?" Blair demanded to know, hiding her curiosity as to just what exactly her mother suspected.

"You, turning down a glass of Dom? And for a toast, no less?" Eleanor questioned. "It is highly suspicious... is there something you want to tell me?" she wondered as she eyed her daughter up and down, her focus drawn to Blair's waistline. "That dress is looking a tad tight... especially in the bust and midsection – are you sure they fitted you correctly? Perhaps you need to hire some new seamstresses-"

"For Christ's sake, mother!" Blair exclaimed in a hush tone. "Just stop it! I'm not a child anymore, and yes, perhaps the dress is a little tighter than it should be but I didn't have time to change it! Did you know we had to change all the fabric and even some of the styles weeks before the show? There wasn't time," she lied, hoping her mother would buy it, not ready to tell her the truth that she was in fact pregnant, given her comments earlier that evening.

"Alright, fine, but why no Dom?" Eleanor pressed her, dropping the subject of the too-snug dress. "Everyone knows it's your favorite, you've never been one to turn it down so quickly."

"Like you said, I was being modest," she lied once more. "Chuck's not drinking anymore and out of respect for him, I'm choosing not to as well." She hoped her mother would accept that reasoning.

"Well if that's your choice, then fine," Eleanor huffed after she paused to think it over, staring her daughter down in the process, trying to get a read on her only to give up. She knew Blair was hiding something, however if she wasn't ready to tell her then she wouldn't press it at the moment. "Just don't let Chuck Bass dictated what you do – you may be a Bass now, but don't forget, you were a Waldorf Woman first," she added before turning away.

Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance, believing her mother had no clue.

"Have I told you how incredibly ravishing you look in that dress?" Chuck's voice spoke up from beside her a moment later.

"No... but I'm about ninety percent positive that ravishing me tonight is going to be the only way you'll get me out of it," she responded immediately, a playful smirk having formed on her lips. "Jenny had to sew me into it," she began to explain as she noticed his raised eyebrow, questioning her to go on.

"Everything okay?" Chuck questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Just my mother... being my disapproving mother," Blair sighed as she took the glass from his hand and kicked back the liquid in the flute, secretly wishing it were something stronger.

"How so?" Chuck wondered as he curiously watched her, surprised at how quick she took and finished off his drink.

"She, like countless others, disapprove of me taking you back... says she's concerned for Henry... thankful that we only have one child to drag into our mess instead of multiple... comparing me to Lily..." her voice trailed as she looked around to see where the non-alcoholic beverages were being kept and attempted to calculate just how carefully she could get her hands on one without drawing any extra attention to herself.

 _Perhaps if I say it's for Chuck no one would think anything of it.._. she thought to herself, distracted.

"I'm sorry," Chuck humbly apologized.

As relieved as he was that she had taken him back fully, he hated that she was having to deal with the judgments from everyone for doing so, especially from her mother although he'd be lying if he said he didn't expect her mother to be one of their harshest critics.

"It's fine, she'll get over it eventually... some day... I was just so worked up earlier by her remark about us only having one child – pregnancy hormones I'm sure - that I got flustered while changing and broke the zipper on my dress... apparently my breasts have grown an inch or two in the last week," she added with a slight laugh.

"I could have told you that," Chuck retorted as he lustfully eyed the objects in question which were just barely kept in her dress, tantalizing him as he began to wonder just how easily they could spill out if she wasn't careful with her movements. "Perhaps it's time we rechristen the limo?" he leaned in and whispered, his voice grown husky.

"Chuck..." Blair playfully gasped at his suggestion. "We can't do that tonight!"

"Why not?"

"Well for one, we have to pick up Henry on the way home and second – I'm afraid there's currently no way to get the dress back on all the way once it's off..." she reminded him as she once more glanced down at her ever-growing bosom.

"You can wear my jacket," he spoke without thinking as he bit his lower lip in want, his attention once again drawn to her barely covered bust. For a moment he found himself suddenly very turned on by the thought of her wearing his suit jacket with nothing else covering her naked torso.

Realizing now was not the time to be having lust-filled thoughts about their own private after party later that evening, he shook his head, coming to another idea completely. "You mingle, enjoy your party – I'll come find you in a bit," he decided a moment later, accepting the fact he was going to have to speak with his mother-in-law sooner rather than later.

"Where are you going?" she curiously asked, wondering just what it was he was up to.

"I'm making some more amends," he announced as he turned to see just where her mother had gotten to.

"Chuck... while I'm pleased you and Jenny are now on speaking terms once again, you can't possibly think one conversation with my mother-"

"Just... go mingle," he insisted, giving her a quick kiss before he rushed off, having spotted his target, leaving Blair standing there, empty flute in hand and speechless.

* * *

"Charles, dear," Eleanor greeted her son-in-law as he approached her.

"Eleanor," he spoke, commanding her attention from the group she had surrounded herself with. "May we please speak... in private somewhat?" he requested, remembering his manners. While they may technically be family, his mother-in-law always commanded some respect from everyone else.

"Of course," she agreed, allowing Chuck to lead her elsewhere.

"Look, I know I screwed up big-time last spring, but you need to know, I'm trying to make it up to her and I'm not going anywhere-" he started only to be cut off.

"I'm glad you sought help – Heaven knows, with the lack of parenting your father did you've probably needed it for years - however if you ever up and leave my daughter and grandson like that again so help me God-"

"Let me make this much clear," he angrily hissed, interrupting her this time. "I love your daughter - and it goes without saying my son as well – more than life itself, but before you so callously accuse me of walking out on _my_ family might I suggest you get your facts straight. _She_ was the one to change the locks on me and bar me from entering," he attempted to set the record straight, leaving Eleanor stunned for the time being. "That's right, I didn't leave – she kicked me out."

"Well she did mention it was a test of tough love..." Eleanor remarked, realizing that maybe perhaps she didn't have the full story.

"It was," Chuck confirmed as he continued to look her dead in the eye. He didn't care how intimidating he was coming across in that moment. He needed to get it through to his mother-in-law that it wasn't her place to judge Blair and the choices she made. "And as much as I hated her at the time for doing it... her tough love worked. I realized what I risked to lose and told myself I needed to be better, that I needed to get better... because she and Henry both deserve better."

"But you signed the papers..."

"I did," he confirmed once again. "But only because I knew it was what she wanted at the time."

"You agreed to a trial separation," Eleanor continued to state.

"Yes, and she agreed to give me another chance," he reminded her. "We were separated all summer and it was probably the worst, loneliest three months of my life that I've experienced in recent years," he confessed. "But I went through rehab, I finished the program, I've learned things... I'm staying sober this time."

"And why is that, Charles? How can you be so certain?"

"Because I love your daughter and I love my son and any other children Blair and I may have," he added. "I know now what I risk to lose, what it's like being forced to be without them. It's not a life I want."

"Well, I'm glad you realize that because if you can't be the man and father they both deserve then you need to let her walk away and move on," she declared. "I honestly don't know what it is my daughter is so in love with when it comes to you, but I do know she's miserable without you and despite whatever issues arise between you two, you still manage to make her happier than anyone else she's ever been with. The man you were when you two first got married compared to the man you backslid into last spring... I, along with many others, were starting to question which was the real you and which was all just an act... Clearly Blair believes you've changed for the better over the summer or she wouldn't have been so quick to take you back, let alone allow you around Henry... make the rest of us believe, Charles," she sincerely told him as she looked him in the eyes.

"Oh I intend to," he lowly spoke, accepting the challenge.

"Chuck, there you are..." Blair's voiced chimed as she approached, having watched the interaction between Chuck and her mother from across the room. "We should get going before it gets too late - Henry has school in the morning and I'm sure Vanya and Dorota want to get their children to bed as well," she excused them.

"Very well then," Eleanor sighed, a twinge of disappointment in her voice. She knew there was something going on with her daughter and she would be willing to place a bet on just what it was exactly – it was unlike her to leave a party, her own for that matter, so early. They had only been there for roughly a half hour, if that.

"How long are you in town for?" Blair questioned her mother as Chuck helped her slide into her coat.

"Indefinitely – I don't really have any urgent plans back in Paris," she responded.

"Well we will speak more later then, mother. Perhaps for tea?" Blair suggested out of courtesy.

"Of course," her mother accepted the offer, leaning in to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "We'll be in touch, dear."

"Eleanor, a pleasure as always," Chuck remarked as he tugged on the collar of his own coat, pulling it into place.

"Likewise, Charles," she replied, watching them both carefully. "Prove me wrong," she spoke quietly to herself as her daughter and the man she reluctantly accepted as her son-in-law proceeded down the stairway together, his arm carefully around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could only hope Blair knew what she was doing and that Chuck once again could be the man her daughter deserved.

* * *

 _AN: Fashion Show chapter! This and the previous chapter were originally one big chapter (hence Chuck attempting to make amends with people in both chapters),_ _but like I said,_ _I ended up breaking it up into 2 parts due to length._

 _So, Jenny now knows that Blair is pregnant and Eleanor has arrived on the scene and not only is she skeptical of Sober Chuck but she's onto Blair's little secret as well..._

 _In regards to the fashion show, I imagine J by Waldorf to be a bit edgier than something Blair or Eleanor would normally go for, incorporating more of Jenny's look and style into the clothing and being something completely different that would appeal more to a younger crowd like the Jenner/Kardashians. The dress Blair wears and breaks is similar to the Printed Sarong Dress that was available a few months ago in the Gossip Girl Party mobile game (yes, there's a mobile game... and yes, I'm totally guilty of playing it!)._

 _I can't guarantee how soon the next chapter will be up as it still needs some work and I only have the first half of it somewhat finished - there is a bit tension between C &B (although not nearly to the degree as to what's to come) as well as Chuck's first monthly check-in with his doctor (any requests/suggestions on what you'd like to see transpire during that visit?) - however I do appreciate all your lovely feedback, both positive and constructive so please keep them coming! Thank you as well for all the new follows/favorites and as always, a shoutout to M (scarlett2u) for taking the time to Beta for me and to bounce all my random story ideas off of =D_

 _Until next time!  
XoXo_


	10. Chapter 10

It was just after noon on Thursday when Blair was surprised to hear her husband's voice coming from the opened door of his study.

"Alright, I will definitely be there, thank you," she listened to him speak as she quietly crept near the door. While she came home from the atelier early to get ready for the next Fashion Week event this evening – a Michael Kors showcase she had gotten invited to with Serena - she hadn't expected Chuck to stop by on his lunch break.

"Mister Chuck, I have bag all packed with everything you request for trip," Dorota announced to him as she quickly stepped past Blair and into the study.

"Trip?" Blair questioned curiously as she rounded the corner and made her presence known to a caught offguard Chuck who stood still on the other side of his desk. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Thank you, Dorota. Please leave it just inside the hall closet by the front door so it isn't forgotten in the morning," he dismissed the help who nodded curtly before promptly leaving the room again, ignoring the calculating glare her other charge was currently giving her as she passed. "And yes, Blair – I'm going to Kusnacht this weekend."

"What? Why?" she quickly asked him rushing further into the room towards him, suddenly growing concerned as to why he would be going back to rehab. "I thought everything was okay? Did something happen today?"

"No, nothing happened. I swear, everything is fine," he assured her as he walked around to the front of the desk before leaning against it beside her. Her only response was a confused look. "It's been one month... since I've been out..." he tried to get her to remember and understand, however she still wasn't quite following. "I'm going for my monthly check-in with my doctors," he finally revealed.

"Oh my god, I forgot!" Blair gasped, covering her mouth in surprise as she realized he was correct. It really had been a month already. "Why didn't you remind me?"

"I guess it slipped my mind... you're occupied with Fashion Week right now anyway, I didn't figure it'd be an issue," he pointed out to her.

"When were you going to tell Henry?" she asked, curious as to if he had even stopped to think about telling their son.

Chuck breathed deeply as he turned his attention elsewhere in the room. He knew telling the boy he was leaving, even if it was just for the weekend, wasn't going to be easy.

"Chuck?" she pressed him to answer.

"I... I don't know... I was thinking I'd mention it tomorrow morning at breakfast or maybe before I dropped him off at school..." he meekly confessed, knowing it was a terrible plan.

"Chuck! You know you can't just do that to him! The second you tell him you're leaving he's going to get hysterical. Especially after I reminded him it's Fashion Week and he's been looking forward to spending all weekend with you while I wrap things up!"

"Why on earth would you tell him that? I told you when I first came back that I would be flying out once a month to check-in!"

"Well I didn't realize that was this weekend!"

"Jesus, Blair!"

"Oh don't blame this on me! You know he looks forward to Fashion Week because it means he gets to spend the entire weekend with just his father, no mommy around," she reminded him of their unofficial tradition. "And you can't just leave like that! Not after the last time! He was so attached to you when you first came home, scared that if he let go you'd leave again... things just started getting back to normal... you can't just spring something like this on him hours before you go!"

"Well I have to go, Blair – I'm sorry, but this is important and it's non-negotiable! It's something I _have_ to do and if I recall correctly, I didn't exactly have a choice last time I left as _someone_ kicked me out," he seethed. "Besides, the reality is that sooner or later he's going to have to get used to me coming and going again for work."

A moment of heated silence passed between them, both glaring at the other before he let out a sigh and began to speak more calmly, realizing his last comment was a bit uncalled for. She was only being protective of Henry, much like he would have had the tables been turned.

"I already made the appointment... we'll tell Hen tonight, I'll work out some deal with him to smooth things over... I figured I'd have breakfast with him, take him to school, swing by the office quick to check on things once more before the weekend and then be in the air by ten. It's just a check-in, Blair – I'll be back by dinner Sunday," he explained.

"Fine, Chuck," she quipped, still not thrilled at the way he had carelessly planned his upcoming departure. "But _you_ get to tell him tonight, not me," she firmly declared as she began to leave the study, heading upstairs to decide just what she was wearing tonight.

Chuck closed his eyes in frustration and furrowed his brow. Releasing a deep sigh a moment later, knowing tonight was not going to be easy, he decided to head back to the office for the afternoon.

* * *

"Ms. Blair... if I may interject-" Dorota spoke up from the doorway of her charge's master bedroom, having spied the girl she practically raised casually lying across the duvet, flipping through a magazine.

"You most certainly may not," Blair snapped immediately, her focus staying on the spread before her.

"Mister Chuck is trying really – very – hard," Dorota continued, ignoring her female charge. "Trying to be... better man, better father... better husband."

"I'm aware, Dorota," Blair growled with annoyance. "Isn't there something you should be cleaning?

"All I say is, Ms. Blair, you have no right to be angry with Mister Chuck for taking care of himself, for doing right thing," Dorota made her point.

"I... I know that!" Blair exclaimed, exasperated as she finally sat up. "I know I don't, it's just... I... I forgot that was this weekend and I feel horrible about it... and well... now Henry's going to be all up set because I told him he was going to spend all weekend with his father... and it's all my fault..."

"So... fix it."

"And just how do you suggest I do that? Chuck has to make his appointment, I realize that. It's important. But Henry won't understand... and then dragging him around to my meetings... and there's the Kors Showcase with Serena tonight..."

"Show him it important to you too – fashion deals can be made from plane, Ms. Serena will understand. And Kors Showcase same every year," Dorota quickly reminded her, not missing a beat.

"While I would love to go with him, need I remind you – this meeting with Mister Chuck's psychiatrist and doctors isn't exactly a family affair, Dorota – you wouldn't take Leo to your gynecologist appointments. It's too personal and I'm sure there's things that will be discussed that Henry is far too young to know about just yet. Or ever..."

"So you convince young Mister Henry to spend weekend with third favorite adult in his life," Dorota pointed out, as if it were obvious.

Knowing exactly who Dorota was implying and the fact that she was clearly right, Blair reached for her phone and quickly made the first of several phone calls.

"S... I'm going to have to cancel tonight... do you know if your mother is available this weekend?"

* * *

Leaning over the large cherry-wood finished desk in his office at The Palace while he sat, Chuck racked every ounce of his brain trying to come up with some suitable way to break the news to Henry that he wouldn't be home this weekend, but kept coming up empty. No matter how he spun it, his son was still going to be hurt and upset... all the progress they had made together in the last few weeks... gone. He wished he could just take him with, however they all knew that wasn't an option. At least not without someone else coming to supervise Henry while he met with his doctors. Too bad Blair was busy with Fashion Week... while he didn't expect her to drop everything to come with him, knowing just how important weeks like this were to her, part of him couldn't help but wish she would.

There was no doubt about it. In order to win over Henry he was going to need Blair's help – this was one battle he couldn't fight on his own. Yet she was clearly upset with him now...

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on a picture of Lily he kept on the desk. And then the bracelet she wore in it caught his eye. It was the diamond Harry Winston tennis bracelet his father had given her as an apology trinket after he rose from the dead.

It was then that Chuck had an idea.

* * *

It was going on six o'clock by the time Chuck returned home after having left work to run an important errand. After having noted that Henry was happily playing in the gated backyard with Monkey while Dorota kept watch, he eagerly raced up both flights of stairs to setup the surprise he had planned for Blair only to stop dead in his tracks once he entered their bedroom.

"Blair? What are you still doing here? I thought you were attending the Kors showcase tonight?" he asked her, puzzled as he found her still in their bedroom, packing luggage. She should have left by now. "What are you doing?"

"I've decided that I am going with you this weekend," she announced as she surveyed the bag before her and then swiftly turned back towards their large walk-in closet.

"But what about Fashion Week? I know how important this week is to you, to your company," Chuck reminded her as he now stood in the middle of the room, carefully watching her, studying her body language trying to figure out just what she was up to.

"Fashion Week is practically over anyway and thanks to your brainchild of a pop-up show, Women's Wear Daily named my show one of the most refreshing highlights of the week! Really, my work this week is basically done," she informed him as she stopped in front of him, a pair of heels in each hand. "For the plane ride I've decided to wear that yellow floral print dress, you know the one – which shoes? Red or blue?"

"The blue ones," he stated without hardly thinking about it as he absentmindedly still held a small red Cartier bag in his hand. "But then don't you have buyers to meet with this weekend?" he continued to question.

"I do, however I figured I could just Skype with them on the flight over and let Jean-Claude tie up the loose ends," she went on as she placed the selected heels aside.

"You and me, on a private plane, with minimal staffing... you really think you're going to get much work done?" Chuck questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "It's been quite awhile since we last visited the Mile High Club..."

"Someone sounds over confident in himself," Blair played along as she continued to walk back and forth in the room, pausing just in front of her husband and carefully leaning to whisper in his ear. "It's not exactly a short flight, Chuck... I'm sure we'll find time for both work _and_ play," she teased, her breath light on his skin, before pulling away to continue packing only to feel his hands suddenly around her waist firmly holding her in place.

"Oh we will," he uttered as he bit his lower lip in want, his eyes filled lust as they locked with hers.

"But seriously, Chuck, your battles are my battles and your recovery is important to both of us," she reminded him a moment later, her arms now loosely wrapped around him. "I _want_ to be there with you this weekend. There's nothing more important to me this weekend than being there for you," she confessed.

"But... what about Henry?" he suddenly asked, remembering. "While I appreciated you letting him come for Family Day last summer, this particular visit isn't exactly appropriate for him."

"I've already made arrangements for him to spend the weekend at Lily's... he negotiated letting Monkey come with, promising to help Vanya take him for walks... among... several other... demands..." she told him. "You're having a strictly G-rated Lost Weekend with him next weekend, by the way," she added before turning away to continue packing.

"Of course," Chuck chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief. "I'll get in contact with Jeff and see about some Mets tickets... Can't say I'm surprised though, he is _our_ child..."

"Ever the spoiled one," Blair sighed as she admitted it out loud. There was no doubt about it, they simply couldn't help spoiling their children.

"Speaking of spoiled..." Chuck spoke up, standing behind her now as she stood in front of her suitcase. "I may have gotten you a little something."

"Oh?" Blair paused as she quickly turned to face him. "That wouldn't have anything to do with that little red Cartier bag I couldn't help noticing in your hand now, would it?" she playfully grinned.

"Perhaps," he stated with a knowing smirk as he began to lead her over to the bench at the end of the bed.

"Well you know I'm never one to refuse a gift, however... Chuck, this time you really shouldn't have – about earlier... I checked, your trip was on the calendar... it's my fault for being so distracted this week and not being more attentive. I'm the one who should be saying sorry," she began to apologize.

"I'm not apologizing for earlier... at least not necessarily," he clarified as he passed the bag over to her.

"Then why...?"

"It's for everything else, the last six months... my behavior... my carelessness..."

"Chuck-"

"Open the one on top first," he insisted, interrupting her protests.

If there was anything positive he had ever learned from his father, one of them was the significance of and the effect an apology trinket had on a woman. Blair was no exception to that rule.

He watched in childlike amusement as she reached into the bag and pulled out the square red box. She gasped speechlessly as she carefully opened it to reveal a bracelet made up of three intertwined bands – one solid white gold, another solid black ceramic, and the third covered in more tiny diamonds than she dared attempt to count.

"It's the Trinity bracelet!" she quietly exclaimed in awe.

"Each band represents something different," he started to explain as he watched her from over her shoulder, carefully examining the piece. "Our past – friendship. Our present – love. And our future – fidelity. Forever," he concluded with a gentle kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Chuck... it's... bold yet subtle, classy yet strikingly beautiful..." she gaped as she marveled it now on her wrist.

"Just like you," he added with a smile. She turned just slightly to lean into him, giving his lips a gentle kiss in gratitude. "Aren't you going to open the rest?" he questioned a moment later once their lips parted.

Curious, she turned her attention back to the bag in her lap and reached in to open another box.

"Bracelet... earrings... ring... necklace... Chuck! You bought the whole entire damn collection!" she couldn't help chuckling once she realized it. In one afternoon he had spent a small fortune on jewelry, simply because he felt as if he owed it to her.

"Your point?" he asked, completely unfazed.

"Chuck, you can't exactly call it an apology trinket when you bought me the entire collection!" she continued to laugh.

"Well originally I had planned on just getting you the bracelet but then when I learned that it was part of something bigger... I couldn't possibly pick just one piece," he answered with a shrug, causing her to roll her eyes in amusement.

"I love you," she happily sighed with a smile as she draped one arm around his neck, her other hand held lightly against his cheek as she pulled him close to capture his lips against hers.

"I love you too," he uttered against her as his lips soon brushed along her cheek.

* * *

Chuck sat back in his seat by the window, holding in his hands the morning's newspaper he had brought along for the flight, however he hadn't gotten far in his reading as he observed his wife sitting at the table just across the way, conducting business on her laptop via Skype with her assistant and various fashion retailers.

He relished watching her work, being the powerful woman he always knew she was. He had to admit, he couldn't be prouder of the woman she had become. While despite having a keen eye for fashion and trends, designing wasn't necessarily her strong suit when it came to running her mother's company, however when it came to the business and managerial aspect of the whole she-bang, that was where Blair Waldorf Bass thrived. Just like her mother before her, she ran and oversaw Waldorf Designs with an iron fist, eventually making it her own legacy and not just her mother's.

He then realized as he watched with a slight smile just how relaxed he was while flying this time. It was a completely different feeling from the last two times he had been on this jet, in this exact seat even.

The last time... he had been both an odd combination of hopefulness mixed with anxiousness. He was both hopeful for what could happen when he landed, yet at the same he was also terrified. That's right, The Great Chuck Bass was coming home, sober and scared, having no idea just what his new future would hold. While he had been looking forward to seeing both Blair and Henry, at the same time, he wasn't even sure if they were still his family, if he would even been permitted to see them, given everything that had happened the last time he was home. All he did know was that he was ready to do and say whatever it took to get her to at least consider giving him another chance, even if that meant becoming as desperate to the point of groveling.

And then the time before... he had boarded this very plane feeling lonely, hurt, angry and upset. How dare she force him into this? He knew it was the right choice to make – his behavior was only getting worse as he continued to spiral and it really wasn't fair to them – but still... she had forced and manipulated him into doing this once again. Whether she had been serious about the separation and the terms in the long-run... that he wasn't sure about it. He didn't want to believe it, but then again, he knew everyone had their breaking point so it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility that this had been her reaching hers. But if that wasn't the case... he was determined to show her. Show her that he would do this, because he knew it was what she wanted and that it needed to be done. He hadn't decided just yet though if he was going to make a serious attempt at it this time, as his last stint in rehab turned out to be a joke. He figured he'd see how it was once he got there, choosing the most expensive and exclusive rehabilitation center in the world just to make a point. The fact that it was just across the way from France, where she would be spending at least a month this summer, was an added bonus just to spite her. But he did love her... and he wanted to get better. For Henry. For himself. For her. He hated how unhappy she had become and that it was all because of him... As he thought about it, he started to hate himself for that. Her happiness was his happiness. And now neither of them were happy.

"The offers are pouring in!" Blair nearly squealed as she approached the empty chair beside him, causing him to shake his head out of his reverie and back into the present. He genuinely smiled as she sat down next to him, glad that she was with him this time, happy at the progress they had made within a month.

"I just got off Skype with the last of the buyers that were available today... I just need to email Jean-Claude instructions regarding a few of the details that were discussed so he can get the paperwork off to our legal department and then it's sign on the dotted line and we're good to move forward!" She announced as she began tapping out an email on her phone.

"I'm sorry you aren't there to make the finalization in person," Chuck lamented as he sat the paper down and leaned in close to her, resting his head on her shoulder as he watched her continue to work.

"Don't be – I'm not," she declared as she continued tapping away on the keyboard. "You've been there for me all week, knowing how important Fashion Week is to me... Like I said last night, this is important to you, I want to be there with you for this. Chuck, you and I... we're a team. We support each other, it's what we do," she reminded him, hitting send on her email as she finished.

"I love you," Chuck sighed as he delicately kissed her shoulder before taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent, causing him to relax once again.

"I love you too," she spoke as she leaned over and kissed the top of his head, soon resting her own against his. "Are you nervous?" she couldn't help wondering as she had no idea what to expect.

"Not really," he spoke, his eyes closed as he contemplated dozing off. It was an eight hour flight to Zurich and they were still only over the Atlantic. "I've been doing well, so it should be a rather quick visit. They'll most likely do a drug and alcohol test just to be sure and we'll meet with my therapist..."

"Were you lonely there?"

Despite having met with a therapist regularly years ago for her eating disorder, she had never spent any time long-term in a rehab facility and wasn't exactly sure what to expect. The most experience she had ever had was when Eric had be at the Ostroff Center for a month after his suicide attempt... she recalled him saying it was lonely.

"Blair..." Chuck sighed, preferring not to have this conversation with her. "It's not like I was the only patient there during my stay... we had group sessions daily-"

"Sure, but I know you and I know you don't allow just anyone in, let alone some stranger you met in rehab... and you hadn't mentioned having a connection with anyone while there so..." her voice trailed as she waited for an honest answer. "Were you lonely?"

"Very," he confessed a moment later, snuggling further into her.

"I'm sorry," she quietly spoke, choking back a lump in her throat as the realization hit her. While they had been apart all summer, dealing with what had happened on their own, she at least had her mother, fathers, Henry and even Serena there if she needed someone to talk to, to confide in. Chuck on the other hand... had had no one. She felt the wetness start to prick her eyes as she imagined him cooped up in a small room, all alone for three months.

"Don't be," he quickly spoke once more. "Lily, Serena, Eric and even Henry visited me on the family weekends... and well, in the end it was worth it – I'm not lonely anymore," he pointed out as he kissed her shoulder once more before nuzzling his cheek against it.

Blair took a deep sigh as she relaxed in her seat, realizing that he was right. In the end, it had been worth it. They were together once more, happy, and united. If they hadn't had that time apart, who knows if they would even been here together right now.

* * *

It was just after midnight when they had landed near the rehab facility just outside Zurich, a car waiting to transport them the rest of the way. Chuck had been glad he had had the foresight to have a meal served on the jet as while it was the middle of the night there in Switzerland, in New York it was just after six in the evening. He had figured they would get checked in for the night, Facetime with Henry before his bedtime and then try to get some sleep themselves as Chuck imaged that tomorrow would be a mentally exhausting day.

"Mr. Bass! Pleasure to see you again, and from the looks of it, under good circumstances, yes?" the receptionist questioned as she spied him approaching and began immediately pulling up his file.

"Thank you, Lara," Chuck greeted her as he reached the desk, sitting his bag at his feet. "And yes, I'm checking in for the weekend for my monthly follow-up," he announced.

"All is well, I hope?" the woman pried with a friendly smile as she paused from her activity on the computer.

"Definitely," Chuck confirmed.

"Well you are in luck – the villa you occupied while here this summer is available for the weekend if you'd like to stay there? Otherwise we can arrange other accommodations-"

"The villa would be fine," he assured her as he looked around to see where Blair had gotten to. He couldn't help the slight smile as he watched her looking around the front waiting room, wide-eyed as she took in the beautiful architecture with the walls made out of glass providing a magnificent view of the outside landscape. Part of him couldn't wait for her to see the view of the lake from the villa he had stayed in.

"And you've brought a guest?" Lara inquired as she followed her attention in the direction Chuck was looking. "Is that-"

"My wife, yes," Chuck informed her with a smile.

"That is great news! I'll let Doctor Mueller know – he'll be pleased to finally meet her," she beamed as she made a note in the computer. Everyone there had felt badly for Chuck on family weekends as he anxiously waited for his wife each month, hoping she would come, only to be heartbroken, despite his best attempts at trying to not make it obvious. The fact that she was there with him now though, a month after his release, had to mean their relationship was on the mend. "Alright, here is the key to the villa – I'll have Ivan drive you over there," she spoke as she lifted a phone, placing the call for them. "You can go on back, he'll meet you at the side entrance," she directed him, buzzing them into the other waiting room.

Chuck called for Blair to join him, taking her hand in his as he led the way through the facility to the designated area where they met the man known as Ivan who promptly loaded up their luggage onto the golf cart, helping them into the backseat.

Blair was speechless as they rode along the path, taking in the sight of the stars and moon dancing across Lake Zurich at night. Being able to see the sky so clearly at night was one luxury the city could never offer.

"You stayed here? This whole summer?" she finally spoke, taking in the view once they were inside the villa and Ivan had left them with their luggage.

Chuck silently nodded in confirmation, suddenly finding himself lost in thought as he looked around the open space, noting that it appeared completely untouched since he had last been there.

"This view... it's amazing!" she exclaimed as she stood at the open glass wall.

"It was quite relaxing," Chuck agreed as he approached her from behind. "Which I guess is kind of the point of being here..." he uttered as he thought about it. "Give you the tour..." he decided as he took her hand and began to lead her around the space. "This is the main living space and over this way," he continued to lead her through the villa, "Is the kitchen and eating area... and then there's the bedroom... And then out this way," he led her back through the main room to a door just off of it and the kitchen, "Is a balcony that extends the entire back side of the villa here, over looking the lake. And then there's a community pool just a little further down the path," he announced as he led them outside into the cool fall air.

"I bet Eric was jealous," Blair couldn't help chuckling. "This is nothing like the Ostroff Center."

"No, no it isn't," Chuck quietly laughed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her from behind while they stood there on the balcony together, overlooking the railing. "Let's just say, when it's one of the top-rated rehab facilities in the world... you get what you pay for."

"Did you spend a lot of time here?" she couldn't help wondering, having taken it all in. It was quite the space for one person to be spending three months cooped up in alone.

"In the evenings and early mornings, yes," Chuck admitted. "The rest of the day was mostly spent at the main facility in various therapy sessions and whatnot."

"It seems... very relaxing. Peaceful... tranquil even," she stated as she continued to take in the stunning view.

"Very," Chuck confirmed as he placed a kiss to her shoulder, holding her just a little tighter as he nestled his cheek into the crook of her neck. "We should probably get settled in for the night though as it's six hours later here and already almost one AM."

"Of course," Blair agreed with a nod as she continued to stand there, comfortable in his embrace, entwining her arms with his for just a moment more. "Movie before bed?" she suggested as she knew neither of them were actually tired just yet, their bodies and state of mind still on New York time.

"Sure," Chuck agreed, the same thought regarding time having occurred to him as well.

"I'll go do my nightly routine if you want to select one – my laptop is by the front door," she instructed as she broke free from him and began to head back inside.

* * *

Chuck had just unpacked and slipped into his silk pajama bottoms when he decided to go retrieve the laptop from Blair's bag out in the hall while she took her time in the bathroom conducting her routine nighttime ritual. As he made his way across the room, he couldn't help noticing the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. The same baby grand he had requested special when he first moved in here at the beginning of summer.

When his doctor had asked early on in his sessions about hobbies and talents, saying that sometimes it helped having something to focus on and keep busy with, Chuck knew he had to have the instrument brought in. He had been told as a child that it was one of his mother's dying wishes that he learn to play as she did and while he had a natural talent for it, growing up in hotels he never got to play it as much as he would have liked, save for occasionally sneaking off to play the ones in various hotel lobbies as a child. And of course he took every opportunity to grace the keys of the one at the Waldorf's. When they had began to search for a home of their own, one of his few requests was that it have space for a piano.

Not having touched the object in over a month, not even the one in their townhouse as he hadn't had a need to yet, Chuck casually strode over to it, running his fingers along the edges and eventually across the keys before sitting down and playing the first tune that popped into his mind.

Blair had just finished washing her face when she heard the faint sound of the piano out in the other room. Curious, with her robe draped over her silk slip she padded out through the bedroom, across the kitchenette and sure enough, spied her husband expertly playing a familiar showtune with ease. Quiet as not to interrupt him, she carefully approached, sitting down beside him on the bench. Temporarily lost in a world of his own making, he didn't even flinch when she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she listened to him continuing to play the piece from memory until completion.

"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again?" Blair questioned after a moment of silence once he had finished. "Can't say I've heard you play that one in recent memory."

"The library here is very limited on its selection of sheet music. The works of Andrew Lloyd Webber were some of the few available I hadn't already committed to memory," he simply responded.

"I've missed hearing you play," she smiled as she nestled in a little closer. "I've always enjoyed it, even long ago when you thought no one was listening... Chuck Bass, master pianist... who knew?"

"I wouldn't say master..."

"Fine, expert. But regardless... your level of talent... I don't know why you kept it a secret from almost everyone. It really is quite lovely when you do decide to share it."

"Playing an instrument... it's not exactly something people expect of me. Running a business on the other hand... is."

"But if it makes you happy... " her voice trailed. She knew full well he had followed in his father's footsteps, taking the reins of his family's business simply because it was expected of him and he had practically been groomed for business from the time he was a child. However she knew deep down that running a business, albeit being very successful, wasn't his passion. She firmly held to the belief that if he truly wanted he could have been a famed concert pianist if he wasn't so shy about his gift. His ability to play like he did and commit the notes to memory... it was awe-inspiring.

"You and Henry make me happy and I chose to share it with you both," he responded.

"My father taught him Heart and Soul over the summer, when we stayed there... he seemed to enjoy it," Blair announced. "Perhaps we should look into lessons for him?"

"He is old enough... I was about three or four when I first started," Chuck confessed.

"Did you decide on a movie yet? Because you've thoroughly put me in the mood to fall asleep to Phantom now," she stated with a grin.

"Only if you'll agree with me that Christine was a fool for choosing Raoul over The Phantom in the end," Chuck challenged her with a smirk.

"Alright, fine... but only because I know how much you enjoy role-playing as The Phantom," she reluctantly agreed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Admit it, Christine choosing Raoul over The Phantom would be like you choosing Nate over me all those years ago," he made his case.

"The Phantom _is_ quite alluring... and mysterious..." Blair spoke as she stood to retrieve her laptop, contemplating all the qualities in The Phantom that she found attractive.

"Don't forget cunning and handsome," Chuck added for good measure as he got up to follow her into the bedroom.

* * *

Blair woke the next morning alone in the bed, the satin sheets barely covering her nakedness, as sunlight dimly poured into the room from the hallway. As she lay there, wondering where Chuck was, she could faintly hear the sound of the shower running in the next room. Carefully, she trudged to the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain with a smile as she caught the sight of a wet, naked Chuck Bass before her.

"Morning," he greeted her with a smile in return as he continued to wash his hair under the faucet. "Sleep well?"

"I did," she concurred as she stepped into the shower beside him, promptly picking up a loofah and lathering herself up with it. "And you?"

"The best sleep I've ever had here," he spoke with a smirk. "They delivered croissants and bagels for breakfast this morning," he informed her as he continued to rinse his hair. "I started a pot of gourmet coffee too... should be ready by the time we're done in here."

"Sounds delicious," Blair stated as she finished lathering herself and began running the loofah across his back. "When do we need to be over at... the main facility?" she questioned, not quite sure what the official term was for the place.

"Ten," he announced with a deep sigh, having felt her hands beginning to knead away at the muscles in his shoulders. He hadn't realized how tense he was in anticipation of today. "They want to draw blood early enough to have the results ready for my doctor before we meet with him after lunch."

"So in other words... we have plenty of time," Blair spoke, prompting Chuck to turn around to face her, a smirk on her face.

"Oh?" he questioned her with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk of his own, having a feeling he knew exactly what she was implying.

"You're so tense this morning, Bass... let me help relax you," she leaned in just close enough to whisper in his ear, her arms loosely around his neck having left just enough distance between their naked bodies to tease him.

Of course Chuck wasn't having any of that though as before she knew it, he had one arm wrapped tightly around her, pulling her to him as his other hand drew her thigh up and over his own all while his lips were upon hers in an instant.

They were fifteen minutes late arriving for Chuck's blood draw, however once the nurse saw Blair with him, everyone knew better than to question why.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Blair questioned as her and Chuck sat side by side on a small couch in the hallway just outside his therapist's office. She couldn't helping noticing the way his leg was rapidly bouncing as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," Chuck muttered, having been drawn temporarily out of his thoughts.

"Chuck..." she calmly addressed him, knowing better. He only ever fidgeted while waiting when he was clearly anxious about something. Gently she reached over and took his hand in her own, giving it a squeeze in assurance.

"Sorry... it's just... things get a little intense when he meets family," Chuck finally admitted with a sigh as he shifted his gaze from their now intertwined hands to her eyes.

"Oh?" Blair questioned him, curious.

"Yeah... last month, when Serena came... he ended up asking me to leave so he could speak with her as things got a bit emotional..."

"Serena met with your therapist?" Blair questioned, confused despite knowing she shouldn't be. She knew Serena had visited at least once, it would only make sense that of course she met his therapist.

"Well it is routine for family weekend for my therapist to meet with my family and she did come for a family day last month as Lily was unavailable at the last minute... she knew someone needed to be here... Eric was previously engaged... you obviously weren't coming... so I guess she took the initiative..." his voice trailed as he attempted to explain.

"Oh," was all Blair could muster, slightly taken back by the realization that Serena had indeed been there for Chuck in her absence. "Well... I'm glad she thought to do that," she quickly added so as to not immediately give away her mixed feelings on the subject.

"Blair, look... don't feel bad – I understand-"

"Chuck! Do come in!" his therapist merrily spoke up, interrupting them as he opened the door to his office and began to motion for them to enter. "I'm glad you made it back this month and I'm also very pleased to report that all your bloodwork came back negative for anything out of the ordinary. I take it things are going well?" he questioned as he held the door for them both.

"They are," Chuck immediately responded as he casually took a seat on the familiar couch in the office. Blair followed suit, sitting down beside him.

"And you my dear must be his wife, the ever elusive Blair. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" his doctor happily exclaimed as he reached to shake her hand.

"Likewise," Blair replied as she sat back a moment later, attempting to make herself comfortable.

"I'll have you know, your husband has been an absolute pleasure to work with these past few months and he has received some of the most top-notch therapy in the world. He really has come a long way since he first checked himself in here," Chuck's doctor informed her at once. "I really am pleased with his progress and might I add, seeing you two here, together... I take it things have been going well since we've last met, Chuck?"

"They have actually. Better than well – great in fact," Chuck answered with a slight smile as he reached over and took one of Blair's hands in his own, showing a united front.

"That _is_ good news – no temptations or setbacks?" the doctor pried.

"Nothing significant, no," Chuck confessed only to receive a raised eyebrow from Dr. Mueller in surprise. "I mean... nothing I couldn't handle."

"There was an incident at an end of summer party at the Hamptons, with an old classmate of Chuck's... but he resisted the temptation to drink magnificently," Blair spoke up proudly as she recalled the incident.

"And adjusting back into your lifestyle? How has the transition been?"

"Like I was warned, it's a constant battle – some days are easy, some are tough..."

"Going back to work was tough," Blair reminded him.

"Oh? How so?" his doctor pried.

"My uncle... I had foolishly left him in charge of the family business while I was away all summer only to return to it being in a bigger state of disarray than I could have ever imagined him making of it," Chuck clarified.

"That must have been stressful," Doctor Mueller agreed as he made a notation on his notepad. "How did you cope?"

"Normally... I would have had a scotch or two... or few... without even a second hesitation however this time... well, let's just say it helps having a wonderfully supportive wife who knows just what to say and do to take my mind off things," Chuck stated with a slight smirk as he glanced over at Blair beside him whose cheeks were slightly flushed from embarrassment by his implication.

"I see," the doctor responded with a raised eyebrow. "Just remember what we've discussed about substituting one vice for another though, Chuck. Sex addiction can be just as bad a habit as alcoholism."

"I can assure you, it's not like that," Chuck declared with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I do encourage you to continue to explore other coping mechanisms as I'm sure there may be times your wife won't be available to distract you from your urges," his doctor stressed as he continued to scribble on his pad.

"I understand," Chuck agreed, knowing he was right. He and Blair weren't together twenty-four-seven so there were bound to be times he'd have to face his temptation alone.

"Now, back to discussing your adjustment back into your lifestyle... you're both prominent figures of upper-class society in New York, yes?" Doctor Mueller asked receiving nods from both of them. "How have you found social events thus far? Do you find yourself at ease or has it been somewhat of a struggle?"

"It hasn't been too bad, honestly," Chuck admitted. "Aside from that one instance in the Hamptons... it doesn't bother me to witness others drinking and I've found most are accommodating, gladly providing non-alcoholic alternatives."

"If you don't mind me asking – since you've brought it up several times now - what exactly happened at the party in the Hamptons?"

"Well... I ran into an old classmate of ours from high school who at first was shocked that I was no longer drinking – he offered me a drink but I easily declined. But then he started asking about Nathaniel, seeming to be unaware of his passing..." Blair held his hand once more, giving him another squeeze in assurance as his voice had trailed and he clearly began to get lost in the memory.

"I see," his doctor acknowledged, imagining full well what must have happened. "But you did resist, yes?"

"I did," Chuck muttered as he still sat there, his mind now elsewhere.

"How? How did you resist the temptation and cope with it?"

"B-Blair actually came to my rescue," he confessed.

"I had witnessed the exchange from across the way and could tell something had unsettled Chuck so I decided to intervene and get him out of there. Much like he had earlier in the evening when I found myself up against some snotty PTA mothers," Blair interjected.

"Well, I'm glad to know that back at home, Chuck has someone like you for support, Blair," his doctor smiled at her. "I'm pleased to see things between you two have progressed this past month with your relationship clearly on the mend as I know when Chuck had left here a month ago he was unsure as to where he stood with you."

"Yes, well... when Chuck had decided to check himself in here at the end of May we weren't exactly in a good place," Blair was quick to point out. "I think a summer apart was good for us. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder," she nervously sung with a fake smile.

Chuck couldn't help slightly glaring over at her, hating that she had suddenly begun to put on her fake act. He could spot it a mile away.

"I suppose that saying is true... however absence can also send mixed signals as well..." the doctor stated. "At least Chuck had other family members to check in on him so he didn't feel completely alone in his journey... how is your sister doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She... seems to be coping alright, trying to make the best of the situation," Chuck informed him.

"Well, progress is progress..." Doctor Mueller stated. "I think speaking with her really did help with both of your situations – I understand your wanting to help, however I don't think she fully realized what her way of dealing with the grief was doing to you."

"I suppose only time will tell... honestly, I haven't spent too much time with her since my return, however I assure you, we can find other means for sibling bonding that don't involve reminiscing about the past over drinks," Chuck confidently told him with a smirk.

"Good, I would hope so," his doctor smiled in return. "Blair? Is everything alright?" he questioned her next, noticing her having grown quite silent since their last exchange moments before.

"I... I'm fine," she hesitantly spoke, a mix of emotions suddenly overwhelming her. "I'm just... a little... I don't know, surprised to hear how close you and Serena became after... everything happened, that's all..."

"Blair, I told you, she came last month because Lily couldn't make it and she met with Doctor Mueller here with me just like you are now," Chuck quickly tried to explain.

"I know but... I hadn't realized how often you two were going out together last spring..."

"I told you before, she too was a mess after Nate... Dan couldn't relate and you already had your hands full with myself and Henry... I didn't want to burden you further so I mistakenly thought I could help her as we were going through the same thing," Chuck reminded her.

"I know you told me that but hearing it now... realizing she had already been here with you..."

"Go ahead and say it, Blair – get out how you're feeling, this is a safe place," the doctor stepped in, trying to help her. "Admitting how you feel is the first step towards moving forward."

"I just... I feel... I feel... I need some air. It's suddenly stuffy in here," she announced as she quickly stood and made her way towards the door.

"Blair?" Chuck called after her, confused as to what had just happened. He quickly stood, apologizing to his therapist as he made his way out the door in search of her.

* * *

Thinking she'd retreat to the villa for the remainder of the afternoon, leaving Chuck to finish with his therapist appointment, Blair quickly began down along the hallway, trying to remember which way they had come. As she made it to the end of the hallway with a huge half glass window with a view of the property outside, she stopped as she noticed both left and right were dead ends. She would have to retreat back the way she had just came.

However as she turned to do just that, she noted Chuck approaching, having just spotted her as he stepped outside the private office they had been occupying with his therapist moments ago.

She knew she had no other option now but to admit her guilt to him. Seeing the look of genuine concern he now wore as he approached, she broke down as she crumpled to the floor, her back against the wall, as she recalled one of the many voicemails he had desperately left her over the summer. She wanted him to think she hadn't listened to any of them, that she had deliberately ignored him all summer, but the truth was that she had saved each and every one of them and replayed them often when the hurt and pain became unbearable. She would hope that his words were truly genuine and not just some line he was feeding her to get her to take him back.

" _It's me. I... I know you're ignoring my calls and I get it. I screwed up. Badly. But... I love you, Blair. I love you so much... I know I don't deserve you, not after everything I've done... but I'm not me without you. Nothing feels right without you. And I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry... and I'm willing to do whatever – anything it takes – to make things right again. Because I love you and I need you. Look there's... there's this family weekend thing coming up, where family members are allowed to visit... my doctor says I'm progressing through the program quite well and I'm on track for completion... he'd love to meet with you... If you could just... be here... I'd really appreciate it. But if you can't... I understand. Maybe next month when you're in France, visiting your parents? God I miss you... and I miss Hen... he's going to be so big by the time I see him again... I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I can't stop myself from calling you... this program... it's tough. And some days... god, I just really need to hear your voice, even if it's just your voicemail recording... I love you, Blair... and I'm sorry-"_

"Blair?" Chuck quietly questioned as he now stood in front of her. She continued to sit there though, sobbing, which prompted him to delicately slide down against the wall beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I just... I just needed to get some air... like I said, it was getting a bit stuffy in there, that's all..." she declared once more as she quickly rifled through her clutch and pulled out a tissue to begin dabbing her teary eyes with.

"Are you alright? What happened in there?" Chuck asked after a moments pause, having leaned over to kiss the top of her curls in comfort.

"Fine, Chuck – I'm... I'm feeling... guilty I guess..." her voice trailed as she attempted to look anywhere but at him.

"What do you mean? Guilty for what exactly? We've already been over-"

"Guilty because... because I'm the one that pushed you to come here, to finally seek help... and seeing this place, hearing from your doctor what you've gone through – what you're going through! God, I feel horrible! I should have been more supportive from the start! I should have answered your phone calls, I should have visited..."

"Blair..."

"Hell you knew I was in France part of the summer – I could have easily been here! Yet... I wasn't... because I was too upset at you... at myself... too hurt... too stubborn..."

"Blair, listen to me – it's not your fault. You have nothing to be guilty for!" he told her as he tried to hold her steady by the shoulders, despite her attempts at shaking him off.

"Nothing to be guilty for?! Even Serena knew you needed someone to be here for you when Lily couldn't make it, how crushed you'd be if no one came for family weekend! How detrimental it would have been to your recovery if you thought no one cared!"

"Yes, I admit, it would have stung greatly if no one came," he earnestly admitted after a brief pause, letting her words sink in before answering. "And yes, it also hurt every month when you weren't there, refusing to come even though it would have been so easy for you to and then when you ignored all my calls and never returned my messages... but I completely understand why you did it – I don't blame you, I probably would have done the same."

"No you wouldn't – we both know that no matter how angry or upset or hurt I make you... when push comes to shove, if I really needed you by my side... you'd put all that aside and be there for me. I should have done the same," she lamented. "And you never have and I know you never would cheat on me, like I did to you... to Louis... to Marcus... god, I'm a terrible partner..."

"No you're not, Blair," he spoke with a sigh, pained to have her think that of herself. "And I told you, I'm not happy about it obviously, but I don't consider what happened cheating - we were legally separated at the time... we weren't together. Just like we weren't together when you went off with Nate after Cotillion... and later on with Jack and then Carter..." he cringed at two memories he had purposely suppressed. "And... look at me, Blair – look at me," he nearly commanded as he held her chin his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I love you. I love your wit and that sharp tongue of yours, I love your intelligence and brilliance. I love how determined you get when you want something bad enough. I love how passionate you are about the things that matter most to you. I love how you always know just what to say in a situation. I love that unlike anyone else, you get me and understand me. You're the only one capable of finding a way to get through to me... you care so much for the people you love and you never give up on them. I love the duality of your personality – how one moment you can be the most loving mother and friend all while plotting the most destructive demise imaginable. I love that you're just as stubborn as I am..."

"But Chuck-"

" _You_ are the mother of my children, having given me the family that I've always wanted and I love you so much for that," he continued, refusing to let her interrupt him. He needed her to hear it, to understand. "What's done is done and it's in the past. Like I said, I don't blame you and I don't want you blaming yourself. If anything, your stubbornness is what got me to realize I had to take charge of my life and get better. For myself. For you. And for Henry. So don't you _ever_ feel guilty about pushing me like you did – as hard as I know it must have been, it was the wake-up call I needed to get my shit together, knowing I risked losing you and Hen for good."

"I love you too," she choked out as she nearly threw herself into his arms, sobbing once again as she took in everything he had just said.

"It's alright," he whispered over and over as he held her tightly to him, gently stroking her back in comfort to help calm her.

As much as he hated to admit it, this was exactly why he had been so anxious when they were waiting to meet with his doctor, having a feeling that something like this would happen, his therapist was just that good at getting to the bottom of the problem. At least now though, how she felt was out in the open and they could finally move past it in order to move forward.

* * *

After the brief interruption during Chuck's therapist appointment, once Blair had calmed down enough they returned to the office to wrap up the visit. Doctor Mueller had declared that because of how much progress and how well Chuck had done in just one month's time that they would meet again in two months for their next checkup instead of one. The rest of the afternoon they ventured off property for an authentic Swiss dinner before retreating to the villa for the rest of the evening. By the time Sunday rolled around, they were once again in a good place – the drama of last summer and Blair's guilt regarding her behavior towards Chuck locked away in the past like they both agreed.

Everything was going swimmingly until they began ascending the stairs of the jet on the tarmac when both their phones began to chime in unison. Blair halted immediately as she quickly read the notification.

 _Fashion Week has come to an end... just like one of my favorite former rivalries as our very own Queen B and Little J have teamed up to prove once and for all that they've buried the hatchet, giving us quite the show not just once, but twice this week stealing all the headlines. And while the clothes may be all the rage, the headlines I'm most curious about are both our Queen's sudden departure from her own victory party as well as her last minute absence from the end of the week long extravaganza's closing festivities. Could it have anything to do with that embarrassingly tight Waldorf Design's surprise finale dress? Oh, B... wherever could you be?_

 _XoXo_

"I can't believe her!" Blair gasped in shock as she read the blast and lingered on the photo of her taken earlier last week in the aforementioned dress from an unflattering angle that just so happened to capture that barely noticeable baby bump. "Chuck, do we have to go back? We could drop me off at the villa in France while you fetch Henry before rejoining me..." she turned to face him.

"I know you'd rather people didn't know we're expecting so soon after my recovery, but you do realize that you're going to have to start telling people sooner rather than later, right?" Chuck reminded her as he slid his own phone back into his jacket breast pocket and continued to usher her up the stairs and into the jet.

"Do we have to?" she sighed in frustration, really not ready to have to face judgment from her mother as well as the rest of society, not to mention the risk of hurting Serena's feelings. "I'd rather we stay in France... I could work from the atelier in Paris, you could work from home, video chatting meetings and using the jet at your disposal..."

"Blair," Chuck chuckled in slight disbelief as he proceeded to escort her into the cabin. "You know we can't do that – our families and our home are both in The City, not to mention Henry has school..."

"France has great schools too, and it's not like he isn't unfamiliar with the language," she quickly added as she felt his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards their usual seats.

As they sat down and got buckled in for take-off, Blair still incessantly rambling off her sudden pros and cons list as to why they should relocate to France, Chuck simply smiled as he continued to shake his head in disbelief at the woman beside him, knowing he'd be spending the entire flight talking her out of it and quelling her fear of facing the public back home. He knew they were meant be if he could still love her enough to also love this crazy, insecure side of her he had come to accept and expect over the years.

* * *

 _AN: Not gonna lie, I got stuck on writing the therapy session for this chapter so that was the hold up._

 _The Trinity bracelet and collection is a real thing - feel free to check it out on Cartier's website and it really does cost a small fortune but it is striking!_

 _Next few chapters are all underway - the next one is a bit of fluff as we get Chuck and Henry's Lost Saturday as well as Blair and Serena have a tet-a-tet then after that chapter... the drama and angst begins to pick up! Hopefully the next few updates will be soon! One of the major climaxes of the story occurs at Thanksgiving so I'm hoping to have that chapter out around the same time... but we've still got a few chapters to go so we will see! I am back to part-time management now after having spent a year doing it full-time so perhaps with the now extra time in my week I might be able to make it happen!_

 _For those who follow my work, I've also finished up A Royal Affair so be sure to check out that conclusion if you haven't already and I'm *really* trying to get Chairytale finished by the end of the year, however I have a habit of random story ideas popping into my head that I have to jot down and yeah... whatever I'm working on temporarily gets shifted to the backseat... there will be an update coming though!_

 _As always, I know I suck at individually responding to reviews, but please know I do read and appreciate each and every one of them so thank you so, so much for all your comments and favorites/follows! Shout out to M (scarlett2u) for taking the time to Beta, despite everything I know she has going on - she's such a great friend to have in this fandom and if you haven't been reading her works you really need to go do so like yesterday!_

 _Until next time!_  
 _XoXo_


	11. Chapter 11

Stepping off the last step of their townhouse's staircase, Blair couldn't help but smile as she spied her husband on the floor of their main sitting room, dressed in a fitted light blue and white small checkered woven shirt and what appeared to be a pair of dark denim jeans rolled at the ankle with a tan leather bomber jacket, leaning on one elbow, their son – also dressed in jeans and a similar woven shirt - sitting across from him, an array of crayons spread out between them on the rug as they each worked on a coloring book.

It was little moments between father and son like this that pulled at and warmed her heart as no one outside their family ever got to see this side of Chuck Bass: loving and devoted father. Part of her had to wonder if perhaps part of the reason Chuck didn't mind doing such simple and mundane activities such as this with Henry was because it gave him a chance to relive a childhood he never got to have. Knowing that if she continued to stand there, quietly watching the two of them, her hormones would get the best of her causing her to have to redo her makeup. She decided it would be best to get on with her day and leave the two to their own private Lost Weekend.

"My car is here - I'm meeting up with Serena for the day," she announced as she took a step forward, making her presence now known.

"Are you planning on telling her _the_ news?" Chuck inquired, knowing she had purposely been avoiding Serena all week since the blast went out and they had returned home.

"Maybe... if it comes up. We'll see," she casually replied, still unsure if she was ready to confirm the rumor just yet. Once Serena knew, odds are everyone would know. "I hope you have more in store for today than just coloring," she remarked, changing the subject as she was just itching to get any clue as to what Chuck had in mind for a day just the two of them.

"Oh believe me, I have plenty in store," Chuck smirked as he kept his focus on finishing the picture before him. "We're just waiting for you to leave first."

"Oh?" Blair pried as Dorota helped her slide into her coat. "And why is that?"

"Nuh-uh uh," Chuck tsked, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. "Hen, remind your mother – what's the number one rule of Lost Weekend?"

"What happens during Lost Weekend stays lost," Henry recited without missing a beat as he colored away.

Blair merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well in that case, just don't get too lost," she stated as she approached both her boys, crouching down just enough to playfully rumple Henry's hair. Chuck leaned up to meet her halfway for a kiss. "I mean it," she sternly added with a whisper towards him before standing back up. "G-rated."

"Of course," Chuck grinned back at her. Oh he'd keep it G-rated of course... but that didn't mean she'd necessarily approve of everything he had planned for the day if she only knew. "Love you – tell sis I say hi."

"Love both of you too and I will," she called over her shoulder as she accepted her handbag from Dorota and made her way towards the front door.

"Love you too, mommy! Bye!" Henry called out as he quickly finished up his picture.

Chuck stayed there on the floor, by his son, carefully listening as the door shut behind Blair, the sound of her heels clicking down the concrete front steps and onto the sidewalk. Moments later he could faintly hear a car door closing.

"Alright Hen, now that mommy's gone – go get your jacket," Chuck ordered as he sat up and got to his feet.

"Which one, daddy? My peacoat?" Henry wondered as he got up and began to proceed to the coat closet in the front hallway.

"I had something else in mind... look in the back of the closet," Chuck insisted as he stood out in the hallway, anxious for his son to find his first surprise of the day.

He wasn't disappointed when he heard the boy gasp a moment later, clearly having found it.

"It's just like yours!" Henry exclaimed as he hurried back out, quickly slipping into a similar yet smaller version of the tan leather jacket Chuck was wearing. "Does this mean..." his voice trailed as his eyes lit up, realizing what the leather jacket meant.

"I only gave Arthur one order today before dismissing him – he already texted me, the F4 is parked out back and ready to go," Chuck announced as he stepped around his son, reaching into the closet and pulling down a set of helmets hidden away on the top shelf, handing the smaller one off to the boy.

"Yes!" Henry squealed in delight, practically bouncing in place.

"Remember though – not a word of this to your mother and you have to wear the helmet – she'll kill me if something happened and she found out you weren't wearing one," Chuck quickly reminded him as they proceeded down the other end of the hall and through the kitchen, out the back door and around to the side alley, where the bike was parked.

"Hungry?" Chuck questioned as he sat his son on the bike before climbing on behind him. Henry nodded in response, his small voice muffled by the helmet. "Hold on tight," he ordered before flicking down his own helmet's visor and kick starting the vehicle, causing it to suddenly roar and then purr as they slowly rode down the alleyway before coming out onto their street, heading downtown to their first destination of the day.

* * *

Blair was sitting in the back of the town car she had ordered for the day, flipping through the morning's fashion pages as they sat in traffic on Central Park West. Blair to admit, she wasn't thrilled that Serena had insisted they meet at the loft in Brooklyn however when Serena said she needed her interior decorating advice, Blair reluctantly agreed. She could only hope and pray that Dan wasn't there though.

As she began to turn to page six, she couldn't help noticing a motorcycle whizzing by. She could have sworn the tan leather jacket the man was wearing was oddly familiar... and the child riding with him, wearing a similar jacket... she shook her head in disbelief. As far as she knew, Chuck's bike had been sitting in storage since at least spring if not last year and he hadn't once mentioned it.

She sat back in her seat, her attention turning back to the newspaper as she told herself Chuck wouldn't dare to take it out now for the first time in forever, let alone with Henry – he'd know full well she'd kill him for even thinking about it.

* * *

"Hope you're ready to get your fill of chocolate," Chuck declared as he lifted his son off the bike and sat the tot down on the sidewalk before pausing to fish out some change for the parking meter.

Henry stood there, wide-eyed as he looked to see where they were.

"I thought mommy forbid this place!" Henry stated as he waited for his father.

"She did," Chuck nonchalantly confirmed as he dropped the last of the necessary coins into the meter. "However... mommy's not here and it's our Lost Weekend," he reminded the boy with a wink. "C'mon," he insisted as he took his son by the hand and led him towards the restaurant.

"Good morning and welcome to Max Brenner's, Mr. Bass... and young Mr. Bass," the host greeted them both with a smile as they entered the establishment. "We have a table waiting for you, right this way," the man directed them, leading the way.

"Thank you, Mark," Chuck responded, slipping the man a generous tip. "Remember, not a word of this gets back to the Missus," he whispered.

"Of course, sir," the host spoke with a smile. "May I start you both off with something to drink?" he inquired once Chuck and Henry were both seated.

"Earl grey for me and Hen... what would you like?" Chuck asked his son.

"Um..." Henry began to speak, only to pause, unsure as to what he could get away with.

"First time?" the host questioned. Henry nodded immediately. "May I suggest something from the Secret Chocolate Menu," the man spoke above a whisper as he slid Henry the special kids menu. "The Kid's Shaken Milk Chocolate in an Alice Cup tends to be a favorite."

"Daddy?" Henry questioned, looking for the go-ahead.

"Anything you want today, Hen," Chuck reminded him. "Go ahead."

"That sounds good," Henry agreed, giving the host confirmation.

"Excellent," Mark the host stated as he jotted down the order. "I'll go get those for you if you'd like to take several moments to look over the menu."

"So much chocolate..." Henry remarked as he glanced at the menu and then around the restaurant itself. "Daddy, what are you going to get?" he wondered curiously, almost overwhelmed by all his options. He had never had the opportunity to indulge in so much chocolate and sugar for breakfast before.

"I'm thinking the sugar waffles," Chuck responded as he too took some time to look over the menu. Henry nodded in acknowledgment. "I know I said you could get anything you wanted – but do try to pick something with fruit and not completely smothered in chocolate, okay? I'd hate for you to get a stomachache before our day's hardly begun," he reminded him. Once again Henry nodded in agreement.

"Waffle Trampoline Nets sound good," Henry remarked as he seemed to come to a decision. Glancing across at the kids menu, Chuck noted that it was one of the few options that wasn't overloaded in the decadent dark syrup.

"That does sound good," Chuck agreed, giving Henry the go ahead.

Once their drinks had been served and orders had been taken, the two Bass boys sat there across from each other, Henry began to color with the crayons that had been provided for him. Chuck watched as his son diligently worked, pausing every so often to take a sip from his milkshake.

"Hen, there's something I need to talk to you about," Chuck hesitantly started, knowing he needed this conversation out of the way sooner rather than later. "Last weekend... I had to take a little trip. You remember how your mother and I explained that I'm an alcoholic, right?" he attempted to refresh his young son's memory. Henry nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay, well... every so often I have to go visit my doctors."

"Like for a check-up?" Henry wondered as he tried to understand.

"Exactly – for a check-up. So they can see how I'm doing," Chuck went on. "And my doctors just so happen to be in Switzerland so until they give me the all clear, every month or so I will be gone for a weekend when I go see them." He paused for a moment, giving it a chance to sink in for Henry. "And you know I sometimes have to travel for work," he spoke again a moment later. "Granted, I don't have anything on the schedule currently, but I will eventually in the future, requiring me to be gone for a few days here and there... sometimes maybe even a week or so at a time." He could see the look on his son's face as he contemplated what he was being told.

"But you're the boss - why do you have to go? Why can't the people just come to you?" Henry asked, his expression hardening as he tried to make sense of it all.

"True, I am the boss... however sometimes it makes a better impression when you go out of your way to meet with someone. It shows you have an interest in them and their business and their culture... plus sometimes when we're building in a different country I have to go and see the location to know just what we're dealing with and check in on the property to make sure things are operating how they should," he explained, much to his son's dismay. "But Hen, I need you to understand that when I go on trips like that... I'll always come back, okay? I promise. I'm never leaving you guys, despite your mother's best efforts sometimes, and you know why?"

"Why?" Henry curiously wondered.

"Because I love you and your mother too much. I can't function without her - I'm not me without your mother - and whatever would I do without you?"

"And Monkey!" the boy added, reminding his father of their furry family member.

"And Monkey," Chuck agreed with a slight laugh. That dog had gotten him through more rough patches than he cared to admit. Despite being roughly ten years old, they figured (as Humphrey wasn't quite sure how old the dog actually was when he had gotten him from the shelter), he sure managed to keep up with a five year old quite well, the two nearly inseparable at times. "But Hen, do you understand? I know last summer was rough and you were probably feeling hurt and upset, but know that I'll always come home. Always. You don't need to worry or fear that I won't because I promise you, I will," Chuck stressed, hoping Henry would understand and take it to heart.

"Okay, daddy," Henry decided a moment later, accepting what his father had told him. "Pinky promise?" he insisted, leaning up on the table, elbow on it as he extended his small pinky finger across the table, towards his father.

"Pinky promise, Hen," Chuck swore, linking his own, larger pinky finger around the boy's. "I mean it."

"Breakfast is served," a waiter announced as he appeared with two dishes of food, promptly placing one in front of them each, causing father and son to break apart. "Enjoy!" the man exclaimed before retreating. Henry's eyes widened in awe at the decadent plate before him. Chuck could only smile his rare genuine smile as he watched. Blair would be livid if she only knew and the day was still young.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Blair announced as she stood in the doorway of the Humphrey Loft peering around the corner, hesitant to set foot inside.

While Dan had once purchased an apartment in the same building as Serena's mother, Blair was completely baffled when Serena announced they were moving back into the loft. Dan had cited sentimental reasons, as Rufus and his band were regularly back on tour often opening for other nostalgic acts and he had been planning on selling the place, however she had a feeling Serena had agreed in yet another attempt to make Dan happy and prove to him that Brooklyn wasn't beneath the Upper East Side lifestyle she had been born and raised in.

"B! Come in!" Serena exclaimed as she made her way across the main living area of the loft, greeting her best friend with open arms.

"What's the design emergency?" Blair wondered as she cautiously stepped further in, keeping her eyes peeled for Dan. She had been successful in avoiding him ever since her return to the city just over a month ago. It was one streak she wasn't looking forward to breaking any time soon.

"Well... I don't want to jinx it just yet... but I met with my doctor last week... and we're going to try IVF!" Serena squealed, unable to contain herself. "He said that may increase our changes immensely!"

"Oh my god! S! That's great news!" Blair gasped in genuine surprise as the girls shared a warm embrace. She thrilled for her best friend as well as for herself – perhaps Serena being pregnant would be just what it took to get Dan off her back and forget about that one mistaken night. "How soon?"

"Hopefully soon... I'm waiting for Dan to get on board..."

"Dan's... not on board?" Blair pried, confused. She thought having a child was something they both had wanted.

"He is, it's just... trying to find a time for us both to go to the clinic together... he's been busy shopping around his stories..." Serena excused.

"I see..." Blair remarked, still remaining suspicious. While she was thrilled for her best friend, the fact that it didn't sound like Dan was all too anxious to get the process started – having known from past experience that when he really wanted something he'd do be sure to at least try and go for it, whether he succeeded or not – was a bit concerning. "Speaking of Dan... is he... here?" she wondered. As much as she wanted nothing to do with him, she reluctantly accepted the fact that she might just have to use her powers of persuasion to talk him into getting on the IVF train with Serena.

"No, Rufus is in town for the weekend between shows – he went to visit with him for the day," Serena informed her.

"So there was no design emergency?" Blair questioned. "I mean... you didn't have to drag me all the way across the bridge to tell me that... we could have just met for lunch..."

"No, no. I know... I was actually wanting to get your opinion..." Serena began as she led Blair across the loft. "Do you think we could convert this space into a nursery?" she asked as she pulled back the sliding door that divided the two smaller rooms of the loft, one of which was the room Dan and Serena shared, the other being Jenny's former room which had later been converted into an office and a guest room. "I mean we'll have to find somewhere to move Dan's writing desk..."

"Personally... if it were me... I wouldn't dare raise a child in Brooklyn. Might I suggest a bigger place, such as... anywhere not in Brooklyn or the Five Boroughs – preferably somewhere on the Upper East Side? Perhaps in your mother's building once again?"

"B, we're not moving – this is Dan's childhood home... being here means a lot to him," Serena firmly reminded her.

"Well then I guess we could make it work," Blair sighed, giving in to Serena despite knowing better.

"Great! Let's go look at wallpaper and flooring samples," Serena squealed, anxious to get to work on her latest project. Blair rolled her eyes as she followed Serena back outside. She could only hope her best friend wasn't getting her hopes up too early. It would make the news of her own pregnancy that much harder on her.

* * *

"So son... where to next?" Chuck asked Henry as they strolled out of Max Brenner's after having their fill for a late breakfast. Not really having a set agenda for the early afternoon, Chuck had hoped his son would pick somewhere, anywhere not too embarrassing, were they to be spotted by local paparazzi or worse – Gossip Girl minions.

"Oohh, can we go to Coney Island, daddy?" Henry excitedly asked as Chuck sat him back on the bike, the thought having popped in his head as he saw an advertisement for the infamous park on a nearby news vendor cart.

Chuck inwardly groaned as he personally was never a fan of theme parks. Coney Island was one of the last places he ever wanted to set foot in, never being one fond for tourist places such as that.

"Alright," he sighed as he hopped on the back of the bike behind Henry, knowing he had to agree to it. This was their Lost Weekend and he did tell Henry he could ask for anything within reason. He could only hope no one who knew who they were would see them there.

* * *

"Ana likes hot dogs," Henry suddenly announced as he sat down at one of the park's picnic tables to eat his own for lunch.

"Oh?" Chuck curiously wondered as he too sat down and watched his son with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't understand how the kid was still hungry after all he had eaten for a late breakfast. Henry nodded in confirmation. "You seem to have taken quite an interest in Ana lately I've noticed..."

"She's my friend. And I like her," Henry merely shrugged as he went to take another bite of his hotdog. "But daddy? Can I tell you something?" the boy hesitated for a moment between bites.

"Of course, Hen – you can tell me anything," Chuck tried to assure him.

"Lindsay Ellington likes me too... she says she's going to marry me someday but daddy... do I have to? She's bossy and always telling me what to do," Henry revealed. Chuck tried to hide his laughter at the five-year-old's biggest dilemma but slightly failed.

"No, Hen of course not. You're only five, you have at least another thirteen years before you have to worry about that and I'm sure Lindsay Ellington will have moved onto some other boy by then. Not to mention you're Henry Bass – you don't have to do anything you really don't want to."

"Good," Henry remarked, pleased by his father's answer. "Cuz I like Ana."

"You know, she is about four years older than you, right Hen?"

"So? Mommy's older than you..."

"Only by a few months," Chuck muttered under his breath, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument with his son. "What is it that you like about Ana?"

"She smells good," Henry simply replied, his mouth full of hot dog.

 _Oh god_ , Chuck couldn't help thinking to himself as he silently laughed. His son was only five and already taking after him: an early interest in girls (even if his interest was completely innocent right now), a penchant for older women and the allure of a woman's signature scent. Give him another seven years or so and Chuck realized him and Blair were going to be in trouble if they weren't careful.

"Did you have a crush on mommy when you were little?" Henry piped up a moment later, drawing Chuck's attention back to him.

"I wouldn't call it a crush..." his voice lingered as he once again thought back to the first time Nate had introduced them years ago. "I was always intrigued by her though... her wit, her charm... her natural, classic beauty... she was different from all the other girls and stood out. As we grew up and grew closer as friends I realized how much I really did care about her. She had captured my attention and eventually gave me butterflies every time I saw her..." he reminisced.

"Ana gives me butterflies... but she only thinks of me as a little brother though," Henry sadly grumbled.

"Well you never know, by the time you're older – much older," Chuck stressed. "Things might change. Your mother and I were friends since we were about your age however she had the biggest crush on Uncle Nate for years and years... but right before she turned seventeen she started to see me differently," he explained without going into too much detail for a five-year-old.

"What changed?" Henry curiously inquired.

"I'd like to think she wised up, but I don't know... I think maybe she saw potential in me that she hadn't noticed before... that I was a better match for her than Uncle Nate ever was or would be... that she realized we were fated to end up together..." his voice trailed as he too wondered. "I think... more than anything, she realized that she could trust me," he admitted as he thought back to that fateful first night of theirs. "Next surprise starts at two-ten – anything you still want to do here before we head out?" Chuck questioned, abruptly changing the subject before he once again got lost down memory lane.

"Um... can we do the bumper cars again? I wanna drive my own car this time!" Henry excitedly announced.

"If they'll let you," Chuck remarked, remembering there was a height requirement for single riders.

"I'm Henry Bass – I can do anything I want," Henry was quick to remind his father, who couldn't help chuckling.

"True, however... I suppose the question I should have asked is if you're sure you can reach the pedals," Chuck clarified as they both stood and began walking hand in hand towards the aforementioned attraction.

* * *

"Oooh B, what about this one?" Serena anxiously asked as she paused flipping through the pages of the portfolio she had been looking through, her finger tapping on one of the images as they sat in front of one of the coffee tables of the interior design studio Lily had recommended.

"That's... quaint," Blair managed to remark, a bit put off by the Bohemian nature of the selection.

"You sound so thrilled," Serena commented with an eye roll as she lounged back into the couch they were sitting on.

"Sorry S, it's just... not my style," Blair pointed out as she flipped through a separate portfolio, gaining ideas of her own.

Sitting there, looking at nursery themes with her best friend, she had realized she hadn't put much thought into what she wanted to do for her own unborn child's impending nursery. Granted they wouldn't know for another couple of weeks what they were having and she did still have several months before a nursery would need to be finished but still... she had been so preoccupied with Chuck's return and then fashion week and then his check-up... the thought had been completely lost to her.

"Ooh this is nice," Blair pointed out, turning the book so Serena could see. It was simple yet elegant – regal almost with white furniture, pastel elements and chiffon accents. "We could do lilac for a girl..." her voice trailed as she thought about it. Chuck would easily go along with that.

"That would be nice... for you, but we're looking for me, remember, B?" Serena spoke up, causing Blair to regain her focus. "Unless... B... is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? I... no," Blair flustered, quickly closing the book but not before making a mental note of the name of the design. "My, look at the time – it's already almost one... why don't we go get lunch, S?" she promptly suggested, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah okay, let me just flag someone down... see if I can't take one of these home with me to look over later since _someone_ wasn't much help," Serena joked as she began looking for someone who worked at the studio. Blair sat back, sighing in relief at having dodged that bullet. While Serena was distracted though she did quickly reopen the book she had been looking through, jotting down more information before Serena could notice.

* * *

"Daddy, did Grandpa Bart ever take you to baseball games when you were little?" Henry excitedly asked as they took their seats in the stands of the Met's stadium.

While Chuck had easily procured reserved seats in one of the shaded boxes, the owner's son all too happy to make it happen for the Basses, Henry insisted they sit closer to field, specifically along one of the baselines as the father of a boy at school caught a fly ball last week and it was all the kids could talk about.

"He did, on occasion," Chuck confessed. It was somewhat true, however most of the time they would sit in one of the boxes, Bart talking business with the other men nearby or on his phone the entire time, while Chuck would sit there bored, watching the game alone.

"Your Grandpa Bart preferred hockey though – we'll have to go to a Rangers game sometime," he decided as Henry shook his head excitedly in agreement while stuffing a bite of cotton candy into his mouth.

Even though Chuck nor Blair never actively mentioned Bart (or Elizabeth for that matter) to Henry, the boy on occasion would innocently question what things were like when his father was a child, genuinely curious. Not wanting to push his inquiries aside nor make him feel guilty for asking, coming up with an honest although not too detailed answer was often a strategic challenge as Chuck preferred not to divulge too much of his bleak childhood anymore than necessary to his son.

"Do you think sometime Tegan could come to a game with us?" Henry asked once he swallowed his mouthful of food. "He's never been..."

"I guess we could, but don't you think Tegan would want to go to his first game with his own father?" Chuck pointed out to him. He had been robbed too many times of spending time with his own father as a kid, he didn't want to be the reason someone else missed out on an opportunity with their own child – he knew he would be upset if someone else had had firsts like this with Henry instead of him.

"Yeah... but his daddy works too much and never has time to take him and he really wants to go," Henry sadly explained as they watched the players on the field warm up. "Even his stepdad is too busy."

Chuck's heart sank when he heard that, having experienced that as a child far too much. It was the sole reason him and Blair went out of their way as much as they could to make sure Henry always came first. Sure there were times, such as last weekend, where they simply couldn't, but overall, their family always came before work. They both refused to be like their parents in that regard and while it was true, their children would be spoiled beyond belief just as they both were growing up, it was different.

Thinking back about it as he broke open a peanut shell, as a kid, Chuck tagged along to more games with Nate and The Captain. Jealousy would run through him as he watched how his best friend and The Captain interacted together, Nate's dad actually caring and taking an interest in his son. He would extend the same attention to Chuck as well, however it just wasn't the same. Nate would be enjoying the game with his father just as Chuck longed to do so with his own. It was why he considered that signed baseball that Carter Baizen stole to be one of his most prized possessions back in the day – it was from the only game that Bart actually tried to be a father to him, taking an interest in the game with him and then after taking him down to the field and clubhouse to meet the players he had bought the ball from the club owner as a token of his appreciation for being so accommodating that day. It was one of the few good memories he actually had of his father.

"We'll see, Hen," was all the answer he could give. Not wanting another child to go through the hurt that he had, he made a mental note to speak to Tegan's father. They ran in similar business circles. If Chuck could make time for Henry, there's no reason Tegan's father couldn't do the same for his own son. Perhaps maybe it was something the four of them could do together next season?

As he sat back in his seat, Chuck had to admit, Henry choosing to sit down here was a better idea – the temptation for an alcoholic beverage out of habit lessened as the walking vendors only served cheap draft beer which was something everyone knew he loathed. Nate and Dan were the only ones he knew that could ever stomach it.

* * *

"You know, I was a little surprised when you said you were free for the day," Serena confessed as she took a bite of her salad.

"Well when the boys are away..." Blair sung as she went to take a sip of her tea.

"Ha, true – I take it Henry doesn't let Chuck out of his sight any more than absolutely necessary?" Serena guessed, knowing it was most likely true. Blair nodded in confirmation. "Speaking of which, how's everything going at home? It must be weird being under the same roof again – have you let him back in the bedroom or is my brother still banished to the guest room?"

"S, we've been sharing a bed since our last night in the Hamptons. You know I hate sleeping alone," Blair remarked with an eye roll.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize things were going so well _that_ fast... but you two haven't... you know, yet... right?" Serena was hesitant to ask for fear of getting too much information in return.

"I held out for two weeks," Blair admitted, a smirk forming once Serena gasped in surprise.

"No! You didn't! B! Make him work for it!"

"Oh I did... believe me, for him – it was work," Blair grinned again, knowing how uncomfortable dishing about her sex life with Chuck made Serena, even after all these years.

"Well you are being careful though, right? The last thing either of you want right now is another child... I mean, with everything you two have been going through... it just doesn't seem like a great idea, with Chuck still going through recovery..." Serena pointed out, not realizing she just confirmed part of the reasoning for Blair keeping her pregnancy a secret.

"S, he's always going to be going through recovery! There is no cure alcoholism and addiction," Blair was quick to remind her. She was slowly beginning to realize that whether they had another child now or ten years from now, Chuck would always still be a recovering alcoholic.

"Well yeah, okay, but I mean like, he's fresh out of rehab and focusing on that, right?" Serena continued to speak. Blair couldn't help falling silent, a guilty look crossing her face as she subtly eyed her stomach. "Oh my god! B!" Serena squealed in excitement. "The Gossip Girl blast last week... Is it true?! Are you really?!"

"S..."

"Oh my god! That's... that's..." Serena stumbled on her words, too surprised to put her thought into words.

"Stupid, I know..." Blair sighed, almost ashamed.

"No, B – that's amazing!" Serena finally blurted out. "Does he know?"

"Of course he knows," Blair sharply replied with another eye roll.

"But how did this happen?" Serena immediately asked, genuinely curious about the details.

"Well Serena, when two people have sex without thinking-"

"Nevermind, I know that!" Serena stopped her with a wave of the hand. "But like when? How far along are you?"

"We figure about four, five months..." Blair shyly confessed.

"Wow, already? So it happened like right before he left?"

"We figure around that time, yes..." Blair nervously admitted. It technically was the truth – as this child had have been conceived either soon before or right after Chuck had left for rehab.

"B! I'm so happy for you!"

"Really? You're not upset?" Blair questioned, starting to feel a little bit relieved that if Serena was upset, she definitely wasn't showing it.

"Of course not! I mean, I might be a little jealous as Dan and I have been trying for months with no luck and clearly you two weren't necessarily trying for another but still... I'm going to have a little niece or another little nephew to spoil!" she happily beamed. "And who knows, maybe this will be the perfect distraction for Chuck, something new for him to put his focus on..."

"Perhaps... or drive him to drink..." Blair mumbled quietly to herself as she thought of all the controversy surrounding this pregnancy.

"I hope it's a girl!" Serena squealed once more as she gleefully pulled Blair in for a hug. "Does mom know?"

"I don't know... I don't think Chuck's told her yet... we haven't exactly been telling everyone just yet..."

"Why not?" Serena wondered as she stuffed her face with another piece of bread.

"Well for numerous reasons... one, I was a little scared of your reaction," Blair meekly informed her.

"B... I told you, I'm happy for you two," Serena assured her as she gave her hand a squeeze.

 _You wouldn't be if you knew the rest of the story..._ Blair thought to herself as she paused.

"Plus with Chuck just being out of rehab... well, others might have the same reaction you did before you just found out and I really don't feel like having to deal with that public backlash from strangers in addition to people we actually know... my mother included..." Blair went on.

"You haven't told your family?" Serena asked, puzzled.

"Not yet. And given some of the things she said during Fashion Week... I'm not exactly eager to tell her either..."

"B, she's your mother. And she adores Henry – can you imagine if you have a girl how over the moon she would be, making original dresses..." Serena's voice trailed as she could just imagine the fuss being made over her future niece now.

"Yes, yes – I get it, S, you want it to be a girl. Believe me, I wish this one was a girl as much as you do."

"How does Chuck feel about it?"

"He's... fine with it..." Blair answered to the best of her ability. While multiple children was something they had discussed, both agreeing they didn't want Henry to be an only child – they both knew from their own childhoods just how lonely it could be - Chuck hadn't said much this time around other than he'd love, accept and raise it as his own being that it was her child regardless of who the father was. But of course she couldn't tell S that.

"Is he hoping for a girl or another boy?" Serena continued away with the questions.

"S!"

"Henry has you both wrapped around his little finger... can you imagine Chuck with a Daddy's Girl?" Serena laughed at the idea. "I so hope you two have a girl..." her voice trailed once more as she tried to picture Chuck Bass with a daughter like Blair. Her thought was soon interrupted though as both their phones chimed, alerting them to a new text notification.

"Speaking of Henry having Chuck wrapped around his little finger... Chuck Bass spotted at Coney Island!" Blair couldn't help laughing as she read the headline of the latest Gossip Girl blast.

"Haha! Wow... Chuck at such a tourist-y place... I can't say I'd ever think we'd see the day he visited there!" Serena couldn't help snickering. "If he's this bad with Hen, he's going to be sooo screwed if you two have a little girl! I can't wait!"

"I so hope someone got a photo – Gossip Girl is offering a cash reward for photographic evidence to confirm the story," Blair laughed in amusement as she put her phone away, the waiter having arrived finally with their entrees. She had to admit, even though she wasn't ready to reveal her pregnancy to the whole world, telling her best friend their news – even if it wasn't the full story – felt like at least a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

Chuck sat alone in the bleachers, watching the show on the field in between innings as Henry had gone down to crowd around the dugout with several other children all eager to interact with the players when an all too familiar voice spoke up from beside him.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

"Jack?" Chuck questioned, surprised to see his uncle suddenly there. "What are you doing here?" he wondered as he sat a little straighter in his seat.

"Saw on Gossip Girl you were spotted across the river, I just had to come see what that was all about..." Jack informed him as he helped himself to the seat beside his nephew. "The Mets, eh?"

"Henry and I are having a Lost Saturday," Chuck spoke matter of factly, his attention now drawn to watching his son, confirming he was still by the dugout. While he had grown to trust Jack to some degree over the years, because of his relationship with Georgina Chuck was always sure to keep his senses heightened whenever there was the possibility she might be nearby as he knew better than to put anything past her. Especially when she had set her mind on something like Blair had warned him several weeks ago.

"Is this what sober you has resorted to? Kiddie-friendly Lost Weekends?" Jack wondered in awe. "Wow... how the mighty have fallen..."

"Seriously, Jack – why are you here? I find it hard to believe you came all this way across the bridge just to annoy me," Chuck seethed, wishing his uncle would just get to the point already, considering he hadn't heard from him since their last interaction at The Palace office when he had first returned to the city.

"What? Can't a guy spend some quality time with his favorite nephew and great-nephew?" Jack innocently questioned as he leaned back in his seat. Chuck wasn't buying it though as he turned and looked at him skeptically. "Alright, alright... Georgie sent me on a mission," he finally confessed.

"A mission? What are you now, her errand boy?" Chuck jabbed in retaliation for earlier. "What was it you were just saying, Uncle, about how the mighty have fallen?"

"Laugh all you want, but she is one helluva woman," Jack was quick to respond. "You know... she's really not so bad once you get to know her..."

"Believe me, Uncle, I've known Georgina more than I'd care to recall and yes, she really _is_ that bad... terrifying if you will... or did you forget that little detail?" Chuck reminded him, only to immediately regret having brought it up.

"No, no... I haven't forgotten. I just recall that we agreed to never speak of certain... one night stands ever again. That is unless... you really wanna play that game? Do you really wanna go there, Chuckie, because I would just looooove to gush with you over what an amazing time I had with-"

"Stop," Chuck instantly halted him, not wanting to hear her name roll of his tongue like that.

"Good. Because as amusing as I'm sure the story is, I'd rather not think about Georgie as your sloppy seconds just as much as I'm sure you never want to be reminded of who banged in New Year's 2009 with me," Jack declared.

"Enough! That's my wife and the mother of my children," Chuck snapped, refusing to let that particular trip down memory lane occur. "Now, just what 'mission' did the she-devil send you on?"

"Funny you should mention Blair being the mother of your children – plural - as I guess that kind of confirms what I was going to ask," Jack replied only for Chuck to look at him questioningly, willing him to get to the point already. "We saw the Gossip Girl blast, about her dress last week... so she's really knocked up again, eh?"

"If you meant to ask if she's pregnant, yes. She is. But we're not making it public yet," Chuck confirmed the rumor.

"And just why is that? Gossip Girl pretty much put the idea out there..."

"Because with me just out of rehab, she's concerned about what everyone will say," Chuck confessed only to realize too late what Jack would take from that bit of information.

"She's embarrassed by you? Oh, wow! That's a good one!" Jack laughed in amusement. While he did feel a bit bad for his nephew's plight, he had to admit, of all the things Chuck had done in his lifetime for Blair to be embarrassed by... finishing rehab being a reason was pure irony.

"She's not... embarrassed..." Chuck quietly spoke as the idea of her being embarrassed by him was starting to sink in.

"I am soooo glad I'm sterile and don't ever have to deal with pregnant hormonal women," Jack declared as he tried to stop laughing.

"What, no kids in your future plans with Georgina?" Chuck inquired, genuinely curious. Jack and Georgina had been together for roughly seven years. It was the longest relationship anyone could recall either of them being in and the fact that there seemed to be no end in sight was all still a surprise to them.

"She doesn't want anymore and not that it's any of your business, nephew, but I got snipped years and years ago – unlike you, I didn't want to run the risk of having any little Basstards running around or some nameless whore coming after me for child support," Jack confessed.

"And yet you're supporting Georgina Sparks and her bastard child..."

"Milo's different," Jack immediately went on the defensive, almost as if he actually cared about the kid. "And he's older – I missed all the diapers and middle of the night crying and the whining... babies and small children are not part of the Jack Bass lifestyle."

"I said that once years ago too..." Chuck's voice trailed as he thought back to his own wild lifestyle before everything with Blair happened over a decade ago.

"Yeah, but let's face it – once Blair entered the picture all that changed. I read all about her Who's the Daddy scare of '08... and then in 2011 when you found out that schmuck prince was her baby daddy and not you... only you still promised to take care of it regardless..." Jack recalled. "It may not have been part of your lifestyle at the time, but we both know having a family with Blair was something you secretly dreamed about since you were nearly seventeen. And now twelve years later... here we are."

"Daddy! Look! Some of the players signed my mitt!" Henry excitedly announced as he came running back towards their seats just a few rows behind the dugout.

"That's really neat, Hen," Chuck feigned enthusiasm for his son, as he knew the boy was quite proud of himself, despite the fact that Chuck had offered to get him a signed ball yet Henry turned the opportunity down, saying it wasn't the same as catching a foul ball and then getting it signed.

"Wait til I tell the boys at school!" he declared before noticing the man to the other side of his father. "Hi Uncle Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled.

"Hi to you too, Henry! And I heard you and your daddy were spending the day on the small island so I thought I'd come check on you two, make sure you were staying out of trouble," Jack responded to the kid, acting overly friendly.

While everyone knew Jack was regularly present around Georgina's son, seeing him behave like a friendly human being around children was a foreign concept Chuck had still never gotten used to. Jack had never treated him like that when he was kid, although perhaps maybe it was the fifteen year age difference between the two that made Jack treat Chuck like an unwanted kid brother instead of them having a typical uncle/nephew relationship.

"We are!" Henry happily informed him. "I get to pick dinner after the game... oh and earlier we went to Coney Is-"

"Hen!" Chuck firmly interrupted him, not wanting to deal with the teasing that would ensue from Jack at the mention of him setting foot in Coney Island. "What is the first rule of Lost Weekend?"

"What happens during Lost Weekend stays lost between us?" Henry questioned, wanting to make sure he got it right.

"Exactly," Chuck confirmed with a smirk.

"You on Coney Island... god I hope someone got a picture and sent it in to Gossip Girl..." Jack remarked with a chuckle.

"Well if it hasn't been posted already..." Chuck pointed out, relived that it appeared no one had, despite the unverified blast a little bit ago.

"Hey Henry, if you need a suggestion for dinner... I hear there's this great place called McDonald's... there's one on almost every corner... you'd love it!" Jack suggested with a devilish grin, beginning to plant the idea into the kid's head purely for his own enjoyment.

"Really?" Henry wondered as his eyes began to get big.

"It's a great place – I'm sure your daddy would enjoy taking you there," Jack stated with a smirk of his own. Chuck promptly turned and began to glare daggers at his uncle for mentioning the dreaded fast food chain. Having been accustomed to quality food his entire life, he honestly couldn't stomach the greasy imitation burgers that most fast food joints had to offer. The smell alone had almost made him sick when Blair was pregnant with Henry and once developed a random midnight craving for the unhealthy concoction.

"Daddy, can we go to... Mc.. Donalds...?" Henry's small voice lingered as he tried to make sure he was pronouncing it right.

"We'll see, Hen – I kind of had some place else in mind..." Chuck answered, trying to think of something else to change the subject to, however Jack had beaten him to it.

"So, Hen... your daddy tells me you're going to be a big brother soon – you excited?"

 _Shit_ , Chuck thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing his brow in frustration. This was one subject he hadn't planned on bringing up just yet and especially not without Blair being present.

"Really?! I am?! Daddy, is that true?" Henry eagerly questioned.

"Damnit, Jack... we hadn't told him yet," Chuck muttered under his breath. "Hen, your mother and I were waiting on telling you until she was further along... but yes, yes you are," Chuck admitted, not wanting to lie to him.

"Wow! I'm going to be a big brother?! Am I getting a brother or a sister? Can it be a little brother? I can share my toys with him... and my clothes... but not my bowties, those are mine... and teach him how to swing and go down slides and wrestle with Monkey..." Henry began to ramble, a trait he clearly picked up from his mother.

"Hen, Hen slow down," Chuck spoke, attempting to calm his now overly excited son. "Thanks, Jack..." he muttered once again.

"Hey how was I supposed to know you hadn't told the kid?" Jack quipped in defense.

"Hen, we don't just get to choose if it's a boy or a girl," Chuck tried to explain. "And even if you have a sister, you can still share your toys with her and teach her all those things too..."

"Yeah... but girls are gross," Henry declared immediately before pausing to correct himself. "Well, except for Ana..."

"Ana? Who's Ana?" Jack curiously inquired, his attention having been captured.

"My friend. She and Leo and Christopher come over and play with me sometimes on the weekends while Dorota is there helping mommy," Henry began to tell him.

"Wait, wait – Dorota's kid? You like Dorota's little girl?" Jack questioned with disbelief only for Henry to nod in confirmation. "Your kid is in love with the help!" Jack began to snicker having quietly remarked to Chuck so as not to embarrass the kid.

"Be nice, he's only five... and you know Dorota's always been family to Blair. The kids are practically cousins." Chuck whispered back as he jabbed his uncle in the side with his elbow.

"Alright, alright," Jack surrendered while still laughing, only to pause when his phone began to beep. "It seems I'm being summoned by one of my favorite MILFs," he announced as he began to stand.

"Jack," Chuck immediately hissed, not thrilled by the term his uncle had chosen to use in front of his son.

"I'm sure you can guess who another favorite is..." Jack began to taunt only to receive the death glare from his nephew. "Alright, alright – my mouth is shut. I'll see you both later," he declared as he began to shuffle out of the row and back to the aisle.

"Bye Uncle Jack!" Henry was quick to call after him, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"So, Hen... about dinner," Chuck spoke up, quickly regaining his son's attention.

* * *

"Hen, take a quick bath and get in bed – it's getting late – I'll be up to tuck you in shortly," Chuck called after his son who had already begun to race up the stairs after they had entered the townhouse from the backdoor and through the kitchen. He nearly froze in his tracks however, a helmet in each hand, as he crossed the foyer on his way towards the front closet and spied Blair lounging there on the couch in the sitting room, already ready for bed wearing a rose silk slip nightgown and matching robe, a fire crackling in the fireplace before her.

"Is that... a new jacket he's wearing?" she spoke up, addressing him before he had time to think his next move through.

"It is," he admitted, knowing better than to deny it.

"And are those... helmets in your hands?" she inquired further as she stood to get a better look, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Perhaps" Chuck feigned innocence with a shy grin, knowing full well he had been caught red-handed as she approached him.

"Chuck Bass! Did you really take your five-year-old son out on a ride on that... that contraption?!" Blair snapped in disbelief that he actually would do such a thing.

"Relax, he was fine – I made sure he was perfectly safe the whole time," Chuck casually told her as he momentarily turned from her to put the helmets away in the closet.

"You know how I feel about that bike!" she called after him, still standing in the hallway.

"I know perfectly well how you feel about riding on it," he smirked back at her having re-emerged from the closet and now standing right in front of her again.

"That... was once... okay maybe twice... or a handful of times I don't remember exactly... but it was completely stationary and parked in the penthouse of The Empire!" Blair quickly spoke, a bit flustered as she recalled a memory or few of some of the fun they had had together on the back of Chuck's beloved bike years ago.

"How was the day with my dear ol' sister?" Chuck questioned as he sat down on the couch, motioning for her to join him.

"Exhausting," she sighed as she sat down again and leaned backwards into his embrace, allowing herself to relax. "I forgot how much energy Sunshine Barbie can have... if it wasn't so late when I got back I would have taken a nap... what did you two end up doing today?"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Chuck reprimanded her. "If anyone knows the rules of a Bass Lost Weekend it's you," he was quick to remind her. "What happens during Lost Weekend stays lost." Secretly he just didn't want to tell her that their son had gotten him to set foot in Coney Island, knowing full well she'd never let him live it down not to mention she'd demand pictures for proof, sad to have missed such a sight.

"Fine, but I hope it was fun for Henry and G-rated..." she questioned with a slight raise in her eyebrow as she turned to get a good read of his face.

"Of course," Chuck confirmed as he began gently stroking her arm with his fingers. "So... how is Serena? You two talk?"

"We did," Blair spoke matter of factly.

"And?"

"And... she's hoping to start IVF soon," Blair informed him, purposely skirting around the topic she knew he was waiting to hear her mention.

"That's good for her... I guess..." his voice trailed, growing impatient. "Anything else?"

"She... knows," Blair sheepishly admitted.

"Knows?" Chuck curiously questioned, wondering just what precisely she had told her. "Knows what exactly?"

"That I'm pregnant," Blair confessed with a deep sigh.

"Good – it's about time you started telling people," Chuck remarked, relieved.

"I guess..."

"Blair, it's going to be a little odd when suddenly we have another addition to our family in a few months and no one – including our families – knew," he pointed out to her. "Unless... are you... embarrassed?" he had to ask, Jack's comment from earlier in the day now haunting him.

"What? No... I'm not embarrassed by you, Chuck – don't even think that! I'm just... I don't know, a little insecure...? Given the circumstances surrounding this pregnancy and all," she quickly confessed, not wanting him to think she could possibly be embarrassed by him. "I guess we could tell our families... although God only knows how my mother will react... and of course Henry... they say only children sometimes struggle to welcome a sibling into their lives..." her voice trailed as she thought about it.

"I think he'll be fine," Chuck declared confidently.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Blair wondered, now suspicious.

"He... may have found out this afternoon," Chuck sheepishly responded, knowing she wasn't going to be thrilled by the news.

"Chuck!"

"It wasn't my fault – Jack showed up, asking questions and before I knew it he was asking Henry out of the blue if he was excited to be a big brother!"

"And?"

"He's hoping for a little brother – apparently girls are gross,"Chuck informed her. "Except for Ana," he clarified.

"And his mother!" Blair added, a bit taken aback.

"Of course." Chuck quickly stated. "But I think he'll be fine. And besides, he's around Ana, Leo and Christopher enough, they're practically siblings..."

"I suppose... Funny he's pushing for a brother – Serena is hoping for a girl. She's dying to see you with a little Daddy's Girl," Blair told him with a grin.

"I don't doubt she is," Chuck spoke with a laugh at the thought. "So does this mean I can finally tell Lily? You know it's only a matter of time now before my dear sister accidentally blabs the news to her."

"Fine, if you must... but tell her to keep it on the down-low - I'd prefer to tell _my_ mother when I'm ready," Blair requested, not quite sure how she was going to tell her.

"As you wish," Chuck assured her, his arms around her pulling her tightly to him as she turned to face him with a smile, his lips gently brushing against hers, lingering for a moment before they separated.

As he sat back in the couch with her, comfortably watching the fire burn, he couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he began to imagine himself with a little girl, most likely the spitting image of her mother just like Henry had resembled him.

* * *

 _AN: In addition to my usual shoutout to M (scarlett2u) for being such a wonderful sounding-board and Beta, I also wanna give a shoutout to Shawn (SnowedinNJ) for suggesting Max Brenner's for Chuck and Henry's brunch outing - feel free to Google it as it definitely sounds like a chocolate-lover's paradise and if you ever need advice for all things NYC-related, Shawn is definitely one to go to!_

 _Regarding Chuck's bike... did you know that throughout the series there are at least 3 different bikes spotted in The Empire penthouse in addition to the Ducati he rides at the beginning of season 5 when their in California. I decided to go with the Agusta F4 model that is spotted more frequently._

 _As for Chuck's casual wear... let's just say Chuck's version of casual that we see throughout the series is what most would consider Business Casual - I don't think casual wear is in his vocabulary lol... The leather jacket he's wearing is like the one we see him wearing in episode 5x01, and the jeans look was inspired by promo photos for season 2 where it's the cast paired together (C &B, S&D, N&V) walking through a hallway and in an elevator - that's about as casual as I think we'll ever see Chuck getting as clearly he doesn't wear jeans often (save for trying to pass as poor in Paris)._

 _This chapter was pure fluff - I wanted to do something showing Chuck being a father to Henry as well as give B a chance to interact with S - I could see them still being close as they get older but of course also being busy with their own lives as we saw in season 6, having to make time for each other._

 _I meant to post this at the beginning of the month, however RL interfered and working retail management we're now into our busiest time of the year so my online presence got sent to the back burner as I'm sure some of you may have noticed! Next 2 chapters I'm just waiting for edits to come back and hopefully I'll be able to post them soon - get ready though as things are about to get shaken up!_

 _Until next time,_  
 _XoXo_


	12. Chapter 12

"What about Annalise?" Blair suggested as they sat together on the couch in the sitting room that evening after Henry had gone to bed. A fire was calmly burning in the fireplace before them as Chuck read through a financial report for work while Blair continued to flip through a baby name book.

"Annalise Bass... I don't hate it..." Chuck declared as he spoke the name out loud.

It was now early November and they had just visited her OBYGN earlier that afternoon in which the ultrasound tech had happily declared they were having a little girl. Blair of course was thrilled, eager to go on a hunt for her little girl's perfect first headband but what really made her heart soar was looking over to see the look on Chuck's face. At first he was completely speechless - a mix of emotions and thoughts swirling through his mind she could tell - but then, as he quickly processed the news, his lips soon curved into that adorable goofy grin of his that he wore on rare occasions when he was truly and utterly awed. Chuck Bass was going to have a little girl. She couldn't wait to break the news to Serena.

"Well, I let you pick Henry, knowing full well your fascination with Shakespeare's Henry VIII..."

"All I did was offer it as a suggestion and you couldn't come up with a valid reason to shoot it down," he quickly reminded her.

"True but still... you got to pick-"

"Blair, for the last time, we are not naming her Audrey or Holly or Ann or Sabrina or Jo or after any other character Audrey Hepburn played in her career..."

"What about... Cornelia? It is my middle name, named for my grandmother... mother would be pleased... we could call her Cor for short?" Blair offered up instead.

"Again, I don't hate it however..."

"Alright, fine Bass – do you have any suggestions?" she snapped, growing irritated at his current lack of decisiveness.

"What about... Evelyn?" he carefully spoke as the thought occurred to him.

"Chuck... I know growing up we all had thought your dearly departed too soon mother's name was Evelyn... but we both know now that it was all just an elaborate ruse to keep you from ever searching for Elizabeth... and given everything that happened since her appearance in your life and what it's done to us on several occasions now... I'd rather we didn't..." Blair paused, having cautiously chosen her words so as not to upset him - she knew the name and the idea of a mother named Evelyn who had chosen him over herself had to have meant something to him growing up. He wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. "You understand, don't you?"

Chuck merely nodded. He did understand. While as a child he had longed for his deceased loving, mother – Evelyn – his actual mother – Elizabeth – had been the cause of some rather painful memories they both had had from years ago.

"Any others?" Blair genuinely wondered as she sat there, continuing to skim through the pages in the baby name book.

"Charlotte?" Chuck responded after a moment of silence, thinking names over in his head.

"The feminine version of Charles, common nicknames being Charlie and... Chuck. Come on, Chuck – try and take this seriously!" Blair demanded, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I am, it was an honest suggestion!" Chuck protested, taken aback that she thought he was joking.

"You honestly expect me to believe you're serious about naming our daughter after yourself? You are so egomaniacal..."

"Am not... and I honestly didn't realize that was a common nickname for Charlotte... Although I will admit I did take the initials into consideration..." he devilishly grinned.

"Henry's middle name already follows your family's naming tradition, bearing your name. They can't both share your namesake," Blair argued.

"Why not?" Chuck genuinely wondered only to receive a glare from her instead. "We could always let Henry name her..."

"Have my son decide the name of my first daughter? You can't be serious!" Blair exclaimed in disbelief. "He can name the next one..."

Chuck couldn't help chuckling at her reaction, although he'd be lying if he didn't admit it made those damn butterflies he had always felt for her to start fluttering all over again at hearing her declaration of 'the next one,' implying they most definitely weren't done having children together.

"Alright, alright... I was kidding about letting him choose the name... however I wasn't joking about Charlotte... which by the way... you know, you didn't say you hated it..." he called her out on it. One of the rules they had come up with when picking names for Henry was that a name would be kept on the table so long as neither of them hated it or ruled it out completely.

"No, but... ugh! This is getting tiring, you're not taking it seriously and I still have a few samples to look over before I can retire for the night," she declared in a huff as she finished her tea, closed the naming book and sat forward.

"Here, I'll get them... and I swear – I was serious about Charlotte," Chuck offered as he leaned over the side and reached for her handbag on the floor next to the couch in an effort to help as she was now six months pregnant and already experiencing plenty of growing pains. Accidentally knocking the bag over, he couldn't help noticing a manila envelope - addressed only to Blair from her gynecologist's office - had fallen out as well. "Blair... what's this?" he suspiciously questioned as he held the object up for her to see, the fabric samples in his other hand already forgotten.

Blair momentarily froze in place before snapping to immediately, quickly masking the look of horror she knew appeared as she realized just what it was he was holding, "That... is nothing to concern yourself with," she quickly finished as she reached over and attempted to snatch it away from him.

"Blair, it's from your doctor," he pointed out to her as he out maneuvered her. "If it's something pertaining to our child, I have a right to know," he informed her.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over," Blair lied as she once again tried to take it from him only to fail.

Chuck could read her like no one else though and knew she wasn't being honest. Finding that envelope had almost immediately put her on edge. She was keeping something from him and that something was now in his hand.

Eyes locked on each other, silently challenging the other, the fire crackling in the fireplace as the only noise, Chuck slowly moved to open it.

"Chuck, don't!" Blair yelled, breaking their showdown.

While she had gotten the results weeks ago, she was too scared to open them and find out the truth they would reveal. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she actually wanted to know, she just wanted the option to be able to know if it ever came to her needing to find out.

Ignoring her desperate plea, Chuck proceeded, turning his back to her as he began to remove the papers from their casing, not noticing a smaller piece had fallen out and onto the floor.

"Based on the DNA voluntarily provided by Blair Bass, sample one was tested on October 15th and has proved positive for... paternity..." Chuck read, pausing as he quickly flipped to the second page. "Based on the DNA voluntarily provided by Blair Bass, sample two was tested on October 15th and has proved negative for paternity," Chuck stopped as he realized just what it was he was holding. "Blair... you had paternity tests done?" he questioned, confused and a little hurt. "But I thought we had agreed that we didn't need to know – that it didn't matter..." his voice trailed, sadness in his eyes as he turned and looked back at her, realizing what she had done. He was a little surprised to see her sitting there, hand over her ears as if she was trying not to hear, although he could tell by the look on her face that her attempt had failed.

" _You_ said it didn't matter," she reminded him with a hiss. "And it still doesn't matter for you, Chuck – you said so yourself. You promised it didn't!"

"I know, but still I don't understand-"

" _I_ needed to have it done, Chuck," she quickly snapped. "I needed to have the option of knowing in case something ever happened," she tried to explain. "What if... what there's an accident and she needs a blood transfusion? From her father," Blair went on. "If something happened and we had no way of knowing - she could die if the wrong blood was given to her!"

"Blair..." Chuck lowly spoke.

"I hadn't decided yet if I wanted to know – I was thinking I would lock it away in my own safe deposit box, just in case we did ever need it," she continued to ramble. "It was only in my bag so I wouldn't forget to take it to the bank with me tomorrow."

"Blair..." Chuck spoke again, demanding her attention. "Which DNA sample was mine?" he asked the million dollar question.

Blair remained silent for a moment before a quiet little gasp was all he heard from her. He noticed her subtly glancing down at a smaller piece of paper now in her possession.

"What's that?" he growled, as he began to move towards her and see for himself.

"It's... it's nothing," she quickly responded, as she crumpled up the paper and made a dash around the left side of the coffee table as he approached from her right side. She had just about made it to the fireplace when he grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Fortunately her though she had gotten close enough.

"Blair!" he cried out in anger as he watched her toss the ball of paper into the fire. He lunged past her in a panicked attempt to catch it but it was too late. The legend of which sample belonged to whom had been destroyed as it fell down in between the logs where he couldn't easily retrieve it, the flames quickly eating it up.

"You said it yourself, it doesn't matter – this little girl," she firmly declared with a hand on her stomach, "is _ours_ , Chuck," Blair reminded him as she turned away, stopping to retrieve the papers he had dropped in his attempt to stop her from destroying the key. "I'm locking these in the safe and then going to bed. Goodnight, Chuck," she stated as she made her way towards the stairs, leaving him kneeling there before the fire, watching wide-eyed in horror as the last of the legend turned to ash.

He snapped out of it once he heard the bedroom door shut from upstairs.

Furious, he retreated to his study, slamming the door behind him to make a point as he knew she would hear it, only to quickly realize that it might have woken Henry up too.

"Serves her right," he mumbled as he locked the door, telling himself that Blair fully deserved the pleasure of putting their son back to bed if he was woken up.

Pacing back and forth in the room, Chuck began to wrestle with his thoughts.

True, he had promised to love the baby – a little girl no less – regardless of whether or not she was his and had insisted all these months that he didn't need to know... well there was a difference between needing to know and wanting to know. And right now, knowing Blair had gone ahead and had the tests done... that the results had been in their home – in his hands no less! - he really wanted to know.

 _But what if she really is Dan's?_ He couldn't help thinking to himself.

Not knowing had provided him the luxury of being blissfully unaware. If there was no test, no proof that she belonged to anyone else, what harm could come of not knowing? They would all just assume she was a Bass, no questions asked and everyone would be none the wiser.

But now Blair knew.

He knew, despite her attempt, that she had heard him read the results and he knew she peeked at the legend before destroying it. And the fact that she knew and he didn't had him questioning it all over again.

"If she was yours... Blair would have just told you instead of destroying any evidence that said otherwise," he tried to ration to himself as he sat down in his oversized leather office chair behind his desk. "She's got to be his then... Blair wouldn't have been so surprised, so insistent that it didn't matter..." he paused as he thought for a moment before he quickly started rummaging through his desk drawers, remembering he had hidden a flask somewhere in his office.

He decided he needed something to calm his nerves as the realization that Blair was pregnant with Dan's child – Dan's little girl – started to set in. He rushed across the room to the built-in book shelves, frantically opening and then tossing book after book to the floor.

Finally, he found it in a hollowed out copy of The Count of Monte Cristo. "How fitting," he remarked, shaking the flask to confirm there was some liquid in it as he recalled the story of a man who had disappeared for years on end, only to return in disguise and find out his love was bound to another. He sighed in relief as he noted it was about half full.

Racing to unscrew the cap, Chuck paused as he held the object in his hand and just to his lips. Bringing it back down for a moment, an inner battle started inside him.

 _You've been doing so well, Bass... sober for five months now... do you really want to throw away all that hard work? All the progress you've made?_

"It's just one drink... I need something to calm myself down," he tried to rationalize with himself as he continued staring at the flask in his now shaking hand. He needed this. It would help numb the pain he was now feeling, he decided as he once more brought the edge of the flask to his lips.

 _Except you know it won't. Maybe temporarily, but when it's gone... then what? The pain will still exist and yet you'll have to start your progress all over again._

"It's just one drink!" he roared in frustration as he gripped the flask a little tighter.

 _Fine, do it. But you know it won't be enough. You know one will lead to another and then another... you'll be drunk and back into your old pattern, just like after Nate died. After Elizabeth died... you'll lose Blair all over again. She won't take you back a third time. You know that. Three strikes and you're out, Bass..._

"God dammit!" he screamed in frustration, tossing the open flask across the room.

He heard something break – a vase or a glass he presumed – as he slumped to the floor against the bottom cabinets of the built-in, among the pile of books he had tossed in his earlier search. "Dammit..." he began to sob as he clutched his knees to his chest, resting his head against the top of them.

A moment later he heard footsteps rushing along the hall and staircase up above, shortly followed by the doorknob rapidly being shaken.

"Chuck? Chuck, open the door!" he could hear Blair frantically calling to him as she took turns beating on the door and jiggling the doorknob.

"I don't want to talk to you, right now, Blair!" he yelled back as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wood.

"Chuck, what are you doing in there?! I heard something break – did you hurt yourself?" she begged him tell her.

"I'm fine," he growled back. "Just leave me alone right now!"

"Chuck... please, open the door," she pleaded, her tone sounding defeated. "Please..."

As he sat there, trying to calm himself down, he glanced over at the edge of the sea of books on the floor and noticed his cell phone lying there as it must have fallen out of his pocket at some point while he was pacing. Reaching for it, Chuck began scrolling through his list of contacts, looking for one number in particular he had hoped he wouldn't need to ever call. Reluctantly, he hit the dial button and waited.

"It's Chuck Bass... I know it's late and I'm sorry if I woke you but... can we meet? I... I almost had a drink," Chuck sadly confessed as he looked towards the direction where he had thrown the flask, noting that a Waterford Crystal bowl they had received as a belated wedding present had indeed been broken.

"Of course, Chuck – that's what I'm here for," the man on the other end of the line assured him. "I know a place we can meet - I'll text you the address and see you soon," he instructed before hanging up. Looking up the location, Chuck knew exactly which place the man was referring to.

Chuck let out a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding in as he slowly pocketed his phone and pulled himself to his feet, still shaking a little bit from the episode he had just gone through.

Not sure if Blair was still around, he quietly opened the study door, only to see her sitting there on the bottom of the staircase, clearly waiting.

She was the last person he wanted to talk to right now though. Not after what she did tonight.

"Chuck?" she questioned as she saw him standing there in the door, nothing but concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

Completely ignoring her though, he made his way to the coat closet, retrieving his wool trench.

"Chuck, it's almost midnight – where are you going?" she wondered as she was now following him down the hallway.

"Out," was all he said as he slid his coat on and checked his pocket to make sure he had his keys.

"Out?" she wondered, confused. "Out where?"

"Just... out," he spoke again as he moved towards the front door.

"Chuck, please – let's talk this out," she told him as she grabbed him by the arm, desperate to stop him. She could only imagine the trouble he'd get himself into at this hour on a Wednesday night.

"Don't," he warned as he forcefully shrugged her off. "You've made it perfectly clear that there's nothing more to talk about on _that_ matter," he reminded her as he poked a finger to her growing belly.

"Chuck, please!"

But he continued to ignore her as he silently made his way outside and down the street. He figured he'd hail a cab in a few blocks, but for now... the cool night air felt refreshing.

* * *

AN: Before everyone freaks out over who's the daddy - remember, Blair's the only one to have seen the results and she hasn't confirmed or denied anything. At this point, Chuck is merely assuming the worst.

Next few chapters, like this one, are shorter... but that means I'm more than likely to post them faster! (Reviews often help speed up the process too!) =D

Sorry for the hiatus - life happens. Still not a Dair story.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair knew he was angry – and truthfully she couldn't blame him – she would have been just as livid if he had pulled the same stunt she did.

While it was true, she now knew who the father of this little girl growing inside her was, she didn't confirm or deny anything to Chuck simply because she wanted to believe what he originally promised her. That it didn't matter to him who her father actually was because he was going to love and accept her regardless whether or not she was his. She needed to know that Chuck was over it. Him holding to his promise was her way of knowing that he was in fact truly over her stupid drunken decision and had forgiven her for it.

Blair winced in their bedroom when she heard him slam the door to the study.

And she then grew curious from the staircase as she could hear him opening and closing drawers... tossing something around in there before it dawned on her that he was probably looking for something to drink, despite the fact that she had Dorota clear out his entire stash before they returned from The Hamptons.

After hearing him scream – just what she couldn't tell as while the room wasn't completely sound-proofed, the walls did a good job at muffling the noise – she knew something had happened and that she needed to go check on him.

Watching as Chuck made his way down the street, ignoring her as she yelled after him to get back in the house, not caring what their neighbors thought, Blair feared the worst.

She quickly ran for her phone upstairs, putting out an APB to all their hotel bars, giving them a heads up that Chuck might be on his way there and that regardless of what he threatened them, under no circumstances were they to serve him.

Carefully approaching the still open door to his study, she turned the light back on only to be taken back by the sight in the room.

Books were scattered all over the floor, papers strewn all across the desk... crystal shattered in one corner. She felt a few tears start to trickle down her cheeks as she realized that her plan to know how he truly felt may have just undone five months of hard work. She was a little nervous as to what she would wake up to in the morning.

Slowly exiting the room, Blair curled up on the couch in the first floor sitting room, the fire from before still crackling in the fireplace as she waited for him to return, clutching her phone in hopes that one of the bartenders would let her know where he had gone so she could go get him.

* * *

Chuck walked into the midtown diner and immediately began looking around for the man he had met once before he left rehab. Fortunately he didn't have to look too hard as a man hunched over at the counter had turned around as soon as the bell on the door announced a new arrival, quickly waving right at Chuck with a friendly smile.

"David?" Chuck questioned as he strolled up to the man.

"Chuck! Long time, no see," the man greeted him warmly.

"And I would have preferred to have kept it that way," Chuck sighed, a little bit ashamed, as he helped himself to the bar stool next to his sponsor.

"Hey, man – don't beat yourself up over it. It happens to everyone at some point," David tried to assure him. "Honestly, knowing of your history and everything you must deal with on a regular basis – the workload, the social gatherings... I'm a little surprised you've made it this long! Most new recoveries don't go a month without needing to call their sponsor."

"Yeah well... it hasn't been easy," Chuck admitted as he flagged down the waitress on duty.

"Hello there! I'm Dolores – what can I get you, dear?" the older woman eagerly questioned him, notepad in hand as she waited to take his order.

"I'll just have a coffee, please – black," he specified as the woman tucked her notepad away and immediately pulled out a coffee mug from behind the counter, sitting it in front of Chuck before she went to retrieve a pot.

"So... how'd you make it so long? Obviously you've found some way to cope," David questioned as he sipped on his own cup of Joe.

"My wife... she's pretty good at talking me out of it or finding other ways to distract me from whatever is stressing me out," Chuck casually stated. Dolores poured him a warm cup and he quickly thanked her before she turned away to help another customer.

"Yeah? That's good you got someone like her for support," David nodded in agreement. "What happened tonight?"

"It... had to do with something she did," Chuck spoke a moment later, trying to figure out the best way to put it without giving away too much information. While the first thing he did was have his PI pull up anything and everything about the guy when he learned who his sponsor was, Chuck still didn't know him well enough to know if he could trust him completely when it came to other personal matters. "Let's just say... we had a major difference in opinion, she ended up doing something I still can't believe she did... it made me furious with her and in my anger I frantically sought every place in my study I could remember having hidden alcohol. I just needed something to calm myself down..." he sadly explained.

"I see," David simply said, not pushing it any further, for which Chuck was grateful. "Have you gone to any meetings yet?"

"Meetings?" Chuck questioned, not quite sure what type of meeting he was referring to. "Like with my shrink? Yeah, I flew back just over a month ago for a check-in," he assured him.

"No, no – not your regular check-ins. I mean like AA," David clarified.

"AA? As in Alcoholics Anonymous?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow.

When David confirmed with a nod that that was in fact what he meant, Chuck scoffed at the thought of himself sitting in a circle, drinking cheap coffee in small white Styrofoam cups with strangers for a few hours a week in some empty hall in the outer boroughs like you see in the movies.

"Chuck, c'mon – I know what you're thinking but hear me out," David tried to reason. "Sometimes... meeting with a group of others who are going through the exact same thing as yourself... sometimes it helps hearing how they've learned to cope. Don't write it off right away."

"People like _me_ aren't seen at places like AA," Chuck hissed in annoyance that he even needed to explain this. "Hell, people like me aren't usually seen in places like _this_ ," he added as he noted his surroundings.

"Money and status don't buy happiness, Chuck," his sponsor was quick to point out before pausing to let it sink in. "It's nothing to be ashamed of – guys like you... it's really no surprise that you have a drug or alcohol problem. You're privileged from the second you're born, exposed to ridiculously luxurious lifestyles at such a young age... no one in this city bats an eye when as teenagers you walk into a bar and order whatever drink is the latest trend. It's part of a lifestyle you unknowingly became accustomed to simply because it was always there and to you it was just a normal part of life. It's what people of your status did growing up," he pointed out. "Am I wrong?"

Chuck sat there for a moment, mulling it over.

It was all true.

Growing up, his father parading women around like they were simply accessories. The lavish parties he had attended as a child and later as a teen, alcohol flowing just as freely as the drugs. It really was no surprise he had a problem. And he had been exposed to it much younger than the majority of his peers all had – by the time they were all tasting their first shot of vodka in seventh grade, Chuck was already a seasoned drinker.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to go, but I think checking it out wouldn't hurt," his sponsor continued. "I'm coming up on ten years sober in January."

"Congrats," Chuck mumbled, unthrilled despite knowing what a huge accomplishment that was. He'd be shocked if he made it that long. Hell, he'd be shocked if he made it an entire year without a single drop or puff of anything.

"You're the third one I've sponsored," David continued.

"What happened to the other two?" Chuck couldn't help wondering as he continued to stare into his coffee mug.

"My second... I haven't gotten a call from in nearly three years. I've heard he's doing quite well for himself – he was fifteen when we first met and he's going on five years clean and sober, having since moved up in his job, happily married and expecting his first child this winter," David proudly informed him.

"And the other?" Chuck pressed him to go on.

"He was nineteen when I agreed to sponsor him. Had a rough first year... went back into rehab after being out for three months... he'd been doing fine – great in fact – and then the pressure would get to him, he'd run into someone from his past lifestyle and the cycle would start all over again..."

"What happened to him?" Chuck anxiously asked, having grown interested in the story.

"After eighteen months of going back and forth... he was found dead in his apartment. An accidental overdose as he mixed his drugs with his alcohol," David sadly recalled as he stared off into the distance, lost in the memory. "It hit me hard as he was my first... I had tried to help him in every way possible... but Chuck, you can't help someone who won't help themselves. He had every tool, every resource at his grasp... and yet he couldn't do it. He couldn't find a way to successfully cope and deal with the pressure... which is why finding a healthy, alternative way to cope with things is so important."

Chuck continued to sit there, taking it all in.

"That's great to hear you have such a loving and supportive wife, but Chuck... you need to know there's going to be times where the urge to have a drink might hit you when she's not around or available. And then there's likely to be times like tonight, where she's the cause of your stress. And then what?" David posed the question, making Chuck think long and hard for moment, coming to the conclusion that he had a good point.

"What do you do?" Chuck couldn't help wondering, curious as to what miraculous solution his sponsor had found.

"I walk," David answered, as if it were obvious.

"You walk?" Chuck asked once more, a bit skeptical that it was that simple.

"Sometimes I run too," he added with a chuckle as Chuck looked at him in disbelief. "But no, I'm serious – I make my money walking the pooches of Manhattan's elite such as yourself. You know, people who are too busy to take their animals for a walk themselves but they like having them around as a fashion statement."

"You know, it's not fair to generalize all us billion and millionaires who own pets," Chuck stated as he rolled his eyes at the man's assumption.

"Oh yeah? You have a pet?" his sponsor asked, curious.

"One," Chuck remarked as he paused to take a drink. "A dog."

"What breed?"

"Not really sure. He's basically a mutt."

"Lemme guess, your kid picked him out at a shelter and just had to have him despite his lack of pedigree?"

"No..." Chuck lowly growled, growing annoyed at all the assumptions. "Monkey was a gift to me from someone who I thought at the time was a friend when I literally felt like my world was falling apart. He was trying to make me feel anything as I had grown numb both physically and emotionally to all emotion and pain."

"Interesting," David remarked as he sat there, a bit surprised.

"Look, I know when it comes to sponsorship you don't judge when it comes to vices, but if you're going to be all judgmental and make assumptions about all the other aspects of my life and lifestyle, perhaps we should part ways," Chuck decided as he began to pull out his wallet and flipped through his cash, looking for any bill smaller than a twenty.

"Alright, alright – I'm sorry," David quickly apologized. "And don't, I'll pay," he attempted to stop Chuck by gently pushing his money away.

"I'm the one that dragged you out here in the middle of the night," Chuck argued as he resigned himself to just using a twenty, sitting the bill on the counter.

"I didn't mean to judge you, okay? Although I am a bit surprised to hear that one of the wealthiest guys in the entire city proudly owns a mutt," David couldn't help laughing at the irony. "Look, I didn't exactly grow up like you did. I wasn't raised with an opulent amount of wealth. Being flown out to Switzerland to meet you at the rehabilitation center... that was actually my first time out of the US. I'm from Ohio and I came here nearly twelve years ago with a dream of making it big in the city just like any other Midwestern kid fresh out of high school."

 _Great, I got the Daniel Humphrey of sponsors..._ Chuck sarcastically thought to himself.

"Instead I ended up getting mixed up with the wrong people and it led me down the same path you've been down," he continued. "But – just like I know you will and just like Robbie did – I recovered. I've used my way of coping and turned it into something fun and profitable. Rain, snow or shine – I'm outside everyday, in the fresh air, walking those dogs," he went on. "Did you walk here or get a car?"

"Both – I walked for a few blocks and then rode the rest of the way," Chuck informed him.

"And how did the fresh air feel after what had just happened?" David pressed him further.

"It... felt great actually. Cool and refreshing," Chuck recalled.

"Exactly! The fresh air hits you and it wakes you up," David added for him. "You don't need alcohol or even drugs, Chuck – you just need a healthy way to cope," he finished as he reached for his mug and took a sip.

Sitting there, having taken it all in... Chuck realized he was right.

"I recall you have a kid?" David spoke again, drawing Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, a little boy – Henry," Chuck clarified.

"I'm not saying what works for me would automatically work for you, but why not take your kid through a walk in the park regularly, bring that mutt of yours with... try making it part of your daily routine – you might find it calming like I do," David suggested. Chuck had to admit, it wasn't a terrible idea.

"Yeah... maybe I will try that," Chuck agreed as he thought it over.

"Good," David happily smiled, glad they had come to some sort of solution for now. "And maybe check out AA?" he added hopefully, knowing it was probably a longshot.

"I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either, how's that?" Chuck tried to to give him some satisfaction that the possibility of him going hadn't been entirely ruled out.

"I guess I'll take it," David chuckled. It was progress, to say the least.

"Speaking of Henry... I should probably get home – for some reason sleeping in is not in the kid's vocabulary," Chuck joked as he looked at the time.

"Alright," David laughed along at the thought. "Look, man, I'm sorry about before, okay? I'm just not used to being around the rich and famous despite knowing that when you get down to it, you're just a guy, like me, going through what I went through a decade ago."

"It's fine, I get it," Chuck assured him as he went to stand.

"I really do want you to make it, Chuck," David sincerely told him. "Be a Robbie, not a Max... and please – please do call me again if the urge becomes overwhelming and you need someone to be there, okay?"

"Will do," Chuck agreed as he shook his sponsor's hand before turning to leave.

He decided to walk a few more blocks before once more hailing a cab for the rest of the ride home. As he rode in the back of the vehicle, he watched out the window and saw all the lights of various bars and clubs still open at this hour whirl by. It made him think of his old lifestyle, how he lived BW – Before Waldorf. Everything he learned in rehab had been right – it had been a lonely lifestyle... one he tried to endlessly fill with even more drugs and alcohol and sex... which only made him feel more lonely. It was a never ending cycle of loneliness. That was until Blair shimmied her perfect little uptight ass into his heart.

He knew his life wasn't worth living without her and now Henry in it. It was the main reason he knew he had to get his shit together, especially after she had him served the separation papers. It had made him realize he would be losing them both if he didn't. He had gone along and signed them before leaving, knowing that giving her what she wanted, uncontested, would make her happy at the time and to him, her happiness meant everything to him, however they both knew that ultimately she would never be happy without him just as he could never be happy without her.

Yet now there was Dan's little girl in the picture.

And now knowing for sure... he wasn't entirely sure he if he was capable of loving her the way he knew Blair needed him to.

* * *

Walking up the front stairs of their townhouse and slowly turning the knob he decided he'd take some of Blair's past advice and not think about it anymore for the night.

As he stepped inside and slid his shoes and coat off, he was surprised to see Blair curled up on the sitting room couch.

Quietly, he attempted to walk down the hall, past the room and to the staircase without waking her. He had almost made it when he heard her voice quietly speak up from somewhere behind him.

"Chuck? Is that you?" she questioned, tired but with concern in her voice.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, afraid now of waking Henry.

"Where did you go?" she nervously asked as he could hear her approaching from behind him.

"I went and had a little chat with someone," he causally told her as he paused on the bottom step.

"Chuck, we really should talk about what happened," she started once more with a slight yawn as she reached him. She fully awoke when she noted with surprise that he didn't smell like cigarettes or alcohol.

"Blair, please..." Chuck began as he furrowed his brow in frustration. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I just want to go to bed," he informed her. "Please? Can we just go to bed and deal with this later?" he practically pleaded.

"Fine," Blair sighed, feeling defeated as she walked past him and up the stairs, leading the way. She had to admit though, she was proud of the fact that wherever he went tonight he stayed sober.

* * *

Chuck got ready for sleep in silence as Blair watched from their bed. When he climbed in to join her though, Blair was a little hurt when he rolled over on his other side, his back to her as he faced away from her.

"Chuck... I don't want to lie to you."

"Then don't."

"There's... there's something else I should probably tell you," she nervously began to speak, her voice starting to tremble. Chuck remained silent on his side though. "Dan knows," she soon uttered, finally get it out.

"Knows what?" Chuck snapped in annoyance only to pause and roll over to face her when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Don't you dare tell me he knows about those test results you destroyed..." he warned, beginning to go on the defensive.

"No, no... not that," Blair was quick to clarify, hearing the anger start to well up in his voice. "But he knows... that I'm pregnant."

"Well considering you told Serena and it's pretty obvious to most people who see you, I'm not surprised..." Chuck pointed out the obvious.

"I... I may have told him before Serena knew... before anyone knew actually... well, that is, aside from you..." she sheepishly admitted, knowing he was going to be livid once he realized what she was saying.

"What? When?!" he snapped a moment later, proving her right.

"At the Hamptons... soon after I had told you. It wasn't intentional... I know we had agreed not to say anything to anyone and especially him at the time... but... well you remember the blast that got sent out at the White Party? With the photo of Dan and I at the house?" she quickly began to explain before he could get a word in edgewise. "Well it was at the time that photo was taken – I told you he had cornered me that night, berating me for taking you back again, and I got so upset and emotional and nauseated when he reminded me of that one night... I had a bout of morning sickness. He immediately thought I had relapsed and in order to stop him from calling for help and getting everyone else involved I... I told him I was pregnant."

"So he's known this whole time?" Chuck quipped, insisting she confirm it.

"Since that night at CeCe's Hamptons house."

"Since the night I came back," he growled. "Damnit Blair! I thought we agreed it would be best not to tell him?! Can't we have one thing that's just ours? That's just between us?" he demanded to know.

"Chuck... I'm sorry..."

"Is there anything else tonight that should be brought to my attention? Since we're getting it all out in the air... sure you don't want to just tell me she's his as well? Make this night even more memorable?" he sneered.

"Chuck..."

"You know what? No, just forget it. I'm not doing this tonight," he immediately announced a moment later before rolling back over to his side, away from her, in a huff.

"I love you, Chuck," she quietly spoke into his ear soon after as she rolled up behind him... only to get no response other than the silent treatment.

Annoyed, Blair decided she would do the same then, dramatically rolling onto her other side away from him with her back turned, tugging the duvet with her as if to make a point.

Chuck merely rolled his eyes at her antics. Too tired to play her little games, he decided he'd just make his final move and get it all over with.

Sitting up and climbing out of bed, he stood and pulled the duvet entirely off the bed, leaving Blair with just the sheets as he made his way out of the room.

"Love you too, Blair," he grumbled just loud enough for her to hear as he made his way out the door and down the hall towards Henry's room where the boy was sleeping peacefully. Chuck discarded their duvet on the sitting chair by the window at the end of the hallway before climbing into bed with his son.

"Daddy?" Henry groggily asked in his sleep as he rolled over to confirm just who was in his bed.

"Mommy's hogging all the covers, Hen – mind if I share yours?" Chuck asked him, knowing better than to tell him the truth.

"Okay, Daddy," Henry giggled at Chuck's excuse as he shifted in bed to make more room for his father amongst his barrage of stuffed animals also in the bed, eager to share the blanket with him.

"Thanks, Hen, now go back to sleep," Chuck ordered as he wrapped an arm around his son, snuggling up to the boy. He soon fell fast asleep, at ease with knowing that at least one of their children was all his.

* * *

 _AN: Yay! Glad to see some of you are still reading this, despite the unexpected hiatus it went on. I'd like to think of this chapter as Part 2 to the previous chapter, as it's all within the same night. The next 2 chapters are pretty much back to back as well and the next one will be posted soon!_

 _Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Henry, where's your father?" Blair questioned as she entered their kitchen and spied her son sitting alone at the island in the center of the room while he ate his breakfast.

"I don't know," he shrugged with a mouthful of toast.

"Dorota?"

"Mr. Chuck eating breakfast with Mr Henry when I arrive this morning. Before he leave he say not to wake Ms. Blair as she need her rest for new baby," the loyal maid replied as she handed her charge a warm cup of tea.

Blair sat there for a moment, sipping her beverage, wondering just how Chuck had gotten ready without her hearing him as he was sneaky, but not that sneaky when suddenly it dawned on her.

"Dorota, did you happen to collect the dry cleaning this morning?"

"Yes, I bring with me- Mr. Chuck have me leave it in guest suite."

"That mother chucker!" Blair cursed quietly to herself as she realized how he had done it.

Quickly picking up her phone, she checked the GPS on their beloved limo. Sure enough, it was headed in the direction she figured it would be. Immediately, she dialed her OBGYN.

"Can you please hold?" the receptionist at the clinic spoke almost as soon as she had answered the call.

"Actually, no, I can't," Blair interrupted her before the woman could habitually react.

"Excuse me?" the woman questioned, surprised by Blair's response. "And why is that? Is this an emergency?"

"Of sorts," Blair stated. "This is Blair Waldorf Bass, my husband and I were there yesterday as I'm a patient of Dr. Schline's and it is imperative that whatever he is doing at this moment that he stop and take my call," she nearly demanded.

"I... okay, please hold while I locate him," the receptionist replied, a bit flabbergasted. Blair only had to wait a moment.

"Blair, is everything alright?" the doctor soon spoke, concern in his voice.

"Currently it is, however... I do fear that my husband may be on his way to your office right this very moment and I have a request," she began at once.

"Oh?" her doctor inquired, curious.

"Yes, regarding the paternity test I had ordered last month... well I've changed my mind about knowing and insist that any evidence of said test be destroyed and deleted from the system," she got to the point.

"Okay..." Dr. Schline responded, a bit confused as to why however it was his patient's choice.

"No matter what my husband says, I do not give consent for the results or any information regarding the tests to be released, is that clear?" she demanded to know.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Bass," he replied immediately. "I will have the tests you ordered removed from our records and any documents pertaining to them will remain sealed and destroyed. However if you change your mind in the future, you can still have the DNA retested," he reminded her.

"I am aware," she conferred. "And I thank you for your efficiency and discretion on this matter as well. I will see you at my next appointment," she stated as she promptly hung up, feeling confident in her decision. Chuck had agreed from the beginning that he would love and accept this child as his own, there was no reason now for that to change.

"Are you and Daddy getting divorced?" Henry softly spoke up from behind her in the kitchen, having waited to speak until his mother was off the phone. Blair turned, shocked to hear the words out of her son's mouth.

"No! Of course not!" she gasped. "Henry, wherever did you get that idea?"

"Tegan said before his parents got divorced that they were sleeping in different rooms and last night Daddy slept in mine... he said you were hogging the covers... if you and Daddy get divorced will you still live here or in France? Cuz if you move to France... that will be a lot of airplane rides to see both you and Daddy... but oh! Tegan gets two birthdays and two Christmases and two-"

"Henry! Your father and I are not getting divorced so stop this talk of nonsense," she commanded at once, tired of hearing his thoughts on the subject. "Look, Hen, sometimes... mommies and daddies have disagreements and they just need their space away from each other so they don't say things they don't mean," she began to explain to him. "Last night... your father and I had a disagreement, Daddy went for a walk and when he came back Mommy wanted to talk about what happened but Daddy didn't – he still needed his space from Mommy. But despite our disagreement, I still love your father and I know he still loves me. Your father and I are not nor do we ever intend on getting divorced."

* * *

"Can I help you, sir?" the woman manning the receptionists desk at the OBGYN clinic promptly questioned Chuck as he stepped into the waiting room. "Are you meeting someone here?"

"No, actually... I'm Chuck Bass – my wife and I were here yesterday and well... there is an urgent matter I need to speak with Dr. Schline about, on my wife's behalf of course," he added for good measure, having already formulated a plan on his way over.

"Oh, alright," the woman spoke. "If you'll have a seat, I'll see if I can locate him – last I knew he was taking an urgent phone call."

Reluctantly, Chuck took a seat. Looking around, he spied a small child playing with the toy playset in the corner of the room, guessing he must have been just a tad younger than Henry and most likely a future big sibling as well. There were several other pregnant women in the waiting room as well – one mother-to-be quietly reading a magazine as well as a couple happily engaged in conversation, smiling as the woman held her partner's hand to her belly, amused by the man's reaction to feeling her child respond to him.

Chuck couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

Just yesterday that had been him and Blair, anxiously waiting to be taken back for her ultrasound, eager to learn the gender of their child. While it honestly didn't matter to him as to whether they had a girl or another boy, the news that it was indeed a girl this time blasted him with a wave of mixed emotions. Both scared and anxious at something new as he could only imagine the challenge of raising a little girl, especially when it would come to keeping her away from boys much like himself when they approached the teenage years. He was also relieved as he knew Blair not only wanted a little girl to pass on her headband collection to, but to also, in sense, replace the little girl she had lost in their fateful car accident so many years ago the last time he had promised to love another man's child.

But now here he was, finding himself annoyed by the happy couple in the room, almost jealous if he truly admitted it.

"Mr. Bass?" a female voice called to him from across the room. Standing, he approached her in the doorway. "Dr. Schline will be right with you, if you'll follow me back to his office," the woman in doctor's scrubs informed him as she led him back through the clinic and down a hallway.

Stepping into the office, sure enough, there was Blair's doctor, already seated behind his desk.

"Mr. Bass," Dr. Schline greeted Chuck as he stood and reached across the desk to shake hands. "Please, have a seat. What brings you by today?"

"I'm actually here on behalf of my wife," Chuck lied.

"Oh?" the doctor inquired, curious as to how that could be.

"Yes, you see apparently there were certain documents containing some important test results she had received not too long ago, however before she had a chance to work up the courage to view them... our family dog had gotten hold of the envelope and chewed it to shreds much like he did to her once favorite pair of Louboutins," Chuck quickly explained, telling a believable tale.

"I see," Dr. Schline replied as he leaned back in his seat, fiddling with a pen in his hand. "You're here to...?"

"To obtain another copy of course – surely you have the test results on file, in her record," Chuck pressed him.

"We did," the doctor answered as he sat straight in his seat. "However I just got off the phone with your wife and she requested that the results and any documents pertaining to the tests in question be destroyed."

"You just got off the phone with her?" Chuck questioned suspiciously.

"That is correct."

"So obviously you haven't had a chance to do as she requested just yet," Chuck pointed out.

"True, however without her authorized consent I'm afraid I cannot share nor discuss anything in her medical records or personal files," the doctor informed him.

"Even though I'm her next of kin and emergency contact?" Chuck reminded him, desperate to find some loophole.

"Unfortunately no, not unless it were an emergency and Mrs. Bass was incapacitated and unable to make her own medical decisions," Dr. Schline regretted to tell him.

"Dr. Schline," Chuck addressed the man in front of him directly, attempting to try another, more personal approach. "Tell me, do you have children?"

"I do," the doctor promptly answered. "Two actually, a son and a daughter... my son at Harvard Law finishing up his law degree in the spring and my daughter is at Cornell studying medicine."

"Fascinating," Chuck spoke, faking an interest as truthfully he really didn't care what the children of Blair's OBGYN were up to. "Say there was the possibility that one of your children may not actually be yours... and your wife – you are married, yes?" he paused, not wanting to make an assumption that could set him back in winning over the doctor. Once Dr. Schline had nodded in confirmation that he was indeed married, Chuck continued. "Say she had had testing done that determined for sure whether or not the child was truly yours... wouldn't you want to know?"

"Mr. Bass... Charles is it?"

"Chuck," he corrected him.

"Chuck, from one father to another, while I am sympathetic to your plight, I cannot break doctor-patient confidentiality under any circumstances and especially not after your wife specifically stated that she does not give her consent. This is a conversation you need to have with her," Dr. Schline firmly told him.

"I've tried – she refuses to discuss it, saying it doesn't matter," Chuck informed him.

"While I don't know the circumstances that have put you both in this situation, if your wife says it doesn't matter than perhaps it really doesn't," Dr. Schline suggested, much to Chuck's annoyance.

"It didn't... until I found out she had gone ahead and gotten the testing done. Knowing that, I need to know what the results were, if not simply for my own sanity."

"I'm sorry, Chuck, but I can't help you on this matter without her consent-"

"One or two? Can you at least tell me which sample was mine?" Chuck hurriedly questioned.

"Again, that's something you would have to ask her as no names were provided, just samples," he was told.

"If it was my DNA that was provided, don't I have a right to know how it was used?!"

"Mr. Bass I'm going to have to ask that you leave as I have patients waiting to be seen and nothing more to tell you," Dr. Schline stated as he stood and began to walk towards his office door. "Talk to your wife," he added as he motioned for Chuck to leave, personally escorting him out knowing better than to leave the man alone in his office.

As soon as Chuck was outside, waiting for Arthur to pull the limo around, he immediately dialed his PI.

"Mike, got a job for you – I need you to get me a copy of my wife's file and record at her OBGYN. I'll text you the address, and the sooner I get it the better the bonus will be for you," he added before hanging up and quickly tapping out the text.

There had to be some way to find out the test results without her consent.

* * *

"B!" a familiar voice called out to her as she stood on the sidewalk, having just watched Henry ascend the steps at school and disappear into the building. Turning to address her caller, Blair rolled her eyes as she confirmed who it was.

"What do you want, Georgie?" she sighed in annoyance, coming face to face with her arch nemesis.

"You know what I want and you're going to make sure it happens," Georgina declared matter of factly as she now stood beside her, watching her own son scurry off to class.

"What? Why on earth would I ever do that? The company is Chuck's and he's worked hard since he's been back to fix the damage Jack did to it in his absence – Jack's yet again incapable of successfully running it as he's now proved once more!" Blair pointed out.

"If you don't... I'll have this blasted on Gossip Girl," Georgina threatened as she pulled up a picture of Blair recently leaving her OBGYN's office alone.

"So what? It's just a picture of me leaving the doctor's office – in case you forgot, it's not exactly a secret that I'm pregnant," Blair huffed, annoyed that Georgina was wasting her time with this.

"True... but look closer, B – what's that in your bag? A sealed manila envelope? Must be confidential..." Georgina spoke, prompting Blair to carefully look at the image once more. "And now just what kind of confidential information could you possibly have gotten from your doctor?" Georgina wondered out loud. "Perhaps you're hiding something? From your husband...?"

"I guess that's something you and Gossip Girl will never know," Blair sneered in defense.

"I guess so... but perhaps it might have something to do with this other image I found..." Georgina began again, pausing to flip to another picture on her phone, immediately flashing it to Blair. "Is that _thee_ Daniel Humphrey – Chuck's brother-in-law and your best friend's husband – sneaking out the backdoor of the Bass residence in the wee hours of the morning? And just why exactly is that?"

Glancing at the picture in question, Blair began to feel nauseous. She recognized the image being from their home surveillance footage as it was timestamped from the same morning she learned that Chuck was in rehab.

"Where did you get that!?" Blair snapped as she grabbed at the phone only for Georgina to move it out of reach. "That's private property... which I had deleted months ago!"

"I like powerful men, B and in order to ensure Jack stays at the top certain measures were taken, including hacking into your home surveillance and creating a second backup location for it to be stored to – you know, just in case some blackmail was ever needed. Like now," Georgina casually informed her as if it were the most obvious information in the world.

"Well it's not going to work – Chuck already knows about my drunken mistake with Humphrey and he's over it," Blair snapped once more. "He understands what happened and doesn't care."

"True, Chuck might be blinded enough by his overwhelming love for you to go ahead and let your little indiscretion slide, but just what would S think?" Georgina leered with a grin.

"G... I'm warning you..."

"What? You have to admit, with Chuck sober nowadays, and our children not yet old enough to wreak havoc on this city Gossip Girl's return has been a little boring... things need a little spicing up and what better way to do so than some drama with S at the center of it all?"

"Gossip Girl was never that cruel," Blair retorted.

"Oh the old Gossip Girl – or should I say Gossip Boy - no, I'll agree to that. While you four were her favorites, she did shy away from some of the juiciest gossip on you guys, only posting it when one of you really pissed her off," Georgina pointed out. "But this new Gossip Girl – and I don't mean that phony Gossip Girl Junior that's been following the latest crop of Upper East Side brats the last few years - I have a feeling she won't hold back."

"Let me guess – you're Gossip Girl. Again," Blair stated as she rolled her eyes, remembering Georgina's previous attempt at being Gossip Girl 2.0 years ago.

"Maybe I am... or maybe I've already figured out who is and am blackmailing her, forcing her to do my dirty work for me," Georgie grinned devilishly.

"G, don't do this... I thought we all grew up!"

"Yeah well... you know I get bored. And just think of the scandal! Chuck's sister spiraling out of control at the news his own brother-in-law slept with his wife... and that the newest member of the Bass family might not actually be a Bass but a Humphrey instead? While the board admires his courage to seek help and get clean, a scandal of this proportion is something they wouldn't be able to overlook and would even frown upon... it'd be the talk of the town, the stuff tabloid fodder is made for! Bad press for you and Chuck wouldn't fare well for the company and you know it. Hell, it might even be enough to push Chuck off the wagon once again," Georgina gleefully declared.

"We'll see about that," Blair remarked as she pulled out her phone and quickly sent out a text as she began to walk down the sidewalk, head held high. This wasn't over, Georgina wouldn't win.

 _We need to talk. Now._

* * *

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Serena curiously wondered as she strolled into her mother's penthouse and spied her step-brother sitting alone on one of the couches. Normally she wouldn't have been so surprised to see him except that it was mid-morning, on a Thursday no less. He should be at work.

"I... was hoping to speak with your mother but it appears she's been quite elusive to catch today..." Chuck solemnly confessed as he watched his stepsister approach.

"Chuck, she's your mom too, you know..." Serena playfully remarked as she took a seat on the open space near him. He continued to look at her, still questioning desperately whether or not she knew of Lily's whereabouts.

"She left with my dad this morning, something about a conference in California that he's speaking at," she regretfully informed him. "She'll be back in time for Blair's party next weekend though!" she added, hoping that maybe that news would cheer him up. Chuck only slumped further into his seat, clearly disappointed. "Is everything okay? Did something happen with Blair?" she couldn't help wondering.

"Blair?" a voice that was extremely unwelcoming to Chuck's ears suddenly spoke up from the foyer, a hint of curiousness in it as well.

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance, breathing in and out slowly, his jaw clenched as he fought to keep his mouth closed, a thousand words dying to spill out.

"I should go," he announced as he opened his eyes and quickly stood to his feet, his back still turned to the unwelcomed presence behind him.

"Chuck?" Serena questioned once more, her eyes begging him for answers, yet he continued towards the elevator. "What happened?" she called after him as she continued to sit perplexed on the couch, making a mental note to get in touch with Blair ASAP.

"Maybe you should ask him," Chuck firmly remarked, his eyes locking onto Dan's as he passed him, pausing for just a brief moment, silently communicating to his unwanted brother-in-law that he was serious, before disappearing around the corner to wait for the elevator.

"Dan?" Serena now questioned her husband, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Just... give me a minute," Dan quickly assured her, as he rushed to catch Chuck before he left. The door was just starting to close when he caught up to it, throwing his arm in the way.

Chuck looked up from where he stood, glaring at the man before him interrupting his departure.

"What the hell was that about?!" Dan quietly snapped as he stood on the other side of the threshold.

"You need to tell her what happened before someone else does," Chuck hissed back, growing more annoyed by Dan's presence with every passing second. He couldn't recall ever hating anyone more. At least not in recent years.

"Someone? You mean yourself?" Dan clarified, attempting to call his rival out. "Except we both know you wouldn't do that because Blair would be livid."

"Oh no, not me – it's not my place to tell her... but that doesn't mean someone else wouldn't hesitate to spill the news..." he casually pointed out as the elevator door slowly began to close once more, leaving Dan alone to ponder his words.

The door had no sooner shut when he received a text message from none other than Blair herself.

"Hey, what's going on? Something happen?" Serena's voice spoke up from the hallway.

"Huh? Oh, um... yeah... no... no, I don't know – it's Chuck. Aside from that brief period before my first book came out you know he's never liked me," Dan tried to cover. "But hey, I need to step out for a quick second – Shapiro's on my ass again, wanting to know when my next short will be submitted for The New Yorker," he lied as he quickly held up his phone as proof to his claim.

"Okay..." Serena remarked as she watched her husband quickly rush up the stairs, most likely to her father's office. She had a feeling something was up though as she pulled out her own phone and tapped out a text to her best friend, curious if she knew why Chuck and Dan were at odds again this time.

* * *

"I'm alone but I only have a few minutes tops – Serena's downstairs," Dan hurriedly spoke into his phone, having called her as soon as he closed the door to the upstairs office of Lily's apartment.

"Of course she is and I hear Chuck just left, having had words with you?" Blair curiously quipped in response as she continued her stroll down the sidewalk. "What was he even doing there?"

"I honestly don't know – looking for Lily I think? And yes, Serena picked up on the tension between us and when she questioned it, your _husband_ ," he hissed, "Told her to ask me and when I caught him at the elevator before he left he threatened that I needed to tell her about us before someone else did," Dan informed her.

"First off, I have told you before – there is no nor will there ever be again an 'us' – get over it, Humpfreak!" Blair snapped, already growing annoyed with him. "And secondly, Chuck does have a point..."

"What are you talking about? The only ones that know about that night are you, me and him," Dan was quick to remind her.

"Not necessarily..." her voice trailed for a moment. "Georgina may have found out about our brief dalliance..."

"What?!"

"And she may have proof that she is threatening to send to Gossip Girl," Blair finished.

"No!" he gasped in horror. "What are we going to do? What does she even want?!"

" _You_ need to take care of this mess by coming clean to your wife before she finds out otherwise," Blair demanded once more. "I'll take care of Georgina," she declared before promptly hanging up, her mind starting to brainstorm various forms of revenge she could take out on Georgina.

"Like hell you are," Dan muttered to himself as he leaned against the front of William's desk, deciding his next action.

Pulling up his phone's screen up once more, he quickly dialed a number he was surprised he still had stored in his phone. "Drop whatever you're doing and meet me at Vanessa's old cafe in Brooklyn in thirty," he ordered, hanging up and making his way back out of the room.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks again for all the response still to this story! Glad you're still invested in it! Also shout out to M ( scarlett2u) for Beta'ing all these chapters here awhile back and her suggestion in breaking this one up into 2 parts, so consider this chapter part 1 of 2 as the one that follows goes along with this one and will be posted soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Dan! My favorite rags to riches story! So, do tell – how is everything going with S? While things are going just peachy between Jack and I, we're always up for a little fun and trying new things if you're bored in the bedroom with S... you're still my free pass," Georgina proudly announced with a grin as she sat proudly in her seat at the cafe in Brooklyn that Vanessa had once worked at.

"Yeah and I'm still going to pass... besides, I've been there done that with the threesome route, well maybe not that exactly, but you know what I mean," Dan rambled as he took a seat opposite her. "And last time it created more problems than it was worth, plus I couldn't do that without Serena."

"Oh but you could with B? I mean, you've been there done that before too..." she casually remarked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Look, Georgina, whatever you think you know..."

"What I think doesn't matter – a picture says a thousand words," she stated as she tossed her phone towards him, the picture in question that Blair had warned him about on display.

"That's just a picture of me leaving the Basses'. Technically we are related... it could mean anything," he quickly pointed out.

"True, however look at the time stamp – I'd be willing to bet you aren't usually leaving there at 6am, and still sliding your shoes on to boot," she pointed out.

"You can't send that in, or post it – are you... are you Gossip Girl? Did you really resurrect my old site?" he quickly asked, changing his train of thought.

"Whether I am or not is irrelevant," she told him with a wave of her hand. "And I can and I will unless I get what I want," she quipped.

"And just what exactly is it that you want? A threesome with Jack and I?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Ha! I wish," she laughed, nearly spitting out her coffee. "As much as I would love to make that fantasy a reality, that's ultimately not what I'm after... at least not in this case... although I definitely wouldn't turn down the offer if you've changed your mind..."

"What do you want?" he cut her off, growing impatient.

"I want Jack, reinstated at BI," she said matter of factly.

"You can't be serious! That's what this is about?!"

"Hey! If I wanted to still live in Brooklyn I wouldn't have left Phillip for Jack... and true, compared to Jack Phillip was quite a bore and Jack is a million times more devious than anyone I've ever been with, but still... I'd prefer not to be poor again," she informed him.

"When have you ever actually been poor? You're parents are rich and you were a trophy wife..." his voice trailed as he tried to make sense of what she was saying before remembering their conversation. "Still, you can't send that in – my marriage is already on the rocks, it'll devastate Serena! Your war is against Chuck and Blair – Serena and I have done nothing to you."

"True... you're what they call Collateral Damage," she stated with a smile. "Sorry, not sorry!"

"Alright, alright... I can't get Jack back into Bass – Blair's been avoiding me like the plague since summer ended and I know Chuck would never listen to anything I have to say... is there... I don't know, something? Anything else I could do to get you to not send in that photo?" Dan tried to reason with her.

"Hm... well..." she paused for a minute to think. "Perhaps there is a way you can help me get what I want..."

"Go on..."

"It's been awhile since you last wrote anything, yes? I mean Inside was years ago and Inside Out? It's been seven years! I find it hard to believe you're still making bank from those..."

"I've published other things since..."

"Ah yes, your short story memoirs from your days pining over, S... I recall it was a hit with the teen crowd!"

"Yeah well, there was the revenue from the Inside play... granted a movie would have been better but Chuck and Blair kept paying off every director I hired..."

"Who could blame them? A Dair sex-scene isn't exactly something most people would care to see... granted I'd watch it like a trainwreck but-"

"What are you getting at, Georgina?"

"I want you to write your next scathing novel about the Upper East Side, since that does seem to be your forte. Claire or Blair, Dylan or Dan, Chuck or Charlie... everyone will know who you're talking about... it needs to be scandalous with just enough fictionalization about the events of the past year to avoid libel."

"You want me to fictionalize everything that's happened in the lives of my extended family this past year? G, I can't do that – with Nate's passing and everything that happened in the aftermath... I can't do that."

"Oh but you will if don't want me to send in that photo," she grinned devilishly. "You have until Thanksgiving – I'll contact some of the past Inside Out publishers, see if they're interested. Hopefully by the time you finish Blair will have slipped as to who the real baby daddy is!"

"What are you talking about? Even she doesn't know! As far as she's concerned, it's Chuck's."

"That may be what she want you to think, but if she really didn't want to know then why did she have a paternity test done?"

"What?"

"Oh, you don't know? Here, let me show you the other photo," she announced as she flipped to another picture on her phone. "Right there – that envelope. What other confidential information would she have gotten in an envelope from her doctor?"

"Oh my god... so she does know?! Why wouldn't she have mentioned that?"

"Because like you said, as far as she's concerned, it's Chuck's," she nonchalantly reminded him. "She needs to keep up appearances. What would everyone think if they knew the wife of The Great Chuck Bass was knocked up by someone other than Chuck Bass himself? Just imagine the scandal and the salacious aftermath!"

"But if there's proof that it's not his..." he began to wonder. "Georgina, I _want_ to be a father. I realized that back when you had me helping raise Milo and... with Serena... for whatever reason it's just not happening. If there's any proof that this child could be mine, I need to know. I want to be there if that's the case and I want to help raise it, Chuck Bass be damned."

"Looks like you need to go find Blair," she spoke, taking a sip of her coffee once more. "Regardless of the father, I imagine the child will have dark hair since you three are all brunette but whose eyes will it have? And whose chin and bone structure...?" she continued, putting ideas into his head.

"I... I gotta go," he quickly spoke as he got up, pulling out his phone to try and message Blair.

"Thanksgiving, Dan! You better have something for me otherwise everything comes out!"

* * *

"Where's Daddy? Dinner's getting cold and I'm hungry," Henry began to whine as they sat at the dining room table.

"So then eat your food," Blair stated, just as irritated by Chuck's lack of presence.

"But Daddy's not here – we can't start eating dinner until everyone is present, which includes Daddy!"

"Hen, I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic and will be along shortly," Blair tried to calm him.

"How do you know? Did you ask Arthur?"

"Hen-"

"Call him! We can't start eating without Daddy!"

"Fine," Blair resigned, desperate to put an end to her son's incessant whining.

Henry sat across the table from his mother, eyes wide with eagerness as he awaited news of his father's arrival while Blair spoke to his father's loyal driver.

"He's working late tonight, Hen – he'll be home later," she announced a moment later, an annoyed edge to her voice.

"He's probably just avoiding you..." Henry mumbled as he pushed his peas across his plate.

"Henry Charles Bass! That is no way to speak to me!" Blair exclaimed, shocked by her son's sudden attitude.

"You know it's true! Whenever you two get in a fight, you always make him leave!" Henry shouted back, clearly upset.

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! You said so yourself this morning that he left last night because he needed space away from you... and then last spring... Uncle Dan said you made Daddy leave-"

"When were you talking with Uncle Dan?" Blair interrupted, suddenly growing concerned as she didn't recall leaving Henry alone with Dan in ages and had no idea just what Dan could possibly be telling the boy about them or their current situation.

"He stopped by with Auntie S when I was over at Grandma Lily's last week," Henry casually replied as he continued to push his food around on his plate. "Auntie S had something to speak with Grandma Lily about so I played with Uncle Dan for a bit."

"It seems I need to have a talk with Grandma Lily," Blair uttered as she picked at her plate, making a mental note to remind her mother-in-law not leave their son alone with his uncle. "Henry, eat your food," she ordered as she noticed he still hadn't taken a single bite.

"I want Daddy," he announced as he pushed his food around some more.

"Henry... eat," Blair warned, knowing her son could be just as stubborn as her and Chuck.

"I'm not hungry," he declared.

"Then you can go to bed," Blair stated, calling the shots. No way was a five-year-old going to win a battle of wills with her.

"No, I'm not tired and it's too early," Henry pointed out. "If I go to bed now I'll be up super early in the morning..."

"Hen, Renee cooked us up a lovely meal and it's rude and impolite to waste food, especially to just make a point," Blair started, trying another tactic. "If you're not hungry that means you must not be feeling well which means you need to go to bed and get your rest."

"I'm not eating until Daddy gets home," he protested. "So you need to go make up with him."

With that, he had pushed Blair to her limit.

"Go to your room," Blair ordered at once, fed up with his back-talking.

"Uncle Dan was right..."

"Go to your room, now!" Blair nearly screamed, now furious.

After a brief silent stare down, Henry finally caved, dramatically getting up from his seat as he stomped on up the stairs. Once Blair heard his bedroom door slam, she allowed herself to break down. It felt like last spring all over again.

Once she had calmed down, she picked up her phone and sent a message to Arthur to come to the house immediately.

"Dorota!" she called out a moment later, after having collected herself somewhat. "Get my coat and keep these meals warm – I'll be back shortly," she declared, having made up her mind that she was going to bring Chuck home whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

It was just after seven o'clock and Chuck continued to sit at his desk in the office at The Palace, pouring over the copies his PI had gotten him of Blair's medical files and records. He couldn't believe just how fast the clinic had worked to remove any mention of the paternity test having been done. It was as if it had never been conducted!

"Chuck..." her voice gently called to him.

Looking up, sure enough, there she was standing in the doorway.

"Blair..." he growled back, acknowledging her presence as he continued to flip through the papers.

"It's late, you should come home," she declared, pretending as if nothing was wrong. "Dorota's keeping dinner warm – I had Renee make one of your favorites..." she sung playfully, hoping the news would change his mood.

All she received in response though was a quick glare before he turned his attention back to whatever he was working on. "I know you're only working late as an excuse to avoid coming home and having to talk about last night with me," she called him out.

"You're right. I am distracting myself with work because it's either I do that or I forfeit my sobriety and I'm working late because there's work to be done," he snapped, not letting on to the fact that it actually wasn't work that he had been working on.

"All of which will still be here tomorrow," she pointed out, her voice wavering at the news of his confession that he really was struggling at the moment. "I know there's nothing crucial that you're currently working on," she informed him to no avail in an attempt to get him home immediately as she knew he definitely didn't need to be alone right now. "Chuck, put the papers down," she nearly demanded, staring him down as she grew impatient. Glancing up from the papers in his hands, he once again glared right back at her, entering a battle of wills. "Can we please talk?" she surrendered a moment later, knowing if she didn't nothing would be accomplished.

"Unless you're going to tell me exactly what those test results you were so quick to destroy revealed then what else is there to discuss, Blair?" his spoke through his hurt and anger.

"It shouldn't matter what they revealed – you promised me you were going to love this baby as your own regardless!"

"Exactly, so why can't you just tell me what the test results said?!" he nearly pleaded.

"If it doesn't matter either way then I shouldn't have to!" she argued with him before eventually taking a seat opposite him, realizing they were having the same argument they had had last night. "Chuck, just come home," she sighed, practically begging him at this point.

"I'll come home when I come home," he stated as he turned his attention back to the work laid out on the desk before him.

"Don't do this again, Chuck... please..." It was taking everything in her to hold back the tears.

"Don't do what again?" he pressed her, confused as to what she was referring.

"This – working late, avoiding come home because you don't want to deal with reality... you're not just punishing me, but you're also punishing Henry."

"How am I punishing him? I'll be home before bedtime-"

"Chuck, he knows something's wrong! He's been insecure for months, worried you're going to leave again-"

"And remind me, whose fault exactly was that? You were the one who kept me from him the last time-"

"He asked me if we were getting a divorce," she blurted out, interrupting him yet again.

"Why would he ask that?"

"I guess... before Tegan's mother divorced his father... they were sleeping in separate rooms, like we did last night..." her voice trailed as she painfully told him.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't gotten their La Perla's in a bunch and purposely decided to hog all the covers last night..."

"Chuck, this is serious," she quipped, not in the mood for his teasing, even if it was a small change in his attitude since she first arrived.

"What did you tell him?" he questioned her, his tone growing serious once more.

"I told him the truth... to some extent," she clarified. "That we had a disagreement..."

"If that's what you're calling it," he muttered during her brief pause.

"And you went for a walk and when you came back I wanted to talk but you didn't and simply needed some space away from me," she continued, ignoring his remark. "But most importantly, that we still love each and we are not nor will we ever be getting a divorce."

Chuck sat there, staring her down for a moment in observation, trying to judge the sincerity in her words, if she truly meant it or if she had merely said them just to ease their son.

"Chuck, I love you. I love every part of you – your brilliance, your darkness, your stubbornness... all of it. I love how hard you've been trying these past few months... I still loved you last spring when you had hit rock bottom – that's why it was so hard for me to put my foot down and say enough! You know that. And like it or not, you're not getting rid of me – not now, not ever. If you _ever_ tried or wanted to divorce me-"

"I would never," he firmly interrupted.

"Good. That's settled. Now... come home," she demanded once more. "Whatever you've chosen to distract yourself with..." she motioned at the work in front of him, not even sure of what he had been attempting to work on. "Can wait til tomorrow."

"Fine, but only because of Henry – just because I'm giving you the win for this battle doesn't mean you've won the war, Blair. Don't think you're getting out of this one so easily, I'm still upset about last night," he informed her after having come to a decision. "We're not done on this topic," he added as he stopped when passing her on his way to his coat.

"Alright," she agreed. They were going to have to discuss it at some point, one of them eventually giving into the other.

* * *

"Daddy!" Henry excitedly announced, rushing from the piano he had been picking at and straight into his father's arms. "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back, Hen – I told you before, I'll always come back," Chuck reminded him as he sat his son back down and proceeded to undo his scarf and take off his tan trench coat. He couldn't help glaring at Blair once more, it was all her fault Henry now had this irrational fear of him leaving, never to return.

"Did you and Mommy make up?" the boy eagerly pried.

"I brought Daddy home, did I not?" Blair interjected, knowing neither of them were in the mood to discuss their latest spat with a five-year-old. Fortunately her answer seemed to suffice.

"Can we eat dinner now? I'm starved!" Henry declared as he began to walk back towards the dining room, his parents following behind.

"Of course, Hen," Blair confirmed as Chuck walked along beside her, silent. "Dorota! Bring those meals back out, please!" she called out at once as they took their usual places at the table.

* * *

Blair was sitting up in bed, flipping through the latest issue of The New Yorker, having made a point to wear just her light pink satin slip to bed in an effort to break down the wall she could tell Chuck was beginning to build up between them when he finally joined her.

"Not having another sleepover in Henry's room tonight?" she playfully questioned as she watched him attempt to get comfortable under the covers, finally settling on his side, facing away from her.

"Goodnight Blair," was all he muttered with his back still to her, not in the mood to banter tonight.

Feeling a little guilty and hating the space between them, Blair sat her magazine down and reached over to turn off the nightstand lamp before rolling over towards him, snuggling herself in as best she could behind him. When she reached her hand to gently stroke his arm in comfort he flinched in response, the action throwing her hand off him.

"Don't," he quietly snapped. "I'm only sleeping here because of Henry. We've both witnessed the effects of martial discourse on a young Serena and Eric... I'd rather he didn't burst in here in the morning to find us sleeping separately and get _that_ idea again. The less he knows the better."

Blair silently nodded her head against his shoulder in acknowledgment. She agreed, the less Henry knew about their problems the better. She carefully slid her hand around his side as she tried her best to fight off the sobs, however she couldn't help the tears that soon began to roll down her cheeks, staining the pillow.

Chuck clenched his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip in restraint as he laid there.

Despite her best efforts, he knew she was crying behind him.

Unable to ever be completely heartless towards her, he reached up and covered her hand that was now around him in his own, giving it a squeeze in comfort as he deeply sighed in frustration. He loved her with every fiber of his being and knew he couldn't live without her, however the reality that she had seen proof that this child might belong to another and not him and yet she still refused to tell him... he was no longer sure if he could keep his promise.


End file.
